Viviendo Dentro De Ti
by AmaterazuHime
Summary: ¿Qué sucede si en vista de que al vencerle su castillo y su laberinto quedó destruido? ¿Y si se cansa de tener que vivir en una tienda mientras todo se reconstruye? ¿No sería justo que el causante de dicho desastre se hiciera cargo de él? Eso era lo que J
1. Anticipación

Viviendo Dentro De Ti. 

¿Qué sucede si en vista de que al vencerle su castillo y su laberinto quedaron destruidos? ¿Y si se cansa de tener que vivir en una tienda mientras todo se reconstruye lentamente? ¿No sería justo que el causante de dicho desastre se hiciera cargo de él? Eso era lo que Jareth pensó. La casa de los Williams era acogedora. ¿Por qué no? ¿Podrá llevar a cabo su anhelada venganza?

Disclaimer: Como en mi otro fic, Labyrinth no me pertenece. ¿Acaso pensaron que iba a cambiar algo?

N/A: Yo considero este fic un poco más dramático en comparación con Dulce Como Un Durazno, mas, de todas formas tiene momentos de diversión, disparate y romance, claro está. Después de todo, la vida es así, ¿no creen?

Si en algún momento tardo demasiado en publicar el segundo capítulo se debe a que tengo a mi padre con algunos problemas de salud, por lo que, agradecería mucho que recen por él.

CAPÍTULO 1. ANTICIPACIÓN.

El laberinto. Hacía un año atrás era una verdadera obra maestra, algo de lo cual el poderoso monarca se había sentido orgulloso, hasta que ella se fue y todo se transformó en ruinas. Todo menos sus habitantes, el trono y el rey.

El Rey Goblin salió de la tienda y suspiró viendo con qué lentitud su castillo estaba siendo restaurado. Era una lástima que en ese tipo de trabajo la magia no pudiera utilizarse en el Underground. Qué lástima… que tampoco la magia pudiera reconstruir su corazón… Un año de dormir a la intemperie, un año de dolor e incomodidades. ¿Y ella? ¿Había ella sufrido alguna incomodidad? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella había regresado al confort de su hogar, sin daño alguno. ¡No era justo! Sonrió amargamente a sí mismo con dicha reflexión. ¿Cuánto daño podía hacer una simple muchacha, no? Pero, no. Sarah Williams no era una chica ordinaria, de haber sido así, él nunca se habría enamorado; de haber sido así, él hubiera vencido; de haber sido así, Labyrinth fácilmente hubiera tenido una reina y un heredero que ahora él debería estar disfrutando…

Volvió a ingresar a la tienda. Por más bonita que resultase decorada con alfombras y demás "lujos" que pudieren agregarle, no era digna de un rey. Sí; él podría pedir asilo en algún otro reino vecino y dirigir desde allí la reconstrucción del suyo, pero, él era demasiado orgulloso y lo consideraba una muestra de debilidad ante otros reyes que podrían tomar ventaja. ¿No sería justo que le diera asilo la causante de sus infortunios?

Observó a su alrededor. ¿No era más digno de un rey un techo firme y seguro; una cama mullida en vez de un catre; el calor de un hogar en vez de una fogata? ¿La compañía de una joven e ingenua, aunque cruel, mujer en vez de pérfidas y ambiciosas amantes o prostitutas? Giró su muñeca y un cristal se formó en sus dedos; su mirada se concentró en él.

Allí estaba ella, la causante de todas sus desgracias de regreso de un arduo día de estudio. "Dulces dieciséis" pensó con sorna al verla dejar sus libros sobre la cama. Y él consideró que aún estaba más hermosa que antaño. "Irónico. Mi reino destruido y ella resplandece."

—Necesito ese resplandor. Lo quiero —Se la quedó viendo—. ¿Cómo es que dicen ustedes, los mortales, mi cosa preciosa? Si la montaña no viene a ti entonces ve por ella... Y... yo pienso escalar esa montaña una y otra vez —Dio un último vistazo a su anhelo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás en aterradora carcajada arrojando la esfera de cristal al aire para que se desvanezca.

—¡Sarah, apresúrate! —exclamó Karen desde el piso inferior—. Pronto llegará tu padre y no quiero oírlo quejarse porque nosotras no estamos listas.

—¡Ya voy, Karen! —gritó desvistiéndose para cambiarse con algo más formal—. ¡Acabo de llegar, por todos los cielos! —resopló más para sí que para la mujer que seguro no llegaría a oír su queja.

Si alguien le preguntara como estaban las cosas, Sarah Williams diría que bien, pero, en el fondo, nada había cambiado demasiado. Sí, era cierto que ella ahora podía mantener, muy de vez en cuando, una amena conversación con su madrastra, pero, simplemente no congeniaban y había viejos rencores que tal parecían ninguna de las dos pensaba olvidar. Si le cuestionaran sobre su padre ella contestaría: "¡Oh, él está muy bien! Tan ocupado y distraído como siempre. ¿Qué le envíe sus saludos? Se los haré llegar… Ni bien tenga un minuto de su atención…," murmuraría para sus adentros. Si nos refiriéramos a Toby, allí la cosa cambiaba un poco más, ella adoraba a su hermanito y disfrutaba de sus monerías, lo consideraba un tesoro, un tesoro por el cual ella había luchado y pagado un precio. Aunque aún a veces le molestara tener que cuidarlo. ¡Ella quería tener su vida, por todos los cielos! Todas sus compañeras iban aquí y allá y tenían sus citas y sus aventuras amorosas, todas menos ella. Claro que, si no tienes verdaderas amistades, no sales mucho y que siempre que se te acerca algún muchacho huyes no será sencillo ni posible tener una oportunidad… A los muchachos siempre les encontraba algún defecto por más perfectos que fueran. ¿Acaso no le gustarían los muchachos? A veces se lo preguntaba preocupada. Uno podía oír muchas cosas sobre lo difícil que era ser adolescente y lo confundido que se podía estar. ¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Cómo puedes saber si estás equivocado o no? ¡Ese tipo de cuestiones le ocasionaban dolores de cabeza! Si hacía un año atrás, en aquel sueño, ella había pensado que Labyrinth era difícil, entonces, la vida era el peor laberinto que ella tenía que resolver. Uno muy extenso y difícil con sólo dieciséis años en él.

El laberinto. Sonrió. Había sido el sueño más real que ella hubiera vivido y el más agotador. Al día siguiente del mismo, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido. Y un inexplicable vacío en su interior. Ella creía que era el remordimiento por haber deseado que se llevaran a su hermanito. Aquellos seres fantásticos habían sido los mejores amigos que ella nunca encontró en esta tierra y su rey… Ella no quería pensar en él. Había estado tan ocupada en la seguridad de Toby que ni siquiera se dio mucho tiempo a pensar en el momento exacto en que lo destruyó. Su mirada se nubló.

—¡No seas tonta! —se dijo—. ¡Sólo era un tonto sueño! ¡Eso no existe! ¡Él no existe! —Se miró al espejo del tocador y se dirigió a la salida.

—¡Al fin! —clamó su padre al verla descender. En sus manos ya tenía las llaves del auto—. Apresúrate, Sarah, no tengo mucho tiempo. Tengo una cita con un cliente dentro de media hora.

—¡Estoy llegando! —protestó.

—Bueno, vamos, entonces. Los dejaré en la clínica y luego seguirán por su cuenta.

—Pa, pa, pa —balbuceó Toby en los brazos de su madre.

—Aquí estoy, hijo —contestó Robert con cansancio. ¡Tenía prisa! Y todos se dirigieron al vehículo donde se acomodaron.

Era el día del chequeo general para Toby y Sarah. Karen era muy estricta al respecto. Los llevaba al doctor para que los dieran vuelta como una media. Necesario, sí; pero, aburrido y tedioso. Al final del día todos terminaban exhaustos y Toby irritado e irritante. Así era. ¡Qué fastidio! Y luego ella debía pasar por situaciones tan… incómodas como en el ginecólogo preguntándole si aún era virgen. Ella deseaba contestarle: "¡¿Qué demonios te importa?! ¿Acaso yo te ando preguntando eso a ti?" pero, claro que no podía decirle semejante cosa. El pobre debía preguntarle. Y eso la salvaba de muchas situaciones aún más incómodas. Aún si se tratara de una doctora sería embarazoso. ¿Qué tenían que estar viéndole allí…, donde… nunca nadie debería? Karen le había prometido que ni bien hubiera una doctora la cambiaría de médico inmediatamente si eso la hacía sentir más cómoda. Sarah sabía que de haber un cambio de médico en ese pueblo sería en muchos años y probablemente ella misma llevaría a su propia hija. Por lo menos, Karen confiaba en el Dr. Wilson, eso debería ser un consuelo, pero, a ella no le servía de mucho.

—Muy bien —dijo Karen una vez fuera de la clínica—. Ahora a por un taxi y a casa —El niño en sus brazos estaba debatiéndose inquieto y molesto.

—¿Puedo cargar a Toby? —indagó Sarah.

—¡Por supuesto! Sólo ten cuidado que no está de humor —Se lo entregó. Y Toby se aferró al cuello de su hermana, quizás pensando que estaría seguro con ella ya que nunca lo había entregado a una de esas personas vestidas de blanco que lo examinaban tan concienzudamente.

—¿Y quién no lo estaría después de pasar por tantas manos y desvestirse tantas veces? Eso sin contar los pinchazos.

—¡Oh, sólo es una vez cada tanto para asegurarnos de que todo está en orden. Es por su propio bien.

—Lo sé. Sólo que no es agradable —Karen rió.

—De acuerdo. Quizás la próxima vez los lleve a un parque de diversiones o algo así en vez de a la clínica — se quedó viendo a su hijastra–. Hace mucho que no hacemos ese tipo de salidas… Las primeras no resultaron buenas.

—Olvídalo, Karen. No ha sido tu culpa —reconoció ella fingiendo desinterés.

—Tampoco tuya —fue la respuesta y ambas se sonrieron. Con sinceridad y cierta aflicción, como quien sabe que hay cosas que nunca cambiarán por más que uno lo desee—. Allí está nuestro taxi —Rompió con la tensión.

Cuando llegaron a la casa ya eran las siete y media de la noche. Karen subió con Toby a cambiarle los pañales y Sarah se fue a su cuarto a terminar sus quehaceres. En su mesada todavía estaba esa enorme figura de plástico, en las paredes, el extraño póster con escaleras que iban a todas direcciones y el estante con algunos muñecos. En comparación a un año atrás no había cambiado mucho y a la vez sí. Había un montón de cosas que ella había archivado en cajas y aún así todavía había vestigios de su niñez. ¿Acaso sería eso lo que le producía esa sensación de vacío? ¿Si volviera a poner todo en su lugar, eso cambiaría?

A veces pensaba que quizás sería bueno hacer terapia para descubrir el motivo de ese agujero en su alma. A veces… se preguntaba si esa sensación duraría por siempre. Y un nombre surgía desde su inconsciente. Jareth. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? ¿Habría sido aquel sueño parte de su locura?

"Si nos necesitas…"

—Los llamaré —dijo cual trance viéndose al espejo. Su mirada era triste, como quien pierde sus sueños e ilusiones… por siempre.

—¿Sarah? —Karen llamó a su puerta—. Tienes una llamada.

—¿Yo? ¿Quién es?

—Es tu madre —Sarah abrió la puerta viendo confundida a su madrastra. Karen trató de sonreírle para reconfortarla; cada vez que Linda llamaba a la casa era para dos cosas: alegrar o defraudar a su única hija. ¿Qué querría su madre? No era de llamarle seguido, excepto para su cumpleaños y demás festividades. O alguna vacación planificada o… cancelar las próximas.

—Está bien. Gracias, Karen —dijo y descendió para hacerse cargo—. Hola —dijo con voz cansina. Ella temía lo que ya sabía.

—¡Hola, cariño! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien —fue todo lo que dijo. "La verdad es que me siento fatal y no sé qué diablos hacer con mi vida, mami. ¿Qué anulas las vacaciones? No hay problema, sé bien que Jeremy y tú la pueden pasar de maravillas sin mí. ¿Por qué voy a preocuparme si las paso aquí o allá? Es un mero detalle."

—¡Genial! Escucha bien lo que tengo para decirte, cariño. ¡No vas a poder creerlo! —"¿De veras?" pensó Sarah con ironía. "¿Qué podrá ser esta vez para que me sorprendas?"

—Dime —dijo en cambio tratando de no mostrar lo sarcástica que se sentía. Y lo hacía bien, si bien había un rastro de tristeza en su voz.

—¿Recuerdas aquella filmación tan importante de la cual te hablé?

—Mh... —Frunció sus labios tratando de pensar. Linda siempre hablaba de distintas filmaciones y todas eran importantes para ella, así como para su padre eran importantes sus clientes. Y... debía reconocer que, irónicamente, Karen era la que más se preocupaba por ella, si no tenía que preocuparse por su padre o por Toby—. ¿La de Hollywood?

—¡Exacto!

—¡¿Lo conseguiste?! —Esta vez su emoción fue fidedigna.

—¡¿Tú qué crees?! —La voz del otro lado del teléfono sonó más alegre que antes.

—¡Oh, mamá, te felicito! ¡Es genial! ¿Qué papel interpretarás?

—¡El protagónico! ¡Yo me preparé para un rol secundario y me dieron el principal! ¡¿Qué tal?!

—¡Eso es genial, ma! ¿Jeremy también se ha presentado para ese film?

—Jeremy será mi antagonista —rió Linda.

—¡Y ni siquiera un beso delante de las cámaras! —se oyó lamentar una masculina voz al otro lado del teléfono y la risita de Linda. Sarah sonrió. Jeremy tenía un excelente humor. No era de extrañarse que su madre se sintiera atraída después de convivir con su aburrido padre. Ella lo amaba, como debía ser, pero eso no le quitaba lo aburrido.

—Bueno, dile que se conforme con hacerte la vida imposible, entonces —sugirió Sarah y escuchó la risa del hombre y luego su voz ya en el auricular.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Sarah. Y prepárate para asistir con nosotros al estreno ni bien se anuncie.

—De acuerdo —sonrió. Jeremy tenía un carácter precioso, algo ácido a veces, pero, nada de qué temer si no eras contrincante suyo en el mundo del espectáculo.

—¿Es una cita, eh? Mira que esa noche quiero estar con las dos mujeres más hermosas de esta tierra —Oyó la risita de Linda. Sarah se podía imaginar la escena; Jeremy guiñándole un ojo a su madre y esta echándose a reír como una colegiala para luego darle un pequeño golpe con su mano para que le retornase el teléfono.

—¡Adulador! Déjame hablar con mi hija —reclamó la actriz—. Ya me deshice de él, hija. Ahora, dime, ¿si… por casualidad esto durara más de lo planeado…? —"Aquí viene el golpe," pensó Sarah.

—No te preocupes, mamá. Si eso llegara a suceder me quedaré aquí —"Aún si el resto se va de vacaciones. ¿Qué diferencia hace?"

—¡Oh, cariño! ¡Lo siento tanto! Pero, sólo es una suposición. Tú sabes que me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo.

—Sí, lo sé —"No hay día en que no me lo demuestres"—; no te preocupes; estaré bien —Hubo un silencio del otro lado del tubo.

—Sarah…, te prometo que si eso llegara a suceder, te recompensaré de alguna forma. Sabes que si fuera por mí ya estarías viviendo conmigo. Sólo que las cosas no se han dado…

—Mamá, no quiero escuchar todo eso de nuevo. De verdad, no estoy de humor. He tenido un largo día y ahora sólo quisiera descansar. Me alegro mucho por ambos, de veras. Y estoy segura de que si no es en las vacaciones podré verlos en otro momento. No te preocupes —"En la pantalla del cine o quizás en persona, pero, no por más de un día."

—De acuerdo. No te molestaré más por hoy, cariño —Hubo una leve pausa—. Te amo.

—Yo también —Su voz fue más suave—. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —Linda colgó el teléfono con un pesado suspiro. Jeremy la observó con interés.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó el actor.

—Lo de siempre —Su tono denotaba su congoja.

—¿Por qué no le dices que su padre no te ha dejado traerla a vivir con nosotros? —se molestó Jeremy.

—Porque sólo la haría sufrir más. Ya bastantes problemas ha tenido para habituarse a la separación, al matrimonio de Robert como para tener que lidiar con él por algo más —Jeremy la abrazó y apoyó sus labios sobre su sien.

—Amor, si tú quieres pelear por ella, conozco un buen abogado. Tu ex esposo no es el único en el mundo.

—No quiero exponerla, Jeremy. No quiero lastimarla más de lo que ya Robert y yo hemos hecho —Lo miró a los ojos—. Eres un hombre maravilloso, ¿lo sabías?

—¿Coqueteando con tu antagonista? —le sonrió ladino consiguiendo una sonrisa en los femeninos labios.

Sarah ya estaba en su cama, después de un buen baño. Su ropa de noche consistía en una enorme camisola que le llegaba hasta los muslos, con botones en su parte delantera; quizás no era bonita pero resultaba cómoda y cálida. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el respaldo del lecho, en tanto, en sus manos permanecía un libro abierto de los hermanos Grimms. Sus ojos cerrados, se había quedado dormida tras la quinta página. Sus labios entreabiertos en una sugestión a un beso de cuentos de hadas para despertarla.

—Sarah... Sarah… Recurre a mí, Sarah. Aún estoy de pie, Sarah… —Una voz proveniente de ningún lado y a su vez de todos susurraba como una leve brisa. Las facciones de la muchacha comenzaron a perturbarse en sueños.

—¿R-re...? ¿Rey Goblin?

—Mi nombre, Sarah... Tú lo sabes... Di mi nombre, cosa preciosa…

—¿Jareth?

—Sí, Sarah mía. Jareth. Dilo de nuevo, llámame.

—Jareth, tú no existes —murmuró en el trance del descanso—. Eres un sueño —El soberano sonrió sentado de manera poco ortodoxa en su trono ubicado en la tienda. En su mano enguantada sostenía el cristal donde veía a la joven respondiéndole dormida.

—¿Eso crees, mi chiquita? ¿Qué no existo y soy una creación de tus fantasías?

—Eso eres, Rey Goblin. Y... tú... no tienes poder sobre mí —Sonrió en sueños dándose la vuelta dejando caer el libro a un lado de su cuerpo. Ya la voz no se oía para inquietarla.

Jareth apretó puños y mandíbula. ¡Esa muchacha descarada se burlaba en su cara! ¡Como si él tuviera poco que perdonarle!

—Pero, pronto, Sarah... Pronto tendré todo el poder sobre ti, y tú, mi chiquita, tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello —Volvió a sonreír—. Sólo falta una vez más que digas mi nombre, mi nena, y te habrás condenado a ti misma —rió por lo bajo. Y de repente, su rostro se tornó serio—. Tal como me condenaste a mí.


	2. Ingenuidad

N/A: ¡Hola a todas! El primer capítulo les gustó y ahora han venido a por más y eso es lo que les voy a dar. Claro que, el que en verdad estarán esperando es el que le sigue a este, ya al final del mismo sabrán el porqué. XD (¡Qué mala, ya empecé con las intrigas!) Les agradezco mucho todas las que oraron por mi papá, gracias a Dios él está mucho mejor y terminando de hacerse los estudios. GRACIAS.

Y gracias por los alentadores reviews; Moonlightgirl; Dodgma y Ceci_neli. Un beso a todas.

CAPÍTULO 2. INGENUIDAD.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen. Y antes que nada, si alguna situación se asemeja a la realidad de alguien, es sólo una mera coincidencia. Todo está en mi cabeza y no preciso meter las narices en la vida de nadie para pensar cómo uno se puede sentir en determinada situación o reaccionar. Alban, es mío.

—¡Sarah! ¡Sarah Williams! —la nombró una voz a la salida de la escuela. La adolescente dio vuelta en dirección a la voz. Un hombre con abrigo venía tras ella y junto a él un fotógrafo. ¡Genial! ¡Todo lo que le hacía falta! Sarah iba a seguir su camino cuando el sujeto se puso delante de ella—. Por favor, señorita Williams. ¿Sería tan amable de dedicarnos tan sólo unos minutos? —El fotógrafo comenzó a disparar una y otra vez desde diferentes ángulos.

—No, lo siento, pero, llevo prisa.

—Sólo serán unos segundos —insistió el sujeto dispuesto a tomar esos segundos aunque ella no estuviera de acuerdo—. Sólo un par de preguntas y nada más.

—No puedo —Intentó seguir camino que fue cortado ahora por el fastidioso fotógrafo—. ¡¿Podría dejar de hacer eso, por favor?! ¡Sólo soy una chica saliendo de la escuela! ¿Por qué no van a molestar a alguien más?

—Porque nadie más en este pueblo tiene una madre famosa —fue la ácida respuesta del periodista—. ¿Sabías de los rumores del casamiento de Linda y Jeremy? —Sarah se desconcertó por un segundo. Su madre le hubiera comentado algo sobre eso… Aunque sabía que a veces los medios eran aún más rápidos que un llamado telefónico y eran capaces de arruinar las sorpresas.

—¡Seguro! ¿Acaso no le han invitado? Hablaré con ella de inmediato para remediarlo —respondió abriéndose camino entre los dos sujetos y varios compañeros curiosos. Sarah resopló. Si hubiera habido una cámara de televisión hubiere sido peor. Odiaba sentirse observada de aquella manera. Todas esas… idiotas envidiando su suerte… ¿Qué podían saber de cuán desgraciada era su vida? ¡Imbéciles!

—¿Quién se cree que es? —Ella pudo oír los comentarios de algunos de sus compañeros—. Sólo porque su madre haya filmado unas cuantas películas por acostarse con algunos productores no significa que ella se haga la súper estrella —Sarah se detuvo sobre sus talones. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. ¡Su madre no era una cualquiera y ella no se la daba de nada, simplemente quería que la dejaran en paz!

—Sólo porque tu madre sea una prostituta no significa que la mía lo sea, Smith —enfrentó a la pelirroja que estaba como quien se la lleva el diablo.

Esa misma tarde salió en los magazines la pelea callejera de la hija de la ascendente estrella. Por supuesto que al Dr. Robert Williams no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¡Es todo tu culpa, Linda! ¡Tú y tu estúpida carrera! ¡No es suficiente desaparecer y arruinar tu vida, sino que también debes arruinar la nuestra! —despotricaba desde el teléfono de su estudio.

—¡Escúchate, Robert! ¡Por todos los cielos, aún el día de hoy me haces culpable de todo! ¡Esto no hubiera sucedido si tú dejarás que ella viviera conmigo y se juntara con gente más abierta que esa!

—¡Ja, abierta dices! ¡Promiscua, querrás decir! ¡Y jamás dejaría vivir a mi hija contigo con lo poco responsable que eres, y menos mientras convivas con un rufián! ¡Quién sabe lo que puede llegar a hacerle a mi hija!

—¡Ella es mi hija también, Robert! ¡No hables como si fuera sólo tuya! ¡Sólo tu responsabilidad y tu preocupación cuando sabes bien que eres tú quien nos mantiene alejadas!

—¡Hago lo mejor por ella! ¡Lo mejor por su vida antes de que termine comportándose como una vulgar mujerzuela!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Bien que no pensabas eso de mí cuando viniste a rogarme que me casara contigo! ¡Eres…! —Una mano le quitó el tubo.

—Oye, Robert, si una vez más te oigo faltarle el respeto a Linda...

—¡Tú no te metas, caradura! ¡Debí haberte golpeado el primer día que te vi!

—Sí, claro —le respondió Jeremy con sarcasmo. Del otro lado el abogado seguía discutiendo, apenas prestándole atención.

—¡Y ella no es siquiera tu mujer, así que no te metas y ponla al teléfono!

—¿Qué no es mi mujer, Robert? Creo que eres tú el que está fuera de foco. Tú eres un hombre casado y Linda comparte mi lecho, no el tuyo. ¿Quieres discutir eso también?

—¡Jeremy! —Linda susurró por lo bajo tratando de que le devolviera el aparato. El hombre llevó su dedo índice a sus labios. Del otro lado de la línea había un silencio provocado por la furia y porque le habían puesto en su lugar.

—¡Ya pásame con ella! ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! —fue todo lo que Robert alegó en su defensa.

—¡Seguro! Ahora, recuerda tu fastuoso título que te entregaron en tu bonita universidad y empléalo para hablar como un hombre civilizado con mi mujer. Buenas noches, Robert —Sonrió para sí antes de entregarle de nuevo el teléfono a Linda. Esta suspiró agotada. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así cada vez que hablaba con su ex esposo?

—Robert, escucha, yo hablaré con Sarah. Pero tú sabes bien que ella no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas. Seguramente la deben haber sacado de sus casillas. Sabes que jamás se pudo de hacer de amigos allí. Siempre la han visto diferente…

—Seguro que sí, es la única en su clase que tiene a su madre mostrándose en brazos de otros por todo el mundo.

—¿Tú tienes una vida tan perfecta, Robert? Sólo espera a que la pobre de Karen descubra lo fastidiosamente aburrido y egoísta que eres y ya verás si sólo es mi culpa no ver tu parte amable, si es que la tienes. Yo hablaré con Sarah esta misma noche, pero, no la castigaré más de lo que tú ya debes haber hecho. ¡Monstruo! —Cortó con fuerza el teléfono. Jeremy tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír, Linda tenía su carácter, como toda buena actriz.

—¿Cómo pudiste casarte con semejante idiota? —Linda suspiró.

—Supongo que él fue mi error de juventud. Algunas quedan embarazadas por descuido; otras se dedican a las adicciones; otras se prostituyen al huir de su hogar… Y como nadie es perfecto, yo me casé con un idiota.

—Eso es entendible —le sonrió consentidor tomando la revista con la foto de Sarah y su compañera de clases en plena batalla—. Ella tiene un buen gancho derecho —señaló a la hija de su amante—. ¿Se lo enseñaste tú?

—¡Oh, cállate! —Linda apretó su sonrisa y le arrojó un sombrero que halló por allí cerca y Jeremy se echó a reír.

Sarah estaba sola en su cuarto. Su padre la había castigado a permanecer allí hasta que él dijera lo contrario. Eso podía llegar a ser los tres días de suspensión que le dio la escuela. ¡Como si ella hubiera comenzado! ¡Ella sólo había contestado, fue esa estúpida metiche la que arrojó el primer golpe! Y ella tan sólo se había defendido. Sonrió al recordar el ojo morado de la otra y se echó a reír por lo bajo. Ella había recibido algunos rasguños, algunos mechones menos de cabello, pero, ¡vaya que la otra debería usar maquillaje por un largo tiempo! Después de todo, ella había vencido a un rey, aunque fuera en sueños. ¡Y a un Rey Goblin, nada menos! Eso la hizo meditar…, anoche… ¿había soñado con él? Por un momento ella lo había creído así… Pero, no podía darlo por seguro. Sabias palabras las de ese enano, Hoggle. Ella antes daba todo por garantizado. Ahora, no estaba segura de nada. Sí, seguramente estaría perdiendo la cabeza.

Hubiera sido lindo poder volver a vivir ese sueño en Labyrinth. Ver al dulce Ludo; al gruñón Hoggle; al disparatado Sir Dydimus… y…, sí, a él. Algo había en él… que la atraía… Era como vivir una aventura constante… De repente, se rió de sí misma. ¡¿Pero, en qué estaba pensando?! ¡Él no existe! ¡Él fue un sueño por ser fantasiosa! Haber sido tan fantasiosa; se corrigió. Su padre le había dicho que no llegaría a nada bueno si se mantenía soñando despierta. La vida era cosa seria… Demasiado, a veces; pensó junto a un suspiro. Ella extrañaba aquellos días de juegos, de canciones, de creatividad. Echó un vistazo a su cuarto. Sí, seguía siendo parte de ella, pero, no era ella… ¡Por todos los cielos! Hundió su rostro en la almohada. ¡Jamás se había sentido tan viva como en ese maldito sueño! ¡Por supuesto que nunca más pensó en deshacerse de su hermanito! Más bien ahora sólo sentía a veces el impulso de tomarlo en brazos y huir con él hacia un lugar mejor… Si existiere uno en esta tierra… Ella sabía que no existía. No en este mundo. Pero, sí había uno en el mundo de los sueños… Es decir, ¿qué tan malo podía llegar a ser convertirse en un goblin? Ellos parecían pasarla bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Aún teniéndolo a él por rey… Por otro lado, ellos parecían apreciarlo. Uno no aprecia a un rey sólo por el hecho de serlo, ¿o sí?

¡Basta de soñar, Sarah Williams! Aunque sea inevitable en este aburrido y condenado encierro… ¿Qué hacer? Ella ya no tenía papeles y lápices para dibujar, tampoco para escribir (los cuadernos y demás cosas de la escuela no eran apropiados para ello) Tampoco se le había dado por un diario íntimo, eso hubiera sido una buena idea, pero, uno corre el riesgo que alguien lo halle, lo lea y no comprenda y lo tomen por loco. ¿Se imaginan si alguien leyera sobre su aventura en Labyrinth? Aún cuando ella aclarase que se tratara de un sueño, ¿no sería un sueño raro? ¿Y no la verían con desconfianza por haber sido tan intolerante con su pobre hermano? Seguro que su padre la enviaría a un sanatorio si se enteraba de cómo se había sentido ante la llegada de Toby. Volvió a pegarse la vuelta mirando el cielo raso con otro suspiro, pensativa. ¿Habría algún lugar a dónde huir? Si ella viviera con su madre… ¿sería diferente su vida? Claro que lo sería, tonta. Ella es una actriz y tu vida sería mucho más interesante. Y de seguro no te aburrirías teniendo a Jeremy y a ella cerca. Ambos son ingeniosos y te hacen pasar buenos momentos. Sin contar cuando tienen que suspender esos momentos por trabajo…

¡Diablos! Todavía no había acabado un día de encierro y ella ya estaba delirando. Al tercer día seguramente terminaría hablando con las paredes. ¡Qué fiasco! En eso, oyó un golpe en la puerta.

—¿Sarah? —Karen inquirió tímidamente. La discusión entre su hijastra y su esposo había sido de temer. Robert era muy estricto a veces, pero, ella no podía entrometerse mucho ya que la muchacha no era hija suya. Y si bien tuvieron sus diferencias en el pasado, y aún hoy las tenían de tanto en tanto, eso no significaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo o no con lo que su esposo decidiera sobre la jovencita.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó la chica desde el interior.

—Te he traído la cena. Dudo que quieras sentarte a la mesa esta noche, aún si Robert te lo permite.

—Gracias, Karen. Ya te abro —Se incorporó y fue hacia la puerta. Allí se halló con la rubia mujer trayéndole una bandeja con alimentos, con la cual ingresó y puso sobre el tocador.

—Imaginé que debías tener apetito después de haber pasado toda la tarde en la oficina del director.

—La verdad es que no lo tenía, hasta ahora —Miró el delicioso guisado hecho por Karen. Manos prestigiosas en la cocina, eso sí debía reconocerle. La madrastra la observó preocupada.

—¿Estás bien? —Sarah elevó un hombro.

—Supongo. Sé que fue una tontería… —confesó—. Si antes era la comidilla del pueblo ahora será aún peor. Al menos por un tiempo…

—Bueno…, eso no es gran cosa, ¿verdad? A veces hay situaciones peores que esa, créeme.

—¿Qué puede ser peor que salir en primera plana dando a diestra y siniestra como si pertenecieras a una pandilla?

—Bueno… Por ejemplo…, que se te rompa el bretel en tu noche de graduación y no lo notes hasta que sientes todas las miradas en ti o alguien te lo haga notar.

—¡Oh, vamos! Eso no es posible…

—¿Quieres ver mi libro de graduación? —Ella elevó las cejas para hacer su confirmación. Sarah la observó asombrada y luego boquiabierta con ganas de reírse. ¡Qué bochornoso debió haber sido!

—¡¿Y… cómo hiciste?!

—Como todo en esta vida. Seguir adelante; después de todo, tarde o temprano la gente se olvida.

—Pues…, no sé.

—Lo harán, ya verás —dijo consentidora—. Bueno, te dejo comer. Toby debe estar por despertar y tu padre supongo llegará en cualquier momento.

—Bien —La mujer fue hacia la salida—. ¡Karen! —la nombró cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta y esta giró—. Gracias.

—No es nada —le sonrió afable—. Come antes de que se enfríe, y no te preocupes por los utensilios, mañana vendré por ellos. O… puedes bajarlos tú misma si Robert no está en casa —Esta vez fue la muchacha quien sonrió.

—Seguro —Y quedó a solas.

—¿Su Majestad, está usted seguro de hacer ese viaje? —preguntó un fey con aire de letrado tratando de seguir los largos pasos del soberano, tras hacer un recorrido para ver la reconstrucción de Labyrinth.

—Sí, lo estoy —Sonrió el Rey Goblin con una de sus macabras sonrisas—. Yo nunca he faltado ni una sola vez en mi reino. Es hora de unas pequeñas vacaciones y, mientras tanto, tú te encargarás de que todo funcione correctamente. Si hallas la manera de acelerar la reconstrucción bienvenida sea. De todas formas estaré comunicado contigo de tanto en tanto.

—¡Pero, mi señor…!

—Nada, nada, Alan. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Es Alban, Su Majestad.

—Como sea. Además, quizás ni siquiera me vaya hoy, quizás sea mañana, o pasado mañana. ¿Quién sabe? —Volvió a sonreír. Alban lo observó con sagacidad. Hacía tiempo que a su monarca no se lo veían de tan buen talante y sus 'vacaciones' las iba a pasar en el Aboveground… ¡Oh, no! ¡Seguro iría a por esa muchacha! ¡Él lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tarde o temprano buscaría resarcimiento!

—¿Su Majestad…? —Jareth resopló fastidiado; un gesto muy poco caballeresco para su título.

—¿Qué, Albert? —No ocultó su molestia.

—¿Puedo preguntar… —El fey aclaró su garganta. Su padre había trabajado para el padre de su rey y ahora era su turno, sólo que bueno…, no era fácil, especialmente siendo él mismo más joven que el rey—, sólo por si acaso, podría saber dónde es que usted se hospedará? —Jareth sonrió ante la idea de su hospedaje.

—Tú sabes bien dónde, Alen —Se acomodó los guantes yendo hacia el interior de su tienda.

—Es… Alban —volvió a corregir desesperanzado viéndolo alejarse—. ¿Cómo va a escuchar mis consejos si ni siquiera presta atención a mi nombre? —Suspiró rendido y le dio la espalda al campamento. Él todavía tenía mucho por hacer. Si el rey deseaba irse de cacería por una niña, allá él. Él haría su trabajo concienzudamente como de costumbre. En parte porque no sabía otra manera de hacer las cosas.

Jareth se echó sobre su trono tras desabotonar su chaqueta de cuero marrón y con un giro de su mano convocó un orbe para ver al único objeto de su anhelo… Sarah yacía de costado entre las sábanas, echa un ovillo, una mano apoyada semiabierta sobre la almohada, a pocos centímetros de su rostro…, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas algo sonrosadas por el calor del letargo… El Rey Goblin sonrió ante su imagen. Se veía encantadora y tentadora... Si fuera cosa sencilla aparecerse así como así simplemente lo haría y se acurrucaría a su lado…, protectoramente… Sí, protectoramente de otros, no de él... No, no podía protegerla de él y no podía apartarla de su ser… Era como una maldición a la cual él era adicto. No hubo día desde entonces que él no la observara… A veces, con los ojos de un demonio, furioso y vengativo; otras, como un ángel celoso de su compañía y de sus pasos. Y otras, simplemente como un hombre adorando a su Némesis o a su Afrodita. Pero, siempre vigilante, siempre anhelando…

—Sarah… —escapó de sus labios cual suspiro—. ¿Sarah…, por qué? ¿Por qué me rechazaste? ¿Por qué prefieres esa… patética vida? —Sus párpados descendieron como queriendo ocultar una profunda pena en su alma… La joven comenzó a moverse, inquieta, entre pequeños quejidos.

—¿Por qué? —Hubo una pausa—. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Vencí…

—Sí, tú ganaste, mi Sarah. ¿Pero, en verdad fue así? ¿No te has preguntado qué sucedería si hubieras aceptado mi regalo?

—Eso no existe… Fue… una trampa…

—¿Lo es? ¿No es trampa, acaso, engañarte a ti misma, Sarah?

—¡Yo no lo hago! —protestó tratando de no llorar.

—¿Eres feliz, Sarah? Hace un año no lo eras. ¿Lo eres ahora? Sola, muy sola y sin sueños. ¡Qué pena!

—¡Eso no es verdad! —Lloriqueó aún en trance—. ¡Eso no es así! ¡Yo tengo sueños!

—¿Sí? Dime sólo uno para que te crea. Sabes que es mi especialidad. ¿Quieres discutir conmigo al respecto?

—¡Tú no tienes poder sobre mí, Rey Goblin! ¡Tú no tienes poder sobre mí, Jareth! —dijo entre gimoteos. Si la primera sentencia lo enfureció, la segunda le devolvió la endiablada sonrisa y comenzó a reír, en tanto, su cuerpo se transformó en un búho, ahora habilitado nuevamente para pisar el mundo de los mortales y, esta vez, no sólo por 'negocios,' esta vez había sido invitado y su estadía no tenía límite, como su vida.

N/A: ¿Tenía razón que estarían ansiosas por el siguiente, o no? ;) Sorry, pero, me salió así solito. ª.ª

AmaterazuHime.


	3. Despertar

N/A: Hola y gracias a todas, por leer mi segundo fic largo. (Es que ya no puedo sólo decir que es el segundo con todos los cortitos que he publicado XD) Y por orar por mi padre, creo que en el capítulo anterior olvidé mencionarlo, él está mucho mejor, ya va y viene como quiere y recuperó su apetito y demás. Muchas gracias.

Y espero les guste este capítulo, en donde… Les dejo el suspenso. ; D

Disclaimer: Labyrinth pertenece a Jim Henson, ese genio que nos hizo pasar agradables momentos con sus obras. En su honor, mi inspiración para esta historia.

CAPÍTULO 3. DESPERTAR.

La habitación de Sarah permanecía a oscuras. Ni un solo sonido surgía de ella. La joven apenas contenía las lágrimas entre sueños… ¡Ella tenía sueños y deseos! ¡Ella estaba segura de que los tenía! ¡No era posible que los hubiera embalado junto con sus cosas de la infancia! ¡No! Gritaba sin voz, porque sólo en su interior podía expresarse. Sólo en sueños.

Su ventana se abrió con una suave brisa, y un ave se posó en la cabecera de su lecho. Voló por encima de ella para finalmente aterrizar junto a la puerta. Su figura comenzó a metamorfosearse en un hombre, más exactamente, en un fey. Sus labios dibujaron la más triunfante de las sonrisas. Al fin, después de un año, otra vez frente a frente. Y esta vez, no había palabras mágicas para vencerle; esta vez tendría que enfrentarle sin titubeos. Esta vez, Sarah Williams no tendría a dónde huir, excepto el Underground, y allí es donde él la quería, a su entera merced. Claro que, primero debía manejar ciertos asuntos de primera necesidad, como por ejemplo, convertir la habitación en un sitio seguro… Una traslúcida esfera fue arrojada hacia el techo y pareció disolverse en miles de fragmentos de luz a través de las paredes. Listo. Absolutamente nadie se atrevería a ingresar sin antes esperar a ser invitado y por ahora, los sonidos que transcurrieran en la habitación no serían más que impalpables murmullos para el resto de los habitantes… Por suerte, el viejo Merlin, el único que podría haberlo importunado, había pasado a mejor vida hacía unos cuantos meses atrás. Aquella vez pensó que perdería a Sarah por siempre, pues, tal así era la pena que le había ocasionado la pérdida de su mascota.

De sólo pensar en la expresión de la muchacha cuando le viera le causaba gracia. Hubiera dejado escapar una risotada de haber estado en su castillo. En su tienda, se corrigió viendo nuevamente molesto a la muchacha que todavía sollozaba en sueños. Bueno…, ya que él estaba allí se comportaría como un caballero e iría a consolarla. Rió para sí.

Ahora, a extinguir un poco más la luz del dormitorio, para dar énfasis a la sorpresa. Su vestimenta negra cumplía similar función; sólo su blanca piel, desde la frente hasta el triángulo que formaba su camisa abierta se destacaba, además del medallón resplandeciendo en el medio del mismo y su pálido cabello. Sarah se debatía entre el sendero del sueño y de la realidad. Algo, le advertía que debía despertar, pero, a su vez, se lo impedía. Tal vez sólo fuera el cansancio anímico por el cual se encontraba.

—¡Por favor! ¡Déjame! —fue su súplica en un murmullo apenas audible. Él la miró desde su vertical posición junto a su cama.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, mi cosa preciosa? —respondió en un tono normal a cualquier conversación.

—¡No existes, maldición! ¡No existes! —clamó como quien sale de una pesadilla, aún sin abrir los ojos, pero, dejando caer algunas lágrimas. ¿Por qué su voz era tan… nítida?

—Bueno… Si hasta ahora no te has convencido, supongo que deberé hacer algo al respecto… —Se inclinó lentamente sobre el cuerpo sacudido por pequeños hipados apenas audibles que hacían sonreír burlonamente para sus adentros al fey —. Sarah… —la nombró a poca distancia de su rostro. La muchacha volvió a quejarse frunciendo el rostro—. Sarah… Despierta… —¿No era el sujeto más afortunado si su padre le impedía salir de aquella recámara por esos tres días? ¡Vaya que rió ante cómo se defendió de aquella pelirroja resentida! Aunque, claro que no le gustó nada cuando la otra le haló de los cabellos e intentó varias veces clavar sus uñas en su rostro. A esto, le prestó mayor atención y suspiró aliviado de que no hubiere logrado su objetivo. Pudo distinguir unas marcas próximas al cuello, y contuvo su ira. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido esa… estúpida mocosa a marcar su piel?! ¡La última vez él había puesto un hechizo sobre ella para que ningún hombre se le acercara demasiado, seguro de que volvería a verla algún día, pero, había olvidado lo dañinas que podían ser las mujeres también! ¡Él ni siquiera le había puesto un dedo encima y esa… mequetrefe le había hecho daño a su preciosa Sarah! Trató de relajarse y no desconcentrarse de su objetivo. Más tarde se encargaría de esa insulsa muchacha. Ahora —. Sarah… ¿Es así cómo recibes a tus huéspedes? Sa-rah… —pronunció alargando las sílabas. Ella giró la cabeza hacia un lado y otro, en un incómodo sueño—. Sa… rah… —volvió a gesticular en un ronroneo, esta vez en su oído. Sus largos cabellos hicieron cosquillas sobre la lozana piel de su faz.

La chica sólo se movía atormentada, pero, no parecía poder despertar. Jareth suspiró. Seguramente su hechizo la estaba afectando de alguna manera. Llevó una mano a su barbilla pensativamente. Debía encontrar una manera de hacerla despertar con el efecto sorpresa deseado por él. Si llamarla no funcionaba... debería hacer algo más que hablar... y a la vez, hacerle conocer la diferencia entre el sueño y realidad... Difícil tarea, especialmente estando ella tan segura de su inexistencia y habiendo negado sus anhelos... Debía hacerla soñar algo irreal y... placentero, y luego, hacerle ver la realidad... Sonrió para sus adentros ya con una idea en mente...

Extendió una mano enguantada por encima de la cabeza de Sarah, a sólo unos milímetros. Y él cerró los ojos para concentrarse... Hacía mucho tiempo que no se metía dentro del sueño de alguien...

Sarah pensó que no era posible que existiera un jardín tan hermoso. Su vestido de domingo hacía juego con su sombrilla crema. A su alrededor unas damas caminaban a su lado en su paseo, charlando animadamente y riendo como colegialas junto a ella. Todas llevaban vestuarios similares al suyo. Pero, ninguna se destacaba tanto en el grupo como ella. Era como una golondrina en medio de un grupo de cotorras que nada saben callar.

—¿_My Lady_, su prometido aún no la ha besado? —cuestionó una de ellas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se sonrojó haciendo reír al resto—. Además, yo nunca he estado con él... a solas... —reflexionó—. Mi padre no lo permite.

—¿Por qué no? —rió otra—. ¿Acaso él ya no la ha dado en matrimonio? ¿Por qué negar lo que ya se ha concedido?

—Quizás, si usted lo deseara fervientemente..., él se atrevería a hacerlo. Dudo mucho que un hombre tan poderoso tema a su padre.

—Bueno..., yo... —Se volvió a ruborizar por lo que las otras volvieron a reír. Y comenzaron a desaparecer tras unos arbustos—. ¡Esperen! —Sarah les llamó algo nerviosa por quedarse sin compañía. Sólo pudo oír más risas y que se adentraran más entre lo que ahora se definía mejor como una hilera de setos... Como una especie de... ¿laberinto? ¿Era eso?—. ¡Aguarden! —apresuró el paso hacia donde ellas habían ido. ¡Ella no conocía ese sitio! ¡¿A dónde iba a ir?! Apretó el paso y gritó al chocar con una sombra. Su sombrilla cayó a pocos pasos. El individuo la aferró de la cintura antes de que ella tuviera igual destino.

—¡Cuidado, mi chiquita! —Sarah elevó la cabeza ante el extraño que la auxilió.

—¡Jareth! —exclamó aliviada con una sonrisa al ver al caballero ataviado con una chaqueta color azul marino sobre su blanca camisa de pintor y ajustados pantalones grises con botas de montar. Su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás en una cola de caballo a la altura de la nuca con una cinta del color de su abrigo—. Mis damas de compañía me dejaron atrás y... me asusté... —él se inclinó haciéndose de la sombrilla y tras quitarle alguna hojas con su enguantada mano se la entregó.

—Entonces, es una suerte que yo pasara por aquí, ¿no crees? —le sonrió con galantería. Y ella suspiró aliviada.

—Es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en el día.

—¿Me permites escoltarte, entonces, de regreso a tu hogar? —le ofreció su brazo.

—Será un honor... Pero..., mi padre...

—Amor, tu padre entenderá. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si yo te permitiera ir sola por allí? —La guió hacia el mismo sitio que antes habían tomado el resto de las mujeres, caminando apaciblemente por entre los setos. Sarah se sentía feliz de su suerte y tímida por estar al fin a solas con su futuro. Él le sonrió tras una mirada de soslayo y ella descendió su mirada con las mejillas encendidas dando más encanto a su sonrisa—. Esta mañana luces estupenda, cosa preciosa... —llegaron a un jardín donde había unas fuentes y bancos.

—Gracias... Eres muy amable —le correspondió.

—Sólo soy portador de lo que tengo frente a mis ojos —Quedaron frente a frente viéndose—. Por favor, Sarah; sentémonos un momento —le suplicó él.

—¿Te sientes mal? —se preocupó.

—Para nada, amor —rió por lo bajo—. Sólo... quiero disfrutar un momento a solas contigo...

—Pero...

—Sólo serán unos minutos. Olvida al resto, y sé sólo mía, al menos por este instante —Su mirada era suplicante. Sarah no podía resistirse a aquellos ojos que parecían rogar por su vida.

—De acuerdo. Sólo un momento —Jareth le sonrió y fueron hacia uno de los bancos. Sarah cerró su sombrilla y él la ayudó a tomar asiento para luego ubicarse a su lado.

—Sarah..., he estado pensando... en que todo este tiempo yo ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de estar así contigo. Salvo aquella vez que discutimos... Pero, bueno. Una manera extraña de conocernos, pero..., aquí estamos. En sólo unos meses seremos marido y mujer —Aferró su mano entre las suyas viéndola directo a los ojos—. Sarah, sé que nunca antes te lo he pedido y de hecho ha sido imposible con toda tu familia vigilándonos, pero, ¿puedo besarte, cosa preciosa? —Sarah sintió como su rostro tomaba color. No es que ella no lo quisiera, sólo que le daba tanta vergüenza... ¡Y si su padre se llegaba a enterar...!

—¡Jareth, yo...!

—No te estoy faltando el respeto, amor. Es sólo un beso, nada más —A ella el sarcasmo de la última frase le pareció familiar. Jareth advirtió su duda—. Cierra tus ojos y déjame probar tus labios, mi bella Sarah. No tomaré más que ese beso.

—E-está bien —accedió nerviosa—. Pero, recuerda. Sólo uno —Jareth sonrió complacido.

—Eso es todo cuanto necesito... Por ahora... —Sus labios dibujaron una malvada sonrisa y se acercó lentamente a ella con la mirada entornada. El corazón de Sarah latía en loca carrera. Sus labios estaban tan próximos, y se unieron… Era un sueño. Un raro, pero, placentero sueño en el cual Jareth, el Rey Goblin era su novio y aparentemente se llevaban bien. Aunque él habló de un mal comienzo. ¿Se referiría a su viaje a Labyrinth? Aquel beso casto fue convirtiéndose en algo más apasionado, como en una película. Y como en una, tú no podías sentir nada ya que tú no eras la actriz que la protagonizaba. Ella no era. Era un sueño, y ella era real. Suspiró aún dormida con una leve sonrisa. Se sentía segura de que fuera así.

Jareth sonrió con diversión. "Tiempo de despertar, Sarah. Tiempo de tener una 'base de comparación' entre ilusión y corpóreo." Su mano se movió para darle acceso a su rostro. Tras una artera sonrisa y una mirada llena de anticipación él posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Primer contacto. Inmediatamente su cuerpo fue recorrido por una descarga eléctrica. Y, en segundos, Jareth se encontró profundizando aquel beso, acercando con sus manos la cabeza de la aún dormida muchacha que lo aceptaba inocentemente sin sospechar qué tan delgada podía ser, a veces, la línea entre el sueño y lo existente.

Sarah podía sentir el calor de los labios de su prometido; podía oler su mágica esencia a místicas noches de bosques y secretas neblinas… Ella podía saborear su fresco aliento, ella podía sentir su cuello entre sus brazos y sus largos mechones de cabello tintineando sobre su piel, ella era capaz de distinguir la sensación pese al hormigueo que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. ¿Pero, él no tenía su cabello sujeto? Extraño sueño… Incluso… ella podía oír su agitada respiración, tanto como la propia… Ella se forzó a abrir los ojos, aún en su intento seguía sintiendo la suavidad de su delgado cabello entre sus dedos, y todo lo demás del sueño. Todo menos el sol que les acompañaba en dicho sueño. ¿Cómo sólo algo o alguien que forma parte de un sueño puede sentirse tan real mientras que el resto no? Ella se mentalizó con más fuerza en abrir sus ojos…

Jareth se vio atrapado en su mismo juego. Pensó que quizás con sólo presionar sus labios ella despertaría sobresaltada, mas, para su sorpresa, ella estaba muy compenetrada en el sueño creado por él… Y él, en el beso. ¡Nunca en toda su larga vida, y la había tenido siendo inmortal como era, un beso lo había hecho sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo! ¡Ni siquiera la más avezada de sus cortesanas o mujerzuelas! Y ellas tenían métodos para hacerlo sentir tan… ardiente. Ella apenas le respondía, en parte por su somnoliento estado, en parte por su inocencia, y lo tenía allí anhelando por más y por siempre. Sí, las cosas se le fueron un tanto de las manos, no fuera de los límites, aunque le resultó inesperado. Rió para sí. ¿Qué importaban que las cosas se le fueran de las manos si al fin después de tanto tiempo de esperar y penar podía degustar la delicada boca de Sarah Williams? ¡Oh, ella sabía a dulce venganza y él era afecto a ese sabor! Como fuera, el resultado no cambiaría; él estaba allí, muy palpable y real, y ella se alarmaría ni bien advirtiera su autenticidad. Y eso, sólo para comenzar… ¡Oh, endiablada muchacha tentadora! ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a él, al Rey Goblin? "No" se dijo a sí mismo. "Esta vez no vas a dejarle tener poder sobre ti." En el instante en que él se obligó a apartar su boca de la suya, ella abrió los ojos.

Sarah parpadeó dos veces, aún con sus manos tras el masculino cuello. Por un momento, pensó que era parte del sueño. No, de la pesadilla, se corrigió. Cualquier sueño en el cual estuviera involucrado el Rey Goblin era pesadilla; eso lo había estipulado hacía un año atrás, luego de aquel otro… 'mal sueño.' En el segundo parpadeo, sus dedos tantearon tentativos la forma bajo ellos, entonces, sus labios entreabiertos e hinchados, ya libres de la pasión, ahora trataban de gesticular palabra, así como de recobrar el aliento.

Jareth observó intensamente aquellos ojos verdes en medio de la oscuridad. Él era un búho y podía ver la expresión de incredulidad mezclada con la emoción claramente. Que de repente pasó a la angustia y la consternación. Y entonces, sonrió tan maliciosamente como podía.

—Re… —Ella apenas podía doblegar su temblor—. Rey… —Él echó su cabeza hacia un lado con su inmutable sonrisa, como si estuviera aguardando a que ella terminara de completar su frase. Pero, Sarah sólo pudo abrir más sus ojos y, tras unos segundos de verlo fijamente, sólo atinó a gritar como si alguien fuera a atacarla en un callejón sin salida.

Jareth elevó las cejas en fingida sorpresa y se enderezó sin dejar de verla. Sarah se había echo un ovillo abrazándose a la almohada. Y había comenzado a llorar y a llamar a su padre, a veces tartamudeando, a veces hipando, otras simplemente llorando. "Bueno…, esto es más de lo que había esperado" él analizó concienzudamente.

—Buenas noches, Sarah —la saludó sin aproximarse—. ¿Es así como reaccionas después de… semejante recibimiento? —Ahora, la joven se había llevado las manos a los oídos mientras se acunaba y repetía una frase como si fuera un mantra: 'Tú no tienes poder sobre mí.' La mandíbula de Jareth se tensó por unos segundos al oír aquellas malditas palabras, luego volvió a relajarse y sonreír—. ¿Por qué tan a la defensiva, mi chiquita? ¿Acaso… algo efímero como un sueño te ha mantenido asustada durante todo este tiempo?

—¡Tú no tienes poder sobre mí! ¡Vete! —agregó al escucharle hablar nuevamente—. ¡Tú no tienes poder sobre mí!

—¿Irme? ¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque repites esa estupidez como una pequeña cotorra asustada? No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme y aceptar tu bienvenida, como antes —Le sonrió y tras una pausa de verse el uno al otro, ella con escepticismo, él con diversión, él comenzó aproximarse.

—Dime… dime que esto es un sueño —rogó ella, con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas.

—Bueno, si te complace que yo te mienta, 'esto es un sueño.' Pero, uno del cual no podrás despertar, cosa preciosa…

—¡Mientes! ¡No eres real! ¡Sólo eres…! —Su sentencia quedó a medio camino ya que él la sujetó de los hombros para que enfrentara su mirada.

—Yo soy tu pesadilla, pero, soy tan real como tú. Ríndete, Sarah, esto no es una ilusión —Tomó una de sus manos y la llevó a su mejilla—. Tú puedes sentirme tanto como yo a ti —Su voz fue sedosa y provocativa, acortando la distancia de sus labios.

—¡Gritaré!—le advirtió ella descendiendo del lecho para apartarse, olvidando que sólo tenía su camisola puesta—. ¡Gritaré y…!

—¿Y qué? —rió burlón—. ¿Papi llamará a la policía o él mismo piensa llevarme hasta ellos? Despierta, Sarah. Metafóricamente, claro —Sonrió dejando ver sus caninos.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Tú… eres parte de una historia! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Papá! —llamó desesperada tratando de ir hacia la puerta. Jareth la sujetó firmemente de un brazo, ella volteó para verle con desafío.

—Lo siento, mi nena, pero, nadie puede oírte gracias a mi hechizo y, por otro lado… ¿Qué crees que podría hacerme tu padre; o cualquier otro mortal? —Sarah se sintió desesperanzada y bajó la mirada. ¿Por qué él estaba aquí de todos modos? Volvió a verle y se alarmó con la respuesta que vino a su mente.

—No… —murmuró luchando por liberarse—. ¡No, tú no puedes tenerlo! ¡Yo gané! ¡Yo lo salvé! —El agarre en su brazo se hizo más fuerte.

—Sí —Su voz era fría—. Tú lo salvaste… Pero, Sarah… ¿Procuraste salvarte a ti misma? —Ella se lo quedó viendo. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué estaba diciéndole?—. No he venido por Toby… He venido a cobrarme, Sarah. Y Toby, esta vez no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros dos. Entonces, él ya no es una excusa ni un impedimento. Ahora… —La estudió de pies a cabeza y tras un envión la trajo hacia sí y la encerró en un abrazo que ella intentaba repeler.

—¡Déjame sola! —gritaba asustada—. ¡Papá! ¡Papá! —Jareth soltó una temible carcajada.

—¡Oh, la chiquita llama a su papi por ayuda! —se burló obligándola a permanecer pegada a su cuerpo—. ¿Sabes? Quizás sea una buena idea, después de todo. Un hombre tan… estricto y resentido como es tu padre, sin duda reclamaría cierta acción por parte de un hombre que fuera encontrado en la alcoba de su única y problemática hija, ¿no crees? ¿Quieres que vaya por él? —la retó—. Si quieres hago que despierte en este mismo instante y cruce por esa puerta, en tanto yo… —Descendió su boca cruelmente sobre ella.

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este primer encuentro entre Sarah y el Rey Goblin, déjenme saberlo con sus reviews. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Justificación

N/A: ¡Hola! Tenía pensado subir este capi al cumplirse una semana del tercero, pero, pensé que como se me hace imposible enviarles un regalito para Navidad; podía este bien suplirlo y así estar un poquito en el hogar de cada uno.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews (Moonlightgirl; Dogmalaley; Amelia Badguy). Y por cierto, mi papá ya está bien, claro que a su edad, cuesta más recobrarse absolutamente del todo, pero, él está bien. Gracias por tu preocupación, Dogma. Un gran beso.

¡Y Felicidades para todas!

AmaterazuHime.

CAPÍTULO 4. JUSTIFICACIÓN.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Labyrinth no me pertenecen.

Sarah intentó empujarle, pero, sin mayor logro. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía él a besarla de nuevo?! ¿Cuánto más desdichada podía ser su vida ahora que el Rey Goblin le había robado su primer beso? ¿Cuánto más le robaría tan sólo por vengarse? Ella se debatía entre el miedo y el enfado; el odio y la atracción; el desacuerdo y la sumisión. ¿Por qué, sin embargo, su cuerpo reaccionaba como si él tuviera una llave para abrir todos sus secretos? Él no podía ser real, se suponía que él nunca aparecería, que nunca existiría. Rió para sí con amargura. ¿Cuántas veces lo había anhelado en secreto? ¿Cuántas veces ella había pensado en él como el príncipe encantado de su cuento? Y los príncipes encantados no existían, como no existía nada de lo que hablaban esas historias. ¿Entonces, quién era esta... persona? ¿Acaso sería alguien que sabía sobre su ilusión, sobre aquel libro y estaba usando esa fachada para aprovecharse? No, eso era imposible. Ella jamás había dicho palabra al respecto, a sabiendas de que nadie le creería.

Jareth se adueñó de su boca con dominio, pero, pronto volvió a caer en esa pequeña trampa que era toda ella. Lentamente su beso se fue atemperando y su abrazo perdió rudeza, mas no firmeza. ¡Por nada del mundo le daría la oportunidad de huir! Una mano descansaba en el arco de su cintura, la otra tras la nuca, donde sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarla. Ella seguía tensa, asustada y totalmente a su merced. Era gracioso cómo teniéndola en sus brazos no podía pensar claramente. Él, un experto estratega. Claro que, ella lo convertía en un mero incauto, de no ser así, ese beso habría ocurrido un año atrás. Ella no dejaba de pelear y él liberó sus labios sólo cuando se le acabó el aire. La miró a los ojos, esos condenados inocentes ojos ahora llenos de desafío, furia y… ¿era eso deseo?

Sarah deseaba abofetearlo, pero, no era tan tonta como para no saber que de hacerlo, las cosas podrían empeorar. Nadie desafiaba o agraviaba al Rey Goblin sin consecuencias. Lo había aprendido durante su sueño… Viaje, se reprendió. Y ahora estaba más claro que el agua, él había venido por venganza. Tan sólo por haberle dejado en ridículo con sus crueles trampas e ilusiones. Esos ojos endemoniados que aseguraban lo soberanamente cruel y despóticos que podían ser… Esos mismos ojos que la hicieron derretir y decepcionar en aquel ballroom.

—Ahora… —habló él luchando por apagar su encendida mirada—, ¿ya podemos dejar a papi afuera y atender nuestros propios asuntos?

—¡Yo no tengo ningún asunto que atender contigo! ¡Tú estás muerto y enterrado para mí! —Él le había dicho una vez que ella podía ser cruel y eso era cierto.

—¿Estás tan segura, chiquita? Porque de ser así yo no estaría perdiendo tiempo con una niña bobalicona como tú —Sarah se sintió indignada. ¡Él había venido y le había robado sin derecho alguno lo que ella creía firmemente que ella debía haber decidido su destinatario, y ahora le estaba diciendo que era una niña!

—¡Pues, si no te gusta, allí tienes una ventana! ¡Vuela o mejor aún arrójate por ella!

—No, no me iré por ninguna ventana. En pocas palabras para que lo entiendas… —Repiqueteó su elegante dedo sobre la punta de la nariz de la muchacha—: no-me-i-ré —Sarah tenía ojos grandes, pero, él jamás pensó que lo fueran tanto como ahora.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?! —se perturbó.

—Lo que oíste. Necesito un sitio donde hospedarme y… —Miró la pequeña habitación. No era grande ni lujosa, pero, todo cuanto él necesitaba estaba allí. Sonrió— tu cuarto me parece de lo más acogedor, cosa preciosa. Algunos pequeños arreglos, quizás… —Observó la pequeña cama individual…—. O quizás no —Rió por lo bajo al pensar en cuán incómodo podría ser para ambos, y especialmente para ella.

—¡Ni en tus sueños! —Ella le empujó y él dejó que ella se liberase—. ¡Este es mi cuarto y yo no te he invitado, Rey Goblin! ¡Así que vuelve por donde viniste! —Él la miró con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

—Mira, cosa preciosa… —Se acercó a ella con actitud imponente con las manos en sus caderas, Sarah intentó no retroceder, pero, de sólo pensar verse atrapada de nuevo en sus brazos...—, TÚ has hecho estragos en mi reino —Se tensionó haciendo que ella se amedrentara más—, y por TU culpa hace un año que no sé lo que es dormir bajo un techo firme y seguro, teniendo que soportar las inclemencias del tiempo, así que no me vengas con que no te parece bien, TÚ, pequeña ingrata egoísta.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Esta es MI casa y yo no te he invitado! —Jareth sonrió ante la seguridad de sus palabras.

—¡Oh! ¿No lo hiciste? —le dijo con tanto cinismo como cuando ella le reclamó que le regresara al niño.

—¡No! ¡No lo hice! —Se sintió más segura.

—Bueno… —Ahora su rostro descendió sobre el de ella quedando a corta distancia—, déjame decirte, mi Sarah, que de no ser por ti yo no podría haber llegado hasta aquí. Gracias —murmuró en su oído para seguidamente verla con sorna. Sarah recorrió su rostro. Él parecía estar muy seguro de lo que afirmaba.

—No… No puede ser. Yo… ¡Yo no te invité; estoy segura!

—¡Ay, Sarah, Sarah! —Se dirigió hacia la cama donde se recostó cruzando sus piernas a la altura de sus tobillos y llevando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza—. Por supuesto que no me enviaste una invitación escrita ni nada que se le parezca. Después de todo, soy un fey y tu invitación fue más… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Informal? No, no —Se hizo el pensativo—. Esa no es la palabra. Íntima. Esa es más correcta —Sarah ahora al borde de la inseguridad de su propia coherencia, porque a veces solía abrir la boca antes de pensar, fue hacia él viéndolo preocupada.

—¿Cómo que yo te invité? —Jareth la observó con una amable e inamovible sonrisa. Su mirada pasó de las verdes lagunas a las blancas piernas que la camisola cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos, de allí a los dos botones desprendidos del cuello y de vuelta a sus ojos.

—Bueno, mi chiquita, cuando tú usas el nombre de un fey, en este caso yo —explicaba con gran satisfacción viendo el techo con gran comodidad desde su ubicación—, y lo nombras tres veces, lo estás invitando a entrar a tu vida… por siempre —remarcó las palabras en una especie de sugerente susurro. Sarah quedó congelada.

—¡¿Cuándo te he nombrado tres veces, eh?! ¡A ver, dime!

—Bueno… —La miró con el ceño fruncido como quien está pensando cómo explicar las cosas de modo que el otro pueda comprenderlas o… 'digerirlas' mejor—. ¿Sarah, sabías que tú sueles hablar dormida?

—¡¿Que yo qué?! —Ella gritó horrorizada, de una manera que, a no ser por el hechizo de él, hubiera hecho temblar hasta los cimientos de la casa victoriana—. ¡¿Acaso tú me andas espiando?! —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando advirtió la desvergonzada mirada que le dio de reojo con sus labios curvándose hacia el mismo punto a donde se dirigían sus ojos.

—¿Por qué tanta bulla, mi nena? Actúas como si yo te hubiere estado espiando en algún momento que no debiera —"Tú eres mía y, por ende, no hay momento en el cual no pueda verte, mi cosa preciosa." Sarah se relajó un poco, quizás, pese a todo él tuviera cierto sentido del pudor—. ¿Acaso temes que justo en el momento en que te observe te estés bañando o algo así y descubra que tienes algo así como…? Yo no sé… —Pareció pensar—. ¿Cómo un lunar en tu espalda? —La observó a modo de ensayo—. ¿Más allá de tu espalda? —Su sonrisa se amplió y ella se abochornó sin saber si él la había visto realmente o sólo la estaba probando—. Yo sólo me aseguraba de que aún estuvieras sana y salva —Suspiró dramáticamente—. Tal parece no puedo dejar de ser generoso —La atisbó por el rabillo del ojo. Sarah seguía viéndolo en un remolino de emociones. Jareth pensó que ese preciso instante era uno de esos para reordenar el tiempo una y otra vez para poder disfrutarlos plenamente. Enfado, confusión, vergüenza, frustración, entre tantas otras emociones a las que podía poner nombre, y a otras tantas que parecían querer escaparse de su conocimiento y de hecho lo hacían.

—¡De todas maneras —ella cambió la dirección de la conversación—, TÚ no tienes que estar aquí! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo soy una chica y tú un hombre…!

—Un fey, chiquita —dijo con calma en medio de los nervios de ella.

—¡Como sea! ¡Un fey-hombre, hombre, fey, demonio o lo que quieras! ¡Así fueras mi abuelita, que en paz descanse, y fueras TÚ, NO tienes que estar aquí!

—¡Uh! —La miró fingiendo espanto—. Sí que eres desalmada. Con razón los medios te critican —Hizo aparecer unas revistas con Sarah en la portada en el momento exacto que daba su mejor golpe a la pelirroja—. "La hija de Linda Williams se expresa pero con violencia" —La arrojó al suelo con desinterés y leyó la otra—. "Ni en las mejores películas de acción de la actriz Linda Williams se ven escenas como esta" —Esta terminó igual que la otra en el suelo, él todavía tenía un buen par en su poder—. Esta es buena —Sonrió viéndola—. "¿Sarah Williams piensa dedicarse al boxeo?" —rió. La irritada muchacha frunció sus labios y fue hacia él para arrebatarle la revista que terminó en un cesto de desperdicios. Él se había quedado con un par más y se apartó un poco hacia el otro lado de la cama para que ella no pudiera quitárselas—. ¿No te gusta la fama? ¿Quién te entiende, cosa preciosa? Hace un año atrás dabas hasta a tu propio hermano por ello y ahora deseas humildad.

—¡Yo NUNCA hubiera dado a Toby por ello, Rey Goblin, así que cierra el pico y quítate de allí!

—Bueno… Tú me diste a tu hermano. ¿Acaso no era a cambio de tu 'libertad,' de 'tus sueños'?

—¡Yo no quise! —ella juró indignada.

—Sí, sí… —dijo con cansancio—. Ya he oído eso antes, ¿recuerdas? Ahora, déjame terminar mi lectura, es de mala educación interrumpir. ¿Acaso así te portas cuando vas a la biblioteca? —hablaba viendo la siguiente portada—. No es de extrañar que te hayan suspendido de esa escuela tan prestigiosa en la que papi te ha inscripto —Sarah trataba de pensar en cómo quitarlo primero de su cama, después de su cuarto, luego de su casa y, para terminar y de ser posible, del planeta tierra. Él, como si nada, volvía a sonreír ante la siguiente fotografía de las dos muchachas siendo separadas por dos profesores—. Me pregunto… ¿estas dos personas siguen vivas?

—¡Ya cállate! —dijo entre dientes arrojándose prácticamente sobre su brazo para terminar con todo ese… 'repentino fanatismo'—. ¡Entrégamelas! —chilló cuando él se sentó y elevó el brazo con las ediciones.

—¡Oye! Estas son mías. Ya te entregué al niño una vez, después de que me estuviste fastidiando por trece horas, ahora quieres mis revistas. ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Mis goblins para que hagan tus deberes? ¿Quizás mis camisas para dormir por las noches y no extrañarme?

—¡Cállate! —rugió ella, ahora ambos arrodillados sobre la cama—. ¡Dame esa maldita basura!

—Ya hablas como una estrella, amor. Mami debe estar orgullosa de ti —dijo con una exagerada sonrisa. Sarah brincaba en sus rodillas luchando por alcanzar su objetivo, que, de repente, se convirtió en una perfecta esfera de cristal que él descendió y sostuvo frente a ella con diversión. Sarah quedó muda e inmóvil viendo cómo él manipulaba el orbe con destreza—. ¿Lo quieres? —Le ofreció el objeto—. Entonces olvídate de tu actitud egoísta y explícame por qué tienes una figura mía en tu tocador —Ella dirigió un rápido vistazo hacia el otro lado de su pequeña ventana, donde estaba el mueble y se sintió morir. ¡¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?! ¡Pero, claro que no era su culpa! ¿Cómo iba ella a saber que él era real y aparecería en medio de la nada, en medio de la noche para torturarla? Jareth sonrió al ver que ella ya se había olvidado de las revistas y del tema del por qué él sabía que hablaba en sueños.

—¡Ese no eres tú! —replicó ella abochornada. Sus mejillas parecían dos frescas manzanas a las cuales el Rey Goblin gustaría hincar los dientes. "Entre tantas otras partes." Pensó con maldad.

—Sí, ese soy yo —Se levantó y cruzó la habitación hasta donde estaba la figura que tomó entre sus manos estudiándola—. Claro que, ninguna copia puede ser tan perfecta como el original, pero, bueno… El chico tiene su encanto —Sonrió a Sarah con el muñeco junto a su rostro como si le estuviera ofreciendo la posibilidad de comparación. Sarah entrecerró los ojos. ¡Oh, cómo quisiera ella poder arrojarle con algo!

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo tratando de mantener su crispado tono a raya—. No lo había notado hasta ahora. Ahora que los veo juntos puedo decir que tienes razón —Jareth la observó entornado. ¿Así de fácil; no lo contradeciría?—. ¿Me pregunto cómo pude tener esa porquería allí ocupando espacio? —Esta vez fue el turno de ella de sonreírle, al igual que había hecho aquella vez cuando se había apoderado de las baratijas que colgaban del cinto de Hoggle. Jareth volvió a poner al muñeco en su sitio, dándole por un segundo la espalda a la joven, quizás para evitar que viera cuánto le había molestado. Ya recompuesto se volvió para verla.

—Ya veo —dialogó con un tono amigable yendo hacia ella que todavía estaba en la cama—. Es bueno saber cómo este tiempo en el que hemos estado distanciados ha hecho que congeniemos en algo más que sólo nuestra crueldad. Esta vez debo ser yo quien te dé toda la razón, mi Sarah —Ella se mordió los labios para no evitar sonreír totalmente complacida con su pequeña victoria—. A tu edad, un muñeco de plástico en un tocador no es más que porquería ocupando espacio… ¿Por qué mantenerlo teniendo, en cambio, a un poderoso fey de carne y huesos en toda tu recámara y… —Se volvió a acomodar en la misma de igual forma que antes— en tu cama? Eso es por lejos mucho mejor que un simple muñeco que sólo se queda allí parado, sin hacer nada —La observó de soslayo con malicia. Sarah apretó los dientes… ¡No podía dejar que él tuviera la última palabra!

—¿Un muñeco por otro que estorba aún más? ¡Despierta, Jareth! Ya estoy grande para jugar con vacuos muñecos.

—¿Realmente? —La miró serio—. Sin embargo, mi chiquita, me parece que estás en el momento exacto para comenzar a jugar los juegos que yo tengo reservados para ti... —Le sonrió con sensualidad, en tanto, su enguantada mano alcanzó su muslo y había comenzado a ascender.

Sarah abrió y cerró la boca como un pez en busca de oxígeno. Cuando se recobró, dio un fuerte revés en la muñeca del fey antes de que los dedos desaparecieran más allá de dobladillo de su blanca camisola.

—¡Mantén tus manos lejos, Rey Goblin! Yo no recuerdo haberte dado tanta confianza —Su voz fue fría. Jareth la estudió con el ceño fruncido, ahora sostenido por sus codos clavados en el colchón, la sujetó de la unión de su escote obligándola a inclinarse sobre su amenazador rostro.

—Sarah, NADIE. Ni siquiera TÚ, mi cosa preciosa, me da órdenes, ni yo preciso permiso para hacer lo que me plazca —Tras el primer susto, ella lo miró rebelde.

—Estás muy muy lejos de tu reino, 'Rey Goblin.' Y aquí, no hay nadie para lamerte los pies —le sonrió con regocijo—. Porque tú... no-tienes-poder-sobre-mí —Ella pudo sentir el puño prensarse sobre su prenda y por un instante todo pareció paralizarse. El rostro del Rey Goblin parecía estar cincelado en piedra en un fiero gesto por la forma en que los músculos se marcaron por la tensión. Sarah mentiría si dijera que advirtió el momento en que él la arrojó sobre su cuerpo y giró sobre ella. Ella dio un grito de sorpresa y desconcierto. Él la doblegó bajo su peso; ella forcejeó sin éxito alguno—. ¡No! —gimoteaba como un niño caprichoso para salvarse de su tunda—. ¡Suéltame! —se quejó.

—¡Basta! —ordenó él con ella contorsionándose. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de que sólo estaba empeorando la situación? Y él no quería terminar con la diversión tan pronto, él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo—. ¡Muchacha insensata! ¡Basta, Sarah! —Fue más severo y ella permaneció quieta, ahora más consciente de las formas del cuerpo de su apresador.

—¡Me lastimas! —se quejó como si él fuera las manos que la ayudaron a descender en el oubliette.

—¿Te lastimo, Sarah? —inquirió con sorna y sujetó su barbilla para obligarla a verle—. Escúchame, cosa preciosa..., tú tienes un gran precio que pagar y aún no he comenzado a cobrarme. Entonces, mi chiquita, no te atrevas a repetir esas palabras de nuevo si me prefieres contemplativo en mi magnánima bondad —Ella abrió la boca como para acotar algo al respecto, pero, él no le permitió gesticular palabra—. Ahora bien, si prefieres conocer qué tan villano puedo ser, Sarah mía... —susurró en su oído dejando una inquietante pausa—, entonces, sigue luchando por liberarte y mantente repitiendo esa maldita frase... —La miró a los ojos con deseo—. Y te prometo, chiquita, que te arrepentirás de no aceptar las cosas tal cual te las ofrezco. Ya lo hiciste una vez, Sarah, y créeme que fue una suerte que no me convocaras al poco tiempo de ello —Sarah tragó sin quitar los ojos de él. ¿Acaso permanecería atrapada en su propia habitación con este rencoroso Rey Goblin?

—Yo... no tengo porqué aceptar lo que tú... —Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Piensa muy bien lo que vas a decirme, Sarah —le advirtió. Ella volvió a tragar y buscó otra manera de hacer las cosas.

—¿Por qué debo aceptar algo que ofrezcas? —Jareth la estudió cuidadosamente poniéndola más nerviosa.

—Por qué yo soy un rey. Y porque tú me convocaste.

—Aún... Aún no me has explicado cómo es que aseguras que yo te he nombrado tres veces —Él sonrió con ruindad.

—Bueno, mi chiquita, como dije... tú hablas en sueños. Yo me he estado comunicando contigo y tú me respondías en sueños y me has nombrado tres veces.

—¡Vaya mentira! ¡Varias veces después de aquel día te he nombrado tan sólo para ver si existías, y nunca apareciste! —Jareth se sorprendió. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Tú me llamaste? —Sarah descendió la mirada—. ¿Sarah?

—Por favor, quítate de encima mío —le pidió con voz apagada.

—¿Sarah, por qué me llamaste? —Ella intentó moverse, él no se lo permitió—. No me saldré hasta que lo digas —La adolescente parpadeó antes de verle incómoda.

—Yo... no estaba segura de que todo aquello fuere cierto... No estaba siquiera segura si había sido un sueño o un desvarío... Estaba asustada... Pensé que quizás me estaba volviendo loca... Y... tampoco entendía por qué todos habían venido a verme al regresar..., incluso los fireys y hasta algunos goblins... Todos menos tú... Imaginaba que estarías enfadado, pero..., jamás pensé que me odiarías —Él quedó más que desconcertado. ¿Entonces, había sido él quien había prolongado este encuentro? Luego de posarse aquella noche fuera de su ventana, viendo cómo se divertía con todos sus súbditos, él había regresado a su desvastado reino, tan desvastado como su alma ante su desaire. Y por días y meses estuvo sin querer verle, hasta que al fin motivado por su sed de venganza volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella. Mas nunca pudo quitarla de su mente.

—Pero..., tú me rechazaste, Sarah... ¿Por qué luego iba a venir a celebrar mi derrota contigo? Eso no tiene sentido.

—¿Y qué lo tiene? —cuestionó ahora con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tú me lo advertiste, nada tiene sentido para mí... O quizás, para la vida. ¿Quién sabe? Yo siempre doy todo por sentado y luego resulta... —Trató de serenarse.

—¿Qué resulta, Sarah?

—¡Que todo es al revés de cómo lo pienso! ¡Y que por mucho que me esfuerce...! —Su cuerpo era agitado por las lágrimas—. ¡Todo resulta un desastre! —Giró su rostro para no verle. Aunque ya era tarde y él ahora sabía en qué fiasco ella se había convertido.

—Sarah..., mírame —le pidió con suavidad. Ella tenía los ojos apretados fuertemente—. Sarah... —La forzó con un dedo en su barbilla a obedecerle—. ¿En qué momento me llamaste cuando volviste de Labyrinth?

—Cuando Hoggle y el resto me dijeron que si los necesitaba podía contar con ellos.

—¿Y cómo me llamaste, Sarah?

—Yo... —Cerró los ojos—. Yo dije... que sin razón alguna, los necesitaría... a todos ustedes. Cuando vi a los fireys y a los goblins con los cuales me enfrenté en tu laberinto... creí que tú vendrías y que... podríamos ser amigos...

—¿Amigos? —indagó confundido.

—Pero, tú no viniste, ni esa vez ni la siguiente, entonces, yo pensé que todo había sido invención mía. Que mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Y decidí no volver a llamar a más nadie —"Aún así seguía pensando en ti, llamándote una y otra vez para que vinieras y me demostraras tu existencia."

—¿Y cómo me llamabas, Sarah? ¿Qué decías? —Ella seguía con sus parpados apretados con fuerza.

—Rey Goblin, Rey Goblin, Rey Goblin, si existes... ven a mí. Dime que no fue un sueño... Dime que todo estará bien de ahora en más... —Las lágrimas seguían cayendo—. Pero…, nunca pasó… Y ahora…, hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubieres hecho —Jareth se sentía culpable por no haber entendido aquella noche que ella requería también su presencia; y por haberse dejado dominar por la rabia y la cólera durante los siguientes meses. Aunque tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo al menos que ella lo llamara por su nombre…, pero, él habría buscado alguna forma de hacerlo de haber sabido. Él siempre había creído que todo lo que a ella le sucediera lo tenía bien merecido. Su intolerable padre; los malos entendidos con su madrastra; las decepciones de su madre… Aún así él pensaba que ella estaba pasándola… no bien, pero, mucho mejor que él. ¡Cuán equivocado estaba! Él tenía todo un reino destruido, sí, pero no sus ilusiones—. Ahora sé que fue cierto, pero…, también sé cuánto me odias.

—Yo no te odio —él afirmó viéndola a los ojos. La mirada empañada de la chica mostró escepticismo—. Sí, me enojo, puedo tener un carácter… —carraspeó— un tanto difícil, eso es cierto, pero… Odiar es otra cosa —La enfrentó serio—. Y yo, Sarah, no te odio. No vine antes porque tú dijiste esas palabras… Eran las palabras correctas para deshacerte de mí… y lo hiciste… —Todavía él no podía contener lo que aquello le había ocasionado—. Y cuando llamaste aquella misma noche, yo estaba allí afuera —señaló la ventana—, viendo cómo tú y los otros festejaban mi destrucción. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que deseabas verme? Y aún así, ¿cómo iba a acceder a tu llamado en buenos términos?

—¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo… que cuando vi al resto…!

—Ellos no te habían ofrecido nada o tanto, Sarah —Sus ojos rebelaban intensidad. Y se apartó de ella poniéndose de pie y de espaldas para no cometer un error—. Ahora bien, ya que… hemos aclarado esto, necesitamos hacer algunos arreglos. ¿De acuerdo? —La miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Qué clase de arreglos? —Ella advirtió que él giró su muñeca y otra orbe apareció en sus dedos, la cual al igual que a la primera, arrojó y pareció extenderse en la habitación que por magia se convirtió en un cuarto digno para una reina… y su rey. Sarah se sobresaltó cuando por debajo de ella la cama se amplió y entonces pudo advertir que 'algunos' arreglos habían sido 'muchos,' y demasiado llamativos. Él parecía estar muy satisfecho con su trabajo, ya que se puso a ver todo alrededor con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas.

N/A: A todas aquellas que querían saber más sobre los personajes de Dulce Como Un Durazno, les comento que ya he publicado el primer capítulo de la historia de Alin y Gontran. La historia se llama "Entre Un Águila De Montaña Y Un Búho De Granero." Les deseo todo lo mejor en estas fiestas.

AmaterazuHime.


	5. Negociación

N/A: ¡Hola, mis socias en babearse por cierto rey! Me alegro que se asomen nombres nuevos, que sigan los que ya conozco y no niego que extraño a algunos, pero, que recuerdo con cariño. Les doy las gracias a todas, Moonlighgirl; Dogmalaley; Amelia Badguy y Ceci_neli. Espero no olvidarme de nadie. Y gracias por todas las buenas ondas tanto para mi fic como para con mi familia. Les deseo un próspero Año Nuevo y que Jareth las visite, aunque sea una sola vez, en sus casas. (¡Bueno, de ilusiones se vive, che!) Un beso a todas. :)

CAPÍTULO 5. NEGOCIACIÓN

Disclaimer: ¿Nada? ¿Nada, tralalá? En serio, no es mío.

Sarah no podía creer que su…, bueno, aún algo infantil cuarto se hubiera convertido en algo tan señorial, su pequeña cama, en vez de ser blanca era negra, al igual que el resto de los muebles, y en vez de tener el alegre cortinado naranja sobre la cabecera tenia cuatro postes cubiertos con lujosos doseles color granate. Las cortinas de su pequeña ventana, ahora pintada de negro, haciendo juego. Su clara alfombra color crema ahora teñida de un extinguido escarlata. El colorido papel de las paredes pasó de los suaves colores pasteles a madera de apagado marrón. Su edredón fue reemplazado por un cubrecama de un oscuro oro silvestre. Su cielo raso tan negro como la noche dando a la recámara un aspecto más sombrío, masculino, voluptuoso y regio a la vez.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —protestó ella.

—¿Lindo, verdad? —Seguía orgulloso de su labor—. No es necesario que me lo agradezcas. Bueno, no inmediatamente —Sonrió ladino.

—¡Jareth, tú no puedes hacer esto! ¡Me meterás en un gran lío! ¡Y ESTA es MI habitación, no la tuya! —Él frunció las cejas y la vio de soslayo.

—¿Acaso eres tú la quien me andas espiando? ¿Cómo sabes que mi habitación era así? —Sarah elevó sus ojos hacia el techo junto a un gruñido de fastidio.

—¡Es obvio! ¡Todo esto… —gesticuló hacia su entorno con su mano — grita tu nombre! ¡O tus cualidades! —Él sonrió totalmente satisfecho de sí mismo.

—¿Verdad que sí? —Sarah se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Jareth, no puedes hacerme esto. Por favor, vuelve a poner todo como estaba —Lo miró—. Por favor —le suplicó.

—¿Por qué? —Elevó los hombros—. Tú dijiste que así estaba magnífico —Sarah elevó su dedo índice cual maestra que hace una corrección.

—Yo dije que se reflejaba tu personalidad.

—Es lo mismo —Volvió a sonreír.

—¡TÚ NO tienes derecho a hacer esto! —Salió de la cama para ponerse de pie e ir hacia él—. ¡Devuélveme mis cosas AHORA MISMO, Rey Goblin!

—De ningún modo. A mí me complace tal como está —Se acomodó en un sillón gris en donde antes había uno pequeño para niños del mismo tono. Sarah se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual halló cerrada—. No funciona, chiquita. La cerré para que nadie nos moleste. Debemos tener algo de privacidad.

—¡Yo no pienso tener nada contigo, ni en privado ni en público, Rey Goblin! ¡Y si no reparas esto y te vas ahora mismo, yo personalmente me encargaré de echarte a patadas por esa ventana! —Él la miró divertido. Esa era su Sarah.

—Oye, cosa preciosa, queda muy feo que hables así a un huésped, que por cierto ha sido y ES generoso por demás contigo. Y no es nada más ni nada menos que un rey, y un rey fey, no un mero mortal. Ahora, si te calmas un poco...

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! —Estalló ella—. ¡En cuanto alguien entre a mi habitación, tendré que explicar todo... —Volvió a gesticular con la mano exasperada— esto! —Jareth parecía divertirse en grande por la expresión de su rostro.

—¡Oh, bueno! Yo creo que ni siquiera se darán cuenta con lo impresionados que estarán cuando me vean —Sarah entendió el porqué de su feliz expresión. Ella se estaba preocupando por cosas menores. ¡Su cuarto! ¡Lo peor era que había un hombre en él y que ese hombre ni siquiera era humano!

—¡Oh, no! —Se llevó las manos a los labios viendo al suelo horrorizada—. ¡Oh, no! —dijo otra vez viendo ahora hacia la puerta como si alguien pudiere asomarse de repente—. ¡Oh, no! —repitió ahora viéndolo a él.

—Eso ya lo dijiste, amor.

—¡Por favor, por lo que más quieras en este mundo, devuélveme mi cuarto! ¡Y vete! ¡Si quieres discutir algo lo haremos, pero, no aquí, no en mi casa!

—¿Es un deseo? —Sarah se quedó quieta. Ella no debía desear cosas, eso lo había aprendido aquella vez.

—Un ruego —Suspiró derrotada.

—Ruego, aspiración, súplica, petición, pedido, anhelo... Todo lleva a lo mismo. Un deseo —Ella se dio finalmente por rendida. No era tonta, seguro él negociaría por regresar todo a la normalidad y ella estaba dispuesta a pagar casi cualquier cosa con tal de que él se fuera—. Tú sabes que los feys no damos nada a cambio de nada.

—Especialmente alguien que no mueve las estrellas por nadie, ¿verdad?

—Eso es verdad —Sarah suspiró.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Debo correr de nuevo tu laberinto o qué?

—¿Mi laberinto? ¿Olvidas lo que te dije sobre mi reino? Allí ya no hay un laberinto, ni castillo, sólo ruinas. De hecho es una suerte que todos hallan salvado el pellejo —Sarah quedó perpleja. ¿Entonces, era cierto lo que le había dicho? ¿Por su culpa todo su reino se había... destruido?

—Yo... lo siento. No sabía.

—Por supuesto que no sabías —afirmó aún con rencor—. Como muchas otras cosas. De hecho, creo que en realidad no sabías nada de nada. Fue una suerte o una desgracia, que supieras leer lo suficiente como para ojear ese libro. Que lo entendieras... es harina de otro costal —siseó.

—¡Ya dije que lo sentía! ¡¿Qué más quieres que haga?! ¡Si existiera forma de volver atrás...!

—Olvídalo —riendo con sarcasmo él elevó una mano—. No esta vez. El tiempo se queda tal como está —La estudió—. Te adorna mejor —Las mejillas de ella nuevamente tomaron color y, de repente, tuvo deseos de tener algo más apropiado para cubrirse.

—Está bien. Dime qué debo hacer a cambio —volvió a pedir tomando coraje y tratando de verse lo más digna posible. Él sonrió. ¡Oh, podría pedir tantas cosas para su propio placer...! Se llevó un largo dedo a su barbilla fingiendo examinar las posibilidades.

—Mh... Trataré de ser justo, ¿bien? Yo regresaré la habitación a como estaba, ahora mismo, pero, todavía no decido qué será lo que pida a cambio. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Eso no es justo! —Ella fue hacia él que elevó una ceja con diversión.

—¿No lo es?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sería como firmar un cheque en blanco! ¡No es justo! —Jareth se acomodó en el sillón como si fuera su trono.

—La vida puede ser fácil, no siempre elegante —le sonrió.

—Por favor, dijiste que serías justo —Trató de brindarle una compradora sonrisa. "Pequeña artera."

—Yo dije que 'trataría de ser justo', lo cual no implica que deba serlo. Ahora, ven aquí —palmeó el brazo vacío de su asiento que con él parecía convertirse en un sitial.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó dudosa de haber comprendido bien.

—Que vengas aquí así discutiremos los términos de nuestro trato —volvió a repetir el gesto.

—No, gracias. Prefiero discutirlos desde aquí.

—¡Vamos, vamos, Sarah Williams! ¿Acaso ahora me tienes miedo?

—¡Yo no te tengo miedo, Rey Goblin, eres... insoportable y... desagradable!

—Seguro. Te creo. Pero, bueno, como acordamos antes, la vida no es justa, así que si quieres llegar a algo obedece —Se quedaron viendo como dos enemigos. Ella sabía que no podría discutirle y que él dejaría todo a su antojo de no obedecerle.

—¡Chantajista! —ella rezongó yendo hacia él que ahora volvía a sonreír viéndola aproximar su trasero hacia el brazo del mueble. Ni bien se sentó dio un respingo y miró hacia atrás. Jareth se largó a reír con descaro—. ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no quitaste tu mano de allí?!

—¿Y perderme esa experiencia? ¡Ni loco! —Seguía riendo. Ella le dio la espalda e iba a apartarse, mas, él la sujetó de la cintura y esta vez terminó sentada sobre su pierna. Sarah trató de zafarse abochornada, él la rodeó con sus brazos—. Basta... —le amonestó y ella permaneció quieta por qué sabía que sería inútil contradecirle—. Ahora, esto es lo que haremos...

—¿Desde cuando hablamos en plural? —ella atacó molesta.

—Desde ahora —le sonrió él con picardía—. ¿Quieres tu cuarto como estaba antes, no? ¿Con todas... esas cosas peludas y llenas de microbios?

—No son cosas peludas y no tienen microbios —respondió con algo de infantil indignación por criticar sus pertenencias—. Y sí, quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

—De acuerdo. Hecho —Giró su muñeca y la habitación volvió a ser reconocible para ella que suspiró aliviada. Excepto el sillón, claro—. Por esto es lo que tendrás que darme algo a cambio. Ahora bien, con respecto a irme, temo, mi chiquita, que comprenderás que me resulta imposible —Ella lo observó consternada. ¿Cómo que imposible? ¡Para él no había nada imposible!

—¡Pero, mis padres...! —Él puso un dedo sobre sus labios viéndola apreciativamente.

—Tus padres no me verán. Esa será mi... parte generosa para contigo. Pero, si me haces enfadar o me desafías, entonces, esa parte pasará a ser no negociable y ellos me verán —Sarah se quedó viéndolo y pensando al mismo tiempo.

—¡Pero, yo te había pedido que te fueras! —le recordó.

—Bueno, esa es la parte no justa para ti y justa para mí —le sonrió—. Ahora... —Reparó en la hora que marcaba el reloj de la habitación—, preparémonos para dormir. Es tarde.

—¿Dormir? —Se incorporó ella en parte impulsada por él y giró para verle—. ¿Y dónde piensas dormir tú? —Él ya estaba de pie.

—¿Cómo dónde? ¿No pensarás que dejé mi tediosa tienda para venir a dormir en tu suelo, no?

—¡Esa es MI cama! —protestó ella.

—Corrección, chiquita. Esa es NUESTRA cama —Ella ya estaba por poner el grito en el cielo cuando él le ganó la partida—. Y si me discutes al respecto, entonces, bueno, que papi y 'mami dos' me vean aquí contigo. Y como bono, me llevo al pequeño Jareth —Sarah abrió sus ojos alarmada.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Además, yo no quiero que tú...!

—¿Que yo qué, cosa preciosa? —La miró con una sonrisa que sólo la puso más nerviosa—. ¿Acaso tienes fantasías conmigo?

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna fantasía contigo, Rey Goblin! ¡Nunca tendría una contigo!

—Bueno, entonces me quedo más tranquilo. Pensé que pretendías violarme o algo. Uno nunca sabe con las muchachas de ahora —Sarah estaba que explotaba. ¡Si tuviera una vara de hierro se la daría por la cabeza varias veces, aún cuando esa no fuera la forma de uso de la misma para matar a un fey! Enfadada, derrotada y frustrada, se dirigió al lecho y corriendo sus mantas se acostó y se cubrió hasta las orejas dándole la espalda. Simplemente lo ignoraría. Esa sería la mejor solución. Cuando él se cansara de estar como parte del aire del cual uno no se da ni por enterado, se marcharía derrotado arrastrando su capa. Sonrió ella ante la imagen de un Rey Goblin totalmente desganado.

Jareth sonrió con gozo y se felicitó por cómo había manejado la situación. No había sido tan cruel como podría haber sido, (no hubiera podido, luego, de su confesión) y se había salido con la suya. Sarah era brava, pero, no terrible. Él comenzó a deshacerse de su capa, su chaleco, camisa y demás. Ahora sólo quedaban sus ajustados pantalones… De estar en su castillo él dormiría desnudo. Aquí haría una excepción…, entre otras tantas. Suspiró. Sí. Molestarla sería un arduo trabajo de autocontrol, especialmente para él. Se dirigió al lecho y advirtió que apenas tenía lugar, ya que ella estaba echa un ovillo.

—Si no me dejas espacio, chiquita, me veré forzado a acostarme encima de ti —Sarah abrió sus ojos aún sin enfrentarle.

—Tú no te atreverías —dijo ella tratando de mostrarse segura. Seguridad que él arrojó junto con las mantas a un lado. Sarah dio un pequeño grito al quedar expuesta y con su camisola apenas cubriendo sus posaderas. Congelada. Su prenda interior tenía un tierno osito abrazando una flor en medio de un fondo rosa. Jareth apretó sus labios con fuerza.

—Bueno… —Pausó por no reír y se inclinó apoyando un codo en su rodilla y su barbilla en su mano para poder apreciar mejor aquel fino arte—. Ahora sí que me has sorprendido. Me han tratado de seducir de muchas formas; pero, este es el osito más sexy que yo haya visto —Repiqueteó su dedo dos veces en él. Sarah giró hecha un torbellino y le intentó pegar con la almohada con forma de dinosaurio. Jareth la atajó riendo y se adueñó de ella—. ¡Oye! —Seguía riendo ahora sosteniendo su propio peso con una mano sobre el suelo para no perder el equilibrio—. Eso fue un halago —Sarah cerró los ojos luchando por no reaccionar como quisiera—. ¿Todavía tienes aquella con la conejita de largas orejas? Esa es irresistible —Él se mordió los labios intentando no sonreír… Al menos no tan abiertamente. Sarah quedó con la boca abierta de sorpresa. Finalmente se recompuso.

—¡REGRÉSAME la almohada! —le exigió. Él le dio una de esas sonrisas que la irritaban tanto.

—¿No crees que ya deberíamos superar esto de que me das cosas, luego las quieres de regreso? Debes ser más precavida, querida mía. Mira que hay determinadas cosas que no se pueden devolver —Entrecerró sus ojos con malicia. Ella seguía furiosa.

—¡DAME MI ALMOHADA! —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Es tu favorita? —le cuestionó sereno.

—¡SI!

—Pues, que pena. También es la mía. Como soy tu huésped estoy seguro de que no te molestará cedérmela —Se incorporó y Sarah se ruborizó más al ver su pálido torso.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! —Incómoda le dio nuevamente la espalda, ahora sentada, como aguardando a que él se dejara de fastidiar y se acostara si iba a hacerlo, para luego ella ya no tener que estar preocupada por él.

—Dudo que te agradaría saber lo que quisiera hacer —rió él—. Al menos no hasta después de hacerlo. Pero, si insistes… —Se sentó en el lecho.

—¡No! —Se le adelantó—. ¡Sólo…! ¡Cielos! ¡Por favor, Jareth, no me molestes! ¡Sólo… duerme si es que vas a dormir y déjame descansar! Sabes que no he tenido un buen día.

—De acuerdo, mi chiquita —Se terminó de acomodar de lado hacia donde ella estaba. Sarah lo espió de reojo. ¿Por qué no le daba la espalda como ella pensaba hacer? En cambio de eso, él sólo la observaba haciéndola fastidiar mucho más.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó con mal talante viéndolo de soslayo—

¡¿QUÉ?! —Él abrió sus brazos con una bellaca sonrisa. Ella lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

—¿Qué? ¿No tienes miedo en medio de la oscuridad?

—¡La única cosa que me da miedo es el tener que soportarte tan cerca!

—¡Oh, no, mi cosa preciosa! Créeme que esto no es lo suficientemente cerca, si bien es más cerca que en el pasado… Bueno, sin contar los minutos anteriores. Eso estuvo bastante cerca —Sarah se llevó las manos al rostro que descendió en un claro gesto de frustración. Él sonrió para luego tomarla de los hombros—. Vamos, chiquita, ya deja de buscar más vueltas al asunto. Piénsalo de esta manera, ¿qué remedio tienes?

—Una vara de hierro —murmuró y él rió por lo bajo, mientras, conseguía que ella se recostara.

—Por supuesto que no. Es mejor que descanses y te acostumbres a que la mitad de la cama sea mía de ahora en más.

—No es justo —habló ya agotada dejándose acomodar cual niña entre las mantas junto a él.

—Sí, sí lo es. Mi cama quedó bajo las ruinas del castillo. Ahora, duerme tranquila. Yo haré lo mismo —"Al menos intentaré"—. Pero, antes… —Creo otra esfera y la hizo recorrer sobre la piel perjudicada de Sarah—. ¿Hay algún sitio más donde esa pequeña zorra te haya lastimado? —Ella llevó la mano hacia la piel donde antes tenía unos rasguños, ahora lisa y fresca como si nunca la hubieren dañado. Sarah suspiró con tristeza. Su padre ni siquiera le había preguntado al respecto de lo que la otra le hubiera hecho, había estado demasiado ocupado en reprenderla y darle un sermón. Karen sí le había desinfectado las heridas, pero, aún así…

—Sí. Sí hay —Se levantó las mangas y él pudo ver sus antebrazos también marcados, con más saña que en el cuello.

—¿Con qué te has peleado? ¿Con una chica o con un gato? —Ella sonrió amargamente.

—Pues…, ella se parece bastante a uno. Sin intención de insultar a la especie —le respondió en tanto él la curaba.

—De eso no tengo dudas, cosa preciosa. ¿Algún otro sitio?

—N-no —mintió. Y él la estudió por un momento.

—Sarah, dime dónde. Hoy no he podido verte con mis cristales y, en verdad, no deseo que te queden cicatrices.

—No te preocupes —Trató de convencerle—. Con el tiempo curará bien y… —Hizo una pausa al ver que él, con los ojos cerrados, parecía haber ordenado al cristal moverse sobre ella sin rozarla— de todas formas nadie podrá ver… ¡Ah! —Ahogó un gritito al sentir que el cristal se metió en su escote y se detuvo en el nacimiento de su pecho.

—Ese fue el último. ¿Cierto? —cuestionó.

—S-sí —ella confesó todavía avergonzada. Y el cristal se evaporó aún dentro de su camisola.

—Entonces, ya estamos —Se acomodó a su lado. Ella le dio la espalda inmediatamente, alterada por su cercanía. ¡Por todos los cielos que aquellas manos parecían una obra maestra aún sin sus guantes! Y el calor que venía de ellas era tan… agradable. ¿En qué momento la había abrazado? No tenía la menor idea, pero, se sentía ridículamente protegida en los brazos de su enemigo, que alguna vez fue un sueño y, ahora, estaba allí en carne y huesos. No sabía si era por la tibieza de su cuerpo o por la manera posesiva de tenerla, pero, ella no iba a quejarse por ello. No esta noche. Necesitaba de alguien que la consolara, que la sostuviera y él parecía hacerlo, a su manera.

—G-gracias —susurró con el corazón palpitante. Hubo un breve silencio.

—De nada —él dijo en el mismo tono próximo a su oído—. Buenas noches, Sarah.

—Buenas noches..., Jareth.


	6. Alteración

N/A: ¡Hola a todas a todas o a todos (me gustaría saber si al menos 1 varón está leyendo esto; quizás pudieran aprender algo XD ¡Ejem…! No, todo bien, sean ustedes mismos)! ¡Wow, ya el 6, todavía no me lo creo, estoy avanzando más rápido de lo que había pensado! Pero, temo que esta historia opaque un poco a la de Gontran y Alin, claro, ya no se trata del sexy Rey Goblin liándose con Sarah, ya que en teoría, ella ni siquiera nació. Sin embargo, ya voy escribiendo el séptimo capi de Entre Un Águila… y de esta que está en este momento en su monitor ya van 17, pero, no sé todavía cómo va a seguir. Estoy más lenta que antes, tengo más obligaciones que cuando escribí Dulce Como… (Por aquella época estaba desempleada y tenía más tiempo para dedicarme a escribir). Aún así, tal parece que mi mente y mis manos sobre el teclado no pueden quedarse mucho tiempo quietecitas (Sólo mis manos sobre el teclado, mi mente en mi cabecita XD) ¡Qué desesperante que te venga una idea a la cabeza, lejos de tu computadora y no tienes dónde llevarla a cabo! ¡Papel y lápiz, please! XD Mh… No siempre, pero, cuando salgo y llevo cartera, suelo llevar estos dos imprescindibles utensilios, tomé esa costumbre desde mi adolescencia, jeje.

Gracias por sus reviews a Amelia Badguy; Krissel (¡Krissel, regresaste! Bienvenida nuevamente : ); Moonlightgirl; Dodmalaley ¡Sólo falta Lain y de nuevo estamos todas!) ¡Wow, Gothic-Dafne! (buen nombre) Bienvenida y gracias por: (espera, lo tengo anotado, es que tengo que agradecerte un montón de cosas) por tu review; por elegir esta historia como favorita; por la suscripción y (sí todavía queda algo) a mí como tu autora favorita : ). Y gracias a todas por ser tan lindas. (¡Ustedes van a hacer que mi ego se infle! Pero, a no preocuparse, tengo un pequeño angelito dentro que promete desinflármelo a cachetadas si es que se excede. XD Lo que no me ha explicado si es que se las dará al ego o a mí, ¡glup! : $) Un gran beso.

CAPÍTULO 6. ALTERACIÓN.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no es mío.

La mañana fue asomándose con timidez, como no queriendo perturbar la paz que ahora reinaba en la habitación de la muchacha. Sarah yacía entre los brazos del fey, con su cabeza reposada en su hombro y la de él sobre la de ella.

En las primeras horas ninguno de los dos había echado un ojo, pero, procuraban hacerlo. Después, ella quedó rendida y él se la quedó admirando, no supo por cuánto. Pero, todo lo que recordó fue que la última cosa que vio antes de quedar dormido, fue una leve sonrisa en los bellos labios.

Jareth despertó tras un mal dormir. Al abrir los ojos, se halló con un extraño cortinado anaranjado. Entonces recordó dónde estaba y ya más despabilado miró junto a su faz. Allí se encontró con la pacífica expresión en el rostro de la joven y la alegre sorpresa de que hubiere terminado tan próxima a él. Bueno, quizás sólo se acomodó como pudo ya que él se encontraba echado de espaldas y la pequeña cama resultaba imposible para dos personas. De hecho, era una suerte que él fuera delgado. ¿No era esta una maravillosa mañana comparándola con las pasadas? ¿Él no había tenido razón de que aquí estaría mucho más a gusto que en su tienda y... con ella? Él sonrió. Si él una vez había reordenado el tiempo y puesto el mundo de cabeza por ella, era hora de que ella hiciera lo mismo por él. Eso era justo. Esto era justo.

Sarah abrió los ojos con pesadez. Había tenido el sueño más disparatado de toda su vida. ¿Se imaginan que el Rey Goblin apareció para quedarse a 'tomar vacaciones' en su habitación...? Pero..., allí había una pálida piel que no era la suya y... unos rubios y sedosos cabellos junto a su faz que tampoco le pertenecían. Con temor y parpadeando, miró hacia donde aquel mechón de blanco oro la conducía. No. No era un sueño. Simplemente se había vuelto loca; allí no podía haber otra explicación.

—Buenos días, chiquita. ¿Has descansado bien? —Él le sonrió afable con una mirada que podría haber derretido a un iceberg.

—¿Rey Goblin? —cuestionó aturdida.

—No, cosa preciosa. Jareth. Después de pasar toda una noche conmigo, ya es como que queda fuera de lugar que me sigas llamando por mi título —Ella todavía estaba algo atontada y tanteó el pecho del fey con su palma, así como el medallón que colgaba de su cuello. ¿Era real, todo? Jareth se aclaró la garganta con diversión—. Bueno, si todas las mañanas vas a estar así de curiosa con mi cuerpo creo que no me quejaré —Comenzó a reír por lo bajo y ella le dio un pequeño golpe con su mano.

—¡Tonto! ¡Apenas despierto y creí que todo había sido un sueño! —explicó molesta.

—Bueno, qué afortunada eres, pues. No lo ha sido y estoy aquí.

—¡Ja! —fue todo lo que pudo gesticular. Y entonces, oyeron la voz de Karen.

—¿Sarah, estás despierta? —La pareja en el lecho se observó. Sarah se puso nerviosa. Jareth sólo elevó una ceja.

—Dile a la vieja que venga más tarde. Que estás con un hombre demasiado atractivo como para prestarle atención.

—¡Ay, no! ¡Si te llegan a ver...! —Se desesperó.

—No te preocupes. Ellos no pueden. Por ahora estás siendo 'agradable' conmigo, así que mantendré mi promesa.

—Querrás decir tu chantaje —le corrigió ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé buena —le advirtió con burla. Sarah suspiró rendida.

—Sí, Karen. Estoy despierta.

—Robert ya se ha ido. ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar? —Sarah iba a abrir la boca para contestar, mas, Jareth le hizo callar con una mano sobre la misma.

—Escúchame bien. Dile que piensas obedecer a tu padre y quedarte en la habitación —Sarah lo observó totalmente en desacuerdo—. Sarah, si no haces lo que te pido, no tendré por qué seguir escondiendo mi presencia —Ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos y, luego, afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Jareth liberó sus labios.

—N-no. Está bien, Karen. Mejor me quedo aquí… Yo... no quiero más problemas de los que ya tengo —Miró fijamente en los ojos del fey.

Del otro lado de la puerta hubo una pausa. Karen suspiró. ¿En qué iba a terminar esta muchacha? Sin amigos, sin novio, sin sueños y en medio de padres divorciados. Y un padre muy estricto.

—Está bien. Entonces, yo me encargaré de traértelo, ¿bien? —Sarah observó a Jareth como esperando que le dijera qué contestar.

—No hay problema, chiquita. Ella puede entrar y no me verá.

—E-está bien, Karen. Gracias —respondió a su madrastra sin perder de vista a quien tenía a su lado.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo la mujer antes de apartarse de la puerta del dormitorio.

—Ella no podría verme aún si yo estuviera haciendo algo como esto… —Inclinó su rostro sobre ella y se adueñó de sus labios lentamente, como en aquel sueño.

Tras la primera impresión, Sarah abrió sus ojos, para luego cerrarlos y dejarse arrastrar hacia ese cuerpo delgado y firme a su lado. ¿En qué momento el sueño y la realidad se habían fusionado? Ella no podía asegurarlo, pero, cuando él era tierno, ella regresaba a sus brazos en el ballroom, hasta que la magia volvía a quebrarse como aquella vez. Pero, ahora, la magia parecía haber venido para quedarse, como él. Porque, desde el fondo de su corazón, ella no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para repelerlo. Bajo toda esa capa de enfados y desacuerdos, ella quería encontrar lo que alguna vez había perdido, sus sueños, en donde en la mayoría de ellos se encontraba él. El llamado de Karen a su puerta la sobresaltó y él la miró con aprecio.

—Tranquila. Quédate junto a mí, Sarah. Ella no notará nada. Dile que entre; confía en mí esta vez —Sarah se mantuvo viéndolo con fluctuación. Y entonces, se decidió.

—¡Adelante! —La puerta se abrió con Karen y una bandeja con un abundante desayuno.

—¡Buenos días! —Ella le sonrió—. Esta mañana luces mejor —Se dirigió hacia el tocador.

—Buenos días, Karen. Por supuesto que luce mejor, acabo de darle respiración boca a boca —Jareth saludó divertido. Sarah se llevó una mano a los labios abochornada—. ¿Qué nos has traído? —Sarah miró a la mujer y prontamente a él boquiabierta, las mejillas algo encendidas.

—Te traje tocino, huevos revueltos, tostadas, mermelada…, entre otras cosas. Bien completo —Karen explicó—. Créeme que no hay nada mejor que un buen desayuno para recuperar fuerzas después de un mal momento.

—¡Oh! Pero, nosotros estábamos en un estupendo momento aquí antes de que vinieras a interrumpirnos —le aseguró él.

—¡Cállate! —Sarah le murmuró desesperada.

—¿Dijiste algo? —cuestionó Karen viéndola extrañada tras dejar la bandeja en la mesa frente al espejo.

—¡No! Sólo… gracias. En verdad, aprecio lo que haces por mí.

—No es nada —rió con suavidad al ver el sonrojo de la muchacha. Era obvio que le costaba decirlo, pero, lo había hecho. Eso le daba más valor.

—Por supuesto que no es nada en comparación con lo que yo puedo hacer por ella —Él se jactó viendo a la joven de reojo.

—Yo no olvido lo que era ser una adolescente —siguió la mujer.

—¿Pese a que eso fue hace tanto tiempo como creada esta tierra? ¡Admirable! ¡Auch! —Él recibió un pequeño pellizco en su brazo.

—Yo no te he dicho esto antes, pero… —Sarah se dirigió a Karen—, me alegra de que estés aquí.

—Bueno, no esperaba que confesaras tan pronto, cosa preciosa —siguió él y Sarah se mordió los labios tratando de no tentarse en responderle y de concentrarse sólo en Karen.

—Y a mí —le correspondió la mujer—. Ahora, debo atender a Toby. No dejes que se enfríe y termínalo todo. ¿De acuerdo? —Se dirigió a la salida.

—De acuerdo.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Y gracias por la comida extra y a mí por sugestionarte a hacerlo. Adiós… —La saludó con su mano antes de que ella cerrara.

—¡¿Jareth, qué haces?! ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?

—Por supuesto que no. Si tuviera que matarte, preferiría dejarte sin aire —le contestó ladino acercándose a ella.

—¡Olvídalo! —Ella alejó su cabeza, pero, no podía salir de la cama sin pasar por encima suyo, puesto que él quedó del lado próximo a la única ventana. Tras una rápida decisión ella se puso de pie sobre la cama dispuesta a conquistar esa dificultad. Jareth la veía ahora con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos, debajo, la almohada-dinosaurio—. Yo pienso desayunar, Rey Goblin —Pasó su pie por encima de las masculinas caderas. Él rió por lo bajo cuando ella hizo esto.

—¡Muy buenos días, osito! ¡Grr…! —gruñó con divertida sensualidad. Sarah lo fulminó, ahora ya con los pies al otro lado de él.

—Yo no me burlo de lo que usas, Rey Goblin —le dijo ya sin verle, sentada en el borde del lecho, tratando de calzarse las pantuflas.

—No podrías —Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle—. Yo no uso nada debajo —Sarah dio un respingo haciéndolo reír otra vez, en tanto, regresaba a recostarse cómodamente en la cama—. Y yo no me estoy burlando —aseguró—. En serio, quedas bien con ellas. Y sin…

—¡Cállate! —lo interrumpió antes de que agregara algo más. No deseaba saber hasta dónde había llegado a espiarla—. ¡No tengo ganas de que me fastidies tan temprano!

—De acuerdo. ¿Entonces, desayunamos antes de ducharnos?

—¡Yo no me voy a duchar contigo aquí, Rey Goblin! —ella dijo ya de pie dirigiéndose al tocador y viendo asombrada las generosas porciones que Karen le había llevado. ¿Entonces, era verdad que él había hecho algo como para que ella sirviera como para dos personas en vez de una?

Él sonrió divertido, él había sugerido hacerlo juntos, pero, le seguiría el pensamiento a ella.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo de que te espíe? ¿Qué diferencia habría, mh? —Se puso a jugar con un orbe de cristal en su mano, para dar a entender que de querer hacerlo no precisaba entrar al baño.

—Que ahora estás aquí, es la mayor diferencia. Y que te comportas como un asno es la segunda.

—Está bien —Salió de la cama—. A comer, entonces —Fue hacia ella y tomó una tostada, la cual untó con mermelada y la ofreció a la chica—. Para ti —le sonrió. Ella miró la rebanada con desconfianza.

—No estoy segura de querer algo que provenga de ti por más amable y galante que parezcas —le dijo ella tras recordar quién le había 'obsequiado' aquel durazno.

—Bueno… Me has dejado probar esa deliciosa boca tuya y, a su vez, tú has probado la mía y… ¿temes que te dé una tostada encantada? Tu sentido de la confianza es muy peculiar —Ella resopló. ¿Por qué él siempre tenía que tener la última palabra?

—¡De acuerdo! —Agarró la tostada—. Gracias.

—No es nada —Sonrió tomando otra para él—. Debemos hacer algo para poder estar más cómodos, Sarah —le indicó la silla para que se sentara y él arrastró el sillón para poder estar más cerca.

—Tú no vas a modificar nada. Lo de anoche fue… demasiado escandaloso como para pasar desapercibido. Y de todas maneras, hubiera preferido que no estés aquí.

—¿Segura? —La examinó con una sonrisa. Ella hizo una rápida introspección. ¿Estaba tan segura de ello? No lo sabía.

—Sí —contestó pretendiendo indiferencia. Él sólo escondió una sonrisa al morder su tostada.

—Ya veremos. Ahora, con respecto a modificar, no es necesario hacer gran cosa. Por ejemplo, ¿Por qué no pones todos esos libros —Señaló la mesa que tenía la figura de Hoggle y la representación del laberinto— en la biblioteca junto a la cama y entonces podríamos tomar nuestros alimentos más cómodamente, no crees?

—¿Por qué, acaso piensas quedarte por mucho tiempo?

—Tanto como sea necesario —Sonrió con generosidad. Sarah elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Tú no precisas estar aquí. Bien puedes convertirte en ese horrible pajarraco en que te transformas e irte a vivir a un árbol.

—¿Y tener que cazar para sobrevivir teniendo a Karen para que me cocine? ¡Ni en sueños! Además, podré estar cerca de Jareth.

—¡Él no se llama Jareth y no tiene nada que ver contigo! ¡Y si te veo cerca de él, te juro que iré por la maldita vara de hierro y…!

—¡Cuida tu lengua, chiquita! —le advirtió por si acaso—. Yo soy un fino caballero y no estoy habituado a las groserías.

—Sí, seguro. Tan fino que se mete en los cuartos de otros sin permiso. Muy fino y educado.

—Yo fui invitado, amor. Que estuvieras dormida no es mi culpa. Siempre fuiste una boca floja —rió—. Por eso fue fácil decidir qué poder te iba a dar para que me convocaras.

—¡¿Qué?! —Se escandalizó—. ¡¿Tú hiciste qué?!

—¿Sarah, es que ni siquiera entendiste esa parte de la historia? ¿Tienes algún problema en esa dura cabecita tuya, amor?

—¡Yo no tengo ningún problema, eres tú quien…! ¡Sólo…! —dio un grito de frustración—. ¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡CA-LLA-TE!

—Como quieras —Tomó esta vez un sorbo de la taza. SU taza—. Pero, luego, cuando estés aburrida no me vengas con que por favor te haga compañía.

—¡Moriré de angustia sin ella! —alegó con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz.

—Podría ser… —él lo consideró. Sarah se pegó media vuelta y fue en dirección al cuarto de baño—. ¿Ya te vas?

—YO NO ME VOY a ningún lado. ESTE es MI CUARTO.

—¡Oh! Cierto. Lo había olvidado.

—Fastidioso… —murmuró al cerrar la puerta.

Sarah se sentó en el retrete tratando de relajarse. Él la sacaba de las casillas con sólo respirar y también la sacaba de su sensatez con sólo existir… ¿Qué hacer? ¡Él parecía no tener intenciones de irse jamás! ¿Qué diablos estaría buscando de ella? ¿O esta era su forma de vengarse? ¿Cómo podría estar segura de que era totalmente cierto lo de la destrucción de su reino? ¿Y si le siguiera la corriente en vez de pelearle en todo? Quizás, se cansara y se fuera. Esa podía ser una buena táctica; pero, una en la cual ella debería mantener su genio a raya. Suspiró. Esa era la parte difícil…, especialmente con él ahí.

—¿Sarah, piensas pasarte todo el día allí dentro sin hacer nada? Si te quedas sin desayuno no te quejes —Oyó del otro lado. Eso fue suficiente para que un huracán saliera del cuarto de baño hacia la habitación; momento en el cual él desvaneció la burbuja riendo.

—¡¿Podrías dejarme en paz al menos allí, Rey Goblin?!

—¿Qué hice? Tardabas y sólo te avisé que me comeré todo el desayuno si no te das prisa —fingió inocencia.

—¡Te vi! —lo acusó con el dedo.

—¿Entonces, tengo razón? ¿Me andas espiando?

—¡Yo no…! —Cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez. "No te dejes vencer. No le permitas retorcer todo y cada cosa que digas"—. ¡De acuerdo! Quizás sí te ande espiando. ¿Feliz? —Las respuestas podrían haberle dado la victoria, pero, no así su tono.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Te soy tan… irresistible para estar allí todo el día echándome el ojo? —Le sonrió viéndose al espejo—. No te culpo. Yo también me espiaría —Sarah apretó los puños a los lados de su cadera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sido tan tonta de creer que su viaje a través del laberinto había sido una pesadilla? ¡ESTO ERA UNA PESADILLA! ¡ÉL!

—Jareth… —clamó entre dientes sin querer verle—, si no quieres que busque ese hierro…

—No tienes nada de hierro aquí, amor. ¿Quieres que te consiga algo? Pero, ya sabes, los feys no damos nada a cambio de nada.

—¿Y cuál es el precio? Eso sí, una vez que te pague, debes quedarte bien quietito, es parte del deseo —Él volcó su cabeza hacia uno de sus hombros con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta jugar a amos y esclavos? ¡Tan inocente que parecías!

—¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! —inquirió extrañada. Él rió por lo bajo.

—De nada, de nada —La miró divertido—. Olvídalo. Otro día te explico.

—¿Por qué no te vas a volar un poco por allí —Abrió la pequeña ventana e hizo un desdeñoso gesto con su mano hacia ella—, estiras tus alas, comes unos bichos y te pierdes?

—¿Vienes conmigo?

—¡NO!

—Entonces no tiene gracia. Me quedo —Volvió a untar otra tostada—. ¿Quieres?

—NO. Ya se me fue el apetito.

—No vas a crecer mucho así. Y el cerebro no funciona correctamente si no te alimentas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le dirigió una mirada entornada.

—A tu edad es importante estar en condiciones. Hay daños irreparables por mala alimentación —Sonrió y una muñeca de trapo voló por encima de su cabeza, apenas rozando su cabello. Él ni se inmutó—. ¿Ves? Allí tienes un ejemplo. Mala visión, malos cálculos —Pronto le voló otro, esta vez al ras de su oreja—. Casi —Siguió con voz calma—. En vez de practicar tu puntería conmigo, sería mejor que te pusieras a comer. Quizás, en un día o dos puedas volver a intentarlo —El gruñido de Sarah podría haberse oído por toda la casa—. ¿Esa fuiste tú o tu estómago?

—¡BAS-TA! —gritó ella arrojándose como una niña encaprichada sobre el asiento junto a la ventana. Fuera o no mucho el tiempo en que él pensaba quedarse, sin duda sería demasiado.

N/A: Bueno, haciéndole caso a nuestra protagonista, basta por hoy. Si quieren más, lean el otro fic. XD Y si ya lo leyeron… (Pues, no sé… ¡Escriban uno!)


	7. Templanza

N/A: ¡Hola a todas! Les deseo que estén bien y si no lo están, pues, bueno, al menos distenderlas con este poquito de fantasía. Agradezco infinitamente a todas sus reviews: Amelia; Gothic-Dafne; EscribanaNº13(jeje, lo siento, XD es más fácil así, espero no te moleste) y a todas aquellas dormilonas que leen, pero, me dejan con las ansias de saber qué les pareció. Un beso para todas y allí vamos de nuevo con nuestra pareja favorita, en tanto, yo voy a festejar un añito más de mi persona. :) ¿El mejor regalo? Sus reviews! XD

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece.

CAPÍTULO 7. TEMPLANZA.

Una mañana agotadora. Sarah decidió no quitarse la camisola y ponerse su ropa encima de esta. Al menos, así no había necesidad de tener que estar desnudándose... ni siquiera en el baño. De hecho, estaba evitando ir al mismo. Aunque no sabía por cuánto más resistiría. Jareth ahora sentado junto a la ventana, la estudiaba de reojo. Ella estaba muy inquieta en su silla frente al tocador tratando de enajenarse en su lectura. Jareth suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Muy bien —Ella lo observó al oír su voz—. Iré a estudiar un poco el terreno por allí. Así que aprovecha mi breve ausencia para hacer lo que tengas que hacer antes de que el osito muera ahogado... —Ella entrecerró sus ojos para verlo con odio. Él volvió a suspirar—. De todas formas, considero que debe ser un osito muy feliz de estar allí.

—Adiós, Jareth. Y si quieres que te recomiende un buen lugar ve a la vieja casa detrás del parque.

—¿Qué hay de bueno allí? —le preguntó incauto. Ella sonrió viéndolo a los ojos.

—Gatos —Él le correspondió con burlón desdén.

—Qué linda. Ya me cobraré a la vuelta —Puso un pie sobre la ventana—. Y mejor báñate porque por hoy no pienso volver a salir para que lo hagas.

—Tú no me mandas.

—No. Pero, si quieres estar de buenas conmigo... —le sonrió triunfador. Ella cerró su libro con enfado—. Así que ya sabes. Regresaré en... una hora, supongo. No me extrañes —Hizo ademán de salir y regresó—. Y deja la ventana abierta —Fue lo último que advirtió y ella disparó cual flecha al cuarto de baño.

Sarah salió relajada después de haberse liberado de las incomodidades que su cuerpo había soportado y tras haberse dado una buena ducha. Ahora optó por un simple jean y una camisa, muy similar a cuando corrió el laberinto. Su cabello todavía estaba húmedo. ¿La ventana? Cerrada, por supuesto. ¿Por dónde iba a entrar ese estúpido engreído ahora? Rió para sus adentros. Sí, ella seguía siendo más astuta que él, pese a que siempre la ponía nerviosa. Se acomodó en el sillón con satisfecho abandono y cerró los ojos. Todavía faltaban unos diez o quince minutos para que se cumpliera una hora exacta. Cerró los ojos tratando de descansar un poco. Justo cuando estaba por quedarse dormida alguien llamó a su puerta. ¿Quién sería? Miró el reloj. Cerca del mediodía. Quizás era Karen. Ella no pudo evitar pensar en él. Ya hacía más de una hora. ¿Se habría perdido? Ella imaginó que trataría de entrar por la ventana y lo vería chocarse contra los cristales y ella se reiría en su cara.

—¡Adelante! —dijo con la vista perdida en la ventana. Ella pudo oír el sonido de los utensilios tintineando levemente sobre la bandeja a medida que la acarreaban hacia el tocador—. Gracias —habló con un suspiro.

—De nada —respondió la masculina y sedosa voz. Ella giró horrorizada viendo al sonriente fey. ¿Cómo rayos había entrado? ¿Y cómo había estado paseándose por la casa sin que nadie lo notara?

—¡¿Cómo... hiciste?!

—¿Sorprendida, chiquita? Te dije que no cerraras la ventana, sin embargo, deliberadamente hiciste lo contrario, así que tuve que entrar por la puerta. Karen estaba ocupada con el pequeño Jareth, así que, traje la bandeja que ya tenía preparada para nosotros —Se sentó sobre la cama para verla mejor. Sarah quedó sin respirar. ¿Él estuvo en la cocina junto a Karen?—. La próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, no será sólo una bandeja que ella encontrará fuera de lugar. ¿Entendido? Por esta vez haré de cuenta que no ha pasado nada y ella creerá que ella misma fue quien la acarreó hasta aquí. Pero, Sarah, no me desafíes —Movió su cabeza para verla de reojo amenazante.

—Es que... pensé que ya no vendrías... —mintió incómoda. Aunque no era totalmente mentira. Ella ya se estaba ¿preocupando? Bueno, ella se estaba cuestionando el por qué de su tardanza.

—¿En serio? —Fue cínico—. ¿Por qué lo pensarías, dime?

—Bueno… Quizás habías decidido ir a la casa de los gatos, después de todo.

—¡Oh, sí! Me hiciste recordar eso. Dije que me cobraría y pienso hacerlo… —Ella se enderezó en el sillón. Él sonrió con su cabeza inclinada—, después del almuerzo. Recuerda que las horas son largas y que luego se sumará papi a la diversión, mi cosa preciosa.

—¡No! —suplicó ella—. ¡Por favor, Jareth, no con papá! —Él frunció los labios con befa.

—¿Por qué no con el viejo Robert? ¿Le temes?

—Él es muy estricto. Y… difícil.

—¿Más difícil que yo? Lo dudo, amor. Ahora, ven aquí —Hizo señal con su dedo índice para que se acercara.

—¿Por qué? Yo no tengo nada que hacer al lado tuyo y estoy cómoda donde me encuentro.

—Sarah... —dialogó en tono de admonición con la cabeza algo inclinada para acentuar el gesto—. Si no me obedeces, iré a buscarnos la cena delante de las narices de tu padre.

—¡Tú no puedes estar amenazándome constantemente, Rey Goblin!

—Sí. Sí puedo —gesticuló una sonrisa—. Y al menos que quieras que haga como he dicho, y tú sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo, ven ya mismo aquí.

—¿Para qué? —inquirió rebelde.

—Para complacerme.

—¡Yo no tengo por qué complacerte! ¡No soy tu súbdito!

—Eres mi anfitriona.

—¡Pero, un huésped no puede dar órdenes a su anfitrión!

—Sí, sí puede cuando el huésped es un prestigioso rey —Se alegró—. Especialmente si ese rey es un poderoso fey.

—¡No es justo! —Se cruzó de brazos angustiada.

—¡Oh, vamos! —rió—. Te comportas como una niñita que no consigue lo que ha pedido para navidad. Ven aquí, nena.

—¡Yo no soy una nena! —ella chilló poniéndose de pie.

—¿No? —le cuestionó estirándose hacia adelante para alcanzar su mano y hacerla avanzar hacia él—. ¿Y qué eres, entonces? —Su mirada era intensa. Sarah tragó.

—Una muchacha —Ella no se atrevía a decir que era una mujer. Él podría burlarse de su declaración o tomar ventaja.

—¿Una gran muchacha o una pequeña muchacha?

—¿Eso tiene que ver con la altura o qué? —le respondió con inteligencia. Él sonrió ante su ingenio dejando ver sus caninos.

—Eso tiene que ver con lo que tu corazón desea, mi chiquita —Se puso de pie a su lado encerrándola entre sus brazos. Sarah puso sus manos sobre su pecho, en parte, por el empellón y, en parte, para preservar la ahora estrecha distancia—. Ahora, contéstame, mi cosa preciosa —Su voz era acariciante al igual que sus ojos.

—Yo... no lo sé —ella respondió inquieta, luchando por mantener su respiración bajo control.

—¿No lo sabes? —Posó su mirada en sus labios—. Entonces, permíteme ayudar con eso... —Su rostro comenzó a descender.

—¡N-no! —clamó tratando de evadirlo—. ¡Yo lo resolveré sola, gracias!

—Por supuesto que no. Será mi placer colaborar —Hizo caso omiso a sus intentos por alejarle y enterró sus dedos en su cabello para restringirla.

Sarah puso todo su empeño en expulsarlo, mas, sus fuerzas no eran nada en comparación y, después..., después ya poco importaba. El mundo se convertía en aquellos crueles labios en los suyos y esa maliciosa lengua explorando su boca... ¿Cómo nadie le advirtió sobre lo peligroso que eran los besos? ¿O sería porque él era un fey? ¿Todos besarían igual? Su mente se preguntó sin auténtica curiosidad. La verdad era que no le interesaba saberlo.

Él pasó de la efusión a la ternura depositando ahora pequeños y rápidos besos en sus labios, con el espacio suficiente entre uno y otro como para detenerse a apreciar aquel rostro entre sus manos. Sarah parecía estar perdida en una dimensión desconocida. Sólo le observaba con esos enormes verdes ojos y los labios entreabiertos en pleno aturdimiento. Paralizada.

—Espero que eso te haya servido —le dijo frotando lentamente su nariz en la de ella. Sarah descendió su mirada abochornada. La tentación de imitar su danza dentro de su boca había sido más fuerte esta vez. Era como si él estuviera despertando a una nueva y salvaje Sarah en su interior, una Sarah de la cual ella no estaba segura de conocer o querer conocerla. ¿Eso sería ser una mujer?

—Por favor..., no vuelvas a hacerlo...

—¿Por qué no, amor?

—Me... —Se aclaró la garganta avergonzada por lo que iba a decir, segura de que él se reiría o algo así—. Me asusta.

—¿Yo te asusto o el beso? —La estudió tan cálido como antes. Ella parecía abochornada ya que dejó transcurrir unos segundos.

—Todo —confesó en un murmullo aún sin enfrentarle. Él sonrió con suavidad.

—Sarah..., no temas —La trajo hacia sí besando su sien—. Trataré de ser menos... impetuoso la próxima vez.

—¡¿Qué próxima vez?! ¡¿Por qué crees que habrá próxima vez?! —chilló ella.

—¡Oh, sí la habrá, cosa preciosa! —rió por lo bajo—. La habrá —La obligó a verle y volvió a aproximarse a ella.

—¡Tengo hambre! —exclamó ella para evitarle. Él se detuvo a milímetros de su boca y, tras una media sonrisa, musitó sobre sus labios.

—Yo también —Su voz fue ronca, en tanto, llegó a destino. Y tras un breve momento de duda, Sarah aflojó la resistencia de sus brazos que levemente ascendieron hacia los hombros. Jareth sujetó sus muñecas sin dejar de besarla y las acomodó tras su cuello, eliminando la distancia entre ambos. Ella estaba respondiendo con timidez, incapaz de decidir qué era más fuerte, si la atracción o el antiguo rencor. Sí, él disfrutaría mucho ayudándola a descubrir las respuestas; él pensó, en tanto, una de sus manos dibujó su línea desde su hombro hasta alcanzar su cintura. Cayendo, cayendo… No tenía sentido caer, ¿verdad? ¿Pero, a quién le importaba de todas formas? Aquí no había ballrooms que se hicieren añicos, ni corte que los juzgase, ni reino que se destruyese… No le había importado antes y menos ahora.

Ahora que el beso había acabado, Sarah se sentía totalmente abochornada. Ella… finalmente había caído en su juego, no sólo le había permitido besarla una vez más, sino que le había respondido. Ella descendió la vista y volvió a elevarla hacia la ventana, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Jareth sonrió para sus adentros. "¿Hoggle no te lo había advertido, Sarah? 'Aún cuando llegues al centro del laberinto, tú nunca volverás a salir.' ¡Qué lástima!" Él la observó como aquella vez antes de que escapara del ballroom. "Yo soy tu laberinto, mi Sarah… ¿Podré yo llegar al centro del tuyo a su vez?"

—Ahora… —La guió de sus manos hacia el lecho donde la instó a sentarse y se dirigió hacia el recipiente de alimentos, el cual trajo consigo. Ella se dejó llevar, aún aturdida. Jareth se sentó y puso la bandeja entre ambos—, _bon appétit!_ —Hizo de cuenta que no sucedió nada para que ella pudiera despertar y relajarse—. Toma —Le alcanzó un vaso de jugo—. He decidido ser… condescendiente contigo en vista de que no me tratas tan mal, después de todo… —Le sonrió con travesura y ella se sonrojó ya con el vaso en su poder—. A partir de ahora, el cuarto de baño será zona libre. Es decir, no te espiaré si estás allí, pero, si sólo entras para evitarme y por un largo período, entonces, entraré por ti sin previo aviso.

—¿No crees que eres algo abusivo? —Ella pareció volver en sí.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Es mi cuarto, mi baño… MI vida.

—¿Y… estás conforme con ella? —La miró a los ojos. Ella evadió su mirada—. ¿Sarah? —La joven suspiró.

—¿Quién lo está?

—Supongo que nadie. Hasta ahora —Su contemplación se profundizó y, de repente, su voz fue casual—. Yo creo que no vas tan mal. De hecho…, creo que conforme pasen los días tú misma podrás comprobarlo —Ella le escudriñó extrañada.

—¿Jareth, de qué estás hablando? —Él rió furtivamente.

—De tu vida, mi Sarah. De lo que creías perdido y vuelve a estar al alcance de tu mano, cosa preciosa —"Tus sueños…"

—¿Y… qué es? —interrogó cándida. Él pareció ocultar la respuesta bajo sus párpados entrecerrados y una misteriosa mirada.

—Yo no puedo decirlo, Sarah. Eso, mi cosa preciosa, te corresponde a ti cuando llegue el momento.

—¡Jareth, no seas tramposo! ¡Tú recién no tenías ese naipe! —exclamó ella con otros tantos en sus manos. El Rey Goblin elevó sus cejas con escepticismo. Él tenía su espalda reclinada en la cabecera de la cama y ella estaba sentada con sus piernas entrelazadas sobre el lecho, frente a él.

—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? —le respondió y ella rió con ironía.

—¡Muy en serio, Su Majestad! —La mirada de él brilló pese a su aristocrática expresión.

—¿Y tú cómo sabías cuál era mi mano? Yo más bien sospecharía que andas arreglando las jugadas a tu beneficio y que ahora que no te ha salido bien me culpas a mí.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó espantada ante la simple sugerencia.

—Entonces, explícame —Él le pidió cruzándose de brazos con las cartas en la mano.

—¡Eres… un descarado! ¡Ese naipe que acabas de lanzar yo lo había jugado anteriormente! ¡Por eso lo sé! —ella se defendió con seguridad y aún sin poder creer que un monarca fuera tan timador.

—Eso fue en el juego anterior —refutó él con una sonrisa—. No es mi culpa que no te acuerdes —Movió la cabeza deshaciéndose de acusaciones. La adolescente iba a protestar cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

—¿Sarah? —cuestionó Karen desde el otro lado del cuarto, interrumpiendo el juego de cartas que Sarah propuso después de ponerse incómoda ante un profundo silencio y una persistente mirada de halcón sobre su persona. No; de halcón no, se dijo a sí misma; sino de búho. Aún le alteraba oír que alguien se acercara a su habitación estando él presente.

—Soy el hombre invisible, pero, palpable —le sonrió él divertido y ella resopló.

—¿Sí? —indagó la muchacha saliendo de la cama y yendo hacia la puerta—. Pasa —La rubia mujer ingresó con Toby en brazos, el cual sonrió al ver a su hermana. Era notorio que el niño la había extrañado desde el día anterior y lo confirmó con su alegre llamado.

—¡Sadah! —Se inquietó en los brazos de su madre, quien sonrió dejándolo que fuera junto a la chica.

—¡Hola, Toby! —Ella le sonrió tomándolo de la mano.

—¿Podrías hacerme un pequeño favor? Necesito ir a la tienda. Tu padre ha llamado y uno de sus socios vendrá a cenar —Karen suspiró—. Y tengo el refrigerador lleno de comida, pero, nada respetable como para un 'hombre de negocios' —Su cara mostró su hastío. Sarah sonrió. ¿Por qué no se había dignado en conocer mejor a esta mujer?

—Bueno… —Ella giró para ver hacia Jareth,

—¿Por qué me miras así? Yo no voy a hacerme del niño. No me lo has pedido esta vez —Se escudó él.

—No hay problema —Sarah le respondió a su madrastra, la cual observó hacia la cama.

—¿Estabas jugando a los naipes tú sola? —interrogó intrigada.

—Bueno… ¡Sí! Estaba… aburrida y… no tenía nada mejor que hacer —Jareth rió recatadamente atrayendo la atención de Sarah y la del niño.

—Yo puedo hacerte unas cuantas sugerencias, chiquita —Se entrometió y los ojos de Toby se agrandaron en sorpresa y entusiasmo, que otra vez expresó con un gritito y luchó por soltarse de Sarah, la cual intentaba retenerlo.

—¡Danza! ¡Danza! —gritaba con contento. Jareth se cubrió los ojos con una mano y se largó a reír por lo bajo.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Karen cuestionó al ver que su niño se desprendió de la mano de su hermana y corrió rumbo a la cabecera del lecho donde estiró sus bracitos—. ¿Qué hace?

—Oh… —Sarah se quedó sin palabras, horrorizada de que Toby recordara al Rey Goblin; de que fuera hacia él como si fuera el mejor amigo del mundo; el hecho de tener a ambos en el mismo cuarto y de que Karen presenciara la extraña actitud de su hermanito. Bueno, al menos ella se imaginaba que para Karen sería extraña si es que veía a su niño hablarle al aire.

—¡Upi! ¡Upi! —exclamaba con sus manitas en el aire al divertido fey.

—¡Hola, muchachito! ¡Vaya que has crecido! Ahora no puedo levantarte en brazos. Aguarda a que tu mami se vaya —Jareth miró hacia la preocupada Sarah y, luego, sonriente hacia abajo donde el pequeño rubio le demandaba atención tirando de sus mangas—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Danza magia! —respondió con una sonrisa señalando el medallón que colgaba del pecho del rey.

—¡Vaya diablillo que resultas! —rió Jareth.

—No es nada —Sarah sonrió con compromiso a su madrastra—. Seguro que quiere tomar las barajas que están sobre la cama.

—¡Oh! —clamó la mujer encontrando algo de lógica al asunto, aunque no muy segura de que su niño estuviera tan feliz por unas cartas. Pero, bueno…—. Entonces…, iré a hacer las compras —Miró su reloj. Apenas iban a ser las cinco. Y volvió a mirar a su niño que ahora apoyó su mejilla sobre el lecho y parecía haberse tranquilizado. Sarah se mordió los labios al ver a su hermanito con una mano en la boca y la cabeza apoyada en las largas piernas del Rey Goblin y este acariciando sus rubios rizos—. ¿Estás segura de que estarán bien?

—Sí —Sarah volvió a prestarle atención a su madrastra—. Buscaremos algo para pasar el tiempo, no te preocupes por nada.

—De acuerdo —sonrió Karen—. En seguida regreso, Toby —le saludó con la mano.

—Adióz, mami… —canturreó el niño y Karen rió.

—Sí, adiós, mami —la despidió Jareth a su vez.

—Bueno. Nos vemos —se marchó. Sarah cerró la puerta y recostó su espalda en ella con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué Toby puede verte? —le reclamó.

—Porque es un niño.

—¿Entonces, por qué yo puedo verte?

—Porque soy quien te ha dado poderes.

—¿Eso significa que si fueras a una guardería todos los niños en ella estarían… viéndote y elevando los brazos para que los alces? —cuestionó azorada.

—Bueno, sí. Yo soy muy popular entre los niños… —Levantó a Toby sentándolo ahora sobre su pierna y miró a Sarah con una media sonrisa—. Y entre las mujeres.

—¿Por qué eres tan…?

—¿Popular?

—No. Engreído.

—Bueno, antes era perfecto, así que decidí que tenía que tener algún defecto —Le sonrió y ella se dio por rendida con otro suspiro. Jareth observó a Toby que lo observaba embelesado—. ¿Verdad? —le preguntó al pequeño.

—¡Zí, Jade! —clamó el pequeño inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante en un juego con el seguro sostén de las manos que lo aferraban. Jareth se echó a las risotadas al ver que Sarah se cubrió los ojos pensando en el momento que pasaría junto a ellos dos.

N/A: ¡Hey! ¿Qué les pareció? En este ya quedó esclarecido si Toby podría ver o no a Jareth, ¿eh? Bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Y por favor, si alguna está leyendo "Entre Un Águila…," por favor, déjenme también su review, es que necesito saber cómo va, ustedes son mi jurado, chicas y chicos (todavía tengo la ilusión que alguna vez uno me dirá, sí, leo tu historia y me ha gustado. ¡Anímense, muchachos!) ¡Y gracias!

AmaterazuHime.


	8. Punzada

N/A: ¡Hola a todas! Gracias por sus reviews y sus palabras. Me pone muy feliz saber que consigo hacerles pasar un rato ameno o brotar una sonrisa de sus labios. Para mí la lectura y el escribir son como un cálido refugio y es por ello que me siento bien cuando alguien dice haber disfrutado algo creado por mi cabecita. Ahora, agradecimientos a cada una de ustedes: Amelia, tu inner y tú se llevan de perillas XD (y todas estamos de acuerdo con ambas) :D. Maria, gracias por los elogios sobre mis fics y sobre las "peleas" entre Sarah y Jareth :), y de nada, al contrario, gracias a ti. Escribana, ¡GRACIAS, por notar el detalle del osito del que tanto disfruta Jareth! XD Jeje, no hay nada mejor que un motivo tierno para que el Rey Goblin fastidie un poco a nuestra protagonista. Dodgma, me alegra que te diviertas con este par, apuesto a que Sarah no piensa lo mismo XD. Moonlighgirl, gracias por regresar, ya te extrañaba :( ¡Y marche un atorrante para todas y que viva la sarna! XD

CAPÍTULO 8. PUNZADA.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth, como todos saben, pertenece a Henson y Labyrinth Enterprises. Cualquier nombre o situación de esta historia es mera casualidad. De hecho, no conozco a nadie con esos nombres, ni con esas situaciones. Supongo que tanta lectura y demás han hecho estragos en mi cerebro y ahora puedo sacar personajes de él como si fueran conejos y mi cabeza el sombrero del mago. El Sr. Brunello y su hijo Sam son de mi invención.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, señor Brunello! —Karen extendió su mano una vez que su marido llegó e hizo las presentaciones. El hombre la aferró con una fabricada sonrisa.

—¡Gracias, señora Williams! Espero no molestarla por haber hecho que su esposo traiga no sólo el trabajo a casa, sino también a parte de los negocios con él —bromeó. Karen rió por lo bajo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—Él es mi hijo —presentó un joven de unos veinte o veintidós años—; Sam.

—Encantada de conocerle, Sam.

—El placer es mío, señora —El joven hombre no sólo parecía tan falso como su padre, si no que, por un segundo, Karen sintió un pequeño escalofrío que su lógica adujo a la corriente de aire tras Brunello Jr. Él tenía aspecto de ser un tipo encantador, ella pensó. Pero, había algo en él… Ella no estaba segura… Quizás sólo eran ideas suyas.

—Por favor, permítanme tomar sus abrigos —indicó ella al dúo; en tanto, Robert guió a los hombres hacia el bar de su estudio.

—Caballeros, síganme, por aquí. Supongo que no se negarán el placer de un trago antes de la cena.

—Eso sería imperdonable —rió el señor Brunello. Su hijo iba caminando con mucha seguridad en sí mismo detrás. Karen giró con una sonrisa para ver a su esposo, pero, este ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su estudio hablando animadamente con su socio. Sam Brunello se detuvo a ver unas fotografías sobre uno de los muebles a lo largo del camino. Allí había una de Karen y Robert el día de bodas; otra toda la familia entera, y otra donde Sarah y su madre estaban en una playa, ambas en bikini posando sobreactuadamente para que Jeremy capturara el momento. Hacía un tiempo atrás Karen misma le había sugerido ponerla allí, después de haberse enterado de que ese había sido un gran día para Sarah y que, en el momento de la fotografía, Jeremy apenas podía enfocarlas por el ataque de risa por culpa de sus payasadas. Ella parecía guardarle un gran cariño al actor, al cual, de hecho no culpaba de haberle robado a su madre, como cualquier chico hubiere hecho. Pero, lo que llamó la atención de Karen, era que este joven Brunello se detuvo especialmente en este último retrato. Cuando ella giró y sus miradas se encontraron, este le sonrió impasiblemente.

—Tiene usted una bella familia, señora Williams —él dijo aduciendo a todas las fotografías.

—Gracias, señor Brunello… Es usted muy amable —contestó tratando de borrar ese escalofrío que nuevamente recorrió su columna. Y tras ver al hombre dirigirse hacia el estudio ella volvió a su preocupación más próxima: la cena.

Cuando su esposo apareció en la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios, ella le correspondió. Hasta que escuchó lo que sólo le regresó esa horrible sensación a la cual ella fuertemente trataba de empujar.

—Dile a Sarah que baje a cenar con nosotros. Que luzca presentable.

—Yo creí que ella lo haría en su cuarto, como anoche —comentó intrigada.

—Bueno, sí. Yo pensaba igual, pero… —descendió la voz—, ese chico, Sam, la ha visto en una fotografía en mi estudio y me preguntó por ella. Él sería un buen candidato para Sarah. Es un muchacho serio, con un futuro brillante y su padre es uno de los más grandes inversionistas de la firma. Justo lo que Sarah necesita, alguien que ancle sus pies en la tierra. Ella no puede vivir de sueños, como su madre. Linda tuvo suerte de que ese gigoló se fijara en ella y gracias a él ascendió al estrellato. Pero, no todo el mundo corre con esa suerte ni con esa facilidad de venta —comentó despectivo.

—Linda es una buena actriz. Todos piensan que será nominada por su último trabajo —Ella le recordó. Ella no la había tratado mucho, pero, no le parecía una mala persona, y no dejaba de ser la madre de Sarah.

—No viene al caso. El estrellato sólo es fantasía y las fantasías son sólo eso. Yo quiero seguridad y prosperidad para mis hijos.

—Robert, yo creo que sería más correcto que tú fueras a hablar con ella. Ayer sólo le has gritado cuando fuiste a buscarla a la escuela y no la has visto desde entonces. ¿Cómo esperas que ella venga de buen ánimo si aún no han resuelto su problema?

—¿Mi problema? Es SU problema. No fui yo quien tuvo una riña callejera y no soy yo quien está castigado por ello.

—Por favor, Robert. Además, yo no puedo dejar todo esto solo. Si se quema sólo un poco todo el trabajo estará arruinado. ¿Por favor? —le rogó. Robert suspiró rendido.

—De acuerdo. Iré a hablar con ella —Karen sonrió creyendo haber logrado un avance.

—¿Jareth, podría ver… tus tierras? —indagó con timidez sentada en el lecho. Él dejó su lectura sobre el brazo del sillón, la cual había iniciado para evitar pensar en cuán cerca estaba de Sarah. Ella había estado abrazada a un muñeco de felpa muy metida en sí misma. Ahora, él tenía una idea de hacia dónde habían ido sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que te he mentido? —La estudió fijamente.

—No —ella se excusó en seguida. No sabía por qué, pero, al menos le creía eso—. Sólo que si es cierto que fui yo quien destruyó tu reino…, yo quisiera ver cuánto daño les he hecho y quizás… si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer… —Jareth sonrió tristemente ante esta sentencia.

—¿Qué crees que podrías hacer, Sarah? —le cuestionó con serenidad.

—No lo sé… Si supiera el por qué y de qué manera he afectado tu mundo… —Esto sólo hizo que él volviera a repetir su acción anterior.

—Puedo mostrarte mi mundo, Sarah, si es lo que deseas. Pero, no puedo responder el por qué ni de qué manera lo has afectado… —La miró directo a los ojos.

—¿También debo descubrirlo yo?

—Sí —anunció meditabundo—. Yo debo cumplir con mi parte, pero, no puedo interferir.

—De acuerdo —suspiró ella—. Muéstrame, entonces —Se puso de pie. Él la observó extrañado. ¿Ella pensaba que él la iba a llevar al Underground, así como así?

—¿Por qué te levantas?

—Bueno… ¿acaso no nos vamos?

—No, amor —Rió él suavemente—. No puedo llevarte allí —"No en este momento, con todo destruido y tú siendo la causante de todo ese caos."

—¿Por qué no?

—Por muchos motivos. Digamos que mi reino debe sanar y que siendo tú la que provocó su declive no es bueno que vayas antes de que eso suceda. Digamos que estoy siendo generoso y caballeroso contigo; te estoy protegiendo.

—¡¿De quién?! —inquirió extrañada.

—De mí —le respondió por lo bajo—. Ahora, es muy diferente si sólo te lo muestro a través de un cristal —Giró su muñeca y se acercó a la chica para sentarse a su lado y mantenerlo frente a ella.

Sarah abrió sus ojos consternada al ver las imágenes dentro de la esfera… El enorme laberinto, la ciudad y el castillo totalmente hecho añicos. Era como que todos los trozos que permanecían flotando en el último enfrentamiento con Jareth se hubieran caído y roto en mil pedazos más para permanecer por siempre en el suelo. Ella no pudo evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, y observó a Jareth que miraba con cierta resignación y añoranza en la esfera. ¿Por qué él no se enfadaba con ella? ¿Acaso, ella no merecía el peor de los castigos por no dejar piedra sobre piedra en aquellas hermosas tierras? De repente, advirtió que su rostro se endureció. No lo culpaba si la detestaba. Ella lo hacía.

—Espero que tu curiosidad haya quedado… —Su voz se había enfriado también. Pero, se calló al oírla sorber por la nariz y la miró extrañado—. ¿Ahora, por qué estás llorando?

—¡Lo siento! —fue todo lo que dijo pasándose la manga por los ojos—. ¡Aún cuando no me creas, aún cuando no quieras oírlo, lo siento mucho, Jareth! —Ahora pasó de absorber al verdadero desconsuelo. Él le echó un vistazo y, luego, al orbe. ¿Acaso el castillo no estaba un poco más bajo cuando él se había ido? Él no creía que sólo en un día ellos hubieran avanzado tanto. Aunque, bueno, con Alban, alias 'Eficiencia,' a cargo podía llegar a ser. Y su atención regresó a la chica, en tanto, desvaneció la burbuja.

—Sarah… Eso no ayudará a nada, deja de llorar —Intentó elevar su rostro para que le viera.

—¡Lo sé, pero…! —Ella no podía mantener sus ojos limpios de lágrimas, él seguía examinándola como si quisiera entrar en lo más profundo de su alma—. ¡Yo…! —le costaba gesticular palabra, no sabía cómo expresar toda esa angustia que estaba sintiendo—. ¡Lo siento, Jareth! —De improviso, se abrazó a él, el cual dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Él pensó que esto… era aún más raro que todo lo demás...—. ¡Perdóname! —Seguía lamentándose y él cerró los ojos y lentamente la cubrió con sus brazos. ¿Podía perdonarla? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Vendría el día en que eso no significara nada más que un mero recuerdo y dijera de corazón que todo estaba olvidado? ¿Y si no podía perdonarla, por qué la estaba abrazando tan fervientemente? Bueno, ella era joven y hermosa, eso podía ser una razón, pero… ¿era sólo eso?—. ¡Perdóname! —volvió a gemir aún en sus brazos.

Él la apartó para verla y tras un breve instante de hesitación la besó, en una mezcla de deseo, furia, conquista y rendición, todo en un sólo gesto. Sarah abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante su inesperado ataque. Sarah, ahora con su espalda recostada sobre la cama se amedrentó un poco ante la energía que emanaba de él... Ella temblaba debajo de su cuerpo, mientras tanto, él estrechaba el abrazo. ¡¿Él, se preguntaba la muchacha, se estaba vengando?! ¿Lo hacía? Los masculinos labios hallaron la tersura de su cuello y se detuvieron en su oreja donde sus dientes masajearon el lóbulo.

—¿Ja...? ¿Jareth? —cuestionó con preocupación. Ella no lo culpaba si quería vengarse, hablando de diente por diente y ojo por ojo, esto sería justo. Sólo que... ella no deseaba que fuera de esta manera, pese a que sabía bien lo cruel que podía ser. No era miedo lo que sentía, era... tristeza... por perder por segunda vez. Aquel gusano en la pared le había dicho que nada era como parecía en el laberinto y tenía razón. Ella había ganado, pero, en realidad había perdido. Lo único positivo de todo aquello era que Toby estaba a salvo, con sus padres. ¿Hubiera tenido él mejor destino junto a Jareth?

—Sarah... —murmuró su nombre junto a su oído—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mi chiquita? —Sujetó su rostro entre sus manos; su voz era misteriosa y profunda—. ¡Oh, cosa preciosa... —Volvió a besarla—, si tuviera un castillo a donde llevarte, sería tan implacable contigo! —Una vez más se adueñó de su boca y ella le respondió, dejando deslizar una lágrima por su mejilla. Cuando se detuvieron por aire, sus miradas se encontraron.

—¿Tú... nunca me perdonarás, verdad? —cuestionó dolida—. Has venido a destruir tanto como... —La mano de él cubrió sus labios.

—Sh... No hablemos más de destrucciones, Sarah. Hablemos de lo contrario. Comentemos cómo será todo y cómo lo planearemos. Planeemos algo divertido para la mañana siguiente y, luego, para la otra. No más devastación, sólo... fundemos un nuevo rei... futuro... sin organizarlo demasiado, pero, a la vez lleno de sueños.

—¿Y tú perdón?

—Mi perdón... —Él cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta sincera—. Mi perdón... es parte de ese futuro —La observó otra vez—. Sólo que no sé si tu lo aceptarás.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... sueles rechazar la mayoría de las cosas que te ofrezco —Ella descendió la mirada hacia su cuello.

—Quizás..., es hora de que yo comience a aprender a aceptarlas —El Rey Goblin quedó mudo. ¿Entendía esta muchacha lo que le estaba diciendo? Aún más, ¿entendía lo que le había ofrecido aquella vez? ¿Y lo que había sugerido hace un instante?

—¿Sarah..., tú...? —Otra vez alguien llamaba a la puerta. Jareth observó hacia esta molesto. ¿No tenían mejores momentos para interrumpir? ¡Estúpidos mortales! ¡En Labyrinth nadie se atrevía a molestarle cuando estaba en su alcoba, al menos que fuera algo verdaderamente serio, y especialmente estando en compañía de una mujer!

—¿Qui...? —Ella tuvo que aclarar su garganta. Extrañamente no reconocía su propia voz—. ¿Quién es?

—Eh... Soy yo, Sarah. ¿Puedo entrar?

—Es mi padre, Jareth. Por favor, no hagas nada —le rogó. Él resopló y salió de encima de ella—. ¡Ya voy! —exclamó secándose el rostro y se incorporó. Giró a ver al monarca de los goblins, quien se quedó sentado piernas estiradas, brazos cruzados y con expresión de fastidio y ella le sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Gracias —le susurró antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Jareth elevó los ojos al cielo. ¡Ahora también le agradecía! ¿En donde iban a parar todos esos proyectos que había tramado durante todo un año? La estudió en tanto ella se alejaba. ¡Y esta noche... debía dormir nuevamente a su lado! Claro que no se quejaba del hecho en sí, pero, su apetencia por ella iba acrecentándose a pasos agigantados. ¿Hubiera él podido llevar a cabo todos esos planes dignos del marqués de Sade para con ella? La muchacha giró el cerrojo habilitando la entrada a su padre.

—Buenas noches, Sarah —la saludó Robert.

—Buenas noches, papá —Ella bajó la mirada con incomodidad. El hecho de seguir de malas con su padre y que Jareth estuviera allí a la vez no era cosa fácil de manejar.

—Yo... venía a ver si todo estaba en orden —dijo.

—Supongo —fue su queda respuesta.

—Bueno... Entonces, ponte algo presentable y baja a cenar con nosotros —le sonrió. Sarah lo miró extrañada; tanto como Jareth.

—¿Y... el castigo?

—Sólo quedará suspendido por esta noche. El señor Brunello y su hijo han venido y me gustaría que te conocieran —Jareth prestó más atención al sujeto, viéndolo con desconfianza. "¿Acaso hay una subasta, viejo Robert? Si es así, yo debería ser el único invitado a ella." Clavó su fiera mirada en el abogado.

—Sarah —la nombró el rey y ella giró para verle—, no vayas —le aconsejó con seriedad. Ella le vio sin comprender. Robert volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Verás qué joven tan agradable es Sam —Sonrió Williams—. Me gustaría que pudieran entenderse, hija. Él es de buena cuna y estudioso.

—Dudo que sea de mejor cuna que un rey, tú, insignificante ignorante... —Jareth se aproximó a él con los puños apretados junto a sus caderas. Sarah boqueaba nerviosa, temía por ambos y sus ojos pasaron de uno al otro, aún cuando su padre no pudiera ver a quien le estaba haciendo frente.

—P-padre, yo no siento deseos de conocer a alguien esta noche —Trató de hacerle razonar por donde ella creía que podría convencerle—. No después de todas esas fotos mías en esas revistas —Jareth observó al hombre con sorna.

—¿Escuchas bien, viejo amargado? Ella no quiere conocer a tu estúpido Sam.

—Sarah, no te lo estoy pidiendo. Tú casi arruinas la reputación de esta casa con tu incivilizada actitud hacia tu compañera, ahora es el momento de enmendarte. Bajarás a cenar, serás amable y cuando todo termine regresarás a tu habitación. Eso es todo.

—¡Pero, no quiero conocer a nadie! ¡No quiero que me estés buscando un... esposo para quitarme de encima! —protestó ella—. ¡Yo no necesito que me busques pretendientes! —Jareth sonrió. "Exacto. Ella ya tiene uno y es más que suficiente."

—¿Un esposo? —Rió Robert como si ella hubiere dicho una tontería—. ¡Ojala lo fuera! Pero, primero deberías conocerlo y, luego, retenerlo —Fue hacia la salida—. Ahora —Giró para verle—, desciende en menos de media hora u olvídate de pasar las vacaciones con tu madre —Sarah se sintió morir. Ayer Linda le había asegurado que como fuera, pasaría las vacaciones con Jeremy y ella, así fuera en el set de filmación. ¡Ella apenas podía verles y cuando ellos se esforzaron en tratar de hacer mejor las cosas para poder disfrutar más tiempo juntos, su padre se venía con esto! ¡Ella no quería perder ese preciado tiempo con su madre!

—¡Diablos! —murmuró pasando una mano por su cabello.

—No tienes por qué obedecerle, Sarah —aseguró Jareth—. Además, estoy seguro de que ese... "Sam" no es gran cosa. Seguro es un alcornoque.

—¡Oh, Jareth, no se trata de eso! ¡Yo quiero ver a mi madre! ¡Ella siempre anda viajando de aquí para allá! Los únicos tiempos disponibles, son con esfuerzo de su parte y de Jeremy para que yo no pase mucho tiempo a solas —le explicó.

—Yo no quiero que vayas, Sarah —le advirtió. Ella suspiró.

—Yo tampoco quiero ir... Pero, has oído a mi padre. Debo —Se dirigió al armario y comenzó a buscar ropa. Jareth se la quedó viendo con el cejo fruncido. Ella lo advirtió—. ¡Jareth, por favor! ¡No me mires así, no puedo hacer nada!

—Sí, sí puedes. ¡Simplemente cierras esa puerta bajo llave, si quieres yo le echo un conjuro y que tu padre cene con su precioso Sam! —Ya en la entrada del cuarto de baño, ella lo miró con curiosidad. ¿Estaba celoso? No, eso no era posible, ¿verdad?

—Jareth, a mí no me interesa ese sujeto —le aseguró ingresando al baño tras cerrar la puerta—. Sólo bajaré a cenar y, como dijo mi padre, ni bien acabe regresaré —Volvió a suspirar terminando de calzarse los pantalones—. Lo más probable es que quiera conocerme por ser la hija de Linda Williams o porque estoy en todas las revistas del pueblo —Resurgió en el dormitorio.

—No me gusta, Sarah —Su voz y expresión eran serias—. Yo soy un fey, yo puedo sentir energías, y la que persuadía a tu padre por cierto que no me gustó.

—Te dije que él era estricto… —dijo ella con tristeza—. Y siempre que piensa que alguien podría ser bueno para mí intenta presentármelo. Supongo que es su manera de preocuparse por mí, por más engorrosa que esta sea. A veces pienso que teme que yo enloquezca o algo —Rió amargamente con un pantalón de jean y una remera rosa que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y terminaba a la altura de la cintura.

—Sí —La observó con desesperación y caminó hacia ella—. Él se preocupa. Pero…, su amor es débil, él deja que cualquier cosa o persona interfiera en medio de ustedes. Un amor débil es peor que el odio; al menos allí tú sabes qué esperar; pero, así… te encuentras siempre desarmado, siempre expuesto… No sirve; sólo… daña —explicó con melancolía y preocupación. "Pero, no es la energía de él la que me preocupa, Sarah." Sarah trató de verse fuerte y respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

—Jareth, yo estaré bien. Te lo prometo. Y cuando menos lo esperes estaré de nuevo aquí contigo —Él sonrió débilmente ante esa nueva sentencia. 'Estaré de nuevo aquí contigo' Él no deseaba hacerse ilusiones con respecto a lo que ella dijera ya que no podía dar por sentado que fuera verdaderamente lo que quería decirle. ¡Pero, sonaba tan bien a sus oídos! Una mano enguantada se posó en su rostro en una caricia. Jareth la estudió con aprecio.

—Así como yo estaré contigo, mi chiquita —Sarah no advirtió que su camisa se amplió y se estiró como para dejar todo a la imaginación. Ese mortal se quedaría con las ganas de posar sus ojos en ella. Además, el hechizo que él había puesto sobre ella todavía era efectivo, ¿no?

N/A: Les deseo un buen fin de semana a todas, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo del cual les adelantaré sólo el nombre: "Oculto." Un beso a todas.

¬_¬ Sí, claro, y al pobre Conrad que lo parta un rayo.

Mh... Se supone que tú no participas en esta historia.

¿Por qué no? ò.ó

No hagas esa cara, aquí Jareth aparentemente no tiene primos.

O.O ¡¡¡¡BUAAHHHHHHH!!!! .......V (Eso podría ser un búho volando a lo lejos. XD)

Bueno..., se lo tenía que decir... ^.^;

AmaterazuHime.


	9. Oculto

N/A: ¡Hola, amigas lectoras! Gracias por seguir la historia y decirme tantas cosas lindas. Agradecimientos a AmeliaBadguy; GothicDaphne y Chezire. Y un gran beso al resto que sé están ahí... escondidas :)E Desde aquí puedo verlas... (Es que cierto rey me debía un favorcito y bueh... ò_ó ¡Estos cristales funcionan de maravillas! XD)

CAPÍTULO 9. OCULTO.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece. No recibo nada a cambio, excepto algunos reviews con suerte. Personajes que me pertenecen: el Sr. Brunello y Sam Brunello. Cualquier situación o nombre que coincida con la realidad, es sólo mera coincidencia.

Sarah lo miró a los ojos por última vez antes de salir de su cuarto y él inclinó su cabeza para alcanzar brevemente sus labios.

—No lo olvides —murmuró. Ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa y se mordió los labios. ¿No era esto un sueño?

—No lo haré, Rey Goblin —le respondió por lo bajo al partir. Pero, Jareth advirtió que algo en la forma de decir su título había cambiado. Jareth permaneció viendo la puerta por unos segundos para seguidamente sentarse en el que se había convertido en su sillón-trono. Tras un vaivén de su mano, un perfecto y redondo cristal surgió de las puntas de sus dedos.

—Yo te cuidaré, Sarah. Tú eres mía; sólo mía —hablaba en murmullos a la imagen de la muchacha descendiendo las escaleras.

—¡Oh, Sarah! —Le sonrió Karen que atinó a pasar de la cocina al comedor con utensilios—. Es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí.

—Supongo… —ella dijo viendo extrañada el cambio que se había producido en su vestimenta—. Pero… —Miró el camino dejado a sus espaldas—, yo hubiera preferido no bajar —A Karen le llamó la atención. ¿Entonces, las cosas no estaban mejor como ella pensó?

—¿Siguen de malas?

—Él sólo levantó el castigo por esta noche, Karen. Sólo para que yo sea el bufón de uno de los hijos de sus socios —Karen se mordió los labios.

—Entiendo… Bueno, al menos no tendrás que soportarlos más que yo —Sonrió cómplice—. ¿Qué tal si me ayudas con esto y antes de que la cena esté lista comemos unos chocolates? —Sarah no pudo sino reír con frescura. ¡Cómo había cambiado su vida!

—¡De acuerdo! Pero, sólo por los chocolates —Ambas mujeres rieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Pronto la mesa estuvo puesta sin detalles omitidos y los chocolates compartidos.

—Te contaré un secreto —habló Karen—. Hay noches, en las que no puedo dormir y en las cuales ni siquiera el jaleo de Toby durante todo el día funciona, que bajo aquí, me siento en esa silla y disfruto de una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

—¿De veras? —Metió el último bocado en su boca.

—Ciento por ciento —Se limpió las manos en un paño—. Y tu padre no se da ni por enterado —Volvieron a reír tontamente.

—Lo tendré presente. Quizás, cuando no pueda dormir venga a hacerte compañía.

—Siempre hay chocolate de más —contestó la otra y miró el reloj—. Ya es hora. ¿Podrías avisarle a tu padre que en cinco minutos estará lista la cena?

—Seguro. ¿Está en su estudio?

—Sí. ¿Dónde más?

Hasta ahora, Jareth había estado despreocupado admirando a su bella Sarah. Pero, este era el momento donde comenzaba su verdadera vigilia. Algo muy siniestro había en ese hombre, que por cierto, tras espiarlo un breve momento, concluyó que no le llegaba a los talones. ¡Estúpido muchacho! Jactándose de mucho bajo el ala de papá. ¡Ja! Su padre había sido un hombre duro, pero, no tonto. En la juventud, Jareth no podía meterse en problemas y luego pedirle a su padre que lo ayudase, porque no lo haría. "Un hombre debe hacerse responsable de sus actos. Aún más un rey." Aún así, él tuvo una juventud… revoltosa, por así decirlo. Al pobre viejo le debe haber dado más de un dolor de cabeza. Cuando llegó a la madurez, su padre le dijo que estaba orgulloso de él, que pese a lo diablillo que resultase él era consciente de sus deberes y del precio por serlo. Ese muchacho se creía el ser más importante de la tierra. ¡Actuaba con la actitud de un rey y se respaldaba en el dinero de su padre! Un lóbrego y apocalíptico rey, analizó Jareth.

Sarah golpeó la puerta. Del interior, respondió la voz de su padre que le autorizó a ingresar.

—¡Adelante! ¡Adelante! —dijo con una sonrisa levantándose de su asiento—. Caballeros… —habló una vez que la joven estuvo dentro—, esta es Sarah, mi hija —Sarah advirtió la mirada de ambos sujetos sobre ella; el hombre mayor era un actor, de esos que siempre tenían el mismo gesto.

—Buenas noches, niña. Tu padre no hace más que hablar de ti —Sarah forzó una sonrisa. "Sí, seguro lo hace cuando todos le preguntan cuándo será mi próximo campeonato de box" pensó con ironía. Entonces, reparó en la mirada del hombre joven que se cernía sobre ella.

—Sarah Williams —Sam la nombró con una media sonrisa y se dirigió a ella tomando su mano para llevarla a sus labios. Sarah pensó que sólo había alguien a quien le asentaban las medias sonrisas. Seguro sus compañeras encontrarían atractivo a este creído. Allí había otra virtud que ese 'alguien' desplegaba mejor—. Es un verdadero honor conocerla y en verdad luce mejor en persona que en fotografía.

—Gracias —dijo quitando su mano de entre la suya. Sinceramente ella esperaba que no la tocara de nuevo. Sentía deseos de huir a su recámara y pedirle a Jareth que limpiara de alguna manera la zona que esta persona había tocado. No sabía si él podía hacer eso, pero, sería lo que le pediría.

—Y es muy inteligente —Su padre se jactó—. Pero, muy joven —agregó como justificando cualquier mal pensamiento que pudieren tener sobre ella a raíz del escándalo. Sarah se mordió los labios, se preguntaba si así se sentiría las acciones de la bolsa, si es que sentían algo.

—Sí. Muy joven, sin duda —Sam le sonrió con un brillo en la mirada que no tranquilizó a la chica—. ¿Puedo tratarle con más confianza? —Sarah tenía ganas de responderle algo como 'No, no puedes y de hecho harías bien si no me tratas, tú… figurín' Pero no llegó a responderle ya que su padre le ganó de mano.

—¡Por supuesto que puedes, muchacho! Ambos son jóvenes. Dejen las formalidades para los viejos —Rió viendo a Brunello quien elevó su vaso hacia él.

—Bien dicho —Sarah se sentía incómoda. Así que fue al grano.

—Yo he venido a avisar que la cena será servida, papá —Y se pegó la vuelta—. Veré si Karen necesita ayuda —Desapareció por la puerta.

—Ella es algo tímida, ¿verdad? —indagó Sam.

—Sólo hasta que entre en confianza. Es una chica con carácter, créeme.

—No lo dudo si sale a ti —Rió el señor Brunello.

—¡Maldito muchacho! ¡¿Cómo se atreve siquiera a verla?! —clamó furioso levantándose de su asiento. Cuando su ira menguó, al ver el claro rechazo en el rostro de Sarah, quedó meditabundo. Allí había algo diferente al agrado o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera, porque de otra forma su encantamiento hubiera funcionado y aquel sujeto no se hubiera fijado en ella. ¿Pero, qué? ¿Qué otra cosa podría impulsar a un hombre como aquél en pretender a su Sarah?—. No te preocupes, amor… —le habló a la imagen en el cristal—. Para bien o para mal, tú me tienes a tu lado. Y no dejaré que ese… imbécil de tu padre te entregue a un imbécil aún mayor que él. Nunca —Acercó su rostro al cristal y se volvió a sentar. Hasta que advirtió lo galante que el otro resultaba con SU Sarah ayudándola a sentarse y demás—. ¡Por todos los goblins del Underground de los cuales ÉL pronto será uno! ¡Lo pisotearé hasta reventarlo! —Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que nuevamente se oyó la voz del monarca—. ¿Por qué tiene que acercarse a ella para hablarle, maldito rastrero? ¿Y… cómo se atreve a usar ese tono con ella? ¡No puedo soportarlo más! —Arrojó el cristal hacia una de las paredes con la imagen de Sam sentado a la mesa junto a Sarah, hablándole casi al oído.

Sarah elevó el rostro hacia el techo. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de pensar que todo estaba en orden. Suspiró. La cena era una de las más horribles que Sarah recordara. Todo el mundo siendo tan… falso. Los hombres hablando de negocios, haciendo bromas tontas de tanto en tanto; Karen intentando mostrar interés en ello y ella tratando de eludir la inclusión de su persona en cualquier forma. Y evitando las preguntas astutamente escondidas del tal Sam. Su padre estaba muy ocupado con el señor Brunello como para prestar atención a lo que el sujeto apuntaba.

—¿Y entonces, Sarah, a qué piensas dedicarte? ¿Piensas seguir los pasos de tu madre? —le cuestionó Sam. Cualquiera podría decir que resultaba una pregunta sin intención ninguna. Mera curiosidad. Pero, no era el caso de Sam Brunello. Allí en su tono, en su mirada y su sonrisa escondía cosas, las cuales Sarah ignoraba, sin embargo, no le hacían sentir tranquila.

—N-no. Mi padre quiere que siga abogacía —contestó secamente sin mirarlo a la cara. ¡La ponía nerviosa! Jareth también, pero, no de esta forma…, con él era distinto… Con él todo parecía distinto…

—¡Oh, bueno! Si vas a hacer una colega, espero que cuentes con mi ayuda. Yo podría enseñarte muchas cosas... —Sonrió audaz—. ¿Sarah, me oyes? —indagó Sam al ver que ella parecía perdida en sus cavilaciones.

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos del Rey Goblin. A Sam pareció no gustarle que ella estuviera más interesada en volar en las nubes en vez de escucharle; pero, pronto lo disfrazó con una suave risita.

—Sólo me ofrecí a ayudarte en 'lo que sea' —Volvió a sonreírle.

—¡Oh! Gracias. Pero, no será necesario.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Sí, ella lo cree, badulaque! —exclamó el Rey Goblin desde la puerta. Sarah quedó paralizada y empalideció. Su padre la miró preocupado. Sam más que intrigado. ¿Estaba esta muchacha bien de la cabeza?

—¿Sarah, te sientes bien? —inquirió Robert.

—S-sí… —contestó abstraída en Jareth. Entonces, reaccionó y echó un vistazo a su padre—. ¡No! —Ahora todos la observaban con inquietud—. Quiero decir…

—Sarah, ellos no pueden verme —le aclaró Jareth yendo hacia ella, ahora luciendo su traje de batalla como en el Escher Room. Él simplemente se veía majestuoso—. He venido a protegerte de este… vicioso. Y no me discutas porque no me iré hasta que este sujeto se marche. No voy a dejarte a solas con él.

—¿Sarah, en verdad estás bien? —Se inquietó Karen. La muchacha era soñadora o lo había sido, pero, no al extremo de parecer perdida en alguna lejana dimensión.

—¡Sarah! —la reprendió Robert; ella se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento. No quise asustarlos. Creí oír algo en el piso superior, pero, temo que sólo fue el viento —Karen ahora estaba preocupada por Toby, ya que a esa hora el pequeño ya estaba en la cama.

—Dispénsenme. Iré a ver si Toby está bien —Se incorporó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones.

—¿Sarah, qué te pasa? —indagó Sam tratando de advertir qué era lo que ella semejaba ver—. ¿Acaso ves algún fantasma? —se burló él. Sarah sonrió sin sacar los ojos de Jareth que ahora estaba agregando pimienta a la comida de Sam.

—No. para nada —Rió ella por lo bajo, a lo que el joven pensó que era por su broma.

—¿Siempre se te da por estos… juegos? —examinó el mismo.

—Sólo a veces —habló con más confianza ahora que Jareth se había parado tras ella y la había abrazado por detrás.

—¿Quieres que lo haga llevar al Bog of Eternal Stench? Ya sabes qué tienes que hacer —le sugirió Jareth inclinado sobre ella y Sarah ocultó una sonrisa.

Todo lo que Sam sabía era que la muchacha, pese a todo, parecía haber caído bajo su encanto. Si algo le atraía era una muchacha como Sarah, tan inocente y perdida en su confundido mundo adolescente. "Presa fácil." Luego, les tendía una trampa en la cual casi siempre caían y se sentían culpables por la ruptura del noviazgo. Era una competencia de la cual se venía jactando con un par de amigos de la universidad y en la que había distintos objetivos a lograr. Por ejemplo, el que más mujeres se llevaba a la cama, el que más púberes desvirgaba; hasta habían llegado a drogar muchachas para poder hacer de ellas lo que se les antojase, intercambiándoselas entre ellos o abusando todos de la ilusa al mismo tiempo. Incluso, cuando alguno necesitaba un poco de dinero extra para sus estupefacientes, porque ninguno conseguía que sus padres diera más de lo que ya les habían dado, organizaban una pequeña fiesta con unas cuantas jovencitas narcotizadas y bebidas y cobraban a otros por usarlas. Ese era un buen negocio, más satisfactorio y divertido que la abogacía, pensaba Sam. Y Sarah Williams, hija de una actriz, de la cual todo el pueblo hablaba pestes desde que se divorció de su esposo para huir con su amante, era la candidata perfecta. Él la sometería, ¡oh, sí! La haría suplicar porque se detuviera, no sería amable. Quería verla gritar de dolor cuando él la invadiera aquí y allá. Era la única forma en que gozaría de una cabeza hueca como ella, aunque con muy buen cuerpo por lo que pudo apreciar en la foto. Y luego, cada vez que tuvieran una cita, le daría un estimulante y cobraría fortunas a todo aquel que quisiera echarle mano. Seguro no había quien no deseara meterla en la cama, cuestionándose si sería tan 'ardiente' como su madre (aunque sólo fueran conjeturas con respecto a la actriz) y si sería tan salvaje como había mostrado con su último suceso. Quizás podría hacer un espectáculo de ello. Gozar de ella, transformarla en el hazmerreír de todos filmando su abuso y subiéndolo al ciberespacio… Allí también podría sacar una buena cantidad de dinero. No sólo los inescrupulosos pagarían billetes, sino que los distintos noticieros y revistas de chismes. Entonces, con todo el escándalo tendría la excusa perfecta para abandonarla.

—Eres una chica muy graciosa —Sonrió tratando de mostrarse 'dulce.'

—Si, pero no es tuya —le contestó Jareth sin dejar de posar sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Y sonrió con deleite al ver que el hombre se llevaría bocado a la boca—. Buen provecho —Sarah se cubrió la boca con disimulo. Su padre le seguía viendo cada tanto amonestador. Mas, cuando Sam abrió sus ojos y tomó el vaso con desesperación para beber el vino como si fuera agua, ella no pudo evitar reír junto con el Rey Goblin.

—¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó tosiendo—. ¿Qué…? —Frunció el rostro y Robert, de inmediato, le acercó un vaso con agua. Su socio observaba a su hijo sin comprender. Hasta ahora había comido sin ningún problema.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has atragantado? —indagó Robert.

—Dudo que seamos tan afortunados —siseó Jareth divertido. Sarah luchó ante la tentación y apretó con más fuerza sus labios.

—S-si. Debió haber sido eso —Sonrió incómodo. ¡Él no había agregado tanta pimienta a la comida y, por cierto, que antes de ese bocado todo estaba bien! ¡La muchacha tampoco había sido, ya que él estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de ella! ¡Maldita suerte hacer semejante papelón delante de su próxima víctima!

—¿Bueno, lo fue o no lo fue? —preguntó su padre.

—Sí. Lo fue. Siento haberlos preocupado —Forzó una sonrisa. En eso Karen volvió al comedor.

—Aquí estoy. Toby duerme como un ángel —Sonrió—. Lo que escuchaste debe haber sido fuera, Sarah. Allí arriba está todo en orden.

—¿Acaso desconfiabas de mí, amor? —le cuestionó el Rey Goblin.

—¡No, sólo…! —Miró a la nada junto a ella y se interrumpió al advertir las miradas. Ella se corrigió rápidamente delante de los demás comensales y observó a Karen, aparentando que en realidad le había estado hablando a ella—. Quiero decir, que me pareció que no era afuera. Pero, seguramente fue algún gato en el tejado.

—Eso no sería raro —concluyó Karen tomando su lugar—. Lamento haber dejado la mesa, pero, con un bebé nunca se sabe.

—No se preocupe, Karen. Además, después de tan exquisitos platillos, ¿cómo no perdonarle? —Rió el socio—. Robert es un hombre afortunado. La madre de Sam ni siquiera sabe hacer un huevo revuelto. ¡Así que más vale que yo nunca quiebre porque si ya no puedo tener criados, moriré de hambre! —Carcajeó como si fuera la mejor broma del mundo y claro que el resto lo acompañó. A excepción de Sarah que sonrió comprometida. Jareth observó al hombre con tanto desagrado como si fuera la misma pulsera de plástico que Sarah entregó a Hoggle.

—¿En verdad se está riendo de eso? —le cuestionó a Sarah, la cual apretó los labios y cabeceó levemente tratando de que no lo advirtieran. Jareth se la quedó viendo con una sonrisa, era bueno verla con ese brillo en los ojos. Hacía mucho que no la veía así…, desde su viaje al Labyrinth. Casi había olvidado lo adorable que era verla hacerlo—. Por lo estúpido este sería un buen goblin... —agregó—. Aunque, temo que estoy insultando a mis pobres goblins —Otra vez Sarah se anotó un punto a favor con los invitados. O más bien en contra. Todos adujeron su dulce risa como producto de la chanza del señor Brunello—. ¿Y tu padre pretende que te metas con el hijo de este descerebrado? El padre es un imbécil pomposo, ¡y esta... —Señaló a Sam con un despreciativo movimiento de su mano— engañosa rata huele peor que mi pantano! ¡Y nuevamente estoy cometiendo sacrilegio! ¡Escúchame bien, Sarah; me importa un bledo lo que quiera tu padre! ¡Este sujeto no debe quedarse a solas contigo! ¡Yo no me considero un ángel y aún así me provoca escalofríos! —Sarah pensó que Jareth había dado en el clavo. Eso era lo que esta persona provocaba en los demás. Incluso, si uno observaba la situación bien a fondo, podía llegar a sospechar que a Karen tampoco le agradaba el sujeto. Bueno, ninguno de los dos, pero, especialmente este. Antes no lo había advertido, pero, ella parecía estar atenta a lo que este hombre hiciere. En ese momento, Sam parecía estar de nuevo al ataque.

—Sarah, tu padre nos había comentado lo hermosa que eras, pero, creo que se ha quedado corto con tu descripción —Sarah se incomodó. Estaba harta de sus intentos de conquista, especialmente estando el Rey Goblin tan posesivo esa noche… Ella no sabía de cuánto era capaz su etéreo soberano. De hecho, ya estaba detrás poniendo otra vez sus brazos alrededor de ella con el mismo dominio que un feroz perro tendría con su hueso.

—Yo creí que había visto las fotografías camino al estudio antes de que Robert le hablara sobre ella —comentó la mujer mayor con fingida necedad. Los tres hombres quedaron helados. Jareth fue cual rayo a donde se encontraban las imágenes. ¡Allí estaba en parte la respuesta! El muchacho vio el retrato y manipuló al padre para que se la presentara. Su conjuro no funcionaba en la fotografía, sino en ella. Y a ese mal nacido no le importaba tanto la belleza de Sarah, sino lo que significaba para sus ganancias y sus desviaciones.

—Bueno… —Se incomodó al ser pillado. ¡Vieja arpía, sabía que iba a causarle problemas ni bien cruzó mirada con ella en ese momento!—, sí. Pero, realmente aprecié la foto de Sarah en el estudio de Robert—. No… —Rió incómodo adrede para que, más tarde, Karen tuviera que pedirle disculpas— importa qué use, ella es bonita de todas formas.

—Sí, ella lo es. Y muy joven —acotó. Robert la miró como diciendo '¿qué crees que estás haciendo?'—. Ella lo es —agregó con descaro a su marido.

—Ella necesita juntarse con gente que la encamine —corrigió Robert—. Y por cierto que no la hallará en los jóvenes de su edad. Sam es un muchacho estupendo —Sarah tenía ganas de mandar a todos al diablo y salir corriendo hacia su habitación. ¿Jareth vendría si ella lo tomara de la mano para huir juntos? Sonrió ante la idea.

—¡En cuanto toda esta estúpida cena se termine, quitas esa fotografía tuya en bikini! —El Rey Goblin regresó enfurecido al comedor—. ¡Me reprendes por haberte espiado con mis cristales desde mis tierras y pones eso allí para que lo vea todo el que quiera! ¡Sarah, en verdad que a veces no comprendo cómo es que piensan ustedes los mortales! —Se movió inquieto con el cejo fruncido. Sarah se mordía los labios. ¡Ella quería contestarle! Y más que nada, explicarle; por ridículo que pareciera, no quería que él se enfadara con ella por culpa de ese intruso.

—Traeré el postre —Karen cambió de tema tratando de esconder su disconformidad y se dirigió a su hijastra—. ¿Sarah, me ayudas, por favor?

—Seguro, Karen —La muchacha agradeció la ocasión de salir de al lado de ese empalagoso. Sarah echó una ojeada a Jareth tratando de expresarle lo desesperada que estaba por querer hablar con él, por huir de ese hombre y por querer mandar a su padre al diablo. Jareth suspiró para relajarse.

—Ve con ella —le ordenó con una débil sonrisa—. Yo me quedaré unos segundos para saber qué se traman estos.


	10. Desenmascarados

N/A: ¡Hola a todas! Perdón por no haber publicado en el fin de semana, pero, es que he tenido una semana bastante movida en el trabajo y en mi vida en general. Ahora sí, paso a agradecer: Amelia Badguy (yo también deseo que mi musa venga y pronto o le enviaré al Rey Goblin a ir por ella XD); Ceci_neli (gracias por tu apoyo y suerte en tu examen para entrar a medicina. Besos x mil n.n); Chezire (desde mi cristal, regalo del magnánimo soberano, te veo con dos pancartas, una diciendo "Al Pantano del Hedor con Sam" y otra, sostenida y agitada con mucho énfasis, que dice: "Vamos, Jareth protector"; ¿Cómo le haces para estar en dos manifestaciones a la vez XD. Eres genial.); Dogmalaley (te estás conviertiendo en una malcriada XD, besos para ti también); Moonlightgirl86 (mi buena amiga, no sé porqué, pero, creo haberte visto en las manifestaciones junto a Chezire. ¡Tienen que enseñarme el truco de estar en dos sitios a la vez! :3) y Themis13 (Tú estás en la manifestación aclamando a Jareth :D). ¿Con que, les ha gustado el Jareth celoso y protector, he? XD No las culpo T.T ¿Por qué no habrá chicos así, que no se pasen de los límites de los celos y que la hagan sentir a una la reina de su vida sin ser molestos? ¡Ah…! (Suspiro)

Ishtarneko, no sé si te he agradecido por elegir esta historia como una de tus favoritas, si no ha sido así, lo hago ahora. (y perdón por no haberlo hecho antes, es que soy bastante distraída ^_^) Un beso. Si me olvidé de alguien más, por favor, diríganse al departamento de reclamos en el Reino Goblin, eso sí, cuidadito con lo que ponen que podría leerlo el mismo Rey en persona. XD

CAPÍTULO 10. DESENMASCARADOS.

Disclaimer: No me apellido Henson, así que Labyrinth no me pertenece. Excepto los antipáticos Brunellos.

—Señor Williams —habló Sam—, sé que quizás parezca algo apresurado, pero… ¿me daría permiso de invitar a su hija al cine este fin de semana?

—¡Seguro! Sé que estará en manos seguras. ¿Me equivoco? —cuestionó al socio.

—Mi muchacho ha sido muy bien educado; es mi orgullo —dijo el hombre. Jareth abrió más sus ojos viendo incrédulo al susodicho.

—¿Esto es tu orgullo? —Regresó la vista al viejo Brunello—. En verdad algo en tu cerebro debe funcionar mal. Primero ese… pésimo 'chiste' y ahora esto —Ahora, se dedicó a examinar a Williams—. Me pregunto si alguna vez te has cuestionado profundamente el por qué has perdido a tu primera esposa. ¿Acaso si este insulso te hubiere sugerido lo buena que está también se la hubieres servido en bandeja? Eres patético, Robert —Se acercó a él y se inclinó para hablarle amenazante al oído—. Tu hija es mía —le susurró y el hombre pareció sufrir un estremecimiento—. Lo ha sido, lo es y lo será. Por tu bien, Robert, no me desafíes —Volvió a incorporarse. Robert echó un vistazo por detrás de su hombro con extrañeza. ¿Qué rayos había sido esa sombra que había vislumbrado, junto a esa repentina brisa fría en su oído?—. Y tú, Sam 'El Repulsivo,' mantente lejos de lo que me pertenece. No es bueno ponerme de mal humor, muchacho. Y ya sólo con tu presencia lo consigues. Ahora, prosaicos, los dejaré hablando sus… vulgaridades. Las damas son más interesantes —Les sonrió como si pudieran verlo.

Sarah fue junto a Karen, ambas dieron un suspiro de alivio en la seguridad de la cocina. Se miraron y rieron. Karen sacudió su cabeza.

—Esos dos son… dos pelmazos —opinó la mujer.

—Sí. Y… escalofriantes —Sarah tembló para aumentar el sentido de sus palabras. Karen la examinó.

—¿Qué tanto te ha dicho ese joven?

—No mucho, creo. Pero…, no me gusta. Él… No sé... —pareció hacer una introspección—. Asusta.

—Bueno…, creí que yo sola había tenido esa impresión sobre él —confirmó ella—. Sé a lo que te refieres, pese a su buena apariencia hay algo en él… Si he de ser sincera, él no me simpatiza y no me gustaría que tuvieras algo con él. Llámalo instinto, sexto sentido o como quieras. Y no quiero compararme, pero, estoy segura que tu madre pensaría igual. Las mujeres somos más intuitivas que los hombres, ¿sabes? —Le sonrió—. Por eso siempre se nos acusó de brujas a lo largo de las eras —Rió. Jareth se apoyó en el marco de la entrada, con una sonrisa ante la escena, inadvertido por ambas mujeres. Karen era una buena mujer. Eso le daba cierto consuelo con respecto a la pérdida de su heredero.

—¡Karen! —Sarah la acompañó en la broma. De pronto, la observó seria—. Karen…, me siento tan mal por todas esas veces que fui tan ruda contigo…

—No es tu culpa. Quizás, aquel día debí presentarme de otra manera o aguardar un poco más. Imagino que todo fue muy rápido para ti y… cuando te vi allí, tan segura, en pie de guerra… Creo que me impresioné y traté de ser tan ruda como tú —Sarah no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Karen acomodó un mechón de cabellos de la joven—. Hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo, pero…, si quieres, podemos volver a intentar.

—Me gustaría mucho…, Karen —La madrastra sonrió.

—Ahora, hagamos lo siguiente. Tú les llevas el postre a tu padre y a mí, en tanto, yo me encargaré de llevárselo a los Brunello. Ya bastante has tenido con sentarte a su lado como para tener que aproximarte aún más a él.

—Gracias.

—Muy bien. Yo voy primera —dijo en un resignado tono—. Y Sarah, después, no olvides venir por el tuyo —La miró fingiendo frialdad—. Yo no pienso levantarme para servírtelo —Sarah sonrió a sabiendas de que sólo le estaba dando una excusa más para escabullirse del sujeto. Un año atrás, un comentario menor a ese hubiera ocasionado una batalla campal.

—De acuerdo —Fue en ese instante cuando notó la presencia del Rey Goblin quien cautivado la observaba fijamente. Karen pasó junto a él con los platos de postre en las manos. Sarah tomó otros dos algo inquieta ante aquel examen. Jareth aguardó a que Karen desapareciera para detener a la muchacha con una mano en su cintura antes de que llegara a donde él. Su ojos encontraron los suyos y, luego, sin una palabra, sus labios.

—No veo la hora de que esos Don Nadie se vayan —murmuró sobre ellos—. ¿Y tú? —Sarah se sonrojó y asentó con la cabeza. Jareth sonrió complacido y relajado.

—Supongo que… ya falta poco —ella opinó mordiéndose los labios. Jareth la alteraba, pero, era de una manera diferente a ese Brunello.

—Supongo —él respondió acariciando su espalda—. Te aguardaré… —La liberó— aquí —advirtió poniéndose junto a la porción de la adolescente.

—En seguida regreso —le prometió ella.

—Muchas gracias, señora Williams —Sam agradeció maldiciéndola por dentro. "Vieja fisgona. Tú ya estás fuera de forma."

—De nada —Su esposo le echó una ojeada. ¿Qué estaba tramando esta mujer? Hubiera sido perfecto que Sarah trajese el postre para Sam.

—¿Dónde está Sarah? —cuestionó Robert.

—En la cocina. Todavía debe estar rebanando el postre —Mintió, pues, ella ya lo había hecho con anticipación.

—Aquí estoy, papá. Siento haberme retrasado. Aquí tienes —Le sirvió a su padre—. Y aquí está el tuyo, Karen —Le sonrió cómplice.

—¿Tú no vas a comer? —le cuestionó esta con 'inocencia.'

—¡Oh, casi lo olvido! —Rió—. Iré por el mío —Se marchó feliz de la vida de tener a su madrastra de su lado.

—Ella es una muchacha estupenda, Robert —consideró el señor Brunello—. Sería maravilloso que Sam y ella se entendieran. Mi hijo no ha tenido suerte con las chicas. Ninguna de ellas resultó lo que parecía —el hombre se lamentó. El nombrado descendió la mirada.

—¿En verdad? —cuestionó Karen—. ¿Y… ha tenido muchas novias, joven Brunello?

—Eh… Bueno…, novias… no. No muchas. Chicas... —Su padre rió.

—¡No seas modesto! ¡Este muchacho debería ser cantante o algo así! ¡Las mujeres lo siguen como moscas! —Karen sonrió con falsedad.

—Mi madre siempre decía que había que desconfiar de aquellos quienes tuvieran muchas mujeres en su haber y que no se han quedado con ninguna. 'En el promedio de posibilidades radica la prueba del valor,' ella solía decir.

—Sin duda su madre debe haber sido una mujer 'demasiado' precavida —Sonrió Sam tratando de doblegar su mal humor hacia esta persona en especial.

—Sí. Ella lo era. Y me enseñó a serlo —Lo miró tan inmutable como antes. "¿Estúpido muchacho, con quién crees que estás tratando?"

—Ella se está tardando. ¿Sam, me harías el favor de ir a ver qué le sucede? —irrumpió Robert.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Yo puedo ir! —Se apresuró Karen a contradecir a su marido.

—Sam puede hacerlo. No es difícil hallar la cocina. Apuesto a que si va cualquiera de nosotros Sarah se sentirá vigilada.

"Mejor sentirse vigilada que invadida," pensó Karen viendo a Robert con disgusto. ¡Esta era su casa también y no tenía porqué haber un extraño recorriéndola a su antojo! ¡Especialmente uno como ese!

Sarah volvió a la cocina con el corazón palpitante. ¿La besaría de nuevo? ¿Estaría celoso o qué? Él aún estaba donde había prometido. Ella sonrió. Luego se llevó una mano a los labios, para asombro del monarca.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?

—¡Oh, Jareth, lo siento! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡Tú no has comido nada! ¡Espera! —Fue hacia la heladera—. ¡En seguida te buscaré algo! —Abrió la puerta y se vio atrapada por unos brazos que la rodearon por detrás.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó en su oído—. ¿Sarah Williams preocupándose por el Rey Goblin? —Sarah cerró los ojos dejando que él la hiciera reclinarse sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Y… por qué no? —pudo responder.

—Pensé que no lo hacías.

—Bueno… yo… lo hago. Y… lo hice… Nunca he estado orgullosa de haber deseado que te llevaras a Toby… ni… de haber malentendido todo. Yo… creí que había tenido una gran victoria… o al menos eso quise creer. Pero, en el fondo…, sé que no fue así. Yo gané a Toby de regreso, pero, perdí. Yo perdí… tanto como tú…

—Sarah… —La obligó a enfrentarle—. Sarah… Los dos fuimos muy necios… Y Toby fue la pobre víctima entre ambos. Creo que… ahora es obvio lo estúpidos que ambos hemos sido entonces… ¿Mi chiquita, confías en mí?

—Yo… —sonrió—. Debo estar volviéndome loca, pero…, sí. Y pese a todo…, estoy contenta de volver a verte —Jareth pareció escanear su alma y sonrió. Su mano enguantada acarició su mejilla.

—Pienso que esta noche tendremos una larga charla, tú y yo —Sarah le correspondió.

—Mañana no tengo clases. Luego veré a quién más golpear para seguir sin concurrir a ellas —Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Él nuevamente la besó con ternura y Sarah suspiró en sus labios. Este era un sueño del cual ella no quería despertar. Se sonrieron tontamente—. ¿Ahora, Su Majestad, me dejará prepararle algo para su real estómago?

—Todo lo que tú quieras, amor. Pero, no te compliques en ello. No quiero meterte en problemas —La dejó libre para revisar la nevera.

—Jamás vi que un emparedado fuera problemático —Rió ella tomando varias cosas a la vez llevándolas a la mesa donde se puso a trabajar—. Te prepararé mi especialidad —Le sonrió—. Esto solía prepararlo con mi madre cuando… vivíamos todos juntos —explicó algo apenada.

—¿Con quién hablas? —indagó la voz de Sam. Sarah se sobresaltó y Jareth fue de inmediato junto a ella.

—Yo… Con nadie… Estoy hablando sola —lo desafió—. Siempre lo hago. Mi padre cree que estoy loca —Jareth rió por lo bajo. Sam sonrió con cinismo.

—Tu padre me envió a ver en qué andabas. Tal parece no confía mucho en ti, ¿verdad? —Sarah quedó en silencio por unos instantes.

—Quizás. Pero, yo sé lo que hago.

—Seguro que sí —comentó echando una ojeada a la mesa—. ¿Te has quedado con apetito?

—No —respondió secamente volviendo a su faena—. Es para mi amigo invisible —dijo sonriéndole a quien correspondía.

—¿Tu qué? —inquirió el otro incrédulo.

—Mi amigo invisible. ¿De tantas cosas que mi padre te ha contado de mí se ha olvidado de eso? Yo tengo un amigo invisible… que siempre me sigue a donde quiera que vaya… —Su tono era como el del relato de un cuento; un oscuro cuento de un Rey Goblin y una muchacha que lo invocó para que se llevara a su hermanito. Giró para encararle—. Y… cuando se enfada, puede ser… muy, muy cruel —Sam rió nuevamente. Tal vez la inocentona no lo era tanto.

—¿Te gusta jugar, eh? Creo que… debí darte más crédito… —Comenzó a acortar la distancia—. Tan joven y tan… ingeniosa. Eso es una buena cualidad…, dependiendo para qué la uses… —Se paró frente a ella ignorando quién se había puesto en medio, piernas separadas como si estuviera capitaneando un barco; manos entrelazadas al frente. Sarah, se sentía protegida, pero, ignoraba lo que pasaba ahora, ya que todo lo que podía ver era la espalda de Jareth.

—Exactamente —respondió el rey—. Y… es demasiado para un adefesio como tú —Sam dio unos pasos más.

—Me gustaría saber qué tanto haces con tu amigo invisible...

—Fácil. Lo que nunca hará contigo —El Rey Goblin sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Señor Brunello, que usted tenga a mi padre en el bolsillo no significa que me tenga a mí también —habló ella sin poder verle. Sólo no podía quedarse tras de Jareth y permanecer callada sabiendo que el tal Sam no podía verlo ni oírlo.

—No es exactamente en el bolsillo donde pretendo tenerte, pequeña Sarah... —Dejó ver sus perfectos dientes. Jareth le vio con interés.

—Eso no luce natural —comentó con desprecio—. Y tú NUNCA la tendrás.

—Váyase ya mismo de aquí —espetó ella indignada.

—Sarah, esa no es manera de tratar a tu futuro novio —Sonrió con malicia—. ¿Acaso no sabes que la carrera de tu padre depende mucho del mío? ¿No sería muy triste que el talentoso Robert Williams se viniera abajo? —Sarah tragó saliva.

—No te dejes engañar, Sarah. Este tipo al fin está demostrando su verdadero rostro.

—Mi padre no necesita de nadie para mostrar sus capacidades. Él es un buen abogado y su currículum lo comprueba.

—Quizás, pero..., él no tiene el suficiente capital como para mantener la lujosa oficina en el centro..., entre otras cosas, Sarah... —Aproximó su rostro al de ella. Jareth ahora había traspasado el cuerpo de Sarah quedando parado exactamente en el mismo sitio que ella. Sarah sólo tenía en mente una frase que deseaba usar ahora con verdadera intención. Jareth lo advirtió y sonrió. Sí. Esta vez él estaba de acuerdo. Los verdes ojos resplandecieron de placer y malevolencia.

—Quizás tú tengas poder sobre mi padre, pero..., tú no tienes poder sobre mí.

Sam se indignó tanto que estaba decido a darle una lección. Intentó atraparla entre sus brazos con violencia, pero, una especie de corriente eléctrica lo expulsó a unos cuantos pasos atrás. Jareth había elevado sus manos a la altura de su pecho y sin siquiera tocarlo le empujó. Sam quedó aturdido por unos segundos.

—Lindo truco —opinó viendo a la chica con una mirada desquiciada—. Yo tengo otro más para enseñarte —Sarah se refugió tras el Rey Goblin. Este no quitó su vista del atacante. Cuando el joven vino, esta vez, decidido a sujetar a Sarah por los cabellos para doblegarla, Jareth le atajó los brazos y el pobre Sam pensó que había recibido una verdadera descarga eléctrica que lo lanzó y lo dejó temblando.

—No te metas conmigo, muchacho. No soy un ser muy paciente y aún menos con mis enemigos —le advirtió—. ¿Sarah, estás bien? —Echó una ojeada por encima de su hombro.

—Sí —Se recompuso del susto.

—Sarah, permite que él me vea. Sólo él. Eso sí. Nunca le digas mi nombre. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—¿Con quién hablas? ¿Estás loca, verdad? —Volvió a reír—. Pues, qué suerte... Porque nunca nadie te creerá nada de lo que yo... —Quedó estático cuando vio materializarse al intimidante sujeto delante de la chica.

—¿Lo que tú, QUÉ? —indagó Jareth de brazos cruzados.

—¿Que-qué...? —tartamudeó el hombre—. ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!

—El amigo invisible de quien te burlabas. Eso, merece ser castigado. Obviamente he sido... benévolo... hasta ahora —Confundido entre el hecho de que ese hombre había aparecido de la nada y por el hecho de que, sin embargo, era un hombre, Sam tomó coraje y se lanzó a golpear al Rey Goblin. Una muy desacertada elección, ya que este le lanzó un cristal con el fin de aturdirlo y hacerle olvidar sobre Sarah y sobre él... Sarah vio a Brunello llevarse las manos a la cabeza y Jareth la tomó de la mano—. Ya mismo vamos a tu habitación antes de que se le pase.

—¡Pero..., mi padre...! ¡Y las cosas...! —Señaló todo lo que había sacado de la nevera. Jareth dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio y tras un giro de su muñeca todo volvió a estar en orden.

—Listo. Ahora... vayámonos —La obligó a seguirle.

—¿Sarah? —cuestionó Robert al verla pasar. Karen le vio alarmada. ¡Jamás debió haber permitido que ese joven fuera en su busca! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando Robert? La chica no tuvo tiempo siquiera de girar a ver a su padre—. ¡Sarah! —Su voz fue autoritaria. Karen miró totalmente ofuscada a su esposo y fue tras ella. Poco después, un desconcertado Sam volvió al comedor.

—¿Sam, qué le ha pasado a Sarah? —inquirió su padre.

—¿Sarah? ¿Qué Sarah?

—¡Sarah, mi hija! —exigió Williams.

—Sarah... —pareció tratar de hacer memoria. Una fotografía de la familia en un modular le dio una vaga idea—. ¡Oh, Sarah, sí! Ella... estaba en la cocina, ¿no?

—¿Sam, te sientes bien? —Su padre se preocupó.

—Sí... Creo... que nunca me he sentido mejor... —Rió tontamente—. Es como estar bajo el efecto de un buen narcótico...

—¿Qué? —Robert abrió los ojos anonadado. Brunello se puso de pie de inmediato para ir rumbo a su hijo.

—¡Obviamente algo les ha caído mal a ambos muchachos, Robert! —Se excusó tratando de hacer callar la estúpida risa de Sam—. Será mejor que lo lleve a casa... Mañana nos reuniremos más tranquilos para hablar de negocios, ¿bien?

—Por supuesto —dijo sin comprender nada de lo ocurrido. ¿Qué podría haberles hecho mal? ¡Todos ellos habían cenado lo mismo!—. Mañana nos veremos. Les acompaño hasta la salida —Se quedó viéndolos alcanzar el automóvil.

—¿Quién eres? —Sam miró a su padre risueño—. Te pareces a alguien que conozco... —Le tocó la nariz con un dedo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! ¡Soy tu padre! —Lo empujó al interior del automóvil—. ¡Y yo que pensé que ya habías dejado eso! —Se ubicó en el asiento del conductor—. ¡Estúpido muchacho! ¡Hacer eso justo delante de la cara de Robert! ¡Más te vale que no te hayas metido en problemas con su hija!

—¿La hija de quién? —Seguía riendo. El señor Brunello sacudió su cabeza e hizo arrancar el vehículo.


	11. Confianza

N/A: ¡Hola, amigas! ¿Cómo están? ¿Siguen organizadas en las manifestaciones, eh? XD Bien, bien, es bueno así las tengo a todas juntitas para hablarles. (Bueno, sí, escribirles.) Gracias por la corrección. Un médico a la derecha, por favor. Es que la aparición de cierto rey produce desmayos en muchas. XD

Ahora, me alegra que les haya gustado la intervención de Jareth y agradezco a Moonlightgirl; Chezire; Gothic; Themis (y por elegir el fic como uno de sus favoritos); EscribanaNúmeroTrece (también por el el story-alerth; por elegir este fic como favorito y a quien lo escribe —"Honor el que me haces" #^ . ^# ) y a Amelia Badguy por sus reviews. Gracias a todas por apoyar mis sueños y soñar conmigo.

¡Ah…! Suspiro. Han sido unas dos semanas interminables; no les puedo explicar lo molesta que me pongo cuando estoy tratando de leer sus reviews o de publicar el capi y viene algún cliente a interrumpirme y decir alguno es ser buena. ¡Por los cielos que a veces no tengo tiempo ni de levantarme de mi silla! ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Trabajo ocultamente para el Rey Goblin! ¡Se las tendrá que ver con él y su ejército de goblins! : D ¡Jajajajaja…! ¡Acabarán en un oubliette! : $ Lo siento, fueron 5 segundos de delirio. XD

CAPÍTULO 11. CONFIANZA.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth pertenece a Henson/Labyrinth Enterprises. Y yo no pertenezco a ellos por lo tanto esto no me pertenece a mí. ¿Se entendió algo?

—¡Al fin! —clamó Jareth en el cuarto de Sarah, su espalda apoyada en la puerta cerrada—. ¿Estás bien?— le cuestionó preocupado.

—Sí... Tenía miedo... No sabía si él podía traspasarte —Jareth sonrió.

—Mi chiquita, él no es nada, él no es nadie. Ahora… —La hizo girar como en un paso de baile y la acercó a su cuerpo—, en vista de que fui tu héroe… mi premio… —La sorprendió con un apasionado beso, el cual fue interrumpido por la voz de Karen—. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Es que no tienen ningún respeto aquí?

—Ella debe estar muy preocupada. Recuerda que sólo me han visto huir a mí de la cocina sin explicación alguna.

—¿Sarah? —volvió a cuestionar la mujer.

—De acuerdo. Puedes contarle todo, menos lo de tu amigo invisible —Le sonrió divertido. Ella le correspondió y abrió la puerta.

—Pasa, Karen —dijo la chica y la madrastra la estudió.

—¿Sarah, qué ha pasado? ¿Ese hombre se atrevió a molestarte?

—Bueno…, yo estaba pensando en voz alta y él me preguntó al respecto… Te imaginas cómo le habré contestado —Frunció los labios incómoda porque esa respuesta se la había dado muchas veces a ella. Karen sonrió.

—Bien, es bueno que hayas empleado algo así, esta vez.

—Él dijo que papá lo había enviado y que parecía que él no confiaba en mí. Yo… estaba preparando un emparedado y me preguntó si me había quedado con apetito, a lo que yo le contesté…

—¿Para tu amigo invisible? —No es que Karen fuera adivina, sólo que ella había estado de ese lado alguna vez. Sarah cabeceó.

—Y le dije que cuando se enfadaba podía ser muy cruel...

—Puedo imaginar el tono que usaste —Karen apretó los labios en una sonrisa—. ¿Y él se mantuvo sereno todo ese tiempo? —Ahora su rostro era de circunspección.

—No. Él dijo que era una buena cualidad que me gustara jugar, dependiendo en qué la usara y que le gustaría saber qué tanto hacía con… —Se sonrojó provocando una secreta sonrisa en los labios de Jareth— mi amigo invisible. Le respondí que él no me tendría en el bolsillo como a papá y… él dijo que no era allí donde quería tenerme…

Los ojos de Karen no daban crédito a sus oídos. ¡¿Cómo podía ser ese hombre tan desvergonzado?!

—…Le pedí que se marchara y él dijo que no debía tratar así a mi futuro novio y amenazó con quebrar la relación de su padre y el mío. Yo le dije que él no tenía poder sobre mí… y eso pareció enfurecerlo… Intentó atraparme, pero, algo se lo impidió y trastabilló hacia atrás…

La joven escuchaba atenta las palabras susurradas en su oído.

—Yo volví a pensar en voz alta y él me preguntó si estaba loca y que si era así tanto mejor ya que nadie creería lo que él… No terminó la frase. Allí se calló nuevamente. Intentó atraparme y… le esquivé y creo que se golpeó la cabeza o algo… Él parecía… perturbado.

—Perfecto, mi chiquita.

—¡Tu padre va a tener que oírme! ¡No quiero a ese sujeto nuevamente en casa! ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarte así y frente a nuestras narices! ¡Sabía que había algo en él que no me agradaba! ¡Y… tu padre, enviarlo a ti estando sola! ¡Por todos los cielos! —Acarició el rostro de Sarah—. ¡Pobre niña! Fuiste muy valiente, Sarah; y astuta. Creo que es por ello que no tienes novio —Rió—. Los muchachitos son poca cosa a tu lado, ¿verdad? A veces eso pasa. Pero, no te preocupes, cuando menos lo esperes, llegará esa persona que tanto buscabas.

—Quizás… ya llegó… —dijo como en un trance del cual pareció despertar.

Jareth se la quedó viendo expectante. Karen sin comprender.

—Quiero decir…, es un presentimiento.

—¿No estarás hablando de ese…? —Karen ahora se inquietó

—¡No, Karen, no! ¡Ese… no me verá ni en fotos!

—Hablando de ello, recuerda quitar esa bonita foto tuya en bikini de ese lugar —Jareth le recordó, cejo fruncido.

—Y… por cierto, espero que no te enojes, pero, traeré aquí el retrato de mamá y yo en la playa —Sarah le advirtió a su madrastra.

—Creo que será lo más acertado —convino Karen. Y en eso, Robert se hizo paso por la puerta entreabierta.

—Bueno… —murmuró Jareth con cinismo—. La familia completa —"Debería secuestrarla y hacerla compartir conmigo la incómoda tienda para tener privacidad," sonrió ante la idea.

—Ahora… —La voz de Robert sonó severa—, explícame qué rayos pasó allí abajo, Sarah. Y más vale que sea una conveniente razón.

Sarah se incomodó. Siempre había sido difícil hablar con su padre, especialmente desde que su madre lo dejó.

—Él se quiso hacer el gracioso —le dijo—. Él me acorraló allí mismo, en la cocina.

—¿Sam? —cuestionó extrañado—. Quizás quiso hacerte una broma.

—NO fue una broma. Y fue una suerte que… —Se detuvo antes de hablar demás— que yo pudiera quitármelo de encima.

—¡Sam es un joven modelo! —Su padre exclamó sorprendido—. ¡¿Acaso tú no hiciste nada para provocarlo?!

Tanto Sarah como Karen quedaron boquiabiertas. Jareth se tensó. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese ignorante a hablarle así a SU Sarah? ¡Si había alguien que provocó al sujeto había sido él mismo sirviéndole a su hija en bandeja!

—¿QUÉ? —indagó la muchacha ofendida—. ¿Cómo puedes…?

—¡Robert! —Karen lo reprendió —. ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?! ¡Tu hija fue acosada por alguien que TÚ has traído, por alguien que TÚ has dejado que estuviera a solas con ella! ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo de tus labios! ¡¿Acaso dirías lo mismo de mí si ese insípido de Brunello o cualquier otro intentara echarme las garras?!

—¡Es MI hija! —La mujer lo examinó muy enfadada.

—Pues, sería mejor que lo demostraras —Su voz fue horriblemente serena y fue todo lo que dijo pasando junto a él ofendida.

—¡Karen! —clamó él cuando intentó sujetarla de un brazo y ella lo repelió dirigiéndose hacia su alcoba donde dio un portazo. El hombre observó a Sarah—. ¡Espero que estés feliz! —exclamó antes de marcharse tras su esposa.

Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas. Jareth deseaba ir a por el pescuezo tanto del padre; como del socio y del insano muchacho. ¡¿Cómo podía importarle tan poco el daño que le estaba haciendo a su propia hija?! El llanto de Sarah era incontrolable. Pronto, él estuvo junto a ella dándole amparo entre sus brazos.

—Sh…, mi Sarah… No te preocupes… Yo estoy aquí…

—¡Jareth…! —ella gemía en medio del dolor—. ¡Tú lo has visto…! ¡Yo no hice nada…! —Enfrentó su mirada con súplica.

—Por supuesto que no, cosa preciosa… Yo estuve allí, afortunadamente. Tú nunca harías algo así con un sujeto como ése —La sujetó de la barbilla para estudiarla con aprecio—. Tú eres demasiado inocente para algo así, mi chiquita…

Ella arrastró unas lágrimas con su mano.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se preocupó.

—Nada, amor. Ignora a tu padre. No estás sola. Yo siempre estaré allí por ti —Ella sonrió tristemente.

—¿Mientras el mundo se cae? —Él le correspondió.

—Mientras tanto y más allá —Suspiró presionándola más contra sí. "En este momento, Sarah, tu mundo se está por caer nuevamente, amor. Lo siento tanto… Quisiera poder remediarlo de alguna manera…" Un búho lo sabe todo. Ellos oyeron a la pareja discutir en su alcoba y a Toby llorar. Y los sonidos se fueron apagando escaleras abajo.

—¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?! —Robert exclamó a su esposa al verla hacer las maletas.

—¿Acaso eres tan ciego que ni siquiera puedes ver esto?

—¡Karen, esto no tiene sentido! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —La mujer sonrió con sorna.

—A cualquier lado, lejos. No quiero que mi hijo tenga un monstruo por padre —Cerró la valija y comenzó a preparar el bolso del bebé.

—¡Tú no irás a ningún lado! —espetó furioso tratando de quitarle el bolso, cosa que no consiguió.

—¡Tú no irás a ningún lado! ¡Actúas como si tuvieras la certeza de todo y prácticamente regalas a tu hija al primer idiota que tiene un poco más de dinero que tú! —Comenzó a guardar con prisa la ropa de Toby—. ¡Si Linda te dejó por esto, no la culpo!

—¡Tú no te llevarás a Toby contigo! —le advirtió él. Ella sujetó al pequeño que se abrazó fuertemente de su cuello gritando asustado.

—¡Sólo atrévete a intentar detenerme, Robert, y entonces, sí que me conocerás furiosa! —Se hizo del bolso y la valija y salió del dormitorio—. ¡Lo único que lamento de todo esto es que Sarah se quedará a solas contigo! ¡Y espero que no sea por mucho! —exclamó descendiendo las escaleras.

—¡Es de noche! ¡¿Dónde piensas ir con nuestro hijo?! ¡Karen! —prorrumpió yendo tras ella.

La mujer alcanzó la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la acera. Justo, atinó a pasar un taxi. Ella se apresuró a detenerlo. El vehículo paró. Ella echó el equipaje dentro y subió, dejando a Robert gritando detrás.

—Lo siento, Sarah… —Dejó caer unas lágrimas—. Pero, tu madre sabrá sobre esto, te lo prometo.

—¡Jareth! —Lloriqueó la muchacha tratando de soltarse de su abrazo para ir tras su madrastra y su padre.

—No, amor. Ella estará bien. No te preocupes.

—¡Pero…, Toby! ¡Y Karen! ¡Ella es buena conmigo!

—Amor, no estás sola —Cerró más su abrazo—. Te prometo que no te dejaré en manos de nadie. Tu padre no podrá tocarte, así como no pudo ese idiota.

Sin que ella lo advirtiera, él generó un cristal que acercó a la coronilla de la chica. Este se desvaneció en ella dejándola profundamente dormida. Jareth la depositó en el lecho y la cubrió con las mantas.

—Descansa, mi amor. Yo me quedaré contigo.

Todo lo que tenía planeado tendría que esperar. Con un suspiro de agobio, maldiciendo al infeliz Robert, conjuró otra bola y nombró a su hombre de confianza.

—¿Arnold, estás allí? ¡Alban! —En la esfera se vio el rostro del sorprendido fey.

—¡Su Majestad! —Lo saludó con una sonrisa—. ¡Su Majestad, no podrá creerlo! ¡El laberinto, el castillo…! ¡Todo se está reconstruyendo!

—Eso fue lo que ordené, ¿o no? —dijo con obviedad.

—¡No, Su Majestad! ¡Me refiero a que, de repente, más allá de nuestro trabajo, de un día al otro aparecen adelantos en las construcciones que no fueron hechas por nuestras manos, mi señor!

Jareth le vio extrañado.

—¡Eche una mirada usted mismo si no me cree!

Jareth ordenó al cristal que le mostrara sus tierras. Simplemente inesperado. En todo un año apenas habían avanzado con los cimientos y, ahora, estaban avanzando casi hasta la cuarta parte de lo que era.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

—¿Cómo? ¡Sinceramente no tengo la menor idea, Su Majestad, pero, alabado sea quien lo esté haciendo! ¡El ánimo de todos ha cambiado y todo mundo trabaja con más ahínco!

—¿Desde cuándo comenzó a ocurrir esto? —investigó Jareth con suspicacia.

—Bueno…, déjeme ver… Supongo que allí habrá sido pasado el mediodía —resolvió el fey considerando la diferencia de horarios entre los mundos. Y como las tierras tenían que ver directamente con quien la gobernaba, supuso que su monarca estaba sacando alguna conclusión con sus vivencias en el Aboveground. Su pensamiento fue el correcto porque una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rey. Alban prefería no cuestionar qué o quién. No era asunto suyo ni quería inmiscuirse, él ya tenía suficiente.

—¡Excelente! Volveré a comunicarme contigo, Austin.

—Es… Alban, Su Majestad.

—Es lo que dije —Sonrió—. Ahora, debo dejarte; tengo una muchacha que cuidar aquí —Desvaneció la orbe.

—Eso me temo —Suspiró agobiado el joven Alban. Luego, una sonrisa volvió a asomarse en su rostro. ¿Qué importaba con tal que el reino volviera a ser el mismo? ¡Él volvería a ser el mismo magnífico rey que todos conocían! ¡Y si el reino imprevistamente se restauraba a este paso, sería la envidia de muchos que lo creían inevitablemente derrotado y débil!

Jareth observó a la durmiente chica en el lecho. ¿Tendría que ver estos últimos momentos juntos en que ambos parecían comprenderse más? ¿Sería? De todas formas…, este no era momento para pensar en ello, pero, a su vez, él tampoco podía descuidar a su gente, a su reino… Suspiró y se sentó junto a la muchacha, acariciando su cabeza.

—Mi dulce Sarah…, hubiera sido tan diferente de haberte quedado aquella vez… ¡Hubiéramos sido tan felices los tres…! Tú hubieras evitado este momento de dolor, entre otros tantos… ¿Estaremos a tiempo, Sarah? ¿Podremos tú y yo tener una segunda posibilidad?

Aún dormida, ella murmuró su nombre con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que él correspondió.

—Yo haré todo lo posible porque esa oportunidad exista, amor. Te lo prometo.

En el pasillo, se oyeron unos furiosos pasos y maldiciones, luego, el portazo de la habitación de en frente. El Rey Goblin puso los ojos en la puerta y fue hacia ella. La cerró con llave y suspiró. No sería raro que ahora ese idiota viniera a mortificar a su hija por su propia estupidez. Y él se aseguraría que no ocurriera. Luego, regresó junto a la joven. Tras desvestirse, se acomodó con ella entre sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarla. Él la cuidaría a capa y espada. Nadie la tocaría, nunca. Y cerró los ojos, seguro de que mañana sería un largo día sin Karen ni Toby en la casa. Él sólo esperaba que Williams se fuera a su maldito trabajo con su maldito socio y los dejara en paz. Al menos a ella que la dejara en paz, se corrigió. Sí, él era capaz de sufrir por ella. ¿Entonces, dónde estaba su sed de venganza? ¿Acaso no había perdón en ello? ¿Podía suponer que sí, o llamarlo con el nombre que estaba evitando por temor a ser rechazado una vez más?

Examinó a la adolescente. Ella era la cosa más hermosa que él hubiera visto nunca y recién estaba floreciendo... ¿Cuánto más hermosa podía llegar a ser esta joven mujer? Él deseaba estar a su lado para saberlo y estaba seguro de que valdría la pena. La abrazó más posesivamente con temor a que alguien quisiera arrebatársela. Los sueños debían cuidarse. Los sueños debían forjarse en la esperanza de obtenerlos. Él concedía sueños. Ahora, él quería un sueño hecho realidad para él. Su Sarah.

Él despertó temprano en la mañana al oír a Robert salir de su dormitorio. Esta mañana no parecía tan animado como anoche. ¡Pobre iluso! Creer que el resto del mundo es responsable de sus desgracias. Un hombre así no merecía tener hijos, analizó el Rey Goblin. A su lado, Sarah se acurrucaba más a él, buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

—Sí, mi amor. Aquí estoy —Ella comenzó a inquietarse. Jareth la observó con una sonrisa. Ella todavía peleaba contra él de alguna forma, aún en sueños; esta magnífica y estupenda muchacha que se adueñó de la caprichosa voluntad de un rey, de un fey, sólo porque su voluntad era tan fuerte como la suya... Él estaría más que feliz en tener una batalla con ella... en un lugar apropiado como en el que ahora se encontraba. Sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

Sarah abrió pesadamente sus ojos. Y de súbito se sentó alarmada. Jareth la miró sin entender. ¿Acaso se había olvidado de los momentos que ambos habían compartido sin pelear entre sí?

—¿Estás bien, chiquita? —le cuestionó preocupado. Ella lo enfrentó algo confundida.

—¡¿Jareth, anoche..., Karen y Toby...? —Jareth suspiró.

—Sí. Ellos se marcharon. Tu padre debe estar por irse a trabajar.

—¡Debo hablar con él! —Hizo el intento de incorporarse—. ¡Él debe entender...!

Una mano del fey se cerró sobre su brazo.

—Sarah, es mejor que no vayas con él ahora. Dale tiempo. Déjalo que solucione sus problemas. Déjalo que vaya a su importante trabajo con sus importantes socios y amistades. Karen y Toby estarán mejor sin él. Yo puedo ubicarlos para ti, pero, no lo haré con él aquí, a solas contigo.

—¡Pero...!

—No aceptaré negaciones, Sarah —Su voz fue severa—. Además..., si él se va tendremos toda la casa sólo para nosotros.

Se oyó la puerta del garaje y el arranque del auto.

—Y por otro lado, anoche quedó algo pendiente...

Se sentó próximo a ella sin quitar la mirada de sus labios, en los cuales depositó los suyos, lentamente, tiernamente, como hubiera hecho aquella vez de haber ella aceptado su ofrecimiento... ¡Oh, cómo hubiera derrochado el tiempo en enseñarle cuán lejos de la crueldad podía estar este inhumano Rey Goblin!

Sarah cerró sus ojos y suspiró sobre sus labios. Sí. Ella podía permanecer una eternidad disfrutando de esto y, ahora, más que nunca necesitaba de alguien que la comprendiera y que la consolara con dulzura, y de hito en hito la desafiara para quebrar con la diaria agonía de no saber quién eres realmente, qué quieres realmente. Alguien que la guiara hacia su esencia. Él tenía eso y más..., ella podía sentirlo por toda su piel, como si cada una de sus células reaccionara a su mero contacto, a su magia... Pero, lo que nadie sabía, era que el Rey Goblin estaba enamorado de la chica y que su inmortal cuerpo, su eterna alma, sufría las mismas consecuencias.

Ellos quebraron el beso ante la inevitable necesidad de aire. Sus ojos brillaban como relucientes joyas. Jareth sonrió a la maravillada chica entre sus brazos. Si sólo por un beso como ese mostraba sorpresa, cómo sería su expresión si ellos... Jareth sacudió su cabeza para espantar el lujurioso pensamiento... Al menos por ahora.

—Bueno, mi amor —Le sonrió con contento—, creo que podemos decir que... en poco tiempo nos estamos entendiendo más de lo que alguna vez cualquiera de los dos imaginó —Ella descendió su mirada algo avergonzada.

—¿Tú... crees? —Volvió a verle. El rostro de Jareth mostró un gesto afable.

—Estoy seguro —dijo confidente—. ¿Ahora, qué tal si... dejo que te duches y te vistas, mientras, yo hago lo mismo en el cuarto de tus padres?

—¿No harás trampa? —Él la miró risueño y ella se sonrojó—. Quiero decir que no estarás... espiándome con tus cristales y eso.

—¡Oh, espiar! Yo pensé que pretendías que fuera a la ducha contigo —bromeó y ella se enfadó sin gran entusiasmo.

—¡No me molestes! —Se quejó y él rió abrazándola.

—Lo siento —Besó su mejilla—. Te doy mi palabra de que no te molestaré.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura? —protestó ella.

Él se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar otra risita ante lo que se le había ocurrido.

—Bueno... Allí existe una posibilidad que tú tengas todo bajo control, no sea que este pervertido fey ande husmeando de nuevo tus lindas bragas.

—¡Jareth...! —le advirtió ella, dinosaurio de peluche en mano y en alto. Él rió furtivo.

—De acuerdo. De la única manera que podrías estar ciento por ciento segura, es con esto —Generó un orbe que extendió a la muchacha.

—¿Y qué haré con eso? —indagó extrañada.

—¡Fácil! Si tú la tienes contigo, allí podrás comprobar que yo no te estaré espiando.

Sarah pareció estar feliz con la solución brindada, mas, de repente, la última ficha del truco se ubicó en su sitio.

—¡Pero, se supone que te estarás duchando!

Jareth apretó sus labios.

—Bueno, sí. Pero, si no confías en mí y quieres ver...

—¡Yo no quiero ver nada...! —Su mirada quedó fija sobre su pálido pecho y el contraste del medallón. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. ¡Nada! —repitió como queriendo dar credibilidad a sus palabras.

—Como quieras —Él se incorporó y fue hacia la salida todavía riendo—. Nada, entonces. Deberás confiar en mí —Sonrió con malicia, antes de dejarla sola.

Sarah suspiró agotada. Pese a que él podía hacer cosas que la llevaban al extremo de su paciencia, ella debía admitir que estaba muy agradecida de que él estuviera a su lado. Más que agradecida, ella casi era feliz, si no fuera por el horrible suceso de haber perdido a Karen, ahora que se estaban entendiendo, y al pequeño y travieso Toby.

"Dos familias en dieciséis años…" ¿Acaso el problema sería ella? Volvió a dejar escapar un suspiro.


	12. Distensión

N/A: ¡Hola a todas! Espero hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por tardar en publicar. Es que iba a hacerlo a mitad de semana, pero, era imposible de ingresar debidamente en la página; es decir, podías leer sin registrarte y ya saben que sin registrarse es imposible subir los archivos, enviar reviews, respuestas y demás. Y cuando finalmente se reestableció la página se me hizo imposible. ¿En el finde? Bueno, trabajo todas las semanas en uno, como que me da algo de pereza ir el fin de semana a uno.

La cuestión es que quiero agradecer a EscribanaNúmeroTrece (fue el único que me llegó en la semana, informo por si alguien envió y no se extrañe que no contesté, no sería la primera vez que ni me entero por algún error en la página) y también al resto que lo intentó y al que no, pero, leyó. Ahora, ayer abrí mi correo (y es todo lo que pude hacer porque hubo bastante gente) y vi dos más; así que gracias a Moonlightgirl y Amelia (es una complicada relación la que tienes con Anastacia XD).

Esta semana les juro ha sido agotadora. ¿Vieron cuando no tienen ganas de mover ni un solo dedo y el cuerpo les pesa como si fuera de plomo? Pues, exactamente así me sentí de domingo a hasta hoy inclusive. (De acuerdo, el hacer horas extras de trabajo también tiene que ver en ello, pero, tienen su recompensa). Pero, se suman las cosas que una ya tiene en esta vida, ¿pero, qué se va a hacer, no? ¡Ah…, Rey Goblin, usted podría ser más generoso y hacerme un sitio en su castillo o… ¡ejem…! Bueno, si me quiere tener más cerca, no hay problema : 3

CAPÍTULO 12. DISTENSIÓN. 

Disclaimer: Dudo que yo hubiera podido hacerlo. Así, que… (Suspiro.) Simplemente, no. Alban, es mío.

Sarah se apresuró a ducharse y a cambiarse, sonriendo cada tanto al recordar ése último beso… De sólo pensarlo una sacudida recorrió su columna. Y por momentos, su mirada descendía al recordar los sucesos con su familia…, la partida de todos. Ella pensó que de no ser por Jareth, ella estaría muy sola, como aquella vez… Trató de reanimarse y se le ocurrió que podría agradecerle preparando ella misma un buen desayuno. Después de todo, él estaba ayudándola pese… al fastidio y el temor que había resultado en un principio. Nada por sentado. No había que dar nada por sentado. Se recordó a sí misma. Chequeó por última vez su jean y su vieja camisa, casualmente la misma que había usado un año atrás. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella podía explicarlo, sólo había sido un impulso. Ella salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, la cual golpeó con los nudillos.

—¿Jareth, has terminado allí? —Nada—. ¿Jareth? —Insistió ya desesperándose. Volvió a llamar con más fuerza. Si había algo que Sarah Williams consideraba insoportable era que la hicieran esperar. ¡Si ella siendo mujer ya estaba lista, entonces, ¿qué rayos le tomaría tanto tiempo?—. Jareth, si no me contestas entraré a por ti con la vara de hierro. Te lo advierto —A ella se le ocurrió que él quizás estuviere haciendo alguna atrocidad con las cosas de su padre como buen Rey Goblin que era y ella ya tenía suficientes problemas—. ¡De acuerdo! Tú te lo buscaste.

De repente, ella ingresó a la alcoba. Allí no había nadie. Excepto algunos cajones semiabiertos y vacíos... Cajones que alguna vez estuvieron con finas prendas de mujer y adorables prendas de bebé... La vacía cuna la hizo suspirar con pesadez y una lágrima luchaba por escapar de sus ojos.

—¿Sarah? —La voz cuestionó con un sorprendido tono—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

La joven giró todavía conmocionada con el presente vacío allí, para perturbarse más con la presente presencia frente a ella. Jareth estaba en la puerta del cuarto de baño, cubierto tan sólo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra que agitaba vigorosamente sobre su ahora más largo y húmedo cabello. Ella quedó imposibilitada de palabras... Él la observó con preocupación.

—¿Sarah, amor, estás bien? —Volvió a cuestionar deteniendo su tarea, mientras, ahora la toalla descansaba sobre sus hombros.

—Yo... —ella tragó y se sonrojó abochornada— sólo... venía a preguntarte... por el desayuno... Yo... golpeé y no... respondiste... y…

—Pues, acabo de salir de la ducha —Le sonrió él empezando a comprender la nueva actitud de la muchacha—. Por eso no te oí. Pero, resulta una buena prueba de que cumplí con mi palabra. De haber estado espiándote, no habría sido así. ¿No crees?

—S-sí —Ella comenzó a sentirse más incómoda que antes. ¡Él estaba desnudo, tan sólo... con esa toalla blanca sobre ese... cuerpo delgado, pero, bien constituido...! ¿Qué se suponía debía decir o hacer? ¿Si huía de la habitación quedaba como una niña tonta?—. ¿Qué... te gustaría desayunar? —Jareth elevó las cejas en un divertido gesto de asombro y seguidamente rió por lo bajo. Ella lo fulminó, por lo que él se forzó a serenarse.

—Lo siento, chiquita. No fue intencional. Haz lo que tú quieras —Se quedó pensando un segundo—. Excepto cereales. Ya estoy crecidito para esas cosas como... podrás notar —insinuó con media sonrisa. Sarah prefirió ignorar su comentario.

—¡Perfecto, entonces! —Se dirigió a la salida con la faz encendida—. ¡Todo menos cereal! ¡Entendido! ¡Estaré abajo! —Desapareció cual pájaro asustado.

Jareth amplió su sonrisa y sacudió su cabeza. Entonces, continuó secando su cabello. "¡Mi pobre chiquita, tan… inocente…! Tan frágil…" Su mirada se tornó apenada. Él debía quitarla de ese hogar, de ese mundo cruel, pero, no de manera subrepticia ya que de hacerlo así, ella no sólo se negaría, si no que desconfiaría de él… Él debía pensar en uno o dos trucos bajo la manga y ni Robert ni nadie, ni siquiera ella, podría evitar o negar su destino. Su único destino… a su lado.

Sarah dejó escapar un suspiro de distensión al apoyar las manos sobre la mesada. No se había detenido ni un solo segundo hasta llegar allí. Si bien todo había sido sin querer, ¿por qué debía ser tan… obvio? ¿Tan… atrevido? ¡Tal parecía que le gustaba verla con la piel de color escarlata! Volvió a suspirar y se puso manos a la obra. Cada tanto sacudía su cabeza para borra cierta imagen de cierto rey de cabellos húmedos. ¡¿Quién lo hubiera creído?! ¡Ella delante del Rey Goblin en tan… íntima situación! Rió por lo bajo y fue poniendo la mesa.

Cuando Jareth descendió, la radio estaba encendida y ella estaba de espaldas, meneándose levemente al suave ritmo de la melodía, en tanto, preparaba unos huevos revueltos. Él sonrió al verle y, en absoluto silencio, se reclinó un momento con los brazos cruzados. Sarah no se daba ni por enterada, tan concentrada estaba en cocinar y seguir la melodía. Cuando giró, sartén en mano, espátula en la otra, y le vio allí se congeló. ¡Y ahora esto! ¡Qué ridícula que le debía parecer! ¿O quizás loca? Se mordió los labios tomando detalle de lo bien parecido que se veía con su típico atuendo de pantalón gris, camisa blanca y chaleco negro de cuero. El rubio cabello regresando ya a su habitual rebeldía. Él no dejó de sonreír.

—Sin duda alguna esos son revueltos —Él señaló la sartén que ella todavía sostenía. Sarah se forzó a respirar y a sonreír, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa para servirlos.

—S-sí. Lo son —Trató de ignorarlo sirviendo las porciones en los platos. Ella podía sentir sus divertidos ojos clavados en su nuca, no precisaba voltearse para comprobarlo—. ¿Bueno? ¿Te vas a quedar toda la mañana allí de pie o qué? —indagó molesta. Jareth se mordió los labios.

—¿Por qué ese humor, cosa preciosa?

—No sé de qué hablas —Se hizo la desentendida.

—Bueno…, arriba no me pareció que estuvieras… enfadada.

—¡Yo no estoy…! —calló ante su astuta risita y se apartó de la mesa yendo hacia el fregadero.

—Bueno, si siempre das los buenos días a los gritos, supongo que entonces estás muy feliz.

—¡No estoy feliz! —clamó dejando la sartén en la pileta, sin advertir que él había comenzado a moverse y no exactamente hacia donde ella le había hecho sitio en la mesa. Ella parecía querer escurrir los nervios fregando fuertemente la sartén con la esponja—. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que lo soy?! ¡¿El hecho de que tú estás aquí, mh?! ¡Pues, olvídalo! ¡Me sigues pareciendo tan… fastidioso y engreído como antes! ¡Y quizás, peor! —De pronto, vio una mano frente a su rostro que le ofrecía el recipiente con detergente.

—Creo que con un poco de esto quedará como nueva —Oyó la sedosa voz junto a su oído—; ahora, si quieres insistir tienes dos opciones. O bien se te gasta la esponja o bien traspasas ese duro material con tus dedos —Sarah derrotada abandonó ambos objetos y bajó los brazos.

—De acuerdo. Estoy nerviosa —reconoció agotada—. Son muchas cosas a la vez y ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo o cuándo acabarán —Pasó una mano por sus empañados ojos. Él dejó el frasco en la mesada y la rodeó con sus brazos trayéndola hacia sí.

—Lo sé —Besó su cabeza—. Pero, no te preocupes, de una manera u otra te ayudaré, en todo —Su tono pareció enigmático en esas dos últimas palabras—. Ahora, sentémonos a la mesa antes de que se enfríe todo eso tan delicioso que has hecho. ¿De acuerdo?

—Tienes razón... De nada me ayudará esto. Ni Karen ni Toby regresarán porque yo me ponga a gritar y..., tarde o temprano, deberé hacerle frente a mi padre.

—Sarah —La hizo girar para estar cara a cara—, sólo recuerda que no estás sola. NUNCA estarás sola. No mientras yo viva. Y eso, mi chiquita, puedo asegurarte que será por mucho tiempo, excepto que de veras busques esa vara de la que tanto hablas —Sarah no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa. Él le correspondió abrazándola protectoramente.

—Ni siquiera sé donde hay una —le confesó ella entre la risa y el llanto.

—Bueno... —Su voz era consentidora—. Tú ya conoces las palabras correctas; 'deseo...' —Ella rió.

—Me prometí a mí misma nunca más decirlas.

—Bueno, nunca digas nunca.

—Y lo dicho está dicho —retrucó ella más recompuesta. Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado.

—Te olvidas de algo.

—¿De qué? —Elevó las cejas interrogativamente.

—¡No me desafíes! —clamó y Sarah ahogó una pequeña exclamación de asombro cuando sintió sus brazos debajo de sus rodillas y su torso. Él la cargó con facilidad llevándola hasta la mesa, mientras ella reía—. Ahora, cosa preciosa, déjame probar qué tan buena cocinera eres —Besó sus labios antes de sentarla en la silla. Sarah se sintió mejor, como por arte de magia. ¿Sería él la cura de todos sus pesares? Jareth estudió su expresión de fascinación con satisfacción y fingió estar saboreando algo—. Bueno…, debo decir que no está mal… por empezar —Esta vez se concentró en su mirada y pudo advertir cómo las lozanas mejillas tomaron color, en tanto, una tímida sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

Tras el desayuno se quedaron en el living, viendo un poco de televisión. Jareth pasaba de la extrañeza a la sorpresa con facilidad y cuestionaba todo con respecto a los programas.

—¿Por qué se tienen que nombrar con todos sus nombres en cada escena?

—Bueno…, es una novela centroamericana, creo. Y ellos se llaman así, supongo.

—¡Oh! —Unos dos minutos después…—. ¿Ese no era el novio de la otra? —Señaló la pantalla donde los actores se estaban besando. Sarah soltó una risita.

—Sí, sí es. Tú pareces muy concentrado en esto —Él la espió de reojo.

—Puedo concentrarme en otras cosas…, si gustas —Ella lo atisbó con sospecha. Él la imitó risueño.

—¿Realmente estoy a salvo contigo? —interrogó.

—¿Conmigo? ¡Seguro! ¿Por qué no? —Se mordió los labios para no reír. Risa que soltó cuando ella le pegó en el hombro.

—¡Jareth! —Él la abrazó trayéndola hacia él.

—Bueno, tú sabes que soy un hombre, después de todo —Elevó su barbilla con uno de sus dedos, ahora libres de sus guantes—. Yo… mentiría si dijera que no te encuentro atractiva y que… —El corazón de Sarah parecía haberse detenido ante su confesión— no tengo planeado conquistarte... —Besó sus labios con calma, Sarah lo abrazó con inseguridad. Ambos suspiraron viéndose a los ojos—. Eres muy hermosa, Sarah Peggy —dijo en un tono de voz tratando de imitar al actor de la telenovela. Sarah quedó boquiabierta—. ¡No me importa nada, ni mi esposa ni el perro ni el gato ni el búho que se para en tu ventana! ¡Huyamos! —Ella abrió más la boca en un punto exacto entre la sorpresa y la risa.

—¡¿Cómo…?! ¡¿Cómo sabes mi segundo nombre?! —Él rió.

—Conozco los 'elaborados' diseños de tus prendas interiores, ¿cómo no voy a saberlo?

—¡Jareth, mejor no me recuerdes eso! —reclamó ella tratando de verse enfadada pese a su sonrojo. Él rió con ganas—. ¡Además, no me gusta ese nombre! ¡Cuando pequeña me hacían burla en la escuela!

—¿Qué te decían? —sonrió él. Ella resopló molesta quedando recostada sobre el brazo que él pasó por sus hombros y se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

—Ellos lo cambiaban por… Piggy —Jareth apretó los labios—. Y estaban todo el tiempo 'Piggy esto, Piggy aquello.' '¡Oye, Piggy, deja esa barra de chocolate o te cocinarán para nochebuena!' o 'Piggy, me han quedado sobras del almuerzo de ayer, ¿las quieres?' —Jareth rió suavemente—. ¡No es gracioso! ¡Casi siempre venía llorando y con una mala nota por… —Ahora fue su turno de mordisquear los propios— pegarles!

—Ellos pueden ser muy crueles, ¿no?

—¡Ellos pueden ser unos buenos idiotas sin… nada mejor que hacer! ¡Eso es! —juró ella ofendida. Él la trajo más a su cuerpo.

—Oye, mi chiquita, ¿qué te parece si salimos de paseo?

—¡¿Qué?! —Se asombró ella.

—Tu padre no vendrá hasta tarde, así que, ¿por qué no salimos a divertirnos? Si gustas, puedo cambiar mi apariencia… un tanto para poder estar contigo allí afuera.

—¿Hablas en serio, no?

—Claro que sí —le sonrió—. ¿Qué dices? —Sarah hizo una mueca de contento. ¿Una especie de cita con el Rey Goblin? ¿En el Aboveground? Bueno, ellos estaban viviendo juntos, compartiendo cuarto y lecho…

—¿Por qué no? —Ella respondió y se correspondieron satisfechos.

—Muy bien. Sube a prepararte. Yo te esperaré aquí mismo, con nueva apariencia —le prometió.

—¿Qué tan… diferente lucirás? —indagó curiosa y deseosa de que no fuera tanto.

—Bueno…, algo más joven, menos elegante, más moderno.

—¡De acuerdo! —sonrió—. ¿A dónde iremos?

—A donde gustes. No hay límites —Sarah estaba feliz de poder salir un poco de su encierro, de su casa y con alguien.

—¡Estaré en cinco! —Salió disparada escaleras arriba sin detenerse—. ¡No, diez minutos! —Jareth rió para sí. No podía quejarse. Él era su primera cita, su primer beso… Bueno, no en ese orden cronológico, pero, él lo era. Y esperaba ser mucho más. Primero en todo y el único.

La joven se dio prisa por cambiarse. ¡Qué nervios! ¡Su primera cita! Corrió a prisa para probarse alguna ropa. ¡Todo le parecía inapropiado o feo! ¡Cómo le hubiere ayudado de estar Karen! Se entristeció pensando en ello, haciendo que unas lágrimas se asomaran.

—¡No! No debo llorar. Si Karen estuviera aquí me reprendería, al igual que haría mamá. Debo… —Se recompuso— ponerme… linda para él. ¡Eso es! —Se miró en el espejo decidida—. ¡Estoy creciendo y… es hora de que tome mis propias decisiones! —Se paró en pie de guerra frente al guardarropa. Y con la decisión sólo típica de la vieja Sarah Williams cuando recorría el laberinto, se hizo de una falda blanca de volados que le llegaba a las rodillas y un sweater azul acero con escote 'v' que Karen le había regalado y ella jamás se había animado a usar, en un principio porque simplemente había sido un obsequio de parte de ella, luego, porque le daba cierta vergüenza y tampoco había tenido la ocasión de hacerlo. Esta era una cita y la ocasión perfecta para usarlo. Se calzó unos mocasines, se dejó el cabello suelto y se pintó los labios con un disimulado tono. No quería exagerar y darle motivos para ser más vanidoso. Respiró hondo y tras un último vistazo comenzó a descender.

Si Jareth quedó sorprendido con el cambio en la muchacha, entonces, ella quedó abrumada. Si bien había algo en él que todavía se veía demasiado perfecto para ser humano, en su living, había un Jareth de unos veintitantos años, de cabellos no tan largos ni tan encumbrados, aún viéndose como una estrella de rock, pero, más casual, sin maquillaje; y simplemente vestido con un ajustado jean sobre sus típicas botas, esta vez marrones; camisa blanca y una chaqueta tres cuarto de cuero marrón abierta, cuyos bolsillos estaban ocupados con sus manos. Manos que salieron en un gesto de asombro al verla.

—¡Wow! ¡Te ves estupenda! —clamó él con una sonrisa yendo hacia ella para darle la mano antes de que llegara a los últimos escalones.

—Gracias —dijo con timidez—. Tú… luces… diferente… —Rió alcanzando su mano—. Y a la vez, no. Es… extraño.

—¿No te complace mi nueva apariencia? —cuestionó con una benévola sonrisa.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Te ves genial! Sólo que… —Sus mejillas tomaron color— creo que prefiero al verdadero Jareth —El Rey Goblin aspiró con regocijo sin quitar sus ojos de ella. ¿Lo prefería más maduro y anticuado pese a esta nueva imagen de ídolo de cine?

—Bueno, eso sí me complace —murmuró—. Pero, creo que no se vería muy 'normal' si nos vieran por allí y de seguro tratarían de meternos en problemas.

—Tienes razón. Algún día… —Se mordió los labios. ¿Qué estaba por decir?

—Algún día todo será como debe ser, cosa preciosa. Te lo prometo —Posó un casto beso en sus labios. Sarah cerró sus ojos para luego, sonriente, encontrarse con aquella mirada de pupilas irregulares—. ¿Lista para irnos?

—Lista —aseguró y salieron tomados de la mano rumbo a la salida.

Allí, frente a la casa, había un auto, al cual él la condujo; ella apenas podía dar crédito a todo aquello. ¿Una cita con el Rey Goblin y además, él iba a conducir un auto? ¡Nunca lo hubiere creído, ni aún si lo hubiere leído en ese libro! Jareth abrió la portezuela del vehículo azul oscuro y la ayudó a ubicarse en el asiento de acompañante. Luego pegó la vuelta por delante del mismo y se acomodó frente al volante.

—¿Tú… sabes manejar? —indagó todavía azorada. Jareth sonrió plenamente seguro de sí mismo.

—Deberías preguntar qué es lo que no sé, amor. Quizás parezco joven, pero, tengo siglos y siglos para contarte y… enseñarte —Esta vez su mirada fue picaresca y Sarah se sonrojó—. Sólo mira —Le guiñó un ojo antes de encender el motor. El automóvil se deslizó con suavidad y seguridad a través del camino.

**********************************************************************************

NOVEDADES: Pasen por mi profile. Si entran a mi link de devianart, hallarán un trabajo nuevo que hice para San Valentín y me olvidé de avisar. : $ ¿Qué raro, no? ¿A dónde tendré la cabeza? XD

Y en otro link… ¡Síííí...! ¡Mi primera novela 100 % mía publicada en una página española! A quien le interese leerla podrán bajarla sin costo alguno. (Sólo recuerden que era una niñita de 13 años a quien se le ocurrió y fue una jovencita de 18 quien la terminó) XD Es que no podía escribir mucho entre materia y materia de la escuela. Ustedes ya conocen el resultado final de todo, pues, han leído mis fics, y creo (y espero :$) haber madurado y mejorado. Gracias a todas y un gran abrazo.


	13. Confesión

N/A: Primero que nada quiero desearles un feliz día de la mujer, aunque sea atrasado XD. Espero que lo hayan pasado bien.

Ahora, agradecimientos. A todas las que me enviaron sus reviews: a Noelia Marquez (¡Hey, que eres de mis pagos!), a quien debo dar las gracias también por escoger esta historia y a su autora ^.^ como una de sus favoritas; Gothic-Dafne; Themis13; Dogmalaley y Amelia (y Anastasia, no hay que olvidarse de ella porque se puede enfadar XD). Creo que no me olvido de nadie..., s es así, perdón. Hace día que quiero publicar y el local donde trabajo ha estado atestado de gente. Un abrazo para todas, antes de que venga alguien más a romper la armonía de esta humilde escritora.

¡Ay, qué envidia! ¡Una cita con el Rey Goblin! ¿Cómo será, eh? ¿Eh, eh, EH.....? :p Malvada, ya déjales leerlo para que se enteren. XD

Disclaimer: Labyrinth NO es de mi propiedad. ¿Está claro?

CAPÍTULO 13. CONFESIÓN.

Aparcaron en el parque favorito de Sarah. Ella rió pensando que bien podrían haber venido a pie desde su casa. Jareth le leyó el pensamiento y le comentó que si bien aquello era cierto, este sólo era el comienzo del paseo y que al mediodía irían a almorzar a algún lugar no tan cercano a su casa.

Él corrió hacia el asiento del acompañante para abrirle la puerta y brindarle su mano. Sarah en su vida había conocido a alguien tan galante. No, galante no era la palabra correcta, ese ordinario de Sam también pretendía ser 'caballeroso,' pero, no la hacía sentir segura. Jareth era… eso y más; como… su caballero andante, no de brillante armadura, pues, él solía vestir de negro para mostrarse más intimidante de lo que era. Pero, ella no podía desconfiar de él, pese a que sabía que era capaz de los trucos más inimaginables.

Ya fuera del automóvil, manos entrelazadas, se adentraron al parque, cada tanto se atisbaban y sonreían. Era como un sueño, como ir entre las nubes donde sabes que nada ni nadie podría perturbar aquel encuentro especial.

Ellos cruzaron el pequeño puente sobre el lago y rieron por lo bajo. Ese era el lugar exacto donde él, convertido en búho la había aguardado para que interpretara el papel de la heroína y lo convocara.

—¿Recuerdos? —cuestionó él divertido.

—Si alguien me hubiere dicho que… —Dejó escapar una risita— nuevamente estaríamos… los dos aquí y… de esta forma me hubiera reído mucho.

—Sí. A mí también me hubiera costado creerlo. Especialmente después de… la última vez que nos vimos.

Hubo un incómodo silencio.

—Jareth…, yo… no entendía qué querías y… no podía hacerle eso a Toby. Ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes de convocarte…, aunque… eso hubiere significado…

Él la miró.

—No habernos conocido —concluyó él—. Tienes razón.

Sonrió ahora haciéndola sentar en el banco que había ocupado Merlín aquella vez, y él se ubicó a horcajadas en el mismo.

—Yo puedo entenderlo, ahora. Bueno, creo, porque no puedo evitar que me moleste. No estoy acostumbrado a… la desobediencia y… por cierto que tú me desafiaste sin temor alguno —Le sonrió complacido. Ella descendió un poco su rostro—. Pero, eso… sólo me atrajo más a ti —confesó.

Ella lo miró con cierto asombro.

—¿Puedo… hacerte una pregunta al respecto?

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Qué… hubiera sucedido si yo perdía?

Él pareció hacer una introspección.

—Bueno…, creo que de haber perdido… y, quiero decir que de haber llegado tarde al castillo o de no haber llegado…, yo… —Se incomodó y resopló—. No sé si yo hubiere sido tan amable. No suelo ser bueno con quien me… desafía.

Sarah quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué me hubieras hecho? — averiguó.

Él dejó escapar un sonido entre suspiro y risa.

—No creo que quieras saber eso —Se sintió inquieto.

—Necesito saberlo.

Él se tomó su tiempo.

—Yo… te quería para mí. Sólo para mí —reveló viendo a la nada—. Al principio, no entendía cómo te quería; sólo que te quería y mucho. Y… lo comprendí tarde y, cuando llegaste al castillo, incluso era tarde para hacerte ver qué era lo que en verdad deseaba.

—¿Y lo que me dijiste en el ballroom?

—Era verdad. Sólo que… —Carraspeó— no quería que fuera demasiado obvio… —Se mordió los labios—. Creo que… lo hice demasiado bien, porque… tú escapaste pensando que sólo era un truco. Y lo era de alguna forma, sólo que… la trampa ya no era por retener a Toby, si no a ti.

Sarah suspiró. No era fácil asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

—Sarah…

—No. Por favor, dame unos segundos.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, en donde Sarah pareció acomodar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, y el cual ella quebró.

—Gracias por ser… sincero esta vez.

—No. Tú perdóname por haber sido tan… idiota y soberbio la última vez. Como fey… a veces no es fácil comprender a los humanos o verlos… como iguales. Tú… cambiaste eso en mí; tú cambiaste muchas cosas en mí —Enfrentó su mirada.

—¿Qué hubiera sucedido si en ese último encuentro… yo hubiere aceptado tu oferta?

Él sonrió tristemente. Ella era cruel, sólo que esta vez él lo tenía bien merecido por aquella otra vez.

—A ese punto, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Tú hubieras reinado a mi lado y ni siquiera nos hubiéramos tenido que preocupar por un heredero teniendo a Toby como hijo. Y… eso te hubiere dado tiempo de… aceptarme. Al menos, eso era lo que yo esperaba… Quería… hacer las cosas bien… Y fallé por segunda vez. Eso… fue muy doloroso —Rió adversamente—. Dos derrotas y ambas por la misma chica. Demasiado para mi ego en trece horas —Echó su cabeza hacia atrás elevando una exhalación al cielo. Hubo una pausa donde él pareció estar hablando más a sí mismo—. Yo… no conocía el amor. Realmente no sabía lo que era.

Sarah lo vio azorada. ¿Sabía él lo que estaba diciendo en voz alta?

—¿Jareth? —Él descendió su mirada hacia ella—. ¿Estás diciendo que tú…? —Ella no se atrevía a cuestionarlo si bien deseaba saber la verdad.

Los ojos del monarca parecieron salir de un letargo y, tras un segundo de desconcierto, se convirtieron en dos trozos de espejos donde nada puede ocultarse.

—Sí —fue su respuesta—. Es… por eso que me he engañado tanto planeando vengarme cuando… todo lo que he deseado desde entonces era… a ti, estar contigo…

Ella sólo podía verlo boquiabierta completamente aturdida, como no pudiendo dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—Sí —Él volvió a asegurarle, su contemplación fue más firme, más profunda—. Te amo, Sarah. Y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. No puedo, no quiero.

Los ojos de Sarah se llenaron de lágrimas. No sabía el motivo, ella estaba tan feliz y… sólo se ponía torpemente a llorar delante de él. El Rey Goblin se preocupó.

—¿Sarah, estás bien? —La abrazó trayéndola hacia él.

—¡Lo siento! —Se pasó una mano por sus ojos—. Me siento tan tonta…

Jareth estaba acariciando su cabello.

—¿Por qué? Aquí soy yo el que ha quedado desnudo —Su voz trataba de bromear con toda la situación.

—¿Te sientes mal por haberme dicho eso? —cuestionó ella aún entre lágrimas.

—No mal, sólo… expuesto y algo inseguro, no acostum… —Jareth no pudo terminar su frase. Y sus ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa cuando su boca fue cubierta con la de ella.

Sarah también quería remediar todos los errores y malos entendidos. Se incorporó tanto como para alcanzar sus labios, ella no estaba pensando, ella no quería pensar sólo… decirle de alguna forma que no era el único expuesto aquí, que ella lo entendía y compartía su sentimiento. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo si aún creyéndolo un sueño había suspirado por él! Después de aquella noche, había dedicado otras tantas largas noches despierta tratando de hallarlo; tratando de redimirse; de encontrar una nueva oportunidad. Y tantas veces se había dormido llorando y gimiendo por aquel que no respondía, que nunca llegaba. Los brazos que se ajustaron alrededor de su torso eran la fortaleza más perfecta que cualquier historia pudiera relatar. Y sin lugar a dudas, aquella boca, que ahora luchaba voluntades con la propia, era la hoguera más perfecta que cualquier cuento pudiera describir.

Jareth la aferró más hacia sí y correspondió y profundizó el beso. A esta altura de los hechos, él estaba seguro de que esa noche él mismo se iría a dormir a la rama más cercana de la ventana de la habitación de Sarah. Si al principio pensó que noche a noche sería más difícil mantenerse sereno, ahora estaba seguro de que ya no podría contenerse por mucho más tiempo. Cuando sus miradas se reencontraron, sus labios dibujaron las más bellas de las sonrisas.

—Te amo —le susurró él una vez más.

Las mejillas de Sarah se tornaron rosadas.

—Yo… también te amo —Apartó su mirada con timidez.

Él sólo rió satisfecho y estrechó su abrazo frotando el brazo de la muchacha que ahora lo aferraba a su vez.

—No sé quién nos ha echado esa primera partida de cartas, pero, sospecho que al final le terminaré dando las gracias —Se echaron un vistazo y rieron tontamente.

Ella se lo quedó viendo y se abrazó a él como con temor a que desvaneciera.

—Dime que eres real; que no desaparecerás otra vez —rogó con los ojos cerrados asiéndose de él.

—¿No tienes suficientes pruebas, amor?

—Es que… yo sé que te veo y que te siento, pero…, a veces me da miedo que otra vez se convierta todo en fantasía…

—Muy bien. Sólo… —Estudió el lugar y advirtió a una anciana que estaba por allí paseándose con su pequeño perro y se dirigía hacia ellos— espera y verás que no sólo tú puedes verme.¡Señora, disculpe! —clamó y la mujer lo observó—. ¡Buenos días! ¿Podría usted decirme la hora, por favor?

La anciana sonrió complacida ante los modos tan refinados en alguien tan joven.

—¡Claro, joven! —Miró su reloj pulsera—. Apenas van a ser las once.

—¡Muchas gracias, señora! Que tenga usted un buen día.

—Y ustedes —La mujer volvió a sonreír siguiendo feliz su camino.

Sarah sonrió y lo abrazó contenta.

—Gracias —murmuró sobre su camisa entreabierta. Él aún conservaba su medallón.

—Oye —elevó suavemente su barbilla—, eso no es suficiente… —Se apoderó una vez más de sus labios y perdieron el sentido del tiempo.

En eso, el reloj de la plaza anunció las doce del mediodía atrayendo la atención de la pareja. Jareth observó a la joven entre sus brazos.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, pero, quisiera quedarme un momento más aquí. Me gusta aquí —ella le reveló.

—Lo sé —Sonrió con dulzura—. Nos quedaremos un rato más, entonces. Pero…, lo lamento por esos patos… —Señaló hacia el lago.

—Son cisnes —lo corrigió risueña.

—Lo que sean. Esos —dijo con fingido desprecio e igual ademán de su mano—. Porque yo, un simple búho, voy a acaparar toda la atención de cierta muchacha… —Descendió su cabeza sobre la de ella y permanecieron besándose sin preocupación alguna.

Para él no había gloria más grande que sentir los femeninos brazos alrededor suyo por debajo de su campera; o las manos unidas tras su cuello; la respuesta de sus labios; la manera en que poco a poco aprendía a seguir su danza. Él que era un fey, él que estaba más cerca de lo irreal que cualquiera de los mortales, estaba viviendo lo que había creído imposible. Un sueño. Su sueño.

El sueño fue quebrado por un flash no muy lejano. Sarah lo advirtió después que Jareth y suspiró. ¿Qué acaso no la podían dejar en paz? ¡Y eran los mismos tipos de la otra vez! Escondió su rostro en el fey a su lado.

—¿Por qué siempre a mí? —gimoteó.

Él observó con malignidad a los fotógrafos y sonrió de igual modo.

—¿Sarah, quieres hacer una pequeña maldad conmigo?

La joven elevó su rostro hacia él.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Tal parece que a ellos les gusta vernos besándonos. Démosles nomás, una pequeña victoria para que, luego, caigan en una horrible y profunda derrota.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó ella incrédula.

—Pues, esos aparatos parecen muy sensibles y… propensos a estropearse —Sonrió con picardía y Sarah compartió su sonrisa.

—¡De acuerdo! Después de todo, ellos me han metido en problemas antes.

—Exacto. ¿Lista?

—Lista —Se miraron confidentes y si alguien les hubiera visto, podrían haber asegurado que aquel fue el beso más apasionado, arrebatado y lujurioso que se halla visto en película u obra teatral alguna. Ambos se miraron con deseo y joviales por la pequeña diablura.

Los fotógrafos y periodistas creían tener la gran primicia, pese a que ellos ahora se fugaron corriendo entre risas sujetos de la mano. ¡Primera plana! Pensaban ilusos. Y entonces, antes o después, descubrirían que habían olvidado poner película a sus cámaras; o que se les había fundido las baterías; o la cinta de manera misteriosa. Tendrían que buscar otra noticia para la portada. Si bien los comentarios se expandirían, pero, no había nada como una buena foto en la portada. ¡Qué lástima!

Ellos llegaron al automóvil todavía riendo, se detuvieron para apoyarse en él y tomar aire para tranquilizarse.

—¿Qué les has hecho? —Ella quiso saber.

—Bueno, depende de qué tan desagradables me resulten tendrán distintos problemas con sus aparatejos —Sonrió ladino—. Pero, mis goblins deben estar disfrutando de unas buenas fotos de nosotros dos —rió.

—¿Has hecho que tus goblins se encarguen de las fotos?

—Yo soy su rey —aclaró y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para guiarla al otro lado del vehículo para que entrara. Ella pasó el suyo por su cintura. Se sentían tan naturales de esta manera…—. Ahora, vayamos a comer algo sabroso. ¿Qué te gustaría? —dijo ya sentado en su sitio, viendo hacia atrás para retroceder y quitar el coche del lugar aparcado.

Entraron en una cafetería de las afueras del pueblo, en una estación de gasolina. Él hubiera preferido llevarla a un sitio más bonito, pero, ella insistió en que no deseaba tener tantos fisgones como en el pueblo. Aquí por lo menos, raramente pasaba gente del mismo y los que concurrían generalmente estaban sólo de paso y si conocían a su madre era sólo por las películas y a ella no la reconocían como hija suya. Al menos hasta ahora había sido así.

—Los goblins adorarían esto —comentó él llevándose un trozo de pollo frito a la boca. Sarah rió.

—¿Todavía tienes todas esas gallinas?

—¡Cómo no! Son el símbolo nacional de Labyrinth. Pero, eso no impide que las comamos —bromeó.

—Pero, tú eres un búho —le hizo ver ella—. Eso no tiene sentido.

—Tienes razón. Pero, no quiero competencia en mi castillo. Yo soy el único búho allí —Sonrió conforme. Ella le correspondió.

Segundos más tarde, cuando él volvió a llenarle el vaso de refresco, él pareció estar pensando en algo, que pronto surgió de sus labios, en tanto dejaba la botella otra vez sobre la mesa.

—¿Sarah?

—¿Sí? —indagó ella clavando la cuchara en su ración de postre.

—Mi reino se está reconstruyendo, algo lento para mi gusto, pero —Él no pensaba decirle sus sospechas, por temor a que ella pensara mal—, una vez que esté listo o casi listo…

Sarah dejó su cuchara a mitad de camino hacia su boca entreabierta. Él la miró a los ojos

—¿…vendrías conmigo?

El contenido de la cuchara cayó de nuevo sobre el plato en un gesto distraído. Jareth elevó sus cejas interrogativamente.

—¿Sarah?

—¿Tú… lo dices en serio? —Apenas pudo hablar.

—Bueno…, te he dicho que te amo. ¿Cómo no voy a decir algo así en serio?

Sarah sonrió. ¡Sí, ella deseaba volver con él allí, vivir en el Underground, recorrer el laberinto con él, y…! Pero, también estaba su madre, Toby, Karen, Jeremy… y su padre, por mucho que le doliera. Jareth advirtió el brillo de su mirada y su repentina extinción.

—¿Y… nunca más podría regresar aquí?

Él dejo una pausa, antes de responder.

—No. Al menos que… alguien te llame. O que alguien sea de suficiente confianza como para enseñarle a comunicarse con nosotros.

—¿Tú… le dirías a mi mamá cómo hacerlo? ¿O… a Karen?

—No lo sé. Debo verlo primero. No puedo dar ese tipo de poderes a cualquiera —Su mirada se suavizó—. NUNCA se lo di a cualquiera. Es... algo muy delicado. Incluso que alguien sepa el nombre... mi nombre o, más adelante, tu nombre... Cuando alguien conoce nuestro nombre y cómo convocarnos, estamos obligados a asistir y... a obedecer en la mayoría de los casos. Claro que siempre es a cambio de algo. Es... como una apuesta a todo o nada. Especialmente de nuestra parte. Como sea, no siempre son agradables las tareas encomendadas. Y... uno trata de hacer lo mejor posible para ser justo.

—¿Por eso anoche me dijiste que no fuera a decir tu nombre delante de ese?

—Sí. Es más, quizás sería mejor cambiar mi nombre desde ahora, ya que, soy 'humano.' Ahora... volviendo a mi pregunta... —Hizo una notoria pausa para que ella le respondiera.

—Yo... —Suspiró esperando que él comprendiera lo que ella deseaba, lo que necesitaba— iría contigo —Él sonrió satisfecho—. Pero, debes encontrar una manera, Jareth. Aquí hay gente a la que amo. ¿Cómo vivir sin ellos?

—Yo... lo he hecho por un año —dijo él con un suspiro—. Pero, ya veré cómo haremos. Me tomaré la molestia de conocer más de cerca a tu madre y al tal Jeremy; y también a Karen. Sé que tu madrastra es una buena mujer, pero, eso no significa que pueda confiar plenamente en ella. A lo largo de los siglos, mortales e inmortales hemos tenido distintos tratos y relaciones. Y en el noventa por ciento de los casos, los mortales faltaron a su palabra. Y, más tarde con el cristianismo y demás, fuimos cazados como bestias, demonios... —Él suspiró—. Dragones, unicornios... todos ellos muertos. Seres que tendrían que haber llegado a ser majestuosos y sabios. Seres que estaban para ayudarlos. Viendo eso, mi raza decidió abandonar este reino, el Aboveground, y vivir en un lugar perdido y solitario, el Underground. Eso no significa que todos ellos hayan sido… malintencionados —aclaró él—. Pero, a veces les cuesta comprender las reglas, seguir las reglas. Hay cosas con las que se puede jugar y tolerar y otras que no. Saber diferenciarlas hace la diferencia. No es sencillo —Se quedó meditabundo, quizás analizando que él también había caído en el mismo error— y ustedes no tienen siglos como para aprender a hacerlo. Y… a veces ni siquiera alcanza.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó ella preocupada.

—Entonces, vendrás conmigo al Underground en cuanto todo esté en orden y yo veré quién será la persona correcta para elegirla como llave hacia aquí. No prometo nada, sólo veré.

—Eso no es muy alentador para mí —Se apenó ella.

—Sarah, yo no puedo darte garantías de felicidad aquí. Ni yo puedo permanecer aquí por siempre… Ni tú, no aquí —le hizo ver él—. Suponiendo que yo no fuera un rey y suponiendo que hubiera llegado a ti jamás envejecería. ¿Por cuánto podría permanecer a tu lado sin sospechas? ¿Sabes lo que significa para un fey perder a su pareja?

—¿Y… en el Underground? —ella preguntó curiosa.

—Allí… te convertirás en una de nosotros… por siempre.

Sarah hizo memoria; eso le había dicho después de advertirle el tiempo que tenía para resolver su laberinto.

—¿A eso te referías sobre Toby? ¿No ibas a convertirlo en goblin?

—¿A un niño tan inteligente? ¡Ni hablar! Los niños no son goblins y los goblins no son niños —Hizo ademán con su mano a la camarera para que se acercara, la cual le sonrió coqueta de oreja a oreja—. Sarah, lo que decía el libro, no es todo tan así. Digamos, que es como si tú te hicieras ciudadana de otro país. Entonces, dejarías tu ciudadanía por aquella nueva. Allí es la misma cosa.

—¡Oh! Ya veo.

—Aquí tienen su cuenta —La camarera apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa dejando ver más su escote; Sarah la fulminó de reojo. Jareth la observó con insignificancia.

—Gracias. Quédate con el cambio —Se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Sarah—. Vamos, amor.

Esta sonrió y la tomó pasando muy feliz delante de las narices de la otra mujer que se mordió los labios de envidia, viendo cómo ahora se alejaban muy abrazados.

—¿Esa muchacha no se te hacía conocida? —le cuestionó su curiosa compañera ya a su lado.

—Con un hombre así qué importa si ella era Linda Williams —Suspiró y la otra elevó los ojos hacia el techo para seguir con su labor.

N/A: Quería agradecer a aquellas que se tomaron la molestia de bajar mi novela "Doble Destino." : ) Espero que les guste y recuerden que fue la primera que hice en toooda mi vida. Gracias y esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.


	14. Genio

Disclaimer: No. No es de mi propiedad. Tampoco el citado 'Iron-Man', pertenece a Marvel. No recibo dinero por ninguno de ellos; ni siquiera por los propios. ¡Patético! Tenías razón Sarah, 'no es justo.' T.T. Pero, pueden alimentar a esta "pequeña bestiecita" con sus reviews :D

N/A: Gracias a Themis y Moonlighgirl por sus reviews : ) Espero les guste este capi que me apuré a subirlo para que tengan algo para el finde. Un beso amigas.

CAPÍTULO 14. GENIO.

Camino al vehículo, Sarah se acarameló más a él. Jareth la miró desde su aventajada altura y sonrió acercándola a sí. Si él tuviera que actuar como el simple muchacho que estaba representando, sólo habría un lugar adonde la llevaría, pero, siendo él, no le sería suficiente…

Ella elevó sus ojos y se encontró con los de él, que se aproximaron entrecerrados antes de encontrar sus labios.

—¿Siguiente parada, my lady? —Sarah sonrió. Ella nunca había tenido una cita y siempre se había preguntado qué se sentiría. Simplemente, era… grandioso. Él parecía hacer brillar todo.

—¿El cine?

—¡El cine! —acordó él frente a la hilera de gente, en el mayor centro de compras del pueblo—. ¿Tienes pensado ver alguna película en especial? —indagó viendo las carteleras.

—No —Rió ella—. Sólo… deseaba venir al cine… contigo —Él le sonrió con placer antes de ingresar a la sala. Sarah estaba acostumbrada a ubicarse a mitad de la columna de las filas de asientos, mas, él la instó a sentarse en la última hilera.

—¿Por qué tan atrás?

—Esta es una cita con un muchacho. Entonces, la película es lo de menos —Se iluminó ladino pasando su brazo por detrás de ella. Sarah se lo quedó viendo incrédula.

—¿Estás insinuando que vas a comportarte mal?

—¿Yo? —Su tono fue de fingida inocencia. Y pronto, su mirada cambió a una más conocida para ella, más osada—. ¿Tú quieres que me porte mal? —Ella rió.

—¡Jareth! Te lo advierto, si haces algo que me disguste, te daré tu merecido.

—Pero…, no te disgustará, te prometo —fingió casualidad. Ella lo golpeó en el pecho con el revés de su mano—. ¡Oye! —protestó para seguidamente reír por lo bajo aproximándose para besarla—. Además… ¿a quién le importa un monstruo suelto asolando la ciudad?

—Bueno…, yo creo que tengo uno al lado mío.

—¡Oh! Pero, este monstruo sólo te asola a ti. Y… —Amplió su sonrisa— sólo piensa divertirte a ti, no a estos… insípidos mortales…

—¡Sh…! —Ella le cubrió los labios y él se echó a reír sobre su palma—. ¡Cállate! Este no es tu reino. Y… —Se contagió de su hilaridad— la película está por comenzar. No quiero que nos estén chistando o peor aún que nos echen por ruidosos.

—¡Oh! —Las luces se apagaron. Y él susurró en su oído, su voz ya más seductora que antes—. ¿Crees que haríamos mucho ruido si te besara durante las… casi dos horas que dura la proyección?

—Creo que sería lindo de tu parte que fingieras ser… bueno —Sonrió a escondidas, cruzándose de brazos para parecer severa. Él rió y se enderezó en su asiento. Minutos más tarde, Sarah sintió un par de dedos caminando como un humano desde su hombro hacia su brazo. Ella observó al dueño de ellos; Jareth no quitaba los ojos de la pantalla, pero, sus labios estaban prietos en un intento de no sonreír y los dedos seguían descendiendo hasta que fueron empujados por otros. Quince minutos o más, cuando ella estaba más concentrada en la secuencia de los sucesos de la obra, otra vez aquel 'personaje' caminaba sobre su brazo. Esta vez, ella lo espió con suspicacia. ¿Qué si no le quitaba la mano? ¿Él no se atrevería, verdad? Él era un refinado caballero. Ellos habían compartido el lecho y él jamás le había puesto un dedo de manera indecorosa. Ya vería… Ella sonrió con maldad viendo hacia el frente; momento en el cual él la atisbó a su vez y también sonrió.

Sarah no supo en qué momento, aquel descuidado pulgar había comenzado a rozar ligeramente una zona junto a su brazo, muy próximo a su pecho. Jareth la espió desde su rígida postura en su asiento. ¡Cómo ella había abierto esos encantadores ojos; él deseaba reír en voz alta! Cuando ella salió de su aturdimiento, él pudo sentir la palmada en aquella mano y la enfadada mirada sobre la suya. Él rió por lo bajo y se inclinó sobre su labios.

—Lo siento, amor. Fue sin querer —le dijo con una regodeada mirada, todavía su rostro frente al de ella.

—¡Mentiroso! —murmuró ella todavía algo enfadada.

—Bueno, pensé que era algo que tenías que vivir como adolescente que eres —habló en su oído con su sedosa voz—. Pues…, ahora que estoy en aquí, puedo dejar de ser un rey y disfrutar de vivir contigo como cualquier muchacho. Además, me satisface ser el primero en ver cómo respondes —Besó su mejilla con dulzura—. Y cuando vengas conmigo, ya no podré usar ese tipo de trucos; no me vería serio tratando de provocarte a ti, sentados en nuestro trono —Ella apenas podía creer que ya estuvieran hablando de cuando ella se fuera con él. Él parecía tan seguro de todo. ¿Resultaría todo bien, antes, durante y después?

—Espero… que no sea muy pronto, Jareth.

—Llámame 'J,' por ahora.

—De acuerdo, 'J.' Mejor compórtate bien o 'S' te dará con la vara que tú ya sabes —Ella dibujó un círculo en el aire con su dedo como que todo volvería a reiterarse. Él volvió a reír y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Mi cosa preciosa, te amo —Volvió a apoderarse de sus labios, en tanto, la película seguía su curso. Sarah perdió la noción de qué o quién había encontrado al monstruo; tampoco le importaba teniendo frente a sí el rostro del Rey Goblin, el cual ella acercaba más a sí con sus manos detrás de su cuello, donde algunos mechones hacían cosquillas en el dorso de las mismas, al igual que los que tintineaban sobre su rostro. La boca de Jareth era firme y cálida. Ella estaba segura, que nunca nadie la besaría de aquella manera, aún besándola.

Ya en el desenlace de la filmación, donde los protagonistas se enfrentaban en una batalla sin igual con la bestia, un primer plano de esta y un escalofriante gruñido hizo que Sarah saltara en su butaca. Jareth la acercó hacia sí riendo.

—No te preocupes, mi chiquita, aquí está el Rey Goblin para protegerte de ese horrible lagarto o cualquier otro —murmuró en su oído—. El problema está en que, ¿quién te salvará del Rey Goblin? —comenzó a besar su oreja y a mordisquearla siguiendo luego la línea del cuello. Ella sintió un escalofrío corriendo a lo largo de su columna.

—¿'Iron-man'? —sugirió ella haciéndolo reír por lo que tuvo que cubrirle la boca—. ¡'J,' basta! —le rogó ella también al borde de la risa. Algunos voltearon a verlos, Sarah se sonrojó y se sentó quieta en su butaca. Jareth apretó los labios aún riendo ya más discretamente—. ¡Qué vergüenza! Todos han girado a vernos —susurró ella.

—Bueno, con esta pinta que tenemos ¿quién no? —Sarah se cubrió el rostro frustrada y lo espió entre sus dedos y su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse por las ahogadas risitas.

Rato después, ellos salieron de la sala riendo por lo sucedido, brazos entrelazados en sus torsos. El reflejo absoluto de una feliz pareja.

—¿Qué más te gustaría hacer? —interrogó con amabilidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó algo inquieta.

—Sarah, sé todo sobre ti —Acarició su mejilla—. De todo lo que nunca has hecho hasta ahora, ¿qué más te gustaría hacer? —Sarah se puso a pensar. Bueno, ella no salía nunca con amigos, no los tenía, pero, sabía qué hacían los jóvenes de su edad.

—Bueno… Yo nunca he ido a bailar, nunca he visto un atardecer con un chico, nunca he recibido presentes de pretendientes… —Jareth elevó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos viéndola.

—¿Disculpa?¿Qué hicimos en el ballroom? ¿Qué sobre el durazno? ¿Y el vestido? ¿Y los poderes? —Ella se sonrojó.

—Bueno…, no en este mundo —Dejó escapar una tímida risita—. Y… tú tienes una forma muy extraña de darlos.

—¿Por qué raro? Lo último fue por sorpresa, tanto que ni estabas enterada; el durazno lo envíe por medio de un amigo tuyo y el vestido… —Rió por lo bajo. Ella abrió sus ojos para luego entrecerrarlos—. Bueno… —trató de parecer serio—. El vestido fue… también por sorpresa —Sarah lo seguía observando con suspicacia.

—¿'J'?

—¿Sí, 'S'? —la imitó, sus labios escondían una endiablada sonrisa que luchaba por surgir.

—¿En algún momento…, después de ese… 'simpático' durazno… permanecí inconsciente?

—¿Inconsciente? —Él elevó las cejas con candidez—. ¿Para qué iba a quererte yo inconsciente? ¡Te llevé a un baile! Bueno, no te llevé, te hice… ir. O mejor dicho, la respuesta está entre ambas.

—Yo recuerdo haber estado mareada… y… las burbujas…

—Debe haber sido el champagne, amor —él se excusó piadosamente, pero, ella no cambió su gesto.

—¿Por qué no te creo?

—Mira, no es mi culpa si te pones a beber alcohol sin permiso y luego… —Ella se paró frente a él a sólo milímetros de distancia; manos en las caderas, cabeza en alto para verle con una mirada vivaz.

—¿Sabes qué, J? —Él sonrió.

—No, dime.

—Creo que nuestra… cita terminará con un herido —Jareth soltó su carcajada y pasó sus manos a través de los brazos en jarra de la chica para cerrarlas tras su cintura.

—Sin dolor, por favor —sugirió a poca distancia de su boca.

—Seré generosa y trataré que con un solo golpe baste —Ella le sonrió, en tanto, él la atraía más hacia sí para besarla. Sarah cruzó sus muñecas por detrás de la rubia nuca. Sus miradas se encontraron junto a un suspiro y se tomaron de la mano para seguir camino.

Ellos no pudieron ver a la pelirroja que los había visto desde un balcón, con claro odio en su mirada. ¿Cómo era que Sarah Williams tenía un novio así? ¿Y…, de dónde había venido? ¡Ese muchacho no era del pueblo! ¿Sería algún actor presentado por su madre? ¿Y el sujeto había venido hasta aquí, sólo por… 'esa'? ¡Eso sí que era imposible de creer! ¡De todas maneras, no era justo que ella anduviera por allí de paseo como si tal cosa cuando había sido suspendida en la escuela y por lo que se había enterado, castigada por su padre! De pronto, sus ojos pasaron de la envidia a la maldad. Sí, el 'ilustre' señor Williams se enteraría de las correrías de su hija, y quizás, no sólo él. Buscó en su mochila el celular y ampliando el zoom tomó una fotografía. "El mundo sabrá de ti, Sarah 'Piggy' Williams. Y de que eres tan promiscua como tu madre."

—¡Y te verán besuqueándote! —rió.

—¿Ginger, nos vamos? —cuestionaron otras dos, con bolsas de compras en sus manos.

—Claro —contestó Smith yendo hacia ellas dando una última ojeada a la pareja que se perdía contenta entre el gentío—. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer… —Miró una vez más hacia el piso inferior donde estaba la salida del cine. Si ellos estaban de paseo, era probable que se cruzaran…

—Todavía nos quedan tres horas antes de que venga tu padre, cosa preciosa —Ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con cierto fastidio.

—¡Cielos! Eso me recordó a cuando recorrí tu laberinto. ¡Qué frustrante! —Él sonrió con maldad.

—Lo siento. Esa era una pequeña batalla —se excusó.

—Sí… —Ella suspiró viendo uno de los tantos escaparates. Allí había una preciosa mantilla tejida a mano en una blanca y fina lana con hilos plateados, a su lado, un cartel: 'Todos los trabajos son exclusivos.' Pues, no era extraño en una tienda tan fina como aquella—. No sé si soy buena para eso —Él acarició su faz.

—Eres excelente para eso, mi futura Reina.

—No sé si me acostumbraré a verme como una —pareció preocuparse.

—Tú eres como una —La trajo hacia él y sus ojos se posaron en un punto de la vidriera frente a ellos—. ¿Sarah, me esperarías un minuto aquí, en este preciso lugar? —Ella lo miró sin entender. Luego razonó que él quizás pensaba ir al baño o algo.

—Seguro —Jareth sonrió complacido.

—¡Genial! ¡Sólo aguarda! —La hizo girar para que quedara de espaldas a la vitrina—. Y… presta atención a aquella vidriera…

Sarah creyó ver algo que se movía en la vitrina de enfrente, en tanto, Jareth comenzó a apartarse lentamente. Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron de sorpresa al distinguir a un par de goblins haciendo monerías ante la gente que pasaba por delante del escaparate y que no podían verles. Ellos igual parecían divertirse, poniéndoles gomas de mascar justo debajo de sus zapatos antes de que dieran el siguiente paso; haciendo que los pañuelos cayeran de los bolsillos y que cada vez que sus dueños fueran a por ellos el viento los arrastrara sólo un poco más allá. O que algún desprevenido perdiera su sombrero o en el caso de ese pobre sujeto… su peluca. Sí, ellos estaban teniendo un gran momento allí… De repente, sintió algo cálido y suave tras su espalda y al voltear su rostro se halló con las manos de Jareth y un poco más arriba su cabeza inclinada sobre su hombro, su rostro próximo al suyo.

—Está refrescando y mi Reina necesita de una capa —La cubrió con la delicada mantilla. Sarah abrió su boca azorada.

—¡Oh, Ja…, 'J'! ¡No debiste! ¡Esto debe ser costoso!

—Nada es lo suficientemente costoso para ti, amor —Ella le sonrió ante aquella profunda mirada—. Y por otro lado, primero en obsequiarte en el Underground y primero en el Aboveground —Ella volvió a sonreír.

—¿Con quién compites? —Él rió.

—¿No tengo competencia? —Jareth elevó una ceja divertido.

—No hay nadie más aquí, ni allí —le respondió y él descendió más su cabeza hasta alcanzar sus labios.

—Es difícil ser un buen muchacho contigo, ¿sabes? —Esta vez fue ella quien dibujó una sonrisa.

—Pero, tú lo eres. Lo serás. Sino ya sabes… —Sólo hizo el gesto circular y él rió.

—¿Y qué hay sobre Iron-Man?

—Él está muy ocupado luchando contra algún otro villano. Yo puedo arreglarme sola con el propio —Se adueñó de su brazo—. Gracias —le dijo afectuosamente antes de posar sus labios en los suyos, las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Jareth sonrió más que satisfecho y se pusieron en marcha hacia la salida—. ¿Qué fue esa exposición de goblins? —le cuestionó ella.

—Necesitaba distraerte —confesó con jocosidad y se besaron, mientras, continuaban su lenta marcha. De repente, alguien llevó por delante a Sarah. La pareja observó aturdida a la muchacha pelirroja.

—¡¿Oh, te golpeé?! ¡Lo siento! No por ti, claro —Miró a Sarah. La mirada de Jareth se convirtió en hielo al reconocer a la adolescente.

—¿Quién… es 'esta,' mi amor? —inquirió sin dejar de ver a la muchacha Smith. Más allá, las otras dos con cara de susto.

—Bueno…

—Yo soy Ginger Smith —Ella extendió su mano con un gesto lascivo en su rostro. La mano fue aceptada y sacudida con cierta rudeza.

—¡¿Ginger?! —dijo él en voz alta con una amable sonrisa. Sarah no entendía qué era lo que él estaba haciendo—. ¡¿En verdad te llamas Ginger?! ¡Tus padres sí que han acertado con ese nombre! ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—¡Claro! —Lo miró con coquetería, pese a que él parecía bastante bruto en sus modos. Casi le había arrancado el brazo al saludarla y hablaba en voz muy alta haciendo que la muchedumbre observara—. Tiene que ver con mi color de cabello, pero, también con la… animación, viveza, "pimienta" —Su voz fue atrevida e insinuante. Él pudo sentir la tensión de Sarah y la acercó más a él.

—¡Exacto! ¡Mi padre tenía una yegua con ese nombre! —Sarah agrandó sus ojos y apretó sus labios—. ¡Se la pasaba dando coces por cualquier razón que creía conveniente! ¡Tuvimos que sacrificar al condenado animal! —Sonrió con crueldad. Los celestes ojos de la pelirroja quedaron aún más amplios que los de Sarah, y quedó abriendo y cerrando la boca como una tonta—. ¡Bueno, GINGER, fue un gusto conocerte! Nosotros estamos algo apurados —La dejó allí todavía boqueando. De pronto, él giró—. ¡Oh, y lindo maquillaje! —Señaló su ojo nuevamente algo moteado, ojo que ella tanto tiempo dedicó a cubrir con cosmético. Sus compañeras le dieron la espalda para reír por lo bajo, pues, ya no querían que las vieran junto a ella. Al menos por ahora.

Ya fuera del establecimiento Sarah no pudo contener más una franca risotada que él acompañó.

—¡No puedo creer lo que hiciste allí! ¡Eso fue tan…!

—¿Cruel? —Sonrió ladino—. Te advertí que podía serlo —le dijo y se aproximó a ella arrinconándola contra el automóvil—. ¿Acaso…, no te gusta mi lado cruel?

—Lo adoro —ella correspondió con sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Siempre y cuando no esté dirigido a mí.

—¡Oh!—La observó con picardía—. Pero, yo tengo reservado un lugar especial para ti en mi crueldad…

—¿Qué? —Ella se asombró—. ¿Aún… no me perdonas?

—¡Oh, no, no! No se trata de eso —aclaró picaresco—. Te aseguro, cosa preciosa, que aprenderás a… amar ese lado cruel de mí… Cruel y suave —murmuró en su oído—, sólo para ti —Sarah no estaba demasiado segura a lo que él se refería, pero…, su voz, el roce de sus labios y de su nariz en su oreja y en su sien, instintivamente podían darle cierta idea. Ella cerró los ojos y los abrió cuando sintió que él se había alejado un poco para capturar sus labios. ¿Acaso ella no debería temblar ante él y aquellas palabras? Pues, ella estaba temblando, pero, no de miedo. Y sus palabras lejos de amedrentarla, le despertaban curiosidad y algo más que ella no todavía no podía nombrar con exactitud…


	15. Liberación

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están mis lectoras favoritas? : ) Anoche me quedé pensando lo mucho que me gustan sus reviews y lo bien que me hace leerlos. Chicas, no tengo palabras para agradecerles su apoyo, si nunca se los dije antes (o sí, viene una declaración XD. ¡Bueno, no seré el Rey Goblin, pero, vale! :( Al menos las hago soñar con él, ¿no?), su seguimiento es muy importante para mí. A veces quisiera tener más tiempo para leer también lo que ustedes hacen y más tiempo para escribir. Por momentos me da cosa cuando veo que el capítulo que publico se acerca al último hecho, porque no quiero defraudarles y que una semana no tengan su porción de fantasía. ¡Ni hablar cuando mi musa se va de paseo sin aviso previo! Bueno, la cosa es que les quería dar las Gracias (así, con mayúsculas) porque si nadie se los ha dicho, ustedes son estupendas.

N/A2: ¿Ah, no se terminaba? ¬.¬ XD Ahora, ¡Bienvenida nuevamente, Chezire (sorry por el azúcar y no seas violenta con la pobre Ginger XD); Ondyne (¡Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti! ¡Gracias por el fav!); EscribanaNº13 (No te preocupes, sé que en todos lados se están quemando los sesos con el estudio; aquí comenzaron las clases en Marzo. Sólo una preguntita… ^_^ ¿Tú… pías? ¿En serio? ^.^ ¡Lo que hacen por conquistar a cierto rey emplumado! XD); Dogmalaley, jiji, ahora yo soy quien las malcría, ¡lo que tiene uno que escuchar! ; ) Yo no sé de dónde sacan esas ideas… A propósito, a partir del capítulo 17 se irá… ejem, ¿por qué me miran así?, extendiendo de a poquito, ya los últimos que tengo escritos, el 20 y el… 21 son los más largos… ¿Bueno, qué?! ¡Dejen de reír en murmullos, parecen goblins, pues! ò.ó ¡Malcriadas! XD

CAPÍTULO 15. LIBERACIÓN.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth pertenece a Henson/Labyrinth Enterprises. Eso es más que suficiente para que comprendan que, por lo tanto, no es mío.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —Sarah cuestionó viéndolo tan seguro frente al volante.

—Bueno…, todavía tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad? Apenas son pasadas las cinco de la tarde y aún hay algo que debemos hacer —afirmó con una sonrisa en sus labios y una cordial mirada—. ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que estaba cansado de vivir a tus expectativas?

—Sí… Yo fui muy…

—¡Sh…! —La hizo callar—. Pues…, creo que me equivoqué —Volvió a sonreírle. Y ella le correspondió con dulzura.

—No eres tan malo, después de todo —dijo divertida y él festejó su broma.

—¡Sólo dame la contra en algo y ya verás, mi cosa preciosa! —El auto siguió por el sendero hacia un peñasco, rápido, antes de que el sol se asentara en el horizonte.

Karen estaba jugando con Toby en la habitación de la casa de su hermana menor, cuando esta, en una versión más joven; de cabellos más largos y lentes de bibliotecaria ingresó.

—Karen, tienes una llamada. Creo que es ella —La madrastra de Sarah se sorprendió y sonrió a la vez. Pensó que quizás Linda no se comunicaría con ella, ya fuera por propia voluntad o porque nadie le había pasado su mensaje.

—¡Oh! ¿Podrías…? —Miró a Toby que estaba muy entretenido con su muñeco.

—¡Claro que sí! Mi sobrinito y yo pasaremos un buen momento juntos. ¿Verdad? —Se inclinó sobre este, el cual extendió otro muñeco hacia su tía que rió.

—¡Toma! —clamó el niño.

—Gracias. Eres muy amable, pequeñín —Y suspiró viendo a su hermana abandonar el cuarto—. Tu papi no está haciendo nada bien, ¿verdad? —Toby sacudió su cabeza en asentimiento y con un cejo precozmente fruncido.

—¿Hola? —Karen inquirió ya con el teléfono en mano.

—¿Karen?

—Sí… ¿Linda?

—¡Oh, qué bueno es haberte hallado! Me quedé preocupada cuando mi representante me avisó sobre tu llamado. ¿Le sucedió algo a Sarah? —indagó con gran preocupación junto a un igual tenso Jeremy, ambos vestidos fuera de época.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Linda. Ella está bien. Sólo que… verás… creo que empiezo a comprenderte… Quiero decir…, en realidad nunca te guardé rencor…

—¡Oh! —clamó aturdida e hizo gesto a su pareja de que aparentemente todo estaba bien. Jeremy se relajó, mas, permaneció próximo—. ¿Ya has descubierto su lado oscuro, verdad?

—Eso temo —Su voz fue algo temblorosa—. Ahora estoy en lo de mi hermana, ¿la recuerdas, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! La pequeña genio fue galardonada con honores cuando se recibió antes que nosotras —rió—. Ahora, ¿qué sucede? Tú nunca llamas porque sí.

—Estoy preocupada por Sarah, Linda… Ella era una chica muy soñadora… y… desde hace un año ha actuado algo… diferente a cómo era… Quiero decir, puedo entender que haya madurado y demás, pero…, ella sigue siendo tan inocente… Yo… no creo que sea lo más indicado que se quede con Robert… Anoche... —Linda sólo pudo abrir sus labios en gesto de sorpresa y sus ojos en un exacto calco de su hija. Su pareja la espió de reojo con una ceja en alto.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve él a tratar de comprometer a mi hija con un… estúpido muchacho tan… grosero?! ¡Y echarle la culpa! ¡¿Qué rayos tiene en la cabeza?! ¡No me contestes! —le pidió tratando de calmarse—. ¡Yo ya lo sé!

—Sé que debí quedarme, sé que Sarah me necesitaba, pero… ¡me enfurecí tanto! ¡Me sentí tan… frustrada! ¡Ahora estoy tan asustada…! —gimoteó—. ¡Yo no quiero que él me saque a mi bebé…! —Su voz quedó estrangulada por el llanto. La actriz se consolidó con ella.

—Karen…, él no lo hará… Y con respecto a Sarah, ya mismo hablaré con mi abogado… Si antes no lo hice fue por ella, para que no tuviera que pasar por todo ese fastidio al cual se le sumarán las cámaras… por mi causa. Ahora, creo que ya no vale el sacrificio si ella va a estar peor que en un juicio por tenencia. Ya mismo comenzaré a hacer algo al respecto y Toby y tú estarán incluidos. No estarán solos, Karen. Cualquier cosa que necesites, sólo llama. Sabes que quizás no sea yo quien atienda y que no te pueda llamar tan rápido como quisiera, pero, lo haré en cuanto me entere que lo hayas hecho.

—Gracias… —Trató de recomponerse—. Eres una gran mujer, Linda —Ésta sonrió. ¿No era gracioso que la esposa de su ex le dijera eso.

—Tú también. Sé todo lo que has hecho por Sarah y que la aprecias. Y hoy me lo has demostrado.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —Rió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Ella tiene tu glamour.

—¿Algo demasiado duro como para que soporte su padre, verdad?

—Eso temo —Hubo una pausa—. Sólo… sácala de allí, Linda. No dejes que se consuma su juventud, su alegría…

—Ahora, aquí estamos. Exactamente veinte minutos antes de que tu padre llegue —él sonrió después de aparecer abrazado a ella en su habitación.

—Fue el día más… hermoso que haya pasado, Jareth —Acarició su mejilla—. Gracias.

—Oh… Tú sabes, mi chiquita, que no muevo estrellas por nadie, así que… —La miró con jocosidad— más tarde te pasaré la cuenta.

—Espero que no sea una cifra muy elevada… —ella le respondió.

—Bueno, sí lo es. Tanto así que es imposible ponerle un precio… Además, ¿cómo mides al amor?

—Con sacrificios, supongo —Él sonrió.

—Mi hermosa niña…, tan inteligente y sensible… ¿Te dije que te amo?

—Creo que sí, y como seis veces más durante ese descampado viendo el atardecer —Ella recordó cómo se habían encaramado a la capota del vehículo y permanecieron allí abrazados, con sus cabezas reclinadas sobre el otro y una de sus manos entrelazadas—. Pero, no me molesta escucharlo de nuevo —Liberó una risita.

—¿Oh? ¿Te estoy malcriando?

—¿Te preocupa? —Amplió su sonrisa. Él descendió su cabeza.

—Para nada… —les irrumpió el sonido de la puerta de calle—. Creo que mejor nos cambiamos, ¿bien?

—Sí —Suspiró ella. Y tras un giro de muñeca, tanto Jareth como ella volvieron a su habitual atuendo y apariencia.

—No te preocupes, todo está en su sitio —le sonrió consentidor, en tanto, se oían los pasos del hombre ascender las escaleras.

—¿Sarah, estás en casa? —fue la pregunta en un tono de voz tan hiriente como si volviera a echarle la culpa de todo.

—Sí… Aquí estoy —ella respondió con voz queda. Jareth cerró los ojos por un momento. ¿Cómo podía hacer para liberarla, en verdad liberarla de todo esto? Ella le había asegurado que iría con él, pero… ¿qué si se arrepentía? ¿Qué si de alguna manera ese hombre lograba inmiscuirse entre ellos? ¡No! ¡Él no lo permitiría jamás! ¡Él usaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para quitarla de allí, librarla de ese idiota que tenía por padre y llevarla consigo para siempre!

—Bueno, baja a hacer la cena. Las cosas no se hacen solas en esta casa.

—Seguro, te has quedado sin sirvienta —gesticuló Jareth y Sarah suspiró—. Dile que ya la has hecho.

—¡Pero…!

—Díselo, Sarah. Créeme que ya está todo listo para que no nos moleste más por hoy.

—Ya… está hecha —Del otro lado hubo una pausa.

—¡Oh! Bueno…, entonces…, ve sirviéndola. Hoy iré temprano a la cama.

—De acuerdo —dijo afligida con los ojos humedecidos, en tanto se oía a su padre entrando a su recámara—. ¡Todo es mi culpa! —Se llevó una mano a los labios.

—¡No digas eso! —Jareth la abrazó con el cejo fruncido—. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mi nena… Tú no has hecho nada malo…, nunca.

—Pero…, si yo no hubiera quedado haciendo tiempo en la cocina, mi padre no hubiere enviado a ese estúpido y Karen y él no se hubieran peleado.

—Cariño, Karen ya venía hartándose desde hace algún tiempo. Tu padre ha tenido muy buenas mujeres, demasiado buenas para él —Acarició su cabeza—. Ahora, tranquilízate —Secó sus mejillas con sus pulgares—; la mesa está puesta y la comida caliente. Y yo estaré a tu lado, siempre. No importa qué o cómo. Siempre estaré contigo —Sarah se abrazó a él con desesperación y los brazos del rey se cerraron sobre ella.

—¡No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti, Jareth! ¡Eres tan bueno…! —Cerró sus ojos.

—¿Y generoso? —Él le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar una risita pese a su congoja y lo miró a los ojos.

—Sí —Su mirada era profunda y limpia—. Jamás creí que lo diría en voz alta, pero, tú eres muy generoso.

—Lo sabía —dijo con simpleza haciéndola reír otra vez—. Ahora, my lady, ¿vamos a darle la cena a ese amargo padre tuyo así se va pronto a la cama?

—De acuerdo —Se tomaron de la mano para descender las escaleras.

Detrás de ellos, se sumó Robert. Sarah quedó tiesa por un momento, pero, al ver el guiño de ojo de Jareth se tranquilizó y trató de actuar con normalidad.

—¿Tú no piensas comer? —indagó Robert al advertir sólo utensilios para una persona.

—Yo comeré en mi cuarto. Estoy castigada, ¿recuerdas? —El hombre la miró de soslayo con el cejo fruncido. Pues, sí, lo había olvidado, especialmente tras esos tragos que bebió antes de venir.

—Está bien. Luego baja a… ordenar todo esto. Ya que trabajo para ti sería bueno que hagas algo a cambio.

Sarah apretó los ojos para no llorar. Jareth permanecía amenazadoramente quieto viendo a Robert.

—Si te resulto tanto problema puedo ir con mamá —fue en cambio su respuesta.

—¡Ja! ¿Y qué aprenderás con ella, dime? ¿A cómo flirtear con cada compañero de trabajo?

—¡Eso es mentira! —Sarah giró enfadada.

—¿Tú qué sabes? Eras una niña malcriada cuando ella empezó a frecuentar a ese… imbécil. ¿Sabes la nueva noticia de tu mami? Ella piensa hacer un juicio para obtener tu custodia. ¡La pobre ilusa cree que porque la reconocen en la calle va a poder más que yo!

—¡Suficiente! —gritó ella—. ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero oírte más hablando mal de ella! ¡Te guste o no es mi mamá! ¡Y Jeremy es una buena persona!

—¿Buena persona? —dijo con cinismo—. ¿Tan bien actúa como para engañarte? Bueno, por algo se juntó con tu madre.

La mirada de Sarah ahora estaba llena de rencor.

—¡Pues, entonces, me ha engañado mejor que tú como para hacerme desear que él fuera mi padre! —Se retiró de la cocina dejando al desconcertado sujeto sólo. Jareth se lo quedó viendo una vez más.

—No sé por qué, viejo Robert, presiento que me darás más problemas de los que supongo… —Se aproximó a él—. Te lo advierto…, Sarah me pertenece, te lo dije antes y ahora soy aún más firme en ello. Y… por el único motivo por el que no te hago daño es porque simplemente eres su padre.

El sujeto sentía un inexplicable frío, de esos como cuando dicen que un fantasma te ha traspasado. Jareth se incorporó sin quitar su insensible vista de él.

—Y por todos los cielos que hasta aún así me resulta difícil contenerme. Si le haces daño, Robert, te la verás conmigo, en esta y en la otra vida. Eso puedo asegurártelo —Desapareció.

—¡Maldita calefacción! Se debe haber descompuesto de nuevo —protestó ceñudo, sin entender porqué todo el mundo siempre parecía estar contra él.

Jareth halló a Sarah lloriqueando boca abajo sobre el lecho. Él se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello y su espalda. Cuando el llanto se convirtió en hipos e inhalaciones, se inclinó sobre ella cantándole suavemente sobre su oído, tanto que podía llegarse a pensar que se trataba de una canción de cuna en vez de una más festiva.

—"Vi a mi bebé, llorando tanto como una nena podría.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

El amor de mi bebé se perdió

y dejó a mi bebé triste.

Nadie sabía

qué clase de hechizo usar.

Limo y caracoles.

O cola de perritos"

Él consiguió la atención de esos ojos verdes.

"Truenos o relámpagos.

Entonces el bebé dijo…" —Hizo una pausa y le sonrió y ella también lo hizo con languidez.

—¿Baila, magia, baila…?

—"Baila, magia, baila.

Pon ese bebé hechizado en mí…" —Elevó las cejas como para que ella continuara.

—Creo que es… "Salta, magia, salta."

—Sí —Rió por lo bajo—. "Salta, magia, salta.

Pon esa magia saltando en mí…,"

Él se reclinó más sobre ella rozando sus labios con los suyos.

"Palmea al bebé… hazla libre…" —Se adueñó de sus labios que le respondieron, primero con cierta timidez, luego, se ajustaron a los suyos en perfecta armonía. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella sonrió.

—Pensé que era "hazlo libre."

—Bueno, una pequeña variación que no afecta en nada al resto… —Él la miró con ternura y cierta preocupación—. ¿Sarah, tú quieres que te libere?

—¿Liberarme?

—Sí, liberarte. Enseñarte que nosotros tenemos nuestro propio reino, nuestro propio mundo donde quieras, aquí mismo, en tu cuarto, que nada ni nadie puede estropearlo por mucho que intenten… Si quieres que te libere, mi cosa preciosa… déjame vivir dentro de ti, déjame disfrutar de tu rayo de sol; déjame amar con tus latidos… Sé mía, Sarah —pareció rogarle—. Tú nunca has abandonado el centro de mi viejo laberinto —Sonrió con amabilidad—. Ahora, permíteme lo mismo a mí, amor…

—¿Y… te quedarás conmigo? ¿No te irás si me liberas? —ella pareció temer.

—No, mi chiquita. No me iré si te libero. Me quedaré contigo por siempre…

Volvió a adueñarse de su boca sin prisa alguna. Afuera, la noche caía ocultando a las dos figuras tendidas sobre la cama, como si respondiera con lealtad a su rey.

Jareth se deshizo de sus guantes, chaleco y botas con sólo un parpadeo, Sarah no supo en qué momento ella se había puesto su camisola de dormir… Ella estaba segura de que en ninguno, pero, ya no importaba; ambos estaban ahora bajo las mantas besándose como si de eso dependiera la vida del otro.

—Sarah…, te amo. Nunca olvides cuánto te amo —Dejó de recorrer su cuello con sus labios para verla a los ojos.

—Nunca más lo haré, Jareth —Rozó con ternura su sien, corriendo unos mechones de largos cabellos—. Y… creo que yo también… agradeceré a quien sea que nos haya dado ese primer juego de cartas.

El Rey Goblin la observó más que complacido y acarició su cabeza a su vez.

—¿Tienes miedo de… lo que estamos por hacer?

Sarah sonrió con dulzura y sacudió su cabeza.

—No. No contigo. Sólo nervios… —Se mordió los labios y soltó una risita—. Quiero decir…, apenas hace unos días atrás no había sido besada ni siquiera cerca de los labios y… hoy…

Él estaba atento. Él mentiría si decía que no deseaba esto y ya, pero, tampoco la apremiaría. Todo lo demás había sido tan bueno que sería un grave error forzarla a aceptarlo por completo.

—…Bueno…, creo que tú nunca dejas de sorprenderme, incluso conmigo misma.

Jareth sonrió en respuesta.

—Y… todavía no hemos comenzado, mi amor…

Se acercó a sus labios separando los botones de la ropa de la chica. Pronto, las manos viajaron lentamente, firmes y suaves por cada rincón del cuerpo de Sarah, como deseando grabar su tacto en su piel para que ella no pudiera olvidarlo, impregnando su esencia en ella.

Sarah gimió ante su toque y se arqueó ante su boca que ahora la exploraba por lugares a los cuales ella jamás había prestado demasiada atención y ahora… sólo podía pensar en lo que él estaba haciendo con ellos. Y sólo era consciente de su sedosa voz en su oído, de sus palabras de amor; de la sensación de su piel pegada a la suya y de cómo las respiraciones y los latidos de ambos se veían alterados. ¡Ella apenas podía reconocer que esa voz suplicando era la propia, nombrando al Rey Goblin por su nombre!

Jareth volvió a conquistar sus labios y reparó en sus sonrosadas mejillas. Su cosa preciosa; su Sarah; su Reina. Bien valía la pena alargar su agonía si él podía disfrutar de todo su asombro a lo largo de la noche. Sonrió ante esa idea. Él alargaría su noche sólo para adorarla, sería un martirio para ambos, el cual tendría un glorioso fin. Esa noche sólo le enseñaría a sentir, a despertar la mujer que dormía dentro de ella. Ya tendría otras tantas largas noches para enseñarle el resto y cómo igualar lo recibido.

Sarah sintió su peso sobre su cuerpo y pensó que era la sensación más agradable del mundo. ¿Ella le había dicho que él no tenía poder sobre ella? ¡Ja! Sería bueno que él se lo preguntara en este preciso instante; seguro que él estaría más que orgulloso de sí mismo. Su villano…, sí…, aún era su villano… Sonrió con placer pensando en ello cuando él capturó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes y su lengua amortiguó el mínimo daño infligido.

El Rey Goblin se ubicó con sutileza entre sus piernas, tanto así que, cuando Sarah lo sintió tan próximo dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa y él rió guturalmente.

—Tranquila, amor… El dolor sólo será un instante… y yo… te prometo que valdrá la pena, mi Sarah… —Volvió a besarla para aquietarla.

Sarah pudo sentir cómo él fue adentrándose en ella con gentileza, dándole el tiempo necesario para habituarse a él y pudo advertir su esfuerzo por mantenerse a ese ritmo en las gotas de sudor que se formaron tímidas en sus sienes. Entonces, ella agrandó sus ojos y abrió sus labios en protesta, la cual se perdió dentro de la boca de Jareth.

El Rey Goblin parecía estar conforme con su expresión ya que sonrió con gozo y la besó profundamente.

Sarah acabó de comprender a lo qué él se había referido con eso de que 'valdría la pena.' Sus brazos y piernas se abrazaron a Jareth con desesperación y él estaba más que feliz de ser su soporte y su guía. Ambos llegaron al clímax como dos notas bien elegidas al final de una partitura de una brillante obra maestra y, exhaustos, se relajaron en los brazos del otro, aún permaneciendo como uno.

N/A3: Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Y no teman, el Rey Goblin vive en su casa, así que habrá más escenas de este estilo. XD. ¡Prepárate, Sarah!


	16. Novedades

N/A: Apuesto a que este capi les va a gustar : ) Ya sé que lo tan esperado ha sucedido, pero, nunca nos es suficiente de este sexy Rey Goblin. Así que ahí tienen más para babearse y desear que Sarah desaparezca y tomar su lugar.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios a Themis; EscribanaNº13; Amelia/Anastacia y Dogmalaley. También a quienes lo leyeron de todas formas. Un gran abrazo de oso para todas. ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, excepto la locura que aquí explayo y los personajes que he creado para acompañarla. Todos los nombres en esta historia son inventados, si alguien tiene los mismos es mera casualidad. Así que, están advertidos.

CAPÍTULO 16. NOVEDADES.

El Rey Goblin elevó su cabeza y miró amorosamente a la muchacha desnuda debajo de él. Apenas podía creerlo. Él le había hecho el amor y ella le había correspondido. Sarah abrió sus ojos junto a un suspiro, como si saliera de un sueño y buscó su mirada. Ella le sonrió y viceversa.

—Te amo, Rey Goblin —susurró.

—Y yo a ti —Besó sus labios y volvió a perderse en aquellos ojos verdes—. Dime que no es sueño.

Ella rió muy tenuemente.

—Yo iba a pedirte lo mismo.

Ahora fue él quien dejó escapar un murmullo de hilaridad.

—¿Nos pellizcamos al mismo tiempo?

—Creo que no —Ella le correspondió sonriente y él se quitó de encima para abrazarla y traerla más hacia sí.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó, mientras, ella se acomodaba entre sus brazos, cabeza y mano sobre su pálido pecho—. ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

—Bueno, debo reconocer que esa parte no fue placentera…

Él dibujó esa pícara mueca suya en su rostro. Ella lo advirtió y recordó su expresión en ese preciso instante. Este fey era un ser malicioso y aún así ella lo amaba.

—…Aunque para ti parece haberlo sido y mucho… —Lo hizo reír.

—De acuerdo, confieso que para mí fue más que… deleitable —Sonrieron risueños, beso de por medio.

—Pero…, no me arrepiento —Se acarameló más a él—. Me siento tan… No lo sé… Pero, creo que nunca en mi vida me sentí tan… viva… Sólo en el… —Se quedó callada y le vio con descubrimiento—. En el Laberinto. Eso fue lo más cercano a esto.

—Bueno…, allí también eras libre, de alguna forma.

Ella no pudo evitar reír con delicadeza.

—¿Libre de quién?

Él festejó su broma.

—De todo y de todos, excepto de… —Entrecerró sus ojos para verla de reojo— ese destemplado y malvado Rey Goblin que pretendía meterte en su vida a como diera lugar.

—¡Oh, sí, ese… tirano! —Ella lo imitó—. Creo que cuando regrese le tendré que patear una o dos veces para que aprenda a no meterse conmigo —Se mordió los labios por lo irónico de sus palabras, él elevó las cejas divertido—. Bueno…, al menos no con un laberinto, goblins y trucos de por medio.

—¡Pero, mi amor, yo tenía planeado enseñarte una innumerable e incontable cantidad de trucos! En privado, claro. Sólo acepto una discípula por vez… —Acercó su rostro con sensualidad.

—¿Sólo una por vez? ¿Tienes… muchas? —De pronto, cuestionó pensando que, quizás, ella sería su reina, pero, no su única mujer. Al menos, la historia humana muchas veces hablaba de ese tipo de cosas. Ella no podía verlo a los ojos para conocer la respuesta.

—Seré sincero contigo —La forzó a enfrentarle poniendo una mano en su mejilla—. Ha habido muchas a lo largo de los siglos…

Ella abrió sus ojos, luego, pareció reconsiderar que él no era humano, y por ende, su edad debía ser mucho mayor a cualquiera de ellos

—...; mujeres de mala vida; amantes codiciosas, amantes no tan interesadas, pero, nunca, nunca en toda mi larga vida una que yo haya amado y tanto. Y desde el preciso instante en que pisé tu dormitorio, no ha habido otra, ni la habrá. Tú eres mía, Sarah, así como yo soy tuyo. Ese es el amor prometido a un fey. Eso es el amor para un fey.

Sarah sonrió con afecto. Él era tan posesivo y aún así tan complaciente y romántico.

—Eso es muy dulce, mi rey...

Jareth aspiró con gozo ante esas palabras, con sólo pensar que las oiría por el resto de su vida. Y ella volvió a mostrar ingenio y se lo quedó viendo. Él la examinó con jovial suspicacia.

—¿Qué estás pensando?

—Nada... Sólo que... ¿eso significa que ahora eres mi esclavo?

Jareth dejó oír una sonora risotada.

—Eres muy astuta, ¿no? Sí, lo soy tanto como tú eres de mí.

—¿Cincuenta y cincuenta?

—Cincuenta y cincuenta en la cama. Sesenta y cuarenta en el reino —Sarah frunció las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo soy el rey y soy más viejo y sabio. ¿Eso no tiene lógica?

—Pero, no es justo —Ella sacudió su cabeza provocando una nueva diversión para el Rey Goblin.

—Bueno, quizás no lo sea, pero, al menos, por un tiempo será así. Hasta... —Se inclinó sobre su rostro— que con el tiempo, tú te vuelvas tan sabia como para que yo te ceda ese diez por ciento para gobernar a mi lado absolutamente como mi igual. ¿Eso no es justo? —murmuró sobre sus labios.

—Suena a que sí —Ella se perdió en sus ojos.

—¿Tengo que convencerte?

Sarah abrió los ojos apabullada.

—¡¿Otra vez?!

La alegre risa del Rey Goblin inundó la habitación.

—Bueno, ¿tú no habrás pensado que sólo iba a ser una vez en toda la vida, o sí?

—¡No, pero..., pero..., recién acabamos de...! —Se sonrojó.

—No, no —canturreó él dejándola otra vez atrapada debajo de su cuerpo—. Eso fue antes... —Él comenzó a trabajar con sus labios y manos, sólo para venerarla como su diosa, su único amor en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro. Su Sarah, sólo suya…—. Esto es ahora… y por siempre… no es suficiente… —le vio arqueando una ceja con travesura.

El sol acarició sus cuerpos entrelazados bajo las juveniles sábanas. Jareth parpadeó ante la luz y aún algo dormido atrajo a Sarah más hacia su cuerpo. A su vez, ella se aferró más a él y con una pequeña queja escapándose de sus labios. Jareth abrió los ojos y sonrió ante la sensación de calidez de la juvenil figura pegada a la suya. La pobre chiquita estaba exhausta luego de una larga noche de pasión. Ya se acostumbraría.

Segundos más tarde, Sarah abrió sus ojos y le sonrió con pereza.

—Buenos días, mi Rey Goblin —Su voz se veía afectada por el poco descanso.

—Buenos días, mi Reina Goblin —murmuró él sobre sus labios besándola con ternura.

—¿Ya soy Reina? Ustedes, en el Underground, tienen una muy rara manera de coronar.

Jareth rió ante la broma.

—Tal vez. Pero, valió la pena todo el... protocolo, ¿no crees?

—¡Oh, sí! Especialmente si dicha empresa es... llevada a cabo por cierto rey que conozco —Lo besó—. ¿Qué hora es?

—¿Por qué; quieres que reordene el tiempo? —indagó con picardía.

—Eso sería... conveniente, especialmente para cierto desalmado que gozó infligiéndome cierto dolor.

—¡Oh! ¿Habla la desalmada que me lo arroja en la cara después de haber recibido toda una noche de placer?

Sarah entreabrió su boca escandalizada.

—¡Eres un atrevido! —Sus mejillas tomaron color—. ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan...?!

—¿Directo? ¿Franco?

—¡Jareth! —lo nombró frustrada y él carcajeó.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Tan sólo recuerdo a cierta damita nombrándome y diciéndome cuánto me amaba con su voz teñida de pura pasión...

—¿Y qué hay sobre ti?

—¿Yo? Yo me perdí en tu laberinto hasta alcanzar el centro y allí pienso quedarme —Se contentó—. ¿Eso complace a mi reina?

—Mucho —Acarició su sien y se vieron con dulzura.

—¿Hoy compartimos la ducha?

—¿Qué no descansas? —Ella se abochornó.

—Yo sólo hablé de duchas, no sé en qué estabas pensando tú. Y... si no quieres que te vea puedo cerrar los ojos... —Puso sus manos sobre sus nalgas.

—Sí, sí. Como que lo harías —Suspiró—. De acuerdo, compartimos, pero..., no te me quedes mirando fijo o te meteré la barra de jabón en los ojos.

El Rey Goblin volvió a festejar el ingenio de su amada.

—Hecho. Puedo usar los cristales para hacerlo.

—¡Oh...! —Ella le dio con la almohada dinosaurio en la cabeza y él rió rodando con ella.

Sarah pegó un gritito al ver que ya no había más lecho y se cayeron de la cama, sólo que nunca llegaron a tocar el suelo, quedando en cambio levitando. Jareth elevó una ceja viendo a la muchacha sobre sí.

—¿Pensaste que sería tan tonto?

—Bueno, no tanto, pero... —La acalló con un beso.

Alban estaba que saltaba de contento. ¡Todo el reino estaba en su gloria, como en su época dorada! Goblins, feys, fireys, enanos y todo tipo de bestias y criaturas estaban felices con el suceso. ¡Ya sólo faltaba que el rey volviera y todo estaría más que completo! ¡Qué satisfacción más grande poder volver a vivir bajo un techo seguro, en una cama mullida y caliente! ¡Debía notificarle de inmediato a Su Majestad! Claro que ayer había intentado comunicarse con él un par de veces, pero, obviamente, el rey estaba muy ocupado como para advertirlo y, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, funcionaba de maravillas. ¿Le habría ido bien con la joven mortal? Él esperaba que sí. Un rey feliz auguraba épocas felices para el reino; uno descontento, sólo traería tristeza y preocupaciones...

—¿Su Majestad? —llamó con el cristal que este le había dejado para comunicarse—. ¿Su Majestad? —dijo una vez más casi dándose por vencido, ya que así había ocurrido el día anterior. Entonces, pudo advertir el rostro del monarca en la esfera.

—¡Buenos días, Alban!

El nombrado quedó perplejo. ¿Lo había nombrado bien y tenía una auténtica sonrisa de oreja a oreja? ¿Qué sucedía?

—¿Quién es, Jareth?

El emisario pudo distinguir una voz femenina con una cierta preocupación.

—¿No tendrás que irte tan pronto, no?

—No, mi amor. Ven —Él palmeó su muslo y la chica se sentó en él ahora ambos viendo el orbe—. Alban, te presento a la futura Reina. Sarah, él es Alban, mi mano derecha.

El fey en el Underground parecía congelado por la sorpresa.

—Hola —fue el tímido saludo de Sarah.

—¡Mi Reina! —Alban despertó e inmediatamente se inclinó ante la esfera en sus manos—. ¡Qué alegría verlos a ambos!

—Gracias —respondió Sarah sin entender porqué estaba este sujeto tan feliz como si la conociera.

—Bien, Alban, puedes ponerte de pie. ¿Qué ha sucedido para que te hayas puesto tan insistente?

—¡Oh, mi señor! ¡Usted debe venir, mi señor! —clamó ansioso.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —Jareth preguntó interesado.

—¡Todo lo contrario, mi rey! ¡Mírelo con sus propios ojos! ¡Todo, todo está que resplandece!

—¡¿Qué?! —Su voz denotó sorpresa al ver las imágenes de Labyrinth.

—¡Oh! —Sarah abrió sus labios al distinguir que este estaba aún más bello de lo que recordaba—. ¡Eso es… hermoso, Jareth! ¿Cómo…?

—Te lo explicaré más tarde, amor —La estrechó hacia sí—. Ahora, Alban, yo no puedo regresar. Tengo ciertos asuntos de importancia aquí y… volveré ni bien termine.

El otro fey no supo qué responder a eso y se tomó su tiempo para salir de su aturdimiento.

—Bueno…, yo… cualquier cosa que surja…

—Si en verdad sucede algo que amerite mi regreso, lo haré antes de lo previsto. No te preocupes por ello. Ahora, debo enviar algo a mi tesoro personal… —Sonrió con cierta diablura—. Sarah, sostén un momento esto, por favor —le indicó el cristal con el cual se comunicaba con su súbdito.

La joven se sentía algo incierta en tocarlo, pero, finalmente venció su aprehensión. Entonces, Jareth giró la mano que le había quedado libre y con un nuevo orbe hizo que el interior de la cama de Sarah se iluminara y volviera a la normalidad una vez que el cristal regresó a su mano. Esta observó con extrañeza y curiosidad. ¿Qué es lo que él debía enviar de allí como su tesoro personal?

—¿Qué has hecho? —indagó con intriga.

—Nada, amor. Sólo asegurando tu corona y reinado a mi lado —La besó.

—Yo… no entiendo… —dijo ella.

Y él le permitió ver el contenido de esta última pompa. Su sábana inferior manchada de sangre. Su sangre. Sarah no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a los labios y sonrojarse.

—Ja… Jareth… tú… no puedes… hacer eso… Es… vergonzoso…

—En lo absoluto, mi cosa preciosa. Esto es la prueba más fehaciente de que me perteneces, de que eres digna de gobernar junto a mí.

—¡Pero…!

—Pero nada, Sarah mía. Así son las cosas en el Underground. Sé que aquí pasan del extremo de no importarle al contrario con facilidad, pero, allá es muy diferente. Una reina no puede haber tenido otro hombre en su vida. Una reina debe asegurar que el heredero será legítimo.

—¿Heredero…? —inquirió apabullada ante la sugerencia de quedar en cinta y viendo cómo el cristal desaparecía de la mano del sonriente soberano.

—Sí, mi amor. Soy un rey, ¿recuerdas? Si tú eres mi reina debemos asegurar la corona con un pequeño príncipe de nuestra sangre —La apachurró con cariño.

—¿Eso… significa… que no te…?

—¿Qué no me qué? —La observó extrañado.

—¿No te cuidaste?

El entrecerró sus ojos por un segundo hasta que pareció comprender lo que ella insinuaba y sonrió.

—Puedes retirarte, Alban, y… en caso de oposición serás mi testigo desde este momento.

—Será un placer, Su Majestad.

La esfera que sostenía Sarah desapareció. Jareth puso una mano en su mejilla para que lo viera.

—Sarah, mi mundo es diferente a este. Yo necesito un heredero y te necesito a ti. Yo no soy un simple muchachito que sale a divertirse con chicas y no debe meterse en problemas. Aún así, aquí y allá he sido cuidadoso en ese aspecto; sólo mi reina es digna de llevar mi semilla. Sólo tú.

Ella aún no era capaz de decir palabra. ¿Él estaba asegurándole que efectivamente ya mismo pretendía un hijo de ella?

—Yo… —Sonrojada, descendió su mirada—. Sólo… ¿no crees que sea demasiado pronto?

—Es probable —confesó sabiendo que para ella todo había avanzado de manera precipitada. Ningún novio y, de repente, tras un par de días de apasionados besos, un hombre en su cama. Y ahora la posibilidad de embarazo. Se sentía algo culpable al respecto—. Pero, es como debe ser Sarah. Yo no puedo manejarme con las reglas de este mundo. Así como tú tampoco lo harás una vez que reines conmigo en Labyrinth.

—Sólo… —Se apoyó en él—. Sólo me hubiera gustado disfrutar más las cosas… Tener más tiempo como una chica común y corriente…

Él la abrazó protector junto a un suspiro. Él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, no así ella con ese padre suyo y ese imbécil de muchacho que había tratado de acosarla.

—Lo siento, amor —rozó su cabello—. Pero, te prometo que te recompensaré y todo este tiempo que sigamos en el Aboveground, haré lo posible para que sea lo más cercano a la normalidad. Si aún te complace que te vean con "J."

Ella sonrió sobre su camisa.

—Sí, me complace mucho —Lo miró y tras una sonrisa se besaron.

—Señor Williams, tiene una llamada de un tal señor Dickson —le advirtió su secretaria cuando regresó de su almuerzo.

—¿Dickson? ¿El del caso de estafa?

—Eso supongo. Dijo ser el señor Dickson y que deseaba hablar con usted.

—De acuerdo. La tomaré —Se dirigió a su oficina—. ¿Hola?

—Hola. ¿Señor Williams?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Lionel Dickson? —inquirió con una agradable voz de negocios. Del otro lado se oyó una socarrona risita.

—No exactamente, señor Williams. Mi nombre es Perry Dickson, del diario local.

La sonrisa del abogado se perdió de manera poco elegante.

—¿Y… en qué puedo ayudarlo? ¿Se ha metido en problemas? —indagó seguro de que no era eso lo que el sujeto quería discutir, pues, era el mismo que había sacado la escandalosa nota de Sarah peleando con la chica Smith.

—Bueno, sólo quería corroborar que la noticia que he visto en Internet es cierta.

Robert suspiró agotado y se llevó una mano a la frente. Se imaginaba que tenía que ver con su esposa, Karen. Seguro esos buitres ya lo sabían.

—No sé de lo que me habla, señor Dickson.

—¿No? ¿Todavía no ha visto las fotos de su hija con su novio? Él parece ser un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo. ¿Es un compañero de trabajo de Linda Williams? ¿Cómo se llama?

—¡¿Qué?! —clamó aturdido. ¿Sarah y un tipo? ¡¿De qué estaba hablando este sujeto?!—. ¡Ignoro de qué me habla! —protestó.

—¿O sea que aún no lo ha visto? ¡Oh, bueno! No es gran cosa, sólo dos muchachos enamorados de paseo, supongo. Es decir, yo los he visto, pero, lamentablemente a mi fotógrafo le falló la cámara.

—¡¿Que los ha visto?! ¡¿Dónde?! —exigió.

—Bueno… —El hombre pareció sorprendido—, ayer, en el parque. Tal parece se tomaron el día libre.

—¡Eso es… imposible!

—Bueno, podría ser una foto trucada, pero, yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos y es el mismo sujeto de la foto.

—¡¿De qué foto me habla?! —estalló.

—No se altere, señor Williams, sólo es una inocente fotografía puesta en el blog de la muchacha Smith.

—¡¿Smith?! ¡¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con Sarah?! ¡Ellas no son amigas!

—Bueno, si usted entra a la red verá que su… publicación afirma sus palabras. La chica odia a su hija con toda el alma.

—¡Déme la dirección de la página! —ordenó.

—¡Claro!

Minutos más tarde, Robert estaba sentado frente a la computadora de su oficina, salteando todas las notas de la joven que para él no eran más que tonterías. ¡Y había fotos de ella que parecían decir '¡Oigan, miren, chicos, estoy de oferta!' ¡¿Cómo sus padres le permitían semejante desfachatez?!

Al fin hizo hallazgo de la foto, después de haberla pasado por alto y regresar a ella. Su hija estaba acaramelada a ese completo desconocido que por su rubio cabello y su confiado andar le hacía recordar al maldito Jeremy pavoneándose. ¡Y él lucía como una estrella de rock! ¡¿De dónde ella lo había conocido?! Él la tenía abrazada de la cintura acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos y ella del cuello en un beso tan… apasionado que difícilmente se creería en la virtud de su hija. ¡De hecho él parecía unos cuantos años mayor que ella! Junto a la foto había un comentario de la joven Smith. "¿Quién dijo que Sarah Williams no piensa seguir los pasos de su madre? Tal parece que sin importar a qué piense dedicarse, sabe muy bien cómo trepar para conseguir sus metas." Robert apretó los dientes indignado primero por lo que la tal Ginger había escrito, luego, con Sarah. ¿Qué había hecho mal a lo largo de los años para que ella hiciera esto? ¿Acaso era por esto que había inventado lo de Sam? Aunque…, el muchacho había actuado raro al irse…

Robert se frotó la mandíbula. Brunello le había asegurado que Sam estaba tomando cierto medicamento por un problema de piel y que no se dio cuenta de que no debió haber tomado alcohol junto con la cena de esa noche. Y que el joven ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedido y que, de hecho, se sentía muy mal de sólo pensar en la posibilidad de haberle faltado el respeto a su hija. El mismo Sam en persona había venido a verle y la explicación era lógica. Sólo un pequeño desliz por culpa de un medicamento inocentemente mezclado con alcohol. Eso ya estaba aclarado. Ahora, lo que no estaba aclarado era cómo su hija había conocido a ese sujeto y qué hacía con él cuando se suponía estaba castigada.

—Sarah Williams, tienes mucho qué explicar —dijo a la nada.

Pronto todo mundo estaría hablando tan mal de su muchacha como de su anterior esposa. ¡¿En qué rayos estaba pensando esta niña?! ¡Y luego, Linda pretendía tener la tenencia! ¡Ya bastante la había arruinado con sus tonterías como para ahora empezara también con este tipo de correrías! ¡Y ese sujeto, ni bien lo viera…! Golpeó el puño contra el escritorio.

N/A: ¡Lo siento, este quedó algo cortito! Pero, les prometo que, como les dije en la nota de autor del capi anterior que irán siendo más largos a medida que la historia avance. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! Abrazos.

AmaterazuHime.


	17. Bendición

N/A: Hola! Gracias a todas por sus reviews y por sus bajadas de mi libro "Doble Destino." Gracias a Ishtarneko; Themis 13; Moonlightgirl y Amelia. Aquellas que siempre se mantienen en contacto conmigo, les doy las gracias por ello y por ser como son.

A todas, sin excepción, les deseo unas Felices Pascuas.

CAPÍTULO 17. BENDICIÓN.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece así como tampoco sus personajes. ¿Eso es todo lo que debo decir, verdad? ¡Qué alivio!

—¿Bueno, mi cosa preciosa, qué haremos hoy para divertirnos, mh?

—Mh… —Se llevó un dedo a los labios, lo cual generó una socarrona sonrisa en el Rey Goblin—. ¡Oh, qué frustración! ¡Yo no sé a dónde podemos ir hoy!

—Bueno, si prefieres nos quedamos aquí. Yo puedo… entretenerte de todas formas… —le sugirió atrevido arrinconándola contra la pulcra mesada de la cocina. Sarah no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era cierto que anoche ellos… Y que esta mañana durante el baño… ¡Pero, eso no significaba que debían estar todo el día haciéndolo! ¿O sí?

—¡Jareth…! —Ella le detuvo con las mejillas encendidas y las manos sobre su pecho—. ¿Qué no descansas? —No pudo evitar sonreír ante sus cejas pícaramente elevadas.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Quieres que vayamos de nuevo a la cama? —La besó entre risas—. Mi pobre chiquita… —La rodeó con sus brazos—, ¿estoy haciendo las cosas algo difíciles, no es así?

—Bueno…, sé que… no disponemos de mucho tiempo aquí, pero, si me voy contigo… es todo lo contrario, ¿no? Entonces… ¿cuál es la prisa?

—Tienes razón —La miró con satisfacción—. Tú ya eres mía por siempre. Mi reina; mi novia; mi esposa; la futura madre de mis hijos;… —Depositaba un beso por cada título que le daba—. Y te amo y estoy muy feliz de poder tenerte en mis brazos. Es por eso que no puedo estarme quieto contigo.

—Yo también te amo —dijo ella en un enamorado suspiro para seguidamente mimar su rostro—. Sólo que… me hubiere gustado que todo se diera de otra manera, sin… tantos problemas alrededor mío.

—Lo sé —Él la trajo más hacia sí como si quisiera cubrirla en una imaginaria coraza y besó su cabeza—. A mí también me hubiere gustado que fuera de otra forma; especialmente por ti, amor —Con un dedo en la barbilla la obligó a verle—. Pero, te prometo, Sarah, nunca dejaré que algo te suceda, cosa preciosa. Nunca.

Ella cerró los ojos confiadamente y se aferró más a él; a su vez, el agarre del fey fue más prieto. Jareth observó la oscura cabellera bajo su barbilla. Él no deseaba apresurarla más de lo que había hecho, pero, si fuera por él, ellos ya estarían en la seguridad de su castillo.

—Tengo una idea de lo que podemos hacer —Obtuvo la atención de aquellos enormes ojos verdes que se elevaron para verle con inocente sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a nuestro parque y tenemos un día de campo allí? —Sarah rió como una niña.

—Me parece una estupenda idea. ¿Pero, desde cuando es nuestro parque?

—Bueno —Sonrió travieso—, desde que posé mis ojos en ti y tú sin saberlo me seguías. Y ahora es absolutamente nuestro. Garantía del Rey Goblin.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Se alegró con sus brazos tras el masculino cuello.

—Eso significa que nadie osará a molestarnos —gesticuló con maldad—. Ni fotógrafos; ni vecinos; ni viejitas con sus pequeños perros… —Sarah no pudo evitar reír.

—¡Oh, Jareth, eres tan… tiernamente malvado!

—Lo sé —respondió presumido—. Soy el Rey Goblin, ¿no? —La besó—. Vayámonos a disfrutar del día, amor.

La abrazó y aparecieron en medio del parque, próximos a donde se encontraron la última vez.

Jareth la soltó para que pudiera apreciar el panorama. Sarah pudo distinguir toda una merienda bien dispuesta sobre una manta. El día era precioso; el sol brillaba en lo alto y el aire llevaba los aromas de diferentes flores. Los cisnes nadaban en armonía con el entorno y la melodía del canto de las aves parecía acompañarlos. Ella aspiró con satisfacción ante la complacida mirada de su pareja.

—¿Te agrada? ¿O prefieres una lluvia torrencial?

—¡Jareth! —Rió ella—. ¡Esto es precioso! —Giró para verle y se acercó poniendo sus manos en aquellos hombros para elevarse en puntas de pie y propinarle un sonoro beso en los sonrientes labios. Y sólo entonces, ante la pícara expresión del fey ella advirtió el cambio de sus vestuarios. Ella estaba usando un hermoso vestido de época, con sombrilla, como en su sueño cuando él apareció en su habitación y él se mantuvo con su estilo—. ¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó feliz como una colegiala tomándose de la falda y bailando—. ¡Es… fantástico! —De repente, se preocupó llevándose una mano a los labios—. ¡¿Pero, Jareth, no es imprudente que ambos luzcamos así?!

—Para nada, mi amor. Este es tu mundo, pero, no el mismo plano en el que vives. ¿Entiendes? —Le guiñó un ojo—. Este ha sido modificado por tu humilde esclavo —La rodeó con sus brazos—, mi prometida… —murmuró sobre sus labios—. Aquí nadie vendrá a fastidiarnos… —Se adueñó de su boca con pasión para seguidamente mirarse sonrientes. Jareth desvió su vista hacia un lado del femenino rostro—. ¡Oh! Quédate quieta que tienes algo sobre tu oreja —le advirtió.

Sarah abrió sus ojos pensando que quizás fuera un bicho o algo así. Ella esperaba que no.

Jareth posó su mano sobre la misma y tras un grácil movimiento de su mano, un hermoso anillo apareció delante de la faz de la muchacha.

—¿Cómo habrá ido a parar esto allí? —preguntó con jocosidad. Sarah observó la circular y refinada joya de plata adornada con una única perla y quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué es? —inquirió aturdida de sorpresa. El Rey Goblin pareció estudiar la pieza con desinterés.

—Un anillo, diría yo —Sarah le miró y rió tontamente.

—Yo puedo ver eso. Quiero decir…

—Es mi proposición. Sé que ya lo hemos hablado, pero, tú sabes… una proposición matrimonial no es tal si no se formula como se debe —Se arrodilló ante ella, sonrió y aspiró dramáticamente como preparándose para el evento—. Sarah Williams…, sólo dime que sí o te volveré a encerrar en un oubliette hasta que cambies de parecer —La joven no pudo sino reír al oír aquel pedido tan autoritario, digno de quien lo hacía; y se inclinó sobre su rostro para besarlo con pausa.

—Tú sabes que ya no puedo escapar de ti, mi cruel Rey Goblin. Me tienes en tus garras, ya desde hace más de un año atrás, cuando sólo eras el personaje de un cuento. Claro que… no quiero volver al horrible y oscuro oubliette, así que… —Le brindó una sonrisa llena de dicha—. ¡SÍ, acepto! —Lo abrazó arrojándolo sobre el césped entre risas y besos que fueron ahondándose haciéndolos casi olvidarse del anillo—. ¡Oye! —Ella protestó divertida sentándose y estirando la mano y moviendo sus dedos para que él colocara la joya en su dedo—. Se supone que me lo debes dar y no quedártelo.

—Bueno, sólo quería saber qué tanto me querías a mí o al anillo.

—Si te tranquiliza, es una suerte que del otro lado de la sortija estés tú —Lo observó con profundidad—. Creo que de otra manera mi respuesta siempre hubiere sido negativa, pese a que… una vez cometí el error de rechazarte.

—¿Estás segura de que no es por el anillo? —tanteó con diversión y ella volvió a reprenderlo con jocosidad.

—¡Jareth! ¿Qué no has tenido suficientes pruebas de ello? —Se sonrojó.

—Pues…, estaría bien que me las recordaras… —Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla y ella fingió frialdad apretando los labios para no reír.

—Sí, sí. Primero el anillo. Ya es mío al haberte aceptado —Elevó los ojos hacia el cielo para dramatizar más y esta vez fue él quién dejó escapar su hilaridad y conformidad.

—De acuerdo, mi cosa preciosa. Veo que me tendrás a tu merced por el resto de mis días. ¡El cielo me ampare! —Tomó su mano entre la suya y ubicó la sortija con delicadeza para luego llevar ambas manos a sus labios—. Mi dulce Sarah… —Elevó su mirada hacia esa otra semejante a esmeraldas que se posaban en la de él con emoción.

—Te amo, Jareth. Y no me cansaré de decírtelo por todo ese año en que creíste que tú no me importabas —Jareth conquistó sus labios con dulzura.

—Y yo no me cansaré de escucharlo, mi nena. Y te lo diré tantas veces que me pedirás que me calle… —Volvió a besarla y la observó con intensidad—. Aunque… creo que será difícil hablar y besarte al mismo tiempo… —Reiteraron su júbilo.

—¡Cariño, tienes una llamada! —avisó la madre de Ginger escaleras abajo.

Su manera de vestir era rara para esa hora de la tarde y su aspecto se asemejaba más a una mujer de la noche que a una tranquila madre y ama de casa.

—¿Quién es? —exclamó fastidiada desde su cuarto, tirada en su lecho con varias revistas de moda a su alrededor.

—No estoy segura. Dice llamarse Sam. ¿Es Sam, el hijo del abogado? —cuestionó la madre ya a mitad de camino con el teléfono inalámbrico en mano.

Ginger abrió sus ojos con desmesura, como si efectivamente lo conociera demasiado bien.

—¿Qué quiere? —indagó despectiva tras unos segundos, antes de ir hacia la puerta.

—¿Cómo saberlo? ¿Por qué no mejor le preguntas tú? —La mujer le alcanzó el aparato dejando caer su muñeca con él de manera despreciativa—. Este sería un buen pez —Sonrió con maldad.

—Sí, seguro —respondió la muchacha con desdén al tomar el objeto y volviendo a entrar a su habitación—. ¿Hola?

—¡Ginger, nena! ¿Cómo estás, bombón?

—Déjate de patrañas, Sam; yo no soy una de esas ingenuas que de tanto en tanto te presento. ¿Qué diablos quieres?

—No, tú no eres como ellas, tú tienes mucha experiencia pese a tus años.

—No gracias a ti, claro —giró sus ojos con sorna—. Ahora, ¿qué rayos quieres, Sam Brunello?

—Bueno, iré al grano. Hoy he visto tu blog y ¡oh, sorpresa! Me encontré con una foto de Sarah Williams y un tipo. ¿Sabes quién es?

—No. No tengo la menor idea, pero, aunque parece ser un sujeto de apariencia elegante, es bastante… ordinario en sus modos —Se tensó al recordar la comparación de la que fue sujeta.

—¡Oh! —Se oyó del otro lado del tubo—. ¿Entonces, has tratado con él?

—Sólo de paso. Los encontré ayer de casualidad y… me presenté —dijo tratando de ocultar su indignación.

—Puedo imaginarme —La voz fue maliciosa—. ¿Conseguiste su atención? —La mente de Sam ya estaba formulando un plan.

—Sí, claro —Ella mintió—. Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Pero, él no vale la pena —Se escudó de inmediato—. Ya te he dicho que pese a verse bien tiene los modales de un bruto.

—¿En verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Pues, no sabe tratar a una chica, imbécil. Aunque…, quizás, pese a eso sea más cariñoso que tú con ellas —Siseó con perversión.

—Yo soy muy cariñoso con ellas, hasta que la diversión se acaba —Sonrió—. Sólo no lo soy si se amerita no serlo para que haya diversión. Todo depende de la chica y de la ocasión.

—Todo depende de lo drogado que estés —rebatió con gozo.

—¡Cállate, pequeña ramera! ¡Bien que tú has probado 'todo' y de 'todos' aquí y por libre voluntad!

—Si estar alcoholizada e ir con los primeros idiotas que se te acercan es ir por libre voluntad, tienes razón —siguió con sorna. ¡Era tan fácil ponerlo fuera de sí!

—Muy graciosa, Ginger. Pero, tú, al revés que las otras, sabías a qué venías. Y apuesto a que estás que te mueres de envidia al ver a Sarah con semejante tipo 'pese a sus modales.'

—¡Por mí se pueden ir ambos al demonio! ¡Son dos asnos; tal para cual!

—Quizás, pero… ¿qué pasaría si la buena de Sarah descubriera que él la engaña y nada menos que contigo?

Los ojos de Ginger brillaron ante la sugerencia.

—Bueno, eso es diferente… ¿Y… a ti qué te sucede que la tienes con ella? —indagó con curiosidad.

—Tengo planes para nuestra amiga Sarah —Ambos sonrieron al unísono.

—¿Qué clase de planes exactamente?

—¡Ah! Eso no puedo contártelo por teléfono. Ven esta noche a casa y discutiremos bien el asunto. Es viernes y mis padres no estarán así que no habrá ningún problema.

—¿Y… qué recibiré a cambio de ayudarte, Sam?

—¿Además de la satisfacción de destruir a tu odiada compañera de escuela? Algo de dinero, por supuesto.

—De acuerdo. ¿Pasarás por mí?

—No, nena, lo siento. Pero, es mejor que no nos vean juntos. Pero, te aguardaré donde solías encontrarte con nosotros. Allí es seguro y nadie podrá distinguirnos.

—Tendrás que recompensarme por esa molestia, Brunello.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, cariño. Te esperaré allí a las ocho de la noche, ¿bien?

—De acuerdo.

—Y… no olvides traer tu ropa de encaje, dulce. Esta noche tú y yo tenemos que festejar la destrucción de un futuro.

La sonrisa de la adolescente se amplió. Sam no era exactamente su tipo de hombre, pero, cuando pensaba como ella la excitaba. Sí. Su maldad la encendía como ninguna caricia o mirada podía hacerlo.

—¿Algún detalle en especial?

Sam rió al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí. Piensa que tienes que negociar conmigo y… necesitas convencerme. Con eso en mente queda a tu absoluto albedrío.

En la habitación de Sarah nunca se habían oído tantas risas de verdadero contento. La amargura del ambiente había cambiado desde la llegada de cierto fey en pos de venganza quedando atrapado por sus propios sentimientos, así como por los del objetivo de su desquite.

Ellos habían pasado un estupendo día juntos en el parque, sin que nadie los molestase. Ahora, eran cerca de las cinco y treinta de la tarde y se encontraban nuevamente en la seguridad de la alcoba de la muchacha.

—¡Te lo juro, Jareth! —Trató de no reír—. ¡Si vuelves a traer a otro de tus goblins aquí, te haré salir por la ventana! —Él sólo dejó salir su risotada.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en el asunto?

—¡Eso era mi propiedad! —rezongó ella.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sólo una pequeña pieza de ropa menos en tu guardarropa.

—¡Es mía! —refunfuñó indignada.

—Ahora ya no. Pertenece a… mi tesoro personal.

—¡Jareth! —dijo ya entre dientes.

—Es que ese osito es muy encantador, mi cosa preciosa.

—¿Acaso también piensas andar mostrándoselo a todo el reino para… para… demostrar que yo soy tuya?

—No, amor. Por supuesto que no. Ese tesoro es sólo mío. Y volverá a ser tuyo cuando vengas conmigo —Sonrió ganador.

—¡Tú eres un… tramposo, truhán! —Lo señaló y él dejó las cartas sobre el lecho para sujetar aquel dedo denunciante que llevó a sus labios. Sarah no jaló de él con fuerza por temor a hacerse daño, mas, dio un respingo cuando sintió un pequeño pellizco—. ¡Auch! ¡¿Y ahora, por qué me muerdes?! —siguió protestando.

—Porque te estás dejando llevar por tu carácter y estás comenzando a enojarte —Le sonrió una vez más—. Además, se me dio la gana —Por respuesta recibió el dinosaurio de peluche en su rostro.

—¡Tonto! ¡Te comportas como un niño!

—No todo el tiempo —respondió atrevido y con una mirada que lo decía todo.

Sentada al otro lado del lecho, ella se dejó caer hacia atrás con un quejido de resignación. Jareth no desaprovechó la oportunidad y encorvó su cuello sobre ella para verla con brillantes ojos de placer.

—Yo gané la partida y fue un justo juego.

—¡No fue justo! ¡Tú siempre haces trampa! —ella le recriminó.

—¿De veras? Y si es así… ¿por qué juegas conmigo?

Las mejillas de la jovencita casi tomaron color carmín ante el constante gesto de arrogante triunfo del Rey Goblin.

—Bueno…

El sonido del teléfono la liberó de la incómoda situación.

—Lo siento. Debo atender —sonrió aliviada. Él rió por lo bajo.

¡Malvado Rey Goblin! ¡Y ella lo amaba malvado y todo, cielos! Definitivamente era tal como ella había creído en un principio, se estaba volviendo loca y él tenía la culpa. Suspiró antes de salir al pasillo y descender para tomar el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¡Cariño! ¡Soy yo!

—¡¿Mamá?! —Se asombró y pudo advertir la esbelta figura escaleras arriba cual celoso guardián—. ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No, hijita. ¿Estás sola? —indagó con precaución.

Sarah observó a Jareth y este, ya a su lado le hizo seña de que le dijera que sí.

—S-sí. Lo estoy.

—¿Tú padre aún no ha regresado, no?

—No. Él llegará dentro de una hora.

—¡Perfecto! —La mujer suspiró aliviada—. Escúchame bien, cariño. He tratado de comunicarme antes contigo, pero, ¡nadie contestaba al teléfono! Y no dejé mensajes para no alertar a tu padre.

—¿Qué sucede? —se inquietó la muchacha.

—Karen me llamó el otro día y me contó lo sucedido.

—¡¿Ella te llamó?! ¡¿ Toby y ella están bien?!

—¡Sí, sí! Ella estaba preocupada por ti. Me contó sobre ese sujeto y cómo tu padre actuó contigo.

—¿Ella… te contó? — inspiró más calma. En el tono de su madre reconocía voz la comprensión.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Ahora, Sarah, escúchame bien. ¿Tu padre te ha comentado algo sobre mi intención de pelear por tu tenencia?

—Sí. Muy poco y no muy... amablemente.

—Puedo imaginarme. Bueno..., supongo que habrás oído algún comentario sobre Jeremy y yo.

—Sí. ¿Es verdad?

—No exactamente. Lo habíamos estado considerando, pero, ahora, lo hemos decidido; así que le daremos la razón a esos entrometidos.

—¿Mami, no lo harán por mí, verdad?

—Cariño, Jeremy y yo nos amamos; si no nos hemos casado antes fue sólo porque no lo creíamos necesario, pero, ahora, ambos estamos decididos, por nosotros mismos y por ti. Te amamos, Sarah. Jeremy te ve como si fueras su hija… Tú sabes eso.

—Sí. Lo sé. Yo también amo a ambos.

Linda al otro lado de la línea sonrió con ternura, hasta que Jeremy se hizo del auricular y se oyó su queja.

—¿Por qué siempre me entero de eso por medio de terceros, eh? —acotó el hombre con jolgoriosa voz.

Sarah no pudo evitar reír con las mejillas sonrojadas, ahora entre los brazos que la rodeaban por detrás transmitiéndole seguridad y cierto sentido de pertenencia.

—Bueno, tú nunca me dijiste que me amabas.

—¡Oh, bueno! Es que pensé que quizás sonaría muy cursi, tú sabes. No va con mi imagen de galán —le guiñó un ojo a su mujer que sólo se mordía los labios ante este imposible hombre con el cual su vida había sido honrada—. Ahora, hablando de galanes…

—¡Jeremy, no! —susurró Linda tratando de recuperar el teléfono. El hombre sólo rió con cierta maldad.

—¿Quién es ese sujeto tan bien parecido con el que andas?

Sarah abrió tanto los ojos como Jareth. ¿Cómo sabía?

—¡¿Qué?! —fue todo lo que Sarah pudo clamar asombrada.

Linda se cubrió el rostro. ¡A veces Jeremy era como un niño!

—El sujeto rubio en el centro comercial. Espero que no lo ames más que a mí. Y espero que no sea actor o me veré en problemas.

Sarah observó a Jareth y este rió por lo bajo. Seguidamente se acercó a su oído.

—No sé cómo se enteró, pero, es una buena oportunidad para que me conozcan, ¿no crees?

Sarah cabeceó.

—Bueno…, él… Sí, es mi novio.

—¡Lo sabía! —Rió el hombre—. Oye, si quieres puedes traerle contigo durante las vacaciones. En cuanto le ponga las manos encima no se verá tan bonito.

—¡Jeremy! —Linda lo reprendió—. ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡A ver si se piensa que en verdad quieres golpear al muchacho! —Y le quitó el auricular, en tanto, el actor no paraba de reír—. Lo siento, Sarah. Ya sabes cómo se pone de insoportable a veces.

—No hay problema —Sonrió conociendo cómo se llevaban esos dos—. Pero... ¿cómo lo saben?

—Alguien te tomó una foto, cariño, y la publicó en su blog. ¿Puedes imaginarte quién, verdad?

—¡Ginger Smith! —clamó con enfado—. ¡Esa bruja…! ¡No sé por qué la tiene conmigo! ¡Nunca le he hecho nada!

—Mi niña, a veces uno no precisa hacer mucho para que alguien te envidie. Pero, nunca debes dejarte asustar por la envidia ajena, mas bien por la propia, por que cuando descubres que tienes ese sentimiento significa que algo está mal contigo, no con el otro.

—Gracias, mamá —Sonrió agradecida—. Entonces… ¿no estás molesta?

—¿Por que tienes un novio tan atractivo? ¡Seguro! —Estudió a Jeremy con maldad—. Yo debo conformarme con un actor con mente de preescolar. ¡Auch! —exclamó ante el pellizco en su nalga—. Y lo ratifico —Intentó alcanzar con su mano a Jeremy para castigarle sin resultado. Entonces, se puso seria—. No, hija mía. Me alegra saber que has encontrado a alguien en quien confiar, creo que es lo que te hacía falta. Sólo espero que él sea un buen chico.

—Lo es —Ella sonrió mirando al alegre rostro que tenía junto a su cabeza.

—¿Lo soy? —él murmuró en su oído. Sarah cubrió el parlante.

—Sí, lo eres —Le dio un rápido beso para continuar la conversación con su madre—. Mami, él es algo mayor que yo…, sólo… espero que no te incomode. Yo lo amo, mamá, y él a mí —Sintió que su abrazo fue más prieto, como queriendo confirmar sus palabras.

—Me pone muy feliz, hijita. Espero conocerlo pronto. ¿Cómo es su nombre?

—Eh… A él le gusta que le llamen "J."

—¿Sólo "J"? Bueno, espero que cuando nos conozca quiera rebelar más que sólo la inicial de su nombre.

Detrás se oyó una voz convocando a escena.

—¡Oh, cariño, nos están llamando! Se nos acabó el descanso. Volveré a llamarte, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Un beso, cariño.

—Besos. Ma… te amo.

—Y yo a ti, mi pequeña.

Sarah colgó el auricular con un melancólico suspiro. Jareth estaba allí para reconfortarla entre sus brazos, donde ella volvió a exhalar más relajada y se abrazó a su torso. "Tú eres mi bendición."

—Jareth...

—¿Sí?

—Promete nunca dejarme.

—Nunca haría tal cosa, mi chiquitita —La hizo enfrentar su mirada con suavidad—. ¿Recuerdas que estaré por ti cuando el mundo caiga? Eso significa que no estaré sólo cuando me necesites, si no que siempre.

Sarah acarició su mejilla con la mirada empañada.

—¡Cuán tonta he sido! —Hubo una pausa cuando él puso su mano sobre la de ella para besar su palma—. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—Lo mismo que yo sin ti… Agonizar.

Sarah le sonrió y alcanzó sus labios que fueron gustosos a su encuentro.


	18. Voluntad

N/A: Hola, gracias a todas las que siguen enviando sus reviews (Themis; Escribana; Moonlightgirl y a mi hijita XD Amelia). El resto, sé que están ultra ocupadas con sus estudios y la vida en general. Espero saber pronto de todas ustedes de nuevo y que saquen muy buenas notas. (Recuerden que el Rey Goblin las estará observando, ;) así que no hagan trampas)

—¿Por qué no? ^p^

—Conrad, tú no perteneces a esta historia ¬¬

—Pero, él tiene razón. ¿Por qué no?

—¡¿Jareth...?! T.T ¡No esperaba esto de ti!

—¿Por qué no? —dijeron ambos.

¬¬ Demasiado para mí, chicas. Ya los he padecido antes.

Advertencia: Yo ya he hecho mi parte catalogando mi fic como "M," así que ni siquiera debería señalar, pero, el capítulo tiene escenas que insinúan situaciones adultas, así que quedan advertidos.

CAPÍTULO 18: VOLUNTAD.

Disclaimer: Laberinto no me pertenece, pues, si fuera mío… ^p^ :3

El reloj del living marcaba pasadas las siete de la noche. En el piso superior, Jareth ocupaba el sillón del cuarto de Sarah y esta estaba cómodamente sentada en su regazo, estudiando el emblema entre sus manos.

—En serio, Jareth —rió descreída—, ¿qué significado tiene tu medallón?

—Ya te lo dije. Es para obtener la atención de los goblins.

—¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Si uno quiere que al menos escuchen la mitad de lo que se les dice es necesario que se enfoquen en uno. Y ya que ellos adoran los objetos brillantes, un día, uno de mis ancestros ordenó forjar este medallón.

—Déjame adivinar. Que pasó a ser símbolo de la familia —se reclinó sobre él.

—Exacto —contestó viéndola por debajo de su barbilla.

—¿Y lo consigues? —inquirió con curiosidad.

—Bueno… —meditó él—, consigo que oigan la mitad de lo que digo. Ahora, si logro que hagan siquiera la mitad de lo que oyeron debo sentirme afortunado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y rieron amenamente.

—Pobrecitos —ella opinó pensando en que los pequeños seres ponían su mejor voluntad, mas, eran fáciles de engañar y de distraer—. Sin embargo, ellos son muy simpáticos y parecen de buen corazón más allá de sus toscos modos.

Él la estudió con placer.

—Lo has entendido pronto pese a que sólo permaneciste trece horas en mi laberinto.

—Esas trece horas me han enseñado más que cualquier clase o sermón que me hallan dado. Lo único que lamento es no haberlo comprendido entonces.

—Pero, ahora lo comprendes, mi cosa preciosa. Y eso es importante —Su voz se tiñó de pasión—. Tú me eres importante.

Sus miradas desnudaron sus almas dejando nada para sí. El silencio estaba lleno de profundas palabras que alcanzaron sus corazones como si fueran uno sólo. Entonces, el beso, tierno; fogoso; tímido y arrebatado al mismo tiempo; una eterna promesa y un solemne juramento y, de nuevo, sus ojos se atraparon mutuamente expresando la dicha que uno generaba en el otro.

Sarah sonrió con dulzura antes de romper la quietud.

—Parece tan irónico, después de aquella vez, pero…, tú también lo eres para mí —profundizó más su mirada en él—. Lo eres todo para mí.

Un segundo acercamiento fue irrumpido por la abrupta entrada del señor Williams a la casa. Sarah se sobresaltó y Jareth la abrazó protectoramente.

—Debo bajar.

—Déjalo; no vayas. Encontrará todo hecho, no tendrá motivos para fastidiarte.

—No, Jareth. Lo que haces por mí está bien, pero, él es mi padre y… necesito enfrentarlo sola.

—Sarah… —pareció rogarle.

—No, Jareth —ella fue firme—. Debo hablar con él.

—No quiero dejarte sola; no con él en ese estado —se inquietó.

—Él no me hará daño, Jareth. Sé… que es… complicado, pero…

—Yo lo llamo de otra manera —exhaló el aire molesto.

—Él no va a golpearme. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—Con los puños —él remarcó.

—Jareth, por favor. Vete a hacer algo antes de que discutamos por esto. No quiero estar de malas contigo. Yo… ya tengo suficiente.

—Lo siento —fue sincero. Ella le vio con aprecio.

—¿Qué tal si das una vuelta por tu reino para ver cómo van las cosas y regresas a mí?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —se asombró.

—No. Quiero que regreses a mí —le aseguró con algo de sonrojo—. ¿Tú… puedes regresar, no? Quiero decir…, no hay nada que te lo impida, ¿o sí?

—No hay nada que me impida regresar a ti, Sarah —la tomó otra vez entre sus brazos—. Nada. Mi truco en el que me nombrabas tres veces… ¿Recuerdas? —indagó con cierta malicia.

La muchacha rió con frescura.

—No dejas de ser un tramposo —lo observó risueña—. El cual no me deja otra opción que vigilarle de cerca.

—¿Cerca? —La tentó a probar sus labios—. ¿Y… cuán cerca sería?

—Tanto como sea posible, mi Rey Goblin —rió ante su provocación—. Pero, primero deberás obedecerme.

—Yo soy tu esclavo… —aseguró con su sedosa voz acortando la distancia—, por eso debo colaborar para… que me "vigiles de cerca."

—¡Jareth —lo reprendió risueña—, pareces obsesionado con…!

—¡¿Sarah?! ¡¿Con quién estás?! ¡Sal ya mismo de tu cuarto, muchacha! —la voz de Robert tronó apenas alcanzó el pasillo.

—¡Oh, cielos! —Sarah se inquietó.

—Tranquila, amor. Yo me haré cargo.

—¡No! Jareth, por favor, déjame a solas con él. Es necesario —le suplicó.

—¡Pero…!

—¿Por favor? —puso su mejor expresión de cachorro abandonado.

Jareth la estudió con circunspección.

—¡Odio cuando haces eso! —comentó molesto y se pegó la media vuelta hacia la ventana. Sarah sonrió para sí pensando que en verdad el terrible Rey Goblin era más dulce cuando se enfadaba como ahora—. Pero, Sarah, si algo llegara a suceder…

—Te llamaré —respondió con serenidad. Él sonrió en reconocimiento.

—Te amo —dijo antes de convertirse en el excelente espécimen de búho de granero y salir por la ventana.

Robert ya se hallaba golpeando la entrada de la habitación con sus nudillos de manera exigente y determinante.

En un primer momento, Jareth había pensado quedarse en el árbol, allí afuera por si acaso, pero, reconoció que Sarah tenía razón y que en un momento u otro ella debería enfrentar a su padre; y hasta entendía que era algo muy privado en que él estaba de más. Por el momento. Así que sacudió los deseos de sobreprotegerla y tomó vuelo rumbo a su territorio.

—¿Con quién estabas? —indagó el señor Williams ya dentro de la habitación, dando una exhaustiva mirada a todos los rincones de la misma.

—Con nadie, papá. Estaba hablando sola.

—¿Sola?

—Pues, sí. ¿Con quién podría estar?

—Quizás con un hombre —Robert la vio severo, como esperando a que ella confesara algo.

Sarah le observó con asombro, todavía no esperaba esa rudeza por parte de su padre.

—¿Por qué, Sarah? ¿Por qué tienes que seguir los pasos de tu madre? —Su voz expresó inquietud que fue mudándose en rabia—. ¿No te das cuenta que así siempre serás mal vista por todos y que nunca encontrarás un buen esposo; que todos sólo querrán jugar contigo? ¡Yo no te eduqué para eso, Sarah! ¡Yo no estoy pagando una buena escuela para que te conviertas en una mujerzuela!

Los ojos y los labios de Sarah demostraron cuán atónita estaba al oírle.

—¡Eres la hija de un abogado, por todos los cielos!

—¿Por qué…? —intentó ser fuerte—. ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¡Yo nunca…!

—¡¿No?! —clamó sujetándola de un brazo sin cuidado y poniendo frente a su rostro la foto impresa en su oficina—. ¡¿Y quién es este, ah?! ¡¿Acaso vino en tu caja de cereal?! ¡Esta en toda la web, por todos los santos! ¡Todo el mundo viéndote cómo te besuqueas con un tipo que nadie conoce! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo estás viendo? ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo es que nunca nadie le vio antes?

—Él… —musitó con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza. "_Enormes peligros e incontables penurias…_" —es mi novio. Mi prometido —finalmente confesó con decisión viéndole a la cara.

—¡Tu prometido! —se azoró él—. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tu prometido si nunca antes mostró su rostro? ¿Cómo puede ser tu prometido si jamás ha venido a hablarme?

—Porque esa es una decisión que sólo a mí me correspondía tomar.

Robert la miró estupefacto; aquella seguridad le hacía recordar tanto a Linda… La impresión en su puño fue fuertemente arrugada.

—Eso es —ella volvió a hablar con combate—Y lo am... —Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por una fuerte cachetada que la obligó a sostenerse del poste de la cama.

—¡Pues desde ahora no lo verás más! ¡Y te casarás con quien yo diga! ¡No voy a dejar que arruines tu vida como lo hizo tu madre! ¡Así que, hazte a la idea! —Iba a retirarse, mas, se detuvo para hablar una vez más—. ¡Y hazte a la idea de que no pasarás las vacaciones con tu madre!

Se retiró cerrando fuertemente la puerta tras de sí y bajo llave. Sarah no pudo contener las lágrimas a la par que su mano se mantenía posada en la maltratada mejilla.

—¡Su Majestad! —Alban hizo una inmediata reverencia al verle aparecer.

—Hola, Álvaro.

—Es Alban, milord —le recordó con resignación.

—Sí. ¿Cómo está todo? ¿Vaya avance que hemos hecho, eh? —habló con contento que no escapó a los oídos del otro que sonrió.

—¿Hemos, milord? Yo diría que el mérito es sólo suyo.

Jareth giró para verle con satisfacción recordando los momentos vividos.

—¡Y qué mérito! —rió por lo bajo—. Hablando de ello… ¿has custodiado bien lo que envié a mi tesoro personal?

—Puede darlo por seguro, mi señor. Y permítame ser el primero en felicitarle, Su Majestad; ella es muy bonita y sin duda será una gran reina.

—Sí, lo será —sonrió convencido de ello y miró a su alrededor. Aún no podía creer que volvía a tener su sala del trono con el mismo en su sitio y todo lo demás. Sólo faltaban los revoltosos goblins que ahora se hallaban trabajando en otros menesteres y un nuevo trono para…

—¿Mi señor, se siente usted bien? —inquirió su súbdito cuando le vio llevarse una mano a la boca.

—¡Debo irme! ¡Encárgate de todo, Alban!

—Por supuesto, Su Majestad —le vio tomar su forma de búho una vez más.

"¿Sarah, qué sucede? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese mal nacido?," se preguntaba la blanca ave surcando el cielo. "Estoy regresando a ti, amor. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?"

La ventana de la habitación de la afligida adolescente se abrió sin miramiento con el viento de una probable tormenta. El búho ingresó junto al golpe de las mismas y se detuvo en medio de la habitación donde su forma humana se desplegó para ir corriendo hacia su amada.

—¡Sarah!

Tomó entre sus brazos a la aún llorosa jovencita y la presionó fuertemente junto a él.

—¿Qué ha sucedido, Sarah? —La acunó besando su cabeza—. Mi chiquita…

—¡Él…! ¡Él vio esa foto…! —ella logró explicar entre sollozos—. ¡Él me prohíbe verte, Jareth! ¡Yo… no quiero vivir junto a otro que no seas tú! —se acurrucó más en su pecho.

—Y no lo harás, mi Sarah. Te lo juro. Y él no puede evitar que nos veamos, ¿te has olvidado?

Consiguió que ella se calmara y le viere, fue entonces cuando notó la marca roja aún en su piel. Él la observó con preocupación acariciando la lacerada piel para seguidamente indignarse.

—¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido…?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte semejante cosa?! ¡Él tendrá que vérselas conmigo! ¡Me las pagará!

Iba a incorporarse decidido, pero, Sarah le detuvo sujetándolo de un brazo.

—¡Jareth, no! ¡Esa no es la manera! ¡Es mi padre!

El fey se detuvo ante sus palabras; él podía comprenderla, pero, ¡cielos, que deseaba ponerle las manos encima a ese imbécil!

—¡Entiende! —continuó ella.

—Y esta tampoco es la manera de tratar a una hija. Te amo, Sarah. Y todo lo que te pase a ti me afecta —Suspiró y regresó a su lado en la cama—. Vayámonos. Regresemos a donde pertenecemos.

—Jareth…, no puedo. Y tú me prometiste, me lo prometiste. Quizás ni siquiera pueda ir de vacaciones con mi madre, no puedo irme ahora, cuando todos ellos saben de ti. No —se dijo a sí misma—. Este es el momento, Jareth, nuestro momento. En tu laberinto yo luché sola con la inesperada ayuda de tus súbditos, enviados por ti para cuidarme, lo que hace, de alguna forma, que tú también estuvieras a mi lado en ese momento, aún cuando debía pelear contra a ti —Ella acarició su rostro.

Jareth no dejaba de verla y una traicionera lágrima escapó de su celeste ojo de dilatada pupila. Era la primera vez que alguien conocía tanto su alma y jamás pensó que ella lo hiciera tan pronto.

—Tú me pediste permiso para entrar a mi laberinto, ahora, estás adentro y es hora de que luchemos juntos, ya no hay adversidad entre nosotros, Rey Goblin. A veces, me pregunto si realmente alguna vez la hubo.

—Está bien, Sarah. Yo lucharé a tu lado. Y lucharé por ti, por nosotros —La trajo más para sí—. Y te prometo que juntos resolveremos este laberinto.

En un oscuro rincón del pueblo, un lujoso auto se detuvo y una muchacha pelirroja se adentró en él.

—Te demoraste, Brunello; son más de las ocho.

—Tranquila, muñeca. ¿Cuál es la prisa? Tenemos toda la noche para planear y deleitarnos —le sonrió con atrevimiento poniendo el vehículo en funcionamiento—. ¿Tienes alguna novedad de nuestra pareja estrella?

—Ninguna, salvo algunos comentarios en mi blog —sonrió con malicia—. Tal parece no soy la única en odiar a Williams.

—Yo no la odio —él la observó de reojo con diversión—. Al contrario…, la quiero.

—¡Ja! Tú no quieres ni a tu madre, Sam. Y sólo quieres convertir a Sarah Williams en la más vendida baratija.

Sam Brunello carcajeó con cruel franqueza.

—Es por eso que me gusta hacer negocios contigo, Ginger. Nunca fuiste como las demás; eres muy astuta y… —Una mano se apoyó en el muslo de la muchacha y comenzó a ascender hasta perderse por debajo de su corta falda —ardiente.

Ginger trató de controlar un gemido. Sam la vio con lascivia y tras bajarse el cierre de su pantalón llevó la mano de la joven hacia él. Ella era inteligente, sí; pero, aquí él controlaba la situación y Ginger era como una mantequilla que se amoldaba bien a sus deseos carnales.

—Vamos, nena, ocupa tu boca con algo bueno mientras conduzco —ordenó apasionado.

Ginger sonrió ladina. Sí, este sujeto que no se merecía más que el desprecio del todo el mundo la hacía quemarse en su propia hoguera y ella amaba arder. Se inclinó sobre él quien cerró los ojos al sentir la tersura de su boca.

—Eso es…, nena… Así es como se hace…

N/A: Bueno, si creían que odiaban bastante a este sujeto, Sam, creo que no fue lo suficiente. XD


	19. Acorde

N/A: Hola. Gracias a todas por seguir mi/s historias. ^.^ Agradecimientos a Themis, Dogmalaley y a Amelia. ¡Les quiero mucho!

CAPÍTULO 19: ACORDE.

Esa noche, Sarah no bajó a cenar ni su padre se lo ordenó, prefiriendo encerrarse en su estudio con una botella de whisky.

Jareth permaneció a su lado hasta que ella se quedó dormida en la seguridad de sus brazos. Él podía oír que Robert discutía con la botella echándole la culpa de todo lo que le sucedía a Linda y, por ende, a su hija. También su queja de que no había querido golpearla, pero, que no podía permitir que se viera con un extraño actorcillo o lo que fuera aquel sujeto.

Jareth entrecerró sus ojos. ¿Así que su temor era que Sarah se liara con un actor y lo abandonase por él como había hecho su anterior esposa, eh? Pues, entonces, él le cumpliría "sus sueños" y no podría negarle su hija, aunque de todas maneras, no podría. Estúpido mortal, enfrentarse a la voluntad de un fey, de un rey… Sólo uno podía atreverse a ello y era justamente a quien ahora tenía entre sus brazos.

—¿Entonces —indagó Sam desnudo en el jacuzzi junto a Ginger, ambos con copas de champagne en mano—, tú te animarías a hacer quedar mal a ese ignorante?

—Será un placer destruir el dulce corazón de Sarah Williams —sonrió ella elevando su copa.

—Y yo me encargaré de romper lo que quede de ella —imitando su gesto rió con malevolencia junto a su socia.

—¿Exactamente qué es lo que tienes en mente para ella?

—Bueno, el idiota de su padre quiere comprometerla conmigo y yo aceptaré gustosamente y seré todo un caballero con ella, claro. Y cuando le pida que me dé su prueba de amor…

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que ya no lo ha hecho con su novio? —ella inquirió incrédula.

—Porque ella no es ese tipo de chicas, no con Robert como padre. Ella es una niñita consentida y sobreprotegida que yo haré crecer de golpe y de la manera más brusca.

—Pero, yo no hubiere durado mucho tiempo virgen con un hombre como ese —insinuó ella con regocijo por hacerle ver lo imbécil que podía llegar a ser. A Sam se le borró la sonrisa.

—Tú no durarías virgen mucho tiempo con nadie, Ginger.

—Bueno, pero, al menos siempre puedo estar dispuesta, no como otros que por las drogas pierden… firmeza —se vio sujeta de la cabellera sin miramiento alguno.

—¡Guarda tu veneno para Williams, perra! ¿Quieres potencia, ah? ¡Yo te daré potencia! —la forzó a girar.

Segundos después, escapó un grito de dolor de los femeninos labios cuando él la invadió sin miramiento y posteriormente sólo los gemidos de placer de ambos.

—¿Jareth? —Sarah indagó acariciándole el pecho con la mejilla como una gatita mimosa.

—¿Sí, mi cosa preciosa?

—¿Crees que funcionará?

—Claro. A tu padre lo que le interesa es el prestigio y yo le garantizaré eso. Ese… mentecato no es competencia para mí. Ni para nadie.

—Espero que tu plan funcione —suspiró abrazándose más a él.

—Funcionará. Y si no, siempre tenemos el plan "B."

—¿Cuál es el plan "B"? —indagó incauta.

Él sonrió con villanía.

—A todo aquel que se nos oponga lo convertiremos en goblin y lo dejaremos eternamente a nuestro servicio.

—¡Jareth! —Ella rió elevando a su cabeza para verle al rostro—. ¡Eso es despotismo!

El Rey Goblin sólo rió con ganas.

—¿Qué, mi chiquita; aún no te has dado cuenta lo mucho que lo practico?

—¡Eres un descarado! —le reprochó risueña elevando su torso para poder pegarle, mas, sus manos fueron atrapadas y sus rostros enfrentados a milímetros.

—Sí, lo soy. Y… hablando de despotismo y tiranos…, es hora de que este esclavo se rebele, mi Reina…

Ella estudió su rostro con complacencia. ¡Todo este tiempo perdido! Pero, eso era el pasado, él estaba allí por ella y ella haría cualquier cosa por él, ahora más que nunca.

—¿Quieres intentar, Rey Goblin? —lo desafió atrevida.

—¡Vaya, vaya, mi Reina Goblin! —Arqueó su ceja—. ¿Me estás desafiando en un terreno en el que soy veterano? Le advierto que es probable que esta vez usted pierda, Su Majestad.

—Bueno… Eso depende de las bases de comparación que usted tenga, Su Alteza. A veces, el camino hacia atrás es el camino que nos lleva hacia delante; por lo que, quizás, perder no sea tal.

—¡Oh! —gesticuló muy aristocráticamente antes de dejarla debajo de sí mientras sus risas armonizaban gratamente.

En la habitación frente a ellos un hombre frustrado y reprimido roncaba en su solitaria alcoba, aturdido por el alcohol.

—Buenos días, señor Williams. Hay un joven caballero que lo espera en la oficina, señor —le anunció su secretaria algo sorprendida por el pequeño retraso del abogado.

—¿Quién es?

—No lo sé, nunca le había visto antes. Su apellido es… Gwydion, creo —reservó para sí lo encantador que el sujeto había sido como para que ella le permitiera esperar en la oficina.

—¿ Gwydion? Extraño. No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

—Quizás algún cliente le haya recomendado, señor. Y… señor Williams, luce usted muy cansado hoy. ¿Se siente usted bien?

—¡Oh, bueno…! —se incomodó—. Supongo que… un poco de indigestión.

—Le conseguiré algún medicamento para aliviarle. Suerte que hoy es sábado y podrá descansar junto a su familia.

—Sí…, suerte —Fue rumbo a su estudio.

Por lo menos, hasta el momento nadie estaba al tanto de la fuga de Karen, pero, él sabía que eso no llevaría más que algunos días para que fuera la comidilla del pueblo.

Al abrir la puerta, vio una blonda cabeza sobresaliendo del asiento frente al escritorio y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. El extraño parecía estar muy concentrado en unos papeles que concienzudamente estudiaba con el maletín sobre sus piernas.

—¿Le he hecho aguardar mucho, señor…? —Robert se puso de perfil a este y quedó patitieso cuando el joven hombre elevó su rostro para verle y seguidamente ponerse de pie y así ofrecerle su mano con una sonrisa. Su traje lucía impecable y le asentaba de maravillas.

—¡Oh, disculpe! Soy J. R. Gwydion. Encantado de conocerle, señor; hacía tiempo quería verle.

Robert observó la mano extendida y la tomó a regañadientes. El descarado había ido después de que todos le vieran besuqueando a su hija.

—Señor Gwydion, creo que usted y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Absolutamente de acuerdo, señor. Es por eso que he venido. Me ha costado convencer a Sarah, pues, ella le tiene gran aprecio y respeto y no deseaba que usted se disgustara, pero, siendo yo el mayor de ambos, le he dicho firmemente que lo mejor sería dar a conocer a usted mis intenciones para con ella. Especialmente con ese desafortunado y malintencionado suceso.

—Entiendo…, señor Gwydion… —trató de tomar la situación por las riendas—. Lo que no logro comprender, es de dónde usted conoce a mi hija.

—Bueno…, nos conocimos en uno de sus viajes. Ella regresaba de vacaciones de lo de su madre y… tuve la fortuna que su asiento estuviera junto al mío… Sé que soy algo mayor para ella, señor, pero, le aseguro que jamás le he faltado el respeto y, ante todo, señor, la amo.

—¿Y… cómo siguió su relación con ella después de ese corto tiempo que disfrutaron durante el viaje?

—Bueno, intercambiamos mail y nuestros teléfonos. Y, lo que comenzó como una inocente amistad por coincidir en los gustos hacia la literatura, terminó siendo algo más importante y fuerte.

—¿Y cómo es que nunca tuve la suerte de atenderle si es que… ustedes se comunicaban por teléfono?

—Dispénseme, señor Williams, pero, usted nunca estaba en la casa cuando yo lo hacía. Y no me gusta molestar a la gente en horarios inapropiados. Mis padres eran muy estrictos al respecto, nunca llamar antes de las 9 de la mañana ni después de las siete de la noche y la hora donde la familia se reúne a compartir sus alimentos es sagrada.

—Veo. ¿Y… a qué se dedica joven?

—Hace unos años que me he recibido de arquitecto, como lo fue mi padre, descanse en paz. Desde niño quise seguir sus pasos. Hoy día soy responsable del negocio familiar.

—Lamento oír que su padre ya no está. ¿Su madre…?

—Ambos. Fue un accidente —puso su expresión más grave.

—Lo… siento mucho. Sin duda usted ha tenido que madurar de golpe.

—Bueno, siempre han sido estrictos y el no tenerlos fue duro, pero, temo que incluso me prepararon para avanzar solo en esta vida y fundar mi propia familia. Así que, mi situación económica es excelente; mi trabajo es muy redituable y prometedor…; sólo me falta una buena compañera a mi lado; alguien que sepa entenderme y amarme —Hizo una pausa al ver que el hombre le observaba con circunspección—. Su hija es la criatura más hermosa que se haya cruzado en mi camino, señor Williams; y por nada del mundo la cederé —Se plantó con firmeza y dureza en su mirada.

Robert no supo por qué otra vez esa sensación recorrió su columna.

—Eso no lo decidirá usted, joven. Soy su padre y ella aún es menor.

—Señor Williams, yo no he venido aquí a pelear con usted. Pero, si usted en verdad ama a su hija hará lo correcto y no la lastimará aunque no sea más que por vengar su orgullo herido. Amo a Sarah y soy muy guardián de quienes amo. Si en algo puedo servirle, aquí tiene mi teléfono —extendió una refinada tarjeta de gran calidad, digna de todo un profesional—. Soy un hombre honesto y sano, todo lo que guste preguntar no tiene más que llamarme y será respondido.

Robert tomó la misma aún aturdido. El alcohol no le ayudaba a salir de su colapso y responder con precisión cómo debiera siendo él un abogado.

—Bueno, muchas gracias, señor Gwydion. Espero verle en otro momento.

—Lo hará, señor Williams. Esta misma noche volverá a saber de mí. Ya que estoy en el pueblo, invitaré a su hija a cenar, si usted me permite. ¿O quizás prefiera que nos quedemos junto a usted en su casa?

—N-no… Usted puede llevarla a cenar, claro… Sólo… evite ese tipo de escenas. Usted conocerá que este es un pueblo pequeño…

—Este es un pueblo de víboras, señor Williams. Y algunas están muy bien disfrazadas. He oído que hay una pequeña red de libertinos que si no detienen cuanto antes, harán de este pueblo una gran casa de citas.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —indagó curioso ante el tono empleado por el otro.

—A veces nada es lo que parece ser, señor Williams. Hace bien en velar por su hija, pero, debería ver más allá de su conveniencia —Sin darle tiempo a más, le tomó la mano—. Siento tener que dejarle, pero, tengo un posible cliente a quien debo presentar mis proyectos. Nos veremos esta noche —se dirigió hacia la salida con gran autoridad—. Pasaré por ella a las siete en punto. Hasta entonces, señor Williams.

Robert apenas podía dar crédito que él se quedara sin palabras. Y se volvió a repetir que su lentitud de acción era producto del alcohol. Y entonces, cayó en la cuenta de que había aceptado que aquel perfecto desconocido fuera a por su hija, que, sin darse cuenta, le había autorizado a ser su pretendiente y a mostrarse con derecho alguno cuando él, su padre era quien aún los tenía. Negarlo ahora sería mostrar debilidad, así que debería investigar un poco más al sujeto y en cuanto hallase una sola cosa de su desagrado lo pondría en el podio de los acusados y Sarah misma le daría la espalda.

Ginger despertó en un rincón de la habitación. Le dolía la cabeza como si un martillo estuviera constantemente pegándole. A pocos pasos de ella, pudo vislumbrar a Sam en similares condiciones, aún dormido y quejándose. Todo alrededor de ellos era un desastre, habían tirado adornos, almohadones y había botellas vacías por doquier. Observó al hombre dormir cuestionándose qué sentimientos despertaba en ella y descubriendo que ninguno, al menos no en ese estado. Pero, había pasado una noche bastante buena, eso era el único mérito que podía otorgarle, eso y su perversa mente. Sonrió pensando en lo que le esperaría a Sarah Williams.

Sarah, estaba boca abajo abrazada a la almohada. Somnolienta, sintió que unos labios, ahora conocidos, se posaban dejando pequeños besos a lo largo de su desnuda espalda; eso junto al cosquilleo de los mechones en su piel la hizo sonreír con pereza. Hasta que unos dientes se hincaron en una de sus nalgas.

—¡AUCH! —chilló girando para verle. El muy desalmado estaba vestido de batalla, como la primera vez que le había visto—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso, malvado!

Jareth rió con soltura al verla frotarse la zona donde él había ejercido un poco de presión con su boca.

—¿Tiene que existir un por qué?

—¡Me has mordido! —seguía protestando—. ¿Qué manera es esa de dar los buenos días?

—Una apasionada manera, diría yo. Además, fue muy tentador, parece una manzana —Ella lo fulminó, mas, no hizo mella en él—. Y una muy lozana y apetitosa —agregó con descaro.

—¡Jareth! —se quejó con algo de puerilidad.

—¡Oh, mi pobre chiquita! —la abrazó riendo—. Estoy seguro de que me perdonarás en cuanto oigas las nuevas noticias…

Sarah abrió sus ojos a más no poder cuando se enteró que esa noche, su novio, "J" vendría a por ella con permiso de su padre. Y tras un grito de entusiasmo abrazó al Rey Goblin quien compartió su dicha y cubrió con sus brazos y su oscura capa la desnudez de la chica.

—¡Estoy tan contenta, Jareth! Nunca en mi vida pensé que... me sentiría tan feliz —elevó su faz para verle—. Y nunca en mi vida pensé que sería tan feliz contigo.

—Bueno…, tú das muchas cosas por sentado, mi cosa preciosa… —sonrió con villanía y entonces, ella sintió que ahora ambos estaban desnudos bajo el manto.

—¿Otra vez? —se asombró ella; él sólo descendió su rostro hacia el encuentro de sus labios.

—Otra vez, mi Sarah.

—¡Qué energía! —clamó incautamente haciéndolo reír con franqueza y para posteriormente volver a su objetivo.


	20. Indiscutible

N/A: Gracias por sus reviews y por seguir esto paso a paso. Especialmente a EscribanaNumeroTrece; a Themis13 y a AmeliaBadguy :)

Disclaimer: Labyrinth no me pertenece.

CAPÍTULO 20. Indiscutible.

Robert llegó a su casa más temprano que los días de semana, advirtió el silencio en la casa y agotado tiró su maletín sobre el sofá a la par que aflojaba su corbata. Entonces suspiró y se dirigió a la barra del living donde se sirvió un trago.

—¿Sarah, estás en casa? ¡Sarah! —exclamó más fuerte con naturalidad.

La muchacha en el cuarto de arriba despertó sobresaltada en su lecho, con tan sólo una nota del Rey Goblin.

"Mi Sarah:

Regresaré a la hora de la cita; he ido a preparar unos detalles para que mi presencia en tu mundo sea más creíble.

Esta noche estaremos juntos y moveré las estrellas por ti.

Tu esclavo, J."

Sarah no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta con el papel en su mano. Mas, recordó a su padre y lo guardó bajo su almohada y apenas cubierta con su camisola salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño, en tanto, le respondía.

—¡Ya voy, papá! ¡Estoy duchándome!

Robert elevó la cabeza hacia el piso superior, todavía terminando de servirse la bebida.

—Está duchándose… —murmuró con cinismo—. ¡De acuerdo! Baja en cuanto termines.

—¡Bien! —oyó que le respondió.

Cuando Sarah descendió, halló a su padre acomodado en el sillón, vaso en mano, muy concentrado y pensativo en el contenido del mismo.

—Hola —respondió tímidamente después de sentirse incómoda de que no la advirtiese.

—¡Oh, ya estás aquí! —Salió de su ensimismamiento—. Siéntate —Indicó el sitio frente a él.

Sarah fue hasta el lugar señalado y obedeció rogando que no la hiciera pasar un mal momento, que no fuera a herirla cruelmente como solía hacer. Jamás se había sentido tan… insegura con su padre. Apenas podía reconocerlo como tal, en estos últimos tiempos.

—¿Querías… hablarme? —Ella se hizo cargo de la situación antes de que se volviera loca con él viéndola como si quisiera taladrar su mente.

—Sí —hizo una leve pausa—. Esta tarde un joven se presentó en mi oficina… El mismo con quien… apareces en esa fotografía.

Sarah agachó su faz avergonzada y apenada, todavía recordaba las duras palabras y el cachetazo en su rostro.

—Sí. Lo sé…, él… me dijo que lo haría.

—¿Te dijo? —pareció asombrarse—. ¿Cuándo?

—Anoche.

—Oh —clamó recordando que el mismo Gwydion le había comentado una conversación al respecto—. Bueno…, no voy a andar con vueltas; el hombre no es de mi confianza, pero, le autoricé que esta noche te lleve a cenar.

Sarah le vio esperanzada. Quizás, su padre reflexionara y la dejara vivir con libertad, sin desconfianza ni viendo el qué dirán.

—Y cenar, es sólo eso, jovencita. Cenar —aclaró viéndola con firmeza.

Sarah no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Como tú digas, papá —volvió a mostrarse sumisa.

—Supongo que ya sabes que él pasara por ti a las siete, así que, antes de las once deberás estar aquí. Ya luego hablaré con él al respecto.

—¿Antes de las once? —le miró incrédula. ¡Debía ser broma! Era sábado y la mayoría de los jóvenes llegaban al otro día de sus salidas.

—Antes de las once, muchachita, o será la última vez que veas a ese tipo. Y hablando de él, dime cómo se te dio meterte con alguien con tantos años más que tú.

—No lo pensé así. Además…, él apenas tiene unos años más por encima de los veinte. Es joven —"¡Los cielos me perdonen por mentir con este descaro! Ese Rey Goblin está haciendo estragos en mí…" sonrió para sí.

—Tienes dieciséis, Sarah, él debe tener unos veintisiete más o menos.

—Bueno… ¿no querías a alguien maduro y con un futuro brillante para mí? —habló con el mismo tono que preguntó a Didymus si al fin y a cabo les daba el permiso para pasar el puente—. Él posee ambas cualidades. Y es respetuoso y gentil. No como esos… muchachos que se la dan de buenas gentes y se aprovechan a la primera oportunidad.

—Sarah, si estás hablando de Sam…

—Estoy hablando de Sam porque es el único idiota que he conocido y se ha atrevido a intentar manosearme bajo mi propio techo, bajo tus narices.

—Él ya pidió perdón, claro que tú no quisiste atender su llamada ni su visita.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Culpa o no del alcohol y sus benditos medicamentos, lo único que ha demostrado es su verdadera intención.

—No es insano que un joven desee a una hermosa chica. Tú eres la muchacha más bella del pueblo, lógico que desinhibido por el alcohol se olvidara de los modales. Apuesto a que este… "J.R." si…

Sarah se mordió los labios por no reír al recuerdo de los significados de los nombres que Jareth se había puesto como humano. ¡Ese fey era imposible! Robert no lo advirtió y siguió platicando como si nada.

—…estuviera con copas de más intentaría lo mismo. El tema es lo que tú permitas o no.

—Yo sé perfectamente qué permitir y qué no —le afirmó. "Y no gracias a tus paternales charlas," pensó con ironía. Todo lo que sabía era gracias a la libertad que su madre le daba para hablar de todo lo que le preocupara, al igual que Karen—. El que nunca haya tenido novio no me hace idiota, ¿sabes?

—Yo no dije eso —reclamó molesto—. Todo lo que digo es que no debes permitir que un hombre mayor que tú te arruine la vida. Sarah, yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Una boda pomposa, que seas una novia ejemplar, que nadie pueda ensuciar tu nombre.

—¿Qué tal alguien que en verdad me ame? —le recriminó con pesar y ante su silencio le dejó—. Es mejor que empiece a prepararme antes de que venga J.

Robert se llevó una mano al rostro frustrado. ¡Esa empecinada muchacha era como su madre pese a que por momentos parecía tan sumisa! ¡Y claro, cómo no iba a mostrarse desobediente o altiva si hasta Karen misma la había apoyado! ¡Y ese maldito de Gwydion…! ¡Se lo llevara el diablo! ¡Lo había tratado como a un tonto! Miró su vaso con la mitad del contenido y lo dejó a un lado con un resoplido. Al menos debía tratar de estar sobrio en presencia de este "perfecto" Sr. Gwydion.

Apenas un minutos antes de las siete, el elegante vehículo azul oscuro se estacionó frente a la casa de los Williams. De él descendió el joven hombre que sonrió con befa al distinguir a algunos fisgones asomarse con supuesta cautela a las ventanas para verle y algún que otro transeúnte detenerse para cuchichear con su acompañante. En su mano un bello ramo de rosas del color del amanecer del _Underground_, en tanto, tocaba el timbre dentro del pórtico.

Robert fue quien abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar distinguir el vehículo estacionado en su entrada. Realmente este hombre tan joven habría conseguido mucho por sí mismo o todo lo que tenía lo había heredado de su padre. Su presencia, impecable, como cuando se lo halló en su oficina, esta vez en un traje gris oscuro. ¡Y con flores incluidas, por todos los santos! ¿Qué no había detalle que se le escapase?

—Bienvenido, señor Gwydion.

—Muchas gracias, señor Williams —le tomó la mano con cordialidad y firmeza—. Es un placer volver a verle. Espero no haya cambiado de opinión, he reservado una mesa en el mejor restaurante del pueblo.

—¡No, por supuesto que no! Le di mi palabra y la sostendré.

—Bueno, en ese caso, espero usted alguna vez nos acompañe. Yo invito —le sonrió con conformidad.

Robert deseaba cerrarle la puerta en las narices. ¡¿Qué hombre, qué joven invitaba al padre de su chica a venir con ellos?! ¡¿Cómo diablos se suponía que él podría encontrarle alguna macabra intención si el sujeto no tenía problemas de compartir tiempo con la familia de la chica?!

—Quizás un día de estos —respondió mascullando sus pensamientos—. Pero, pase, por favor. Póngase cómodo, mi hija debe estar por bajar.

—Gracias, señor.

J. R. se ubicó en el sofá, frente a donde sabía estaba ocupando Robert. Este se acercó viéndolo con un ademán de su mano le indicó el vaso que había abandonado en la mesita hacía un momento atrás.

—¿Gusta usted un trago?

—¡Oh, no, gracias! No acostumbro a beber, salvo en determinadas ocasiones; y mucho menos cuando debo conducir.

—Oh —El padre de Sarah sólo gesticuló sin saber qué acotar. "Hasta en eso no podré juzgarle al desgraciado." Además, ni en un solo momento apartaba su mirada de la suya, como quien no tiene nada que ocultar—. ¿Entonces…, un cigarro tal vez?

—Absolutamente no —rió con amabilidad—. Es usted muy amable, señor Williams, pero, trato de mantener una vida saludable tanto como se pueda.

—No me diga que es usted también vegetariano —pareció burlarse con disimulo.

—No, no lo soy. Pero, no me excedo. En general evito los excesos y las malas costumbres. No son buenos ni para el cuerpo ni para el alma —Su mirada se clavó en él—. Por eso es que no tengo ningún problema conmigo mismo. Sé que puedo parecer algo… diferente a los jóvenes de hoy día, pero, estoy conforme con mi modo de obrar.

—Me… parece bien. Obviamente es usted un hombre de… firmes convicciones.

El joven hombre no pudo evitar elevar una ceja de manera algo socarrona, muy a quien era en realidad.

"Pregúntale a tu hija, sino," pensó para sí.

—Así es. De otra manera no podría mantener con vida la empresa que heredé de mi padre ni haberla hecho crecer a lo que es hoy.

—¿A lo que es hoy? —indagó confundido—. ¿Quiere decir que todo lo que tiene hoy día no es directamente de la mano de su padre?

—Bueno, mi padre me educó; me dio un hogar y amor, así que, de alguna manera todo se lo debo a él. Pero, desde los veinte años que yo era su mano derecha y ya a los veintidós me dejaba a cargo cuando él no podía por viajes o demasiado trabajo.

A esta altura Robert se lo quedó viendo con una tonta expresión, quizás comparando en su pequeño cerebro, si es que podía llegar a hacerlo, a este excelente prospecto de yerno con el tal Sam.

—¿Y… usted terminó sus estudios…?

—Hace cuatro años, exactamente. Habiendo absorbido todo el conocimiento en la empresa de mi padre, no fue difícil adelantar materias. Bueno, de hecho, ya aún desde adolescente me fascinaba la labor de mi padre. ¿No ha entrado usted a la página web de mi empresa? —pareció sorprenderse—. La dirección está allí en mi tarjeta —le sonrió divertido—. En su lugar hubiera ido corriendo a la computadora. Quiero decir, de ser yo padre y de tener una niña. No hay cosa que más anhele, constituir una familia.

—¿No tiene usted hermanos o… parientes?

—Lamentablemente no tengo hermanos, la pérdida hubiera sido compartida. Mi padre también era hijo único y mi madre perdió contacto con los suyos en su juventud, así que… yo no conozco a nadie de su árbol genealógico.

—Entiendo —comentó Robert pensando si era necesario que usara palabras tan elaboradas. "'Habiendo absorbido;' 'árbol genealógico';" pensó con desdén. ¡Estúpido engreído! ¡No lo soportaba más!—. Iré a ver por qué se tarda tanto esta muchacha —se excusó con el ademán de incorporarse.

J. R. se le adelantó viendo hacia el descanso de las escaleras con una apreciativa mirada e igual sonrisa.

—Creo que no será necesario, señor Williams. Mi reina ya está aquí.

Sarah lucía un precioso y formal vestido negro de escote bote que le asentaba perfectamente y la hacía verse unos años mayor, último regalo de su madre. El cabello recogido en un rodete, dejando unos mechones sueltos a los lados de su rostro. Unos delicados aros y una cadena con dije haciendo juego resplandecían con la oscura vestimenta y un pequeño bolso de vestir a tono con strass, obsequio de Karen.

Robert se puso de pie y giró hacia la muchacha que no dejaba de sonreír al sujeto como si se tratara de una maravilla más de la humanidad aún no descubierta. Por un instante, pensó que quizás, él haría bien en dejarle seguir adelante con este sujeto que parecía ser tan perfecto y serio, pero, pronto el orgullo y la necedad surgió nuevamente. Sería difícil, pero, si lograba hacerlo quedar mal, la caída sería terrible y en verdad que ella no querría volver a verle, pues, así como era ahora su devoción sería su odio.

—Buenas noches, "J" —ella saludó con timidez.

—Buenas noches, Sarah —se aproximó a la escalera para ayudarla y al tomar su mano, le ofreció el ramo—. Luces maravillosa, mi reina.

—Gracias —susurró tomando las flores y llevándolas hacia su rostro—. Son encantadoras, gracias. Lamento haberte hecho esperar.

—Puedo esperar por ti todo lo que gustes, my lady —Su encuentro fue interrumpido por el carraspeo de Robert.

—Iré a ponerlas en agua. En seguida vuelvo —Ella fue hacia la cocina con una oculta y cómplice sonrisa.

"Te daré mañanas de oro," ella recordó viendo a las flores en su mano antes de volver a aspirar su perfume y acomodarlas en el florero de cristal. Por ahora las dejaría junto a la ventana. Cuando regresara las llevaría a su habitación.

—Muy bien, señor Gwydion, ya que estamos solos, le advierto que la quiero de regreso antes de las once de la noche y en perfectas condiciones.

—¡¿Oh, hasta las once?! —Simuló sorpresa y rió con alivio—. ¡Oh, señor Williams, en verdad le estoy agradecido que me avisara! Ya pensaba yo traerla a las diez y temía quedar como un desamorado, pero, ahora sé que podré llevarla a caminar un poco luego de la cena. Espero a usted no le moleste. Le juro que no haré nada inapropiado, mis intenciones son dignas de ella y muy serias.

—¿Y… dígame, señor Gwydion…?

—¿Sí? —cuestionó con cierta "candidez," el viejo tenía una mente bastante sucia, por cierto. Dudaba de que alguna vez no le hubiere sido infiel a Linda o aún a Karen.

—Debo entender que usted… aguardará al matrimonio, ¿es así?

—Bueno, eso depende de qué tanto dure la etapa del noviazgo. No dejo de ser un hombre —fue sincero en esto último, en el resto, se rió para sus adentros. "Sí, esperaré a casarme con ella para tenerla en MI lecho, por ahora el de ella resulta acogedor, gracias, Robert"—. Pero, no apresuraré las cosas. No perjudicaré a Sarah. Creí ser claro esta mañana.

—¡Oh, no, no! Sólo… me preguntaba que a su edad, debe tener necesidades y… de momento que no las piensa satisfacer con mi hija… Sólo me cuestionaba si… Bueno…

—¿Usted cree que luego de tocar a una mujerzuela vendría aquí a ver a su hija? —Pareció ofenderse—. ¡Señor Robert, en verdad que usted me subestima! ¡Y a Sarah! ¡Ella… es la joya más preciosa que hombre alguno pueda obtener! ¡Ella merece absoluta devoción y la tiene y la tendrá de mi parte! ¿Qué manera de pensar es esa, señor Williams? —cuestionó a su vez con cierto sarcasmo—. Usted ha formado un hogar, suponía que entendería mejor que cualquiera la importancia de la fidelidad.

—¡La entiendo! —se defendió de inmediato con cierta incomodidad—. Es que… Lo siento. Supongo que los constantes acosos por parte del periodismo por culpa de su madre me hacen algo susceptible.

—Bueno, puedo entender su posición y… no debí enfadarme, usted está en su derecho en desconfiar de mí o de cualquier otro hombre, es su padre y es su trabajo… protegerla —volvió a fijar sus ojos en él—. Pero, no se preocupe usted por nada, señor Williams, yo la cuidaré con tanto celo como usted. De hecho, ya lo hago —le sonrió en una falsa confraternización.

—Seguro.

Robert les dejó partir tomados del brazo, espiándolos por la mirilla. Él galantemente abrió la portezuela para que su hija tomara asiento y besó su mano antes de cerrar e ir al sitio del conductor pavoneándose frente a un par de viejas chismosas que veían a un lado de la casa, a las cuales él saludó con un sofisticado y caballeroso movimiento de cabeza y un ademán de su mano y las veteranas cambiaron totalmente de actitud y rieron como colegialas.


	21. Fama

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde el último capítulo que subí. Lamento mucho esto, es que sinceramente he tenido por un lado unas semanas de locura, como algunas sabrán, soy una apasionada de las mascotas, y en menos de 15 días he perdido dos. Por otro lado, tengo la dicha de haber conocido a alguien muy especial en mi vida, así que, entre el trabajo; el estudio; las dificultades diarias y las no tan diarias; y en compartir tiempo con la persona que amas, pues, me queda muy poco para escribir. Eso no quiere decir que deje de hacerlo, no me lo perdonaría nunca no terminar una historia y menos no escribir más. Es parte de mi ser. Así que nuevamente gracias a todos aquellos que me apoyan, especialmente a Themis, Escribana y Amelia. Muchas gracias.

CAPÍTULO 21. FAMA.

J. R. ofreció el brazo a Sarah aún antes de salir al exterior, ante la presencia de Robert. Una vez cruzado el dintel de la puerta de calle, esta se cerró tras ellos con cierto contenido estruendo. Ambos lo ignoraron y siguieron avanzando muy felices hacia el automóvil.

—Él está espiando como una viejecita por la mirilla —se mofó J. y ella rió por lo bajo.

—Eres malo.

—Yo soy como debo ser. Soy un rey —la espió de reojo antes de abrir la puerta para que ella se sentara.

—Y uno muy cruel —ella se ubicó en el asiento.

—Pero, te gusta —llevó su mano a sus labios con galanura.

—Sí, me gusta —reconoció satisfecha, ante la atrevida sonrisa del mismo.

—¿Tú ves? —dijo antes de asegurar la portezuela haciéndola reír. Y caminó con autosuficiencia hacia el sitio del conductor cuando vio a dos ancianas cuchicheando y viendo hacia ellos.

J., lejos de fastidiarse o amedrentarse, enfrentó a las dos mujeres y les saludó con una leve inclinación de su cabeza y un elegante movimiento de su mano. Las mujeres quedaron sorprendidas y encantadas ante este joven tan fino y caballeroso y tras responderle el saludo rieron como si fueran adolescentes.

—Él es muy educado —comentó la primera.

—Y buen mozo —agregó la otra con picardía—. Bien por la muchacha Williams.

—¿Has visto qué porte?

—Ya no hay jóvenes como este hoy día —aseguró con gravedad.

—No, no hay —pareció lamentarse la otra.

—Tal parece que las has cautivado —Sarah comentó divertida una vez que él tomó su sitio frente al volante.

—¿Celosa de unas ancianitas, mi cosa preciosa? —cuestionó con maldad.

—Bueno, si tuvieran unos cincuenta o setenta años menos, quizás —fue su irónica respuesta que brotó la risa de su acompañante.

—Lo tendré presente. Ahora, abróchate el cinturón —le indicó antes de ponerse en marcha y tocó la bocina en saludo a aquel que no se dejaba ver y estaba atento.

—¡Jareth! —lo reprendió su novia, mas, este sólo rió con más ganas.

—¡Oh! ¿Y ahora qué haremos? —Sarah suspiró agobiada al ver que ya estaban esos buitres aguardando a que ella descendiera del automóvil para tomarle una fotografía o cosas por el estilo.

—Bueno, mi cosa preciosa, tal parece no has prestado atención a lo que Jeremy y tu madre hacen ante este tipo de circunstancias.

—Ellos son actores.

—Y nosotros somos de la aristocracia y, por ende, más importantes.

Sarah le vio con jocosidad.

—Tú eres de la aristocracia, yo aún no lo soy.

—Aún no eres Reina, pero, eres Lady. ¿Por qué crees que el viejo Didymus, más allá de que esté algo chiflado, te llamara así?

—¿Desde cuándo lo soy? —indagó sorprendida.

—Desde que traspasaste el umbral hacia el _Underground_. Al hacerlo aceptaste mi trato y a mí como tu rey —sonrió para sí pagado de sí mismo.

—¡Tú pequeño tramposo…! —se quejó y él le brindó un casto y rápido beso en los labios con la más traviesas de sus sonrisas.

—¿Mi amor, no irás a enojarte por ello ahora, no?

—Tramposo —volvió a rezongar por lo bajo haciendo divertir al Rey Goblin, en su papel de J. R. Gwydion, que ahora descendía para ayudarla a ella a hacer igual. Con una firme mano en la cintura de la joven, entregó la llave del vehículo y cincuenta dólares al valet.

—Cuídalo, muchacho, si al salir le encuentro en perfectas condiciones, tendrás una propina igual a esa.

—¡Seguro, señor! —El joven aseguró emocionado ante la idea de hacer solamente cien dólares con un solo sujeto en una noche.

Sarah advirtió cuán cómodo se mostraba ante los flashes, como si toda su vida hubiera estado bajo esa presión y fuera parte de su aire. Entonces recordó que como rey, para él seguramente esto no era nada más que la crema del plato, especialmente con lo engreído que era. Ella rió y comenzó a sonreír a las cámaras.

—¡Señorita Williams! ¡Señorita Williams! ¿Dónde conoció al señor Gwydion?

—¡Señor Gwydion! Existe el rumor de que tiene pensado comprar la casa de los Brunello. ¿Es cierto?

—¿Esa casa? —comentó despectivo—. ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo sólo adquiero mansiones con buen gusto. No necesito una casa tan… apagada y con mala fama. Además, una joven tan bella e inteligente como Sarah merece algo mejor, ¿no cree usted?

Los periodistas anotaban ávidos y divertidos las palabras de aquel adinerado. Si Brunello se creía dueño del pueblo, pues, este joven podía ser el del mundo. Su empresa era una de las más prestigiosas y seguía creciendo agigantadamente. Su futuro era brillante y su pasado intachable.

—¿No tiene pensado vivir aquí? —cuestionó una aguda mujer de unos cuarenta años llevándose el lápiz a los labios.

—¿Usted siendo tan joven y agraciada no se mudaría de aquí? —él rebatió con otra pregunta y todos volvieron a festejarle.

—Definitivamente, en especial si alguien como usted viniera a por mí —aseguró con una franca sonrisa en sus labios—. Apuesto a que su padre está feliz con su noviazgo, señorita Williams.

—Eso supongo —ella respondió con una gran actuación de su parte. Su padre había sido claro en cuanto a J. y pese a todo ella temía porque hiciera algo o buscara un pretexto para prohibirle verlo—. Pero, lo importante es que yo lo estoy —le vio a los ojos encandilada y él le correspondió con una seductora y cálida sonrisa—, y mucho.

Varios integrantes femeninos del grupo periodístico suspiraron en resignación.

—Bueno, señores, ahora si nos permiten, nuestra cena nos espera. No querrán que se nos enfríe, ¿no? —interrumpió J. sin dejar de brindar protección y amparo a su joven acompañante.

El grupo de reporteros les dejaron paso no sin dejar de sacarles fotos, en tanto, ellos avanzaban por el pasillo rumbo al ingreso del restaurante, donde fueron recibidos con todo protocolo.

Sarah apenas podía creer que J., es decir, Jareth se manejara en el Aboveground con la misma actitud que en el Underground. Cuando se lo comentó, él sólo hizo una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, quizás podría llevarme algún que otro lacayo. Son más eficientes que mis pequeños y atolondrados goblins.

—Eres malo —ella opinó risueña y con camadería. Él atinó a elevar la ceja sugestivamente.

—¿Me estás coqueteando?

Sarah liberó su risa ante lo irritante que podía resultar este hombre frente a ella. Y sin embargo, tan perfecto.

—Recuerda que debes regresarme antes de las once.

—Si quieres te regreso antes de las diez. Cuanto antes te regrese más pronto estaremos…

—J. —murmuró sonrojándose—. No seas atrevido —J. R. rió por lo bajo.

En una casa de tantas en el pueblo, Karen, junto a su hermana e hijo, apenas podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

—¡Oh, cielos! ¡¿Has visto eso?! ¡¿Has visto lo bien que se ven juntos?! —exclamaba extasiada.

—Ella es preciosa… —decía la más joven— y él… ¡Wow! No hay palabras para describirle… ¡Es… sexy!

—¡Sadah! ¡Sadah! —Toby extendía su mano hacia la pantalla y se incorporó como pudo.

—Sí, hijito. Es tu hermana, Sarah.

—¡Danza magi! ¡Danza magi! —bamboleaba su cuerpecito ante las mujeres que reían inocentes de lo que el niño estaba relacionando.

—¿De dónde sacó eso? —indagó su tía.

—No tengo idea —su madre rió—. Pero, es obvio que extraña a su hermana.

—Karen, ni siquiera se te ocurra en regresar a los brazos de ese bufón.

—¡Oye…! —protestó.

—¿Qué? Es lo que es. Un tonto con un título pegado en su trasero.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así? —Karen se escandalizó sin dejar de sonreír.

—En la universidad.

—Oh.

—¡Jeremy, ven a ver esto! ¡¿Oh, no es ella toda una belleza?! —cuestionó la actriz sentada en el sofá, con una bata y una mascarilla verde en su rostro.

El actor apareció secándose el cabello y tan sólo vestido con su pantalón pijama de seda.

—¡Pero, mira nada más qué tipo se ha conseguido! ¡Ella no sólo ha heredado tu gancho derecho si no el buen gusto!

—¡Oh, tonto! —le arrojó un almohadón que él esquivó riendo.

—Y tu hermosura —aseguró viéndola con aprecio.

—¿Aún con esta máscara de pepinos?

—Adoro el pepino —le sonrió y se sentó junto a ella para besarla con ternura en los labios—. Ahora, pensemos en este J. que ha conquistado a nuestra pequeña Sarah. ¿Le invitamos a pasar las vacaciones a ambos?

—¿No te molestará que un hombre atractivo ronde cerca de mí? —se burló ella.

—Ése apenas es un polluelo. Todavía debe aprender a cantar —y la vio con cariño y se puso serio —. Será bienvenido si hace feliz a Sarah, de otro modo, me encargaré de que ya no se vea atractivo si no más bien como un embutido mal envasado.

—Yo los veo bien juntos.

—Así parece. Robert debe estar comiéndose los zapatos de la rabia.

Ambos rieron ante la imagen del hombre no pudiendo salirse con la suya.

—Al menos, teniendo un hombre a su lado, ese tonto de Brunello se mantendrá a raya.

—¿Tú crees?

—Pues, sí. Sólo míralo, ¿cómo va a competir? ¿Tú no conociste a los Brunello?

—No recuerdo…

—¿Aquella cena en la que tuvimos el primer éxito?

—¿Aquella en la que me rechazaste?

Linda rió por lo bajo. Jeremy era un hombre muy tenaz y aquella negación no le había hecho bajar los brazos.

—La misma.

—¿El tonto que se jactaba de sus propiedades, su esposa y su hijo bobalicón?

—El mismo.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿En verdad Robert pretendía liarla con esa gentuza?! —habló asqueado. Ella le afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza—. ¡Son de la más baja… clase de gente que hay! ¿Recuerdas cómo esa mujer me flirteaba sin cuidado alguno?

—Y tú te refugiabas en mí —rió ella.

—Bueno, era una buena excusa… —sonrió ladino haciendo que ella echara la cabeza sobre el respaldo para reír.

N/A: Espero les haya gustado, todavía no sé cómo será el próximo capi, espero poder seguir satisfaciéndolas. Un abrazo, AmaterazuHime.


End file.
